To Love Ru: Restart
by CrimsonFucker4455
Summary: What if Rito Yuuki, the current king of Deviluke was put back into his younger self, before he even became king? What if things went differently then they did? Lemons, Limes and messiness ahoy. Rito X Harem
1. What ends, Starts again

To Love Ru: Restart

 **AN: What if Yuuki Rito, the current king of Deviluke was put back into his younger self, before he even became king? What if things went differently than they did? No flames, please review honestly and give feedback if needed.**

 **I don't own anything except this fanfic idea, if I did own the To Love Ru license and story, Rito wouldn't be such a little whiny bitch and a lot of shit would change in the story.**

"Hello miss": Normal talking

" _Why did she say that?_ ": Thought

"How can I serve you?" Robotic talking

Chapter 1: What ended, starts again

A cold sweat trickled down Rito's back, he was pinned. He was being shot on both sides, a good portion of his men were dead. The few that were left were either heavily wounded, or unconscious. He had looked at the plans for the attack and had all possible failsafe's covered, or so he thought. A large shockwave grenade landed at his feet and exploded, sending him flying into the cover he was using. He felt his skull crack and blood began to trickle down his face. He tried to shake off the pain, but he realized, he wasn't going to make it. He was going to leave his girls with his unborn children.

He pulled a photo from his pocket and stared at it with a longing look. It was his senior photo, with the girls he had come to care about, Lala, Haruna, Yui, Momo, Nana, Run, Yami, Mikado, Tearju, and Risa. He remained that way for a minute until Zastin said, "Rito-sama, what do we do?" He put the photo away and said, "We find their weapons, and destroy their operations." He got up and cocked his pulse rifle, "Shall we get started, Zastin?" he asked. "YES SIR!" Zastin yelled. The troops that were still alive got up and gave out battle cries, signaling their will to never surrender.

They fought their way through the armies that stood before them and got to their base. "Teams one through three secure the base, teams four and five find the weapons, team six on me, we're finding this son of a bitch!" They fought to secure the base and succeeded, the weapons were that of planet buster bombs. Rito and Zastin made their way to the leader's office, only to find it sealed shut. "Ah, Yuuki Rito," Came a smug voice from the intercom, "So nice of you to join us." The team engineer pulled out a plasma torch and began to cut away at the metal door.

"How long do you think it will take?" Rito asked. "To cut through the door, or to shut him up?" Zastin asked. "Shutting him the fuck up." Rito said with a grimace. "Can't be certain for sure, probably ten minutes?" Zastin said. Rito cracked his neck and said, "I'll make it five or shorter if need be." "We're through!" the engineer said. The door was kicked inward and a barrage of laser beams shot out through the door hole. The engineer and a few of the soldiers were burnt to a crisp by the amount of lasers there were. The lasers then stopped and the leader said, "Can't make it too easy, can I?"

Rito looked through the door and saw two high powered laser turrets behind the leader. "Someone needs to take care of the turrets!" Rito said. A female soldier pulled up her rifle and went through the door, and destroyed the turrets. All were silent, including Rito. Rito went through the door and saw the leader was sweating bullets. Rito cleared his throat and said to the leader "You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say will be used against you in the Devilukian royal court." The leader smirked and said, "You think you scare me you little shit?" he began to laugh insanely and pulled off his cloak to reveal a set of timed explosives.

Rito saw the timer had four more seconds on it and paled, there was no way to get everyone out of the room in time, so Rito pinned him to the chair and held him there. "RITO-SAMA!" Zastin yelled. Rito looked back to him and said, "Take care of my kids Zastin." He bowed to Rito and that was the last that Rito knew.

TLR: R

There was a loud beeping noise and Rito covered his head with the pillow on his bed. " _Wait, bed?"_ Rito thought. The door to his room opened and a voice came to his ears, a voice he had long since forgotten, "Rito time to get up!" He pulled his head from under his pillow and looked at his sister, Mikan Yuuki. "Alright Mikan, I'm up." Mikan looked at him and said, "That is a first, you finally got up without me having to wake you up, maybe there is hope for you yet."

Rito gave her an icy glare and said, "Do you think you can leave, I need to get dressed." Mikan smirked and said "Whatever you want, dear brother." Then she left his room. He got out of his bed and looked at himself, he was younger than before! He went over to his mirror and saw himself, he looked to be fourteen. He took off his shirt and saw that he no longer had any muscle mass, he was skin and bones. He checked out his torso and saw that he no longer had any of his war scars. "You still up there Rito? Get down here!" he heard his sister yell. He was pulled out of his examination of himself and said, "I'll be down in a second Mikan!" He went to his closet and saw his old uniform, well, current uniform to be precise. He put on his uniform and walked downstairs. He saw his sister working on the breakfast and he couldn't help but grimace, he felt that Mikan shouldn't have to cook, but she did it anyway. In his old life, he could outcook Mikan's cooking, which surprised her at the time. He realized that he would have to relearn all the skills had picked up in his previous life, even more if need be.

He got to the table and sat down. Mikan put their breakfast on the table and she sat down. "Ikidakimasu" the both of them said and began to eat. After breakfast, the both of them put their dishes into the sink and Mikan began to work on the dishes. Rito got into the kitchen and said, "You don't have to do the dishes Mikan, I can do them." She stopped and said, "I thank you for the offer, but I can do it." Rito sighed and said, "Mikan, let me do the dishes." She turned to him and said, "No offence, but you might end up breaking something."

He gave her a light glare and said, "Just crush my confidence why don't you?" She let out a grin and said, "It's a sister's job to annoy her brother." He sighed and said, "Fine, whatever." He left the kitchen and went to the front door. He put on his shoes and said, "I'm off to school!" Mikan came out to the front and said, "Rito," he turned to her and saw she was holding out a bento, "You forgot this." He blushed and grabbed his lunch and put it in to his book bag. "Thanks Mikan." He said she smiled and said, "It's a sister's job to take care of her siblings." He shook his head and thought " _Some things never change._ "

As he was walking to his school he reflected on how he could've ended up back in his younger body. He got to his school and went inside, then he saw her, Sarenji Haruna. He began to blush madly and thought, " _The hell is wrong with me? I had sex with this woman in more ways then should be physically possible, and the sight of her younger form drives me to excitement?!_ " he saw her going upstairs and he followed her. " _I feel like a creeper right now._ " he thought.

He saw her meet up with a few other girls and she began to chat with them. He subtly hid behind a pillar and began to watch her, " _What in the name of a supernova is wrong with me?!_ " he thought to himself. He came from behind the pillar and was about to walk up to her when he heard, "Yo, Rito!" He quickly turned and saw the perverted monkey, Saruyama. " _God why now?_ " he thought to himself. "What do you want Saruyama?" He let out a grin and said, "You still stalking Haruna-chan, Rito?" That stopped everyone in their tracks as I said, "Stalking, you think I'm stalking her?" Rito got the feeling Haruna was watching and said, "What about you, Saruyama?"

He looked confused and I said, "Didn't you peek on the girls changing a few weeks back?" He began to have a cold sweat and said, "N-n-no I didn't!" Rito smirked and said, "Whatever you say Saru." The girls then began to glare at him and he made his way to the classroom. During lessons, Rito couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him. After class, lunch rolled around. Rito went to the roof and began to eat lunch, still getting the feeling he was being watched.

He was halfway through his lunch when the doors opened again. He looked up and who he saw made his heart flutter. He saw a familiar black haired female, Yui Kotegawa. She looked to Rito and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He smiled and said, "My name is Yuuki Rito. What is yours?" She glared at him and asked, "Why do you want to know?" He smiled and said, "I wouldn't mind being a friend to you." She glared at him and said, "Kotegawa Yui that is my name."

Rito smiled and asked, "Would you like to be friends, Yui-chan?" Her glare intensified and she asked angrily, "Why would I want to be friends with you?" Rito's smile faltered and he said, "We could do a study session Yui." "Don't be so familiarly Yuuki-san!" she snapped. He shook his head and remembered how much of a temper she had when she was around him. The bell rang half an hour later and they went back to their classes. When school was over, Rito went to the front of the school and waited for Haruna. " _This time, I won't falter! I'll tell her my feelings!_ "

Soon, he saw Haruna walking from the school doors along with a few other people. He began to walk towards her and said, "H-h-h-haruna-chan!" She looked up from her book and saw Rito. A light blush spread across her face and she said, "Y-yuuki-kun, what do you need?" the words were caught in his throat, then he composed himself and said, "Haruna-chan, since I've first seen you a few years back, I've had a crush on you, will you go out with me?" He remained silent, going over everything that she could say, then he heard, "Of course, Yuuki-kun."

He remained silent and an overwhelming feeling of joy passed through him, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" He cried, grabbed her and spun the both of them around earning a squeal out of her. Rito was in a good mood till he go home, then he remembered who was to come next, Lala Satalin Deviluke, "This is gonna be interesting." He said to himself as he stepped into his house. When he closed the door, he took off his shoes and began to walk to his room when Mikan called out to him, "How did your day go?"

He let of a fifty million megawatt smile and said, "Just perfect." Mikan ginned and said, "What happened today Rito?" he let out a happy sigh and said, "I confessed to Haruna-chan." Mikan's eyes widened, then she let out a smile and said, "You finally got her didn't you? Congrats!" Mikan went into the kitchen and pulled something out of the cupboard. She handed it to Rito and he was shocked, she had these all this time, and he never knew about it, even in his previous life. He didn't know how to feel at this time. The book was on dating advice and hint on what to do and not do on a date.

He went to his room and began to read the book. Then his phone rang, he knew it would be Saruyama and decided not to answer it, Saruyama couldn't hold a secret to save his life. A few hours later, Mikan and Rito had dinner. The meal was uneventful and Rito was in anticipation for what was to come next. He was lost in his thoughts when Mikan said that she filled the bath for him. He sunk into the tub and was in bliss, " _This is almost as good as sex._ " He thought to himself when he remembered he was a virgin in this body, his mind was an adult, yet his body was of a young teen. He was lost in his thoughts when he passed out in the tub.

?POV

I looked down and saw there was no way I'd be going down there. I turned back to my two guards and Mutts said, "We've finally found you, I wouldn't have imagined that you'd run away to this 'Remote area'." Smaul then said, "Though… this is the end of your tag game. Now! Do come with us, if you please." I remained silent and said to Peke, "I trust you'll find me Peke?" "Of course, Lala-sama." I tightened my fist and vanished.

Yuuki Household

Rito woke back up at the sound of bubbling, and smiled, " _She's here._ " He thought. The bubbles then changed to sparks, then the water shot up and sprayed everywhere. He did what he did last time and grabbed onto Lala's chest with both hands. When the water and mist cleared, he saw the beautiful girl that he had fallen in love with before. She stretched and said, "Escape successful!" she opened her eyes and said "Hi!" Rito smiled and said, "Good evening." The both of them were silent and Rito asked, "Want to take this outside?" she smiled and said, "Sure!"

Rito let go of her boobs and dried off, then put on his clothes, and gave her a towel. "MIKAN! We have a guest!" Rito yelled out to the living room. Rito and Lala went to the living room and Mikan was there reading a book. She turned to Rito and the new girl and asked, "Is this Haruna?" Rito shook his head and said, "No, this is Lala." Mikan looked at Lala and asked, "How did she get into the bath with you?" Rito shrugged and Lala said "I teleported!" "Teleported?" Rito and Mikan asked. "With what?" Mikan asked. She held up her wrist and the two siblings saw a bunny styled bracelet on her wrist. "With Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun!" The two siblings looked at each other and Rito said, "That doesn't explain why you teleported into our bathtub." She held the warp device and said, "I'm on the run, from my father's guards." Both Rito and Mikan looked at each other and she said "You are welcome here for the time being."

Lala's eye's widened and Rito said, "You can stay for as long as you want." And he smiled. Lala tackled into him and cried "Thank you very much!" The three of them talked where Lala was from and she said, "I'm from the planet Deviluke." "So you're an alien?" Mikan asked. "Yep, and I have a tail too." She showed her tail, " _Along with her ass._ " Both Rito and Mikan thought to themselves. "Though I don't transform under a full moon." Lala said, joking around. There was a tapping on the screen door and the three of them turned to the noise and saw a cream colored robot tapping on the screen.

Rito opened the door and the little robot bounded in and cried, "Lala-sama! You're alright!" Lala hugged the robot and said "Peke, you managed to get away!" Peke nodded and said, "When Smaul and Mutts-dono were distracted, I managed to slip away." Peke turned to Mikan and Rito and asked, "Lala-sama, who are these two earthlings?" " _At least I'm not being insulted this time._ " Rito thought. "These two are… you know I never got your names." Lala said. "I'm Rito Yuuki." Rito said. "My name is Mikan Yuuki." Mikan said.

Before they said anything else, Peke said, "Lala-sama, you must be cold in that towel, shall I?" Lala took off the towel and said "Of course Peke." She threw the towel behind her and Peke said "Rodger! Dress mode! Transform!" Lala was engulfed in a bright light and the sounds of tightening and cracking of leather filled the room, with Lala's moans being in the background. Almost as soon as it started, it ended rather suddenly. The light vanished, and the Yuuki siblings saw Lala in an enlarged version of Peke covering Lala as clothes. "It's not too tight, is it Lala-sama?" Peke asked. "No, it fits perfectly Peke." Lala said happily.

"Do you have any plans for what to do now, Lala-sama?" Peke asked. Lala nodded and said, "The Yuuki siblings are letting us stay here for the time being." Rito went to close the screen door, only for two men to rush through it and land in the kitchen. " _You know; this isn't that freaky once you know what will happen._ " Rito thought to himself. Lala looked shocked at first, but then gave an annoyed look to her clothes and said, "Peke," "H-hai Lala-sama?" Peke asked. "Didn't I say to not be followed?" Lala asked. "Hai." Peke said unhappily. "You stupid robot! Now everything we've worked for has gone down the drain!" Lala yelled, berating her clothes.

The both of the guards stepped in front of her and behind her and Smaul said, "Such a troublesome princess, maybe we should tie her arms and legs together so she won't be able to escape." Mikan rushed for the cabinet and pulled out a frying pan, Rito on the other hand went for the knife block and pulled out a serrated meat knife and got in front of her while Mikan got behind her. "Out of the way earthlings, we only want her!" Mutts said. "Not happening shit for brain!" Rito growled. "Rito-kun." Lala whispered. "Rito, get her out of here! I'll hold them for as long as I can!" Mikan yelled. "Mikan, the hell do- "that was as far as Rito got as Mikan yelled, "No time! GO!" Rito nodded and grabbed Lala's hand, "Come on Lala-chan!" Rito yelled.

He brought her to his room and opened the window. "We're leaving now!" Rito yelled and jumped out of the window onto a rooftop with Lala in tow. As they were running, Lala asked "Why are you helping me?" "I can't just stand by while I see someone in trouble Lala-chan! What kind of person would I be if I just left you to the mercy of those two?" Rito said fiercely. "Rito-kun." Lala whispered again. While he was running, he saw Haruna walking Maron. " _This'll be fun to explain to her tomorrow._ " Rito thought to himself. They landed on the ground and heard a muffled scream and a loud sound of rushing air. A truck landed in front of them blocking off their exit.

" _Damnit! They've got us boxed in!_ " Rito thought. "Don't interfere earthling!" Rito and Lala turned to the tow guards and Rito said, "I warn you, I know every type of knife combat and I will use it if need be." And he ran his thumb across the slim side of the blade and quickly slashed the blade at them. Smaul walked forward and said, "Lala-sama… Please stop trying to run away from home!" " _Oh yea, I forgot she ran away from home._ " Rito thought. "I don't want to!" Lala yelled at them. "You heard the little lady, she doesn't want to." Rito said. "I've been forced to meet Future Husband Candidates, I'm sick and tired of it!"

"But Lala-sama, it is your father's will!" Mutts said. She pulled up her D-Dial and said "I don't care about daddy!" She then pressed a few buttons on her D-Dial and out Vacuum-kun came. "Aw crap! It's one of Lala-sama's inventions!" Smaul cried. "Go Vacuum-kun, suck them up!" Lala yelled and Vacuum-kun began to suck them up. The both of them were sucked up by Vacuum-kun and Rito thought, " _If I remember correctly, this isn't going to end well._ " Just as Rito thought that, Vacuum-kun picked up in intensity and began to suck more things up.

"Lala! Turn Vacuum-kun off!" Rito yelled. Lala let out a 'Hmmm' and put a finger to her chin, "How do I turn this thing off?" Lala asked herself. " _Crap! I forgot she doesn't remember how to use this one!_ " Rito thought, then an idea came to his head. "Lala, throw me your D-Dial!" Rito yelled. "Why?" Lala asked. "Just do it!" he yelled back to her. She threw Rito her D-Dial and Rito rapidly pressed the buttons then pressed the summon command. Out came a sort of rocket launcher. "Ooh, how'd you do that?" She asked. Rito gave her a look and said, "Now isn't the time Lala-chan!"

He aimed the launcher at Vacuum-kun and pressed down on the button behind the grip. The launcher began to charge rapidly and he remembered, " _Yea, this is Lala's EMP Launcher, or EMPY as we called it._ " There was a loud beep and the launcher shook violently, " _Looks like it's at Max Charge already._ " He opened the lock-on sight and aimed at Vacuum-kun, then pulled the trigger. The launcher knocked him off his feet and EMPY launcher a EMP rocket. It hit Vacuum-kun and it was engulfed in and electrical explosion. Vacuum-kun let out a scrambled electronic wail and landed on the ground. It let out one final mechanical cry and shut down.

"That was amazing Rito-kun! You shot my EMP Cannon and short-circuited Vacuum-kun!" Rito blushed and said, "N-not a problem, Lala-chan." That is when they heard a hissing noise, the both of them turned back to Vacuum-kun and saw him smoking heavily. " _Oh hell._ " Rito thought, and tackled Lala to the ground. Smoke shot out of its mouth and the eyes turned back on. The eyes went from green, to yellow, to red in a few seconds. It began to glow intensely and looked ready to burst. It let out a final wail and exploded, shattering multiple windows in the area, disturbing many cars and animals, and sending a shockwave through the area.

Rito looked up and saw a knocked out Smaul and Mutts in different bushes. Rito looked back to Lala and asked, "You alright?" she looked at Rito with stars in her eyes and said, "Incredible! How did you know it was going to blow up?" Rito rubbed the back of his head and said, "I've learned in videogames, if something is glowing, it's either really important, or gonna blow up." "How did you know how to use my D-Dial?" Lala asked. Rito smiled and said, "Trade secret." Lala let out a small pout and it made Rito's heart melt like butter.

(The next day)

Rito was walking to school, lost in his thoughts and what Lala said to him last night.

 **FLASHBACK**

"I thank you for the help Rito-kun, but I'm fine on my own now." "Are you sure Lala-chan? You can always stay with Mikan and I." Lala shook her head and said, "I don't want to trouble either you or Mikan-chan, so I'll be seeing you."

 **FLASHBACK END**

Since last night, Rito has been thinking about what he could've done to stop her from leaving, until he remembered that they'd meet up later. "Yuuki-kun." Came a familiar voice. Rito looked to his left and saw Haruna. "H-h-haruna-chan, how are you?" Rito stuttered. "I'm fine," she said and thought about what she saw last night. "Yuuki-kun, can we talk?" Rito shook his head and said, "I'd be surprised if we didn't talk." She shot him a look and he said, "I jest, what is on your mind?" "Well," She started, "Last night, I saw…"

It didn't take a genius to understand what she was getting at, "You saw me running across rooftops with a girl in tow, right?" Her eyes widened and she asked, "How did you know?!" "I saw you as well, Haruna-chan." The both of them were quiet and Haruna asked, "Who is that girl you were with, Yuuki-kun?" "A girl that was in trouble, and needed help." He began to explain an altered version of the truth and she shook her head, "That is what I like about you Yuuki-kun, your compassion." He blushed and said quietly, "T-thanks, Haruna-chan." "Shall we head to school?" She asked. He smiled and said, "Sure, I'd like that."

"RITO-KUN!" came a familiar energetic voice. He looked up and saw Lala flying towards him. She tackled into him knocking into him. "I found you Rito-kun, let's get married!" "WHAT?!" He dramatically yelled. He turned to Haruna and said, "This isn't what it looks like, I swear!" She smiled and said, "Congratulations, Yuuki-kun." And ran off. " _And like that, the pieces fall into place._ " Rito thought to himself.

Yet in the upper atmosphere, a familiar knight was looking at his two subordinates, "You're telling me, that a human, with Lala-sama's help, managed to defeat you two?" He turned to the screen and saw Rito's somewhat annoyed face looking at Lala. He sighed and said "If you need to get something done, do it yourself." And he got up from his chair. "I'm headed down to collect Lala-sama," he turned back to the screen and saw Lala's face, "Good grief, what a troublesome princess." Then he left the ship's bridge.

 **Chapter 1: DONE! READ, REVIEW,ENJOY**


	2. Old problems, New solutions

To Love Ru: Restart

 **I don't own either the To Love Ru license or story, I wish I did though. I do own the idea for the fanfic though.**

 **The girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Sanalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

"Good afternoon": Normal speak

" _Why does this happen to me?_ ": Thoughts

" _ **Might I serve you, master?**_ ": Robotic speak

" **Well they messed up.** ": Robotic thoughts

Chapter 2: Old problems, new solutions

 **FLASHBACK**

"RITO-KUN!" Came a familiar voice, "Let's get married!" Lala Sanalin Deviluke just said it, like last time, and Haruna gave her congratulations and ran off. Why did she have to make things more complicated?

 **FLASHBACK END**

" _Well, I wanted this, didn't I?_ " Rito thought to himself. He rushed to school, yet had the intent to find Haruna and explain what Lala meant. He got to his classroom and saw Haruna in her seat. He tried to get her attention to no avail. Throughout the class, he began to make a plan to approach Haruna before she went to PE. Fourth period came around and the moment he stood up, a few other girls got over to Haruna and she went with them to PE. " _Shit! Why couldn't they just linger for a few minutes?!_ " he thought to himself, becoming rather annoyed at his old luck.

After fourth period, Rito pulled out his book bag and remembered, " _Oh yea, Lala knocked my lunch out of my bag. Oh joy._ " And gave an annoyed sigh. The door to his class slammed open and in ran Saruyama. "Rito! There's this hot pink haired girl looking for you!" he yelled. " _God-fucking-damnit Lala, you just couldn't stay home, could you?_ " He left the classroom and began to walk to the stairs.

Downstairs hallway

"What is that?"

"What a crazy outfit."

"Is she cosplaying?"

"N-no…"

"Who cares about that?"

There was one thought on all the males minds, CUTE! "Rito! Where are you?" Lala yelled amongst the hormone driven boys. "Come out Rito! Hey!" " **Fufu...** " Peke thought, " **Those earthlings… Lala-sama's beauty is definitely too much to handle** " Two males walked up to her and the one on the left said, "You're very pretty, you from the drama club?" The one on the right said, "W-we'll help you look for this Rito guy." "Really?!" Lala cried.

"LALA-CHAN!" Rito cried as he saw her. "What are you doing here Lala-chan? I told you that I'd be handling your paperwork to come to this school?" Lala let off a smile and said, "Ah, Rito, I found you!" She held up his lunch and said, "Here it is, I brought this for you!" " _So looks like she knocked it out of my bag again._ " He thought to himself. "H-hey Rito," Saruyama said, "Who is this girl? What is your relationship with her?" He remained silent and Lala blurted out "I'm his fiancé!" then grabbed his arm and buried it in her cleavage.

"WHAT?! FIANCE?!" All the males cried. "Goddamnit Lala-chan, I told you not to tell anyone!" Rito yelled. That pissed off the males even more and what Lala said in her final statement drove the nail into Rito's coffin, "Rito, I love you, let's get married!" " _Well this is different from last time._ " Rito thought for an idle second before one of the males said, "Rito, come over here, we aren't gonna hurt you, much." "There isn't a way to change your minds, is there?" Rito asked. All the males in the hallway looked ready to jump Rito at any time. Rito picked up Lala and booked it down the hallway. "AFTER THE BASTARD!" Saruyama yelled.

As Rito ran, Lala asked, "Why are they so angry?" Rito sighed at the innocence of Lala and said, "They are hormone-driven teens and me, a nobody, managed to bag a hot foreigner student, of course they'd be pissed." Rito remembered that the door was closed to the hallway and asked, "Lala-chan, do you think we can use Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun?" "Yes, but on one condition," Lala said, "I get to stay with you." Rito looked shocked and said, "Didn't I say that the Yuuki household is open to you? You are welcome at my home at any time." Lala pulled up her D-Dial and was about to pull out Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun, when the D-Dial short-circuited and shut down.

Rito paled and thought, " _That is bad, I forgot that EMPY rocket shorts out anything electronic in the blast zone._ " "Huh? Why isn't my D-Dial working?" She tried to click the buttons but the D-Dial was useless. "Did you make the D-Dial EMP-Proof?" Rito asked. "No. I don't think I EMP-Proofed any of my inventions." Lala said with a pout. He continued to run until he hit the wall. He turned and saw the males advancing on them. He put Lala down and said, "Get you're D-Dial working again, i'll hold them for as long as I can!" "Are you sure Rito-kun?" Lala asked. "Yes, now get started!" and he turned his attention to the males.

He got into his brawler styled stance and almost fell over himself, " _Goddamn my balance!_ " he thought to himself, readying his fists. One of the males lunged for Rito and he dodged and punched the male in the back of the head, bruising his hand and injuring the male. Another one grabbed him from behind and a second male began to beat the shit out of him. "RITO-KUN!" Lala yelled. "I'm fine Lala, don't worry about me!" Rito yelled back. Rito broke from the hold and slammed his left elbow into the male's head.

Rito saw a few males go for Lala and dodged in front of her and said, "You want her, you're going through me!" The males reached out to Lala and Rito pulled an imperfect Tornado kick knocking all the males in front of them down, meanwhile injuring himself. " _I've really got to not only work on my balance, but my form as well!_ " Rito thought to himself. "I've got it working Rito-kun!" Lala yelled and pulled out Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun. She slipped it on and Rito said, "Alright, next stop, anywhere but here!" and he grabbed Lala's hand as the males lunged for the both of them, as they just teleported out.

Girls Changing Room

Haruna was alone in the changing room, well, there was other girls, but she felt alone, the events of yesterday and this morning was still in her mind. "Would you please go out with me, Haruna-chan?" " _Rito-kun._ " Haruna thought. "You still in there Haruna-san?" one of her female friends asked, Risa Momioka. "Yea Risa." Haruna said. "Well, we're going Haruna-san, see ya." Risa said. And left Haruna alone in the changing room. She was left in her own thought, who was that girl that wanted to marry Rito?

Unknown Area

*SMASH!* "Oh fuck me! That hurt like a bitch!" Rito groaned, feeling that he had no clothes on. "Are you alright Rito-kun?" Lala asked. "I'm fine Lala-chan." Rito said. "Where are we Lala-chan?" Rito asked. She gave a light thinking face and then said, "I don't know, the destinations of Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun is always random." Then Lala began to scooch up to him and said, "While we are like this, I might as well get on with my… wifely duties." Her voice got a lot more husky and sultry at the end of her sentence which surprised Rito, she had never been this forward, even in his old life, which struck him as odd. " _Must be because I defended her._ " He thought sheepishly.

As Lala was about to get underway with pleasing Rito, the door fell open and the both of them fell on the ground, with Lala on bottom, and Rito on top. Lala let out a happy purr and said, "I'm glad you find me arousing, Rito-kun." Rito paled as he remembered where they had teleported, the female's changing room, " _And the only one in here…_ " Rito thought then saw Haruna, " _Is Haruna-chan._ " he finished. Haruna saw the two of them on the ground and was blushing up a storm. " _This is gonna suck._ " Rito thought to himself.

TLR: R

"Dinner is great Mikan!" Lala said, eating at a vigorous, yet graceful pace. "Glad you like it Lala." Mikan said with a smile. Rito ate his dinner in silence, a fresh handprint on the side of his cheek. " _Note to self, get Lala to fix Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun so that it doesn't leave clothes behind._ " Rito thought as he ate. After dinner, the three house members put their dishes in the sink and Lala said to Rito "Let's take a bath Rito-kun!" A light blush spread across his face as an image appeared in his head, "Hehe, wash me clean, Rito-sama." Dream-Lala said. He shook the thought from his head and said, "Actually Lala, can we speak outside?" "Sure!" Lala said.

They went to the under pass and it started to drizzle, Rito held his hand out and said, "Beautiful, isn't it?" "What is?" Lala asked, confused. "The weather, I don't know how long it has been since I've seen actual weather." Lala shot him an odd look and he said, "But I'm getting off topic." He turned to Lala and asked, "What is your reason for staying with me as your fiancé?" "W-what?" Lala asked confused. "I know you don't actually love me, you are using me as an excuse to not go back home, my question is why?" Rito said rather bluntly. "What are you talking about?! I love you!" Lala said, "You saved my life twice since we've met!" Rito shrugged and said, "I did what was necessary to keep you alive, that is all." He remained silent and said, "I don't love you Lala-chan." " _Not yet at least._ " He thought to himself. "That is fine, I'll just make you fall in love with me!" Lala declared. " **I think I understand now, Lala-sama.** " Peke said. "Ehhh? What do you mean by that Peke?" Lala said, getting angry. Rito remained silent as Lala and Peke argued, then Lala said, "Well since we are married I won't have to go back to daddy!" She bowed and said, "Treat me well Rito-kun."

Rito shook his head and remembered there was no getting through with Lala. She had gained her mother's beauty, and her father's stubbornness. "LALA-SAMA" Came a younger, yet familiar voice of authority. The both of them turned to the voice and Lala's eyes widened, "Zastin!" Lala cried. " _Well, he is looking better then I last saw him._ " Rito thought and remembered the scarred and chipped face of the Zastin of his old life. Zastin laughed and said, "I went through a lot of trouble to get here. I got arrested, a dog chased me down, and I got lost." Rito raised an eyebrow and remembered Zastin's bad sense of direction. "That's why I hate underdeveloped planets, but this is it! Lala-sama please come back to the planet of Deviluke with me!" Rito stepped in front of Lala and said, "If you want her, you are going through me!" "Out of the way human!" Zastin yelled in a commanding tone. Lala lowered her eyelid and said, "Nyeeeh! I won't go back with you! I have a reason to!"

Zastin remained silent and asked, "What is your reason?" Lala pointed at Rito and said, "I'm marrying this guy here, Yuuki Rito!" " _And like that, more pieces are falling into the field._ " He thought to himself. "So I'll marry him and live on earth!" Lala said, as if it was fated to be. "I see, that is how it is." Zastin said and Rito turned his head to Lala and said" He isn't gonna buy it." She ignored Rito and she said, "Now you know that, go and tell daddy! I'll never go back, nor will I meet the future husband candidates!" Zastin remained silent, then said, "No, it doesn't work that way. I, Zastin, have received an order from the king of Deviluke to take you back, I won't be able to face the king if I go home approving the marriage of an earthling and Lala-sama."

"What can we do then?" Lala asked, and Rito thought, " _He's gonna test me, and I think if I ask Lala-chan for her D-Dial and use it, it will be hell trying to explain how I know how to use it._ " Zastin reached inside his cloak and said, "Stand aside, Lala-sama." He rushed Rito, he somersaulted to the side and Lala moved out of the way to see a large gash in the ground. "I'll test him to see if he is worthy of you Lala-sama." Rito knew the knight wouldn't give him any advantage either, so Rito turned and ran. " _I can't believe I am honestly running away right now, but what can I do? I have no choice but to run!_ " He ran with Zastin right on his tail, with Zastin slashing a beam sword and yelling at Rito to stop running away like a coward.

Soon, they got to the train yard and Rito ran across the walkway and almost lost Zastin, note that he **ALMOST** lost Zastin. Zastin landed on the train tracks and Rito yelled, "Watch out you idiot!" Zastin looked to the side and saw a train coming towards him and dodged out of the way. "Not a bad trick, human," He landed back on the train tracks and said, "Though playtime is over!" He was about to rush Rito when another train ran right into Zastin and sent him flying into a lamppost. Rito cautiously walked over to him and asked, "You alright Zastin?"

He poked Zastin with his foot and the knight shot up and let out a battle cry, slashing at Rito again. Rito dodged and Zastin was getting annoyed, "ATTACK ME HUMAN!" Zastin yelled. He was about to send another barrage of slashes when Lala tripped Zastin. Zastin got back up and yelled, "What are you doing Lala-sama?!" She put her hands on her hips and said, "That's not fair. There's no way that Rito can defeat Zastin, who is said to be the number one swordsman on Deviluke." But Lala-sama," Zastin started, "Marrying you, the daughter of the Deviluke royal family, means that he'll reign over countless planets that are right now under king Deviluke's care! A spineless man won't be able to do it!" The two of them argued and Rito got up and said, "Does the king know how much hell he's putting on his daughter?" Both Lala and Zastin looked at Rito and looked confused.

"Why does the king of Deviluke want to marry off Lala-chan?" Rito asked. "Papa wants a male heir." Lala said. No matter which body he was in, it still pissed him off that he only wanted an heir to hand the throne off to, just so that he could piss around. "I'll be your fiancé then." Rito said. That made Zastin's jaw drop and Lala's eyes to widen. "I get the feeling that everyone that you've met either wants the power, or the throne. So any fiancés that want to take Lala from me, they'll have to pry her from my cold dead arms!" Zastin looked at Rito and remained silent. Rito then said, "She should be able to choose her own path, follow what she wants to do and have her own freedom."

"Rito-san," Lala said while blushing, "I don't think I can marry you, no, I want to marry you! You understand my feelings completely." Rito's eyes widened and he heard Zastin begin to cry manly tears, "I have been defeated, Rito-san, not by combat, but by your words instead. It has been my duty to follow King Deviluke's order… Thus, I was oblivious as to how Lala-sama feels… or rather, I knew but tried not to think about it. But now that you pointed that out, I admit my loss." He turned around and began to walk away, then stopped and said, "I don't know if those countless husband candidates from places in the universe will agree with it, but I will report it to the king of Deviluke myself, that we can entrust Lala-sama with you! You, who understands Lala-sama's feelings!" and he vanished in a pillar of light.

" _Well now,_ " Rito thought " _Things are about to get a lot more hectic,_ " he looked down at his new fiancé " _But they are well worth the trouble! As long as I get my girls back._ "

 **CHAPTER 2: DONE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	3. School for Aliens Part 1

To Love Ru: Restart

 **I don't own either the To Love Ru license or story, if I did, all the perverted situations Rito would find himself in wouldn't have happened. I do own the idea for the fanfic though.**

 **AN: 7 Reviews, 13 Favorites, and 30 Followers, I can't thank you guys enough for taking time out of your day to read my fanfic. *Squeals* Sorry, couldn't help myself :3**

 **To Teloch, I have a few ideas on how the meeting between Rito and Gid will go, and one of them are very messy.**

 **To treyalexander63917, I have a few ideas on what to do with Mea and Nemesis, though I have no idea which ones I like better.**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

"How are you?": Normal speak

" _Why is my heart beating so fast?_ ": Thoughts

" _ **Might I serve you, mistress?**_ ": Robotic speak

" **Why do I have to serve an idiot?** ": Robotic thought

Chapter 3: School for Aliens Part 1

 **DREAMSCAPE**

" _Where am I?_ " Rito thought and looked around. The landscape he was in didn't look familiar in the slightest. The visuals began to turn more noticeable, and he remembered where this was.

" _This is my old house!_ " Rito thought to himself and began to hear singing coming from the kitchen.

"Happy birthday to you!" He heard him and his harem (minus two) sing. He remembered this, it was Momo's and Nana's eighteenth birthday. He gave a shuttering breath when he remembered what would come next.

An older Zastin came into the room and said, "Rito-sama, can we talk?" and nodded outside. Rito told his harem that he'd be back in a minute and went outside with Zastin.

"What do you need Zastin?" Rito asked.

"Lord Deviluke has been taken hostage." Rito remembered this scene, at the time, he was surprised, " _How had Gid been taken hostage?_ " he remembered the thought.

"Where is he?" Dream-Rito asked.

Zastin remained silent and then said, "Argus IX, it is a cold and barren world. We need to go now Rito-sama!"

"We're taking the Deviluke sisters!" Rito said in a commanding voice. Zastin tried to dissuade him and Rito had none of it. He and his harem geared up and went to Argus IX. He saw the building in the blizzard and remembered what was to come next. The memory skipped to him prying open the door and it snapping open, the smell that he remembered was not pleasant.

There was blood everywhere on the floor. Gid Lucion Deviluke was on the operating table in the center of the room, covered in a tarp, that was smeared with blood. Rito rushed up to Gid and was about to remove the restraints when he saw something etched into his skin. A further analysis showed that they were limiters. He tried to remove the restraints holding Gid down when he wheezed out, "Don't, you'll just make it worse."

Rito looked to Gid and said, "We need to move you, hold on."

He was about to move Gid when he pulled off the tarp and paled, Gid's entire torso was carved open. His ribs were no longer attached to the ribcage, his lungs were filling up with blood, and he was barely clinging to life. Rito and a few of his men got Gid off of the table and put him on the floor, "We need a medic!" Rito yelled.

A few of the soldiers ran out of the building and Gid smirked, then said, "You know, you are really too kind for your own good, Yuuki Rito."

Rito looked to Gid and said, "You're my father-in-law, I have to take care of you."

Gid shook his head and said, "There's no hope for me now, take care of my wife and daughters."

Rito nodded and said, "I will, Lord Deviluke." He then noticed Gid's tail was not attached to his body, there would be hell to pay when his family found out.

Gid died a minute later, by the end of the night, an alien terrorist organization declared they had held the previous Lord of Deviluke hostage and killed him. The entire galaxy cried out for war and Rito, the new king of Deviluke, was happy to oblige with the call for war.

 **DREAMSCAPE END**

Rito woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 6 am. He heard Lala snoring and realized she must've snuck into his bed.

" _I'm not even gonna try to stop her this time._ " He thought to himself.

He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face, he looked at himself and thought to himself, " _What am I doing? I should be getting stronger, not become an emotional train wreck!_ "

He left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to make himself a canteen of tea. If he wanted to get back everything he had in his previous life, he'd have to start now. After he made the tea, he poured it into a canteen and placed it on the table. He went back to his room and put on a set of jogging clothes, then went back to the kitchen to get the tea.

" _Let's get started!_ " Rito thought to himself

TLR: R

The bird were chirping as Lala gave of off an unhappy moan. She lost the heat from the man she was sleeping with, and tried to use the pillow for warmth, but was unsuccessful.

"Rito? Time to get up!" Mikan yelled and entered Rito's room.

When she saw only Lala in Riot's room, a question mark appeared over her head. " _Where is Rito?_ " Mikan thought to herself.

Mikan heard the door open and heard Rito call out "Tadaima!"

Mikan went downstairs and gave Rito a glare, then asked, "Where were you?"

Rito shrugged and said, "I went out jogging, why do you want to know?"

Mikan sighed and asked, "How long were you gone for?" and walked into the kitchen.

"An hour." Rito said calmly, making his way to the bathroom.

"AN HOUR?! YOU WERE GONE FOR A WHOLE HOUR?!" Mikan yelled.

"I needed some time to myself Mikan, hopefully you'll understand." Rito said.

"Why would you need an hour to yourself Rito?" Mikan asked Rito.

"Well," Rito started, "I am engaged to Lala-chan, and are dating Haruna-chan. So I needed a few minutes to clear my head." It was a lie, he really went out to start training his body. If he was going to match either Zastin, or even Gid, he'd need all the training he could get.

"Well, make sure you leave a note next time you go out. I don't want to see you hurt." Mikan said. This struck Rito as odd, she never pulled out the Family Card before, not until Celine came into the picture. Then when Mikan was heavily dosed on Celine's pollen, she… The thought of what she did to him sent a blush across his face. It was burned into his memory and wouldn't leave him whenever he thought about Celine.

Lala came downstairs and said in a sleepy voice "Good morning."

Rito turned and saw that, like this morning, she was nude. "Lala," Rito said, "Do you think you can put on some clothes?" Just as Rito said that, Peke appeared behind Lala.

" _ **S-sorry for oversleeping Lala-sama.**_ " Peke said with a yawn, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Peke turned into Lala's normal outfit and Lala sat at the table.

Rito went into the bathroom and proceeded to clean off all the sweat and grime that accumulated during his jog.

After the bath, Rito got to the table just as Lala stood up. "I've got a few plans for today." Lala said, "I'll be seeing you later Rito-kun." And she began to walk to the door, but Rito stopped her.

"You have the paperwork Lala-chan?" Rito asked.

"Hai!" Lala said, rather cutely.

" _Good god it's like her happiness is sugar. I'd so be getting diabetes if it was._ " Rito thought to himself.

Lala left the house leaving the Yuuki siblings to their own devices.After breakfast, both Yuuki's left for their schools. Rito made his way to Sanin High and wondered how Momo and Nana were doing.

Meanwhile at the Devilukian Royal Castle

A busty pink haired girl and a flat chested girl both sneezed at the same time, giving away where they were and alerting the guards. " _I wonder who could be taking about me?_ " both girls thought as they ran from the castle guards.

Back on earth

Rito got to Sanin High and went to his classroom, as soon as he got into the classroom, he saw that he had cleaning duty with Haruna. " _Hopefully I can explain the situation with her,_ " Rito thought. Class went by without much fanfare and soon he and Haruna were cleaning the blackboard.

Rito turned his head and said, "Haru-" Haruna turned her head around and said, "You don't have to do the rest, Yuuki-kun. I can do it." Rito shook his head and said, "I can't do that Haruna-chan." Rito said, then asked "Why would I leave all the work to you?"

After class, Rito got up, went to Haruna and said "Haruna-chan, can we-" She stood up and said, "We're doing the music room next, right? I'll go get the key." Then she vacated the room at a blazing speed. " _Well, she isn't making it easy to explain to her._ " Rito thought bitterly. School ended and Rito was in the music room with Haruna. He tried everything to get her attention and he remembered how insecure she could be.

As he brought the plants that he watered back into the classroom, he eyed haruna checking the teacher's notebook and shook his head, " _I wonder sometimes why I fell for her._ " Rito thought to himself. He was about to put the potted plant back onto the cabinet, when Haruna went over to the window and said, "You… also took care of the flowers back in junior high, didn't you, Yuuki-kun?"

"Y-yea?" Rito said, somewhat confused why she was now talking to him.

"People forget about changing water… quite easily." Haruna said, "But you took care of that, quite frequently Yuuki-kun." He put down the flower on the counter and looked at her, he could tell she was smiling, " _Though the reason why I fell in love with her just wasn't because she was beautiful, she was an individual._ " Rito thought to himself.

"Yea, it's nothing special. With my father being at work most of the time, and my sister taking care of the house, it is natural I'd pick up gardening." Rito said with a melancholy smile on his face.

"I think, it is your kindness, Yuuki-kun." Haruna said.

"T-thanks Haruna-chan." Rito said, with a light blush on his face.

Haruna caught what she and Rito said and grabbed the trash bin and said, "I-i'll take out the trash! Y-you can go home Yuuki-"

"Watch out!" Rito cried as he saw her trip. He caught Haruna with his hand around her stomach, and his hand on hers. The trash bin landed on the ground with a crash, spilling its contents on the floor, for the two lovers on the other hand, Rito smiled and said, "I could get used to this. Are you alright Haruna-chan?"

"Yea," Haruna said. He let go of her and she said, "Thanks." And smiled at him.

"Want to take out the trash together, Haruna-chan?" Rito asked.

"I'd like that." She said. The both of them took the trash out together and Rito explained the situation with Haruna, and she made him promise to her that she'd be his first date, which shocked the hell out of him. Haruna had never been this possessive of him, even in his previous life.

The next day

Rito was sitting in his seat and was a bit antsy, if all went according to plan, Lala would be joining his class. Rito saw old Honegawa come into the classroom and remembered what was to come next, "Ehhh, it's a bit sudden, but we have a new transfer student. Come on in." "Okay!" Came the cheery voice of Lala. She bounded into the classroom and said "Woo-hoo Rito! I'm in your class too!"

All the males in the room began to glare at Rito and he just ignored it, having gone through multiple hours of Gid's KI in his previous life, the glares were microscopic in comparison.

TLR: R

The start of the day was peaceful, if you count having to dodge perverted, jealous males normal. He had to dodge males since his old life, so he picked up a few tricks to avoid them. Though what Lala said when she introduced herself made the males gun for him more intensely, including Saruyama.

 **FLASHBACK**

"My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke, I am the fiancé of Yuuki Rito and the haremsister of Haruna Sairenji."

The two of them blushed up a storm and the reactions of the males were unanimous, "FIANCE?! HAREMSISTER?!" Both Rito and Haruna would have to talk to Lala about what she said during lunch.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Since her declaration of being with Rito and Haruna being her haremsister, things had gone horribly for both teens. Rito had been attacked multiple times by jealous males and angry females, meanwhile Haruna was being called a floosy and an easy time. The both of them were itching to talk to Lala and the opportunity showed up when Honegawa said, "Oh yea, Sairenji-kun, you're class representative, aren't you? Show Lala-kun around the school club activities, would you?"

Both Rito and Haruna looked at each other and she said, "Ah, yes sensei."

Rito also got up and said, "If you don't mind, can I tag along?"

Everyone gave the three of them looks and Haruna said, "I'm just showing her around, Yuuki-kun."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Really? Just showing her around?"

"Yes, Yuuki-kun." Haruna said.

He shook his head and said, "The three of us are talking later, got it?"

Before Haruna said anything, Lala said, "Okay Rito-kun." The two girls walked off and Rito shook his head and said, "Sometimes love is just trouble."

 **CHAPTER 3: DONE!**

 **Well, this was an interesting chapter to write, and the second part is coming up soon.**

 **I have a request for you guys, Rito will be getting weapons and inventions to use, I've already made up my mind on what human weapons to give Rito, this is where you guys come in, I want you to give me your own weapon and invention ideas, though I have a few a few conditions:**

 **1: They cannot be either OP or severely underpowered**

 **2: They can either be used as offensive or defensive, NOT BOTH**

 **3: No Sexual weapons or inventions**

 **4: They have to serve a certain purpose, and are not multi-tools**

 **Okay got that out of the way, I thank you all for reading this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one, Peace.**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY**


	4. School for Aliens Part 2

To Love Ru: Restart

 **I don't own either To Love Ru or its license, if I did, Rito would actually grow some balls after all the shit he's gone through :/**

 **AN: I forgot to add that any weapons or items that are in other series won't be added in last chapter's ending note _**

 **Sorry about that**

 **I won't be adding a chapter on Saturdays, Mondays or Tuesdays, reason being is that I don't want to be burned out on this fanfic and stop doing it, and I hate all those writers who don't complete the stories only to come back to them and either add one chapter and never come back to it, discontinue it, or get rid of the story all together.**

 **That WON'T, I repeat, WON'T happen on this story. That is a promise to you guys and gals out there that read this fic.**

 **Okay, I've ranted long enough, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

"How are you?": Normal speak

" _Well, I'm fucked._ ": Thoughts

" _ **I'm gonna need an oil change.":**_ Robotic speak

" **Why did this have to happen this way?"** : Robotic thought

Chapter 4: School for Aliens Part 2

 **Up in the upper atmosphere, an hour before Lala's transfer to school**

A loud beeping noise echoed throughout the ship, just as Zastin came onto the bridge, "Report!" Zastin said.

"We've detected an unidentified spaceship! It will soon enter earth's atmosphere!" Smaul yelled.

"I will find Lala-sama, keep your eyes on them!" Zastin yelled and went to the teleporter bay. He also had to find Rito, to give him a message from Lord Deviluke.

 **Present time**

Haruna was showing off the school clubs and activities to Lala, with Rito following the both of them.

"Hey Haruna," Lala said.

"Ah, yes?" Haruna asked, breaking her of her thoughts.

"School is so fun, isn't it? Everyone here is having a good time, i'm glad I came!" Lala said with joy.

"Is… Is that so?" Haruna asked, mildly confused.

The both of them continued with the clubs and Rito was following them, when Lala said, "Hey Haruna,"

"Yes?" Haruna asked

"Do you have someone you like, Haruna?" Lala asked, which made Haruna blush madly, and Rito to facepalm. " _She said that she was Haruna's Haremsister, so why is she asking that?_ " Rito thought to himself, only to remember how innocent and naïve Lala was at first.

"W-why all of a sudden…?!" Haruna asked, flustered.

The two of them went outside and Lala said, "I fell in love with someone recently for the first time," She placed her hands behind her head and continued on with, "It's a strange feeling to be in love… my heart is pounding."

Rito followed them outside, hiding while doing so, remembering every bit of their conversation. When Lala and Haruna were walking out to the baseball field, a baseball landed at Lala's feet and she looked down at it. Stars appeared in her eyes and she asked "What's that?"

She picked it up and a smile appeared on her face, she called out to the baseball team, saying, "Hey, let me try it!" and rushed over to them.

A few of the members saw her rushing up to them and all eyes were on her.

"Hey that girl," one of them said.

"She's the rumored pretty transfer student," another one said.

"She wants to try out baseball?" a third one said.

Taizou Motemitsu, the "Legendary" rising Baseball star, (in his eyes) lightly laughed and said, "Interesting, it's a good chance. I, the Baseball Club's ace pitcher will throw for her."

He turned and saw Lala holding the bat, "Just hit the ball with this stick? Okay!" she said and readied herself.

Motemitsu Taizou threw the ball, and was almost knocked on his ass when he saw the power she had. Lala hit the ball and sent it out of the park, like space-wise.

The entire Baseball club was speechless and looked to where the ball had vanished. Haruna was just as speechless. Rito couldn't help but feel proud of Lala, he respected her physical strength, and having to deal with Lala when she was going through pregnant mood-swings and it made him learn to respect it. He shuttered when he remembered Lala during sex when pregnant, very good, yet very painful.

"And it keeps going on and on!" Lala said, placing a hand over her eyes.

Peke said, " _ **This isn't good Lala-sama. You've got to adjust your power to the earthlings' level.**_ "

Motemitsu grinned and said, "Not only is she cute, she's good at this too. I like it, I'll let you be my girlfriend!"

"Woah! He is Motemitsu-senpai after all! He's made an advance on her already!" The team said, "And look at him talk with that attitude!"

Rito growled, alerting everyone around him, except for the arrogant upperclassman and Lala.

"Eh, no thanks." Lala said calmly.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"ACK! He's been rejected already!" the Baseball club cried.

"T-then have a match with me! If you can't hit the next ball, you'll have to be my girlfriend!" he demanded.

"ENOUGH WITH THIS SHIT!" Rito yelled grabbing everyone's attention.

He walked over to the field and said, "I will be damned if I let her date you, shithead!"

He was about to take the bat from Lala when she ran off with it, " _I get the feeling I know what she's about to do with it._ " Rito thought to himself.

Lala came back with Buzzing Bat-Kun and handed it off to him, "Here Rito-kun!" she said happily.

"Another one of your inventions, Lala-chan?" Rito asked.

"It's called Buzzing Bat-Kun." She said and handed it off to Rito.

He swung it around a few times, then readied himself and thought, " _As soon as I hit the ball, let go of the bat!_ "

The arrogant upperclassman began to stoke his ego and threw the ball. Rito swung the bat and Rito heard a clicking noise. Three hatches opened up in the back and out popped three rockets. Buzzing Bat-Kun hit the ball and blew straight through the entire team. Buzzing Bat-Kun picked up in speed and Rito let go, it began to fly in circles going forward and then vanished from sight.

" _I get the feeling Zastin will be feeling the pain in a bit._ " Rito thought.

"Incredible Rito-kun! You're so strong!" Lala said in joy.

Rito looked to Lala and Haruna and said, "That tears it, i'm staying with the two of you for the rest of the tour."

Lala didn't mind, but Haruna tried to dissuade him to no avail.

 **Meanwhile**

Zastin was at the police station and trying, yet failing, to find Rito. All of a sudden, something covered him and his shadow, he then looked up and saw Buzzing Bat-Kun. It smashed into his face and knocked him down. Lady luck decided to screw with Zastin even more and the bat landed on his testicles. Everyone watching couldn't help but feel bad for the strange man as he crawled in the fetal position.

 **Back with Rito**

Rito, Haruna, and Lala spent the rest of the day introducing Lala to the clubs, which Rito had a few problems with. Every time they went to a different club, at least one of the members tried to hit on Lala, which caused Rito to grin coldly and ask, "Would you like to keep your balls intact?" All the clubs were a problem until they got to the tennis club.

"Hello Sairenji-kun," Someone said, Rito recognized him as Sugasa-Sensei. Rito looked at him as he talked to Sairenji. Had he been switched with Ghi Bree, or not? He then saw him look at Lala and Sairenji with lust.

" _So Gri Bree has arrived._ " Rito thought and glared at him. The rest of the day passed peacefully and the three of them went home, one of them making plans.

 **The Next Day**

Rito walked with Lala to school, thinking about Gid's message.

 **FLASHBACK**

Rito came downstairs and saw Zastin eating breakfast.

"What are you doing Zastin?" Rito asked.

Zastin put down his chopsticks and said, "If you think I just came here to eat you are mistaken."

He pulled out a Holographic recorder and it activated, "Yuuki Rito," he heard Gid say, "I've heard Zastin's story and I've got to say, you intrigue me."

" _This is going way differently then last time._ " Rito thought to himself.

"When I heard that a puny human was going to take my daughter's hand in marriage, I was enraged." He heard Gid say.

Gid continued on with, "But when I saw you use Lala's D-Dial and take down one of Lala's invention with another one, I was impressed. You have impressed me Yuuki Rito, but that will not be enough to win me over. Be warned, every fiancé candidate that has met with Lala will try to take Lala away from you, fail to protect her, or die, I'll destroy your entire planet and enslave your entire race. I'll be seeing you, try not to disappoint my expectations." And the Holographic Recorder deactivated.

Rito looked to Zastin and asked, "He's serious, isn't he?"

Zastin nodded and said, "You should take what he said seriously, there was one man who behaved impolitely in front of Lord Deviluke and he destroyed the man's entire planet."

Rito remembered the incident in the records, he tried to look it up in his previous life, only to find dead ends.

 **FLASHBACK END**

After Zastin gave the message to Rito, he finished his breakfast and teleported back to his ship.

That was earlier in the morning, it is now an hour later and the students are now outside for PE. A starting gun went off and Lala shot off like a bullet.

"1… 100 meters… on 10.9 seconds," The another student said as she looked at a stopwatch. Everyone swarmed around the student to see if it was true.

" _ **Lala-sama I think you should hold back your strength some more.**_ " Peke said.

She gave a light pout and a few of the other girls were talking amongst themselves. Sugasa Bree was looking over the girls and had a hungry look on his face.

"Hey, she's absolutely terrific? Right, Haruna?" Risa asked.

Haruna didn't hear her due to the fact she was looking over to the male side and was watching her boyfriend play soccer/football. Rito blocked the ball and began to move it down the field.

She felt two hands grab her boobs and rub them, then she heard "Hey, Haruna baby, what's up! Your boobs are small and cute as usual!"

"You're zoning out a lot lately Haruna!" she heard Mio say.

Haruna broke out of Risa's grip and covered herself as Risa said, "I bet you're in love or something,"

Mio continued with, "I know, I know, it's Sugasa-sensei isn't it!? He's really hot,"

"N-no, it's not like that!" Haruna said, blushing.

The bell rang and Sugasa said "That's it for today."

All the other girls swarmed him and tried to get him to eat lunch with them, but he laughed and said, "Sorry, I have some important errands to take care of today." Then he turned to Haruna and Rito saw the look in his eyes, " _Damnit! Ghi Bree's gonna make his move!_ " Rito thought.

"Sairenji," Sugasa Bree said and she looked to him, "Come with me for a moment." The two of them walked away and Rito was about to follow them when his teammates saw him about to walk off the field. His teammates stopped him and Rito began to get angry with them, by the time they stopped bothering him, Haruna and Gri Bree had vanished to the gym storage room.

"Thanks a lot, IDIOTS!" Rito growled.

He couldn't immediately go to the gym storage room without altering thee timeline, and he didn't want that. Then he realized he already fucked the timeline by asking Haruna out earlier then when they finally got together in the old timeline.

After PE, Rito found Lala and said, "Lala, we've got a problem."

She smiled and said, "What is it, do you not like Mikan's lunch?"

He was about to say Haruna was kidnapped, when his phone went off. He opened it and saw that it was Haruna's cellphone number on the caller's side. "Haruna-chan! Are you-" Rito said quickly, but was interrupted.

"Yuuki Rito," he heard Sugasa say. "It's finally nice to talk to you."

"Ah, Sugasa-baka, how are you?" Rito said cheekily.

"I have something to talk to you about regarding the princess of Deviluke. May I see you immediately?"

" _Well he has my attention, for now._ " Rito thought, then said, "Let me guess, you have Haruna-chan hostage and you are willing to trade Lala for her?" which shocked Lala.

"You're smart, too smart for your own good." A photo was sent to Rito and he remembered the photo, Haruna was tied up in tentacles.

"As you can see, your friend is in an uncomfortable situation, if you want to see her again, come to the gym storage room." Sugasa said.

Rito laughed and said, "There won't be enough of you left to even recognize you when I'm done." And Rito ended the call.

Rito looked to Lala and said, "One of your fiancé candidates have taken Haruna hostage."

Lala's eyes widened and she began to look angry, "Where are they?"

"The gym storage room," Rito said, "Shall we take care of him?"

Lala smiled and said, "I'd like that."

 **Gym Storage room**

Ghi Bree was inside the storage room with Haruna, giggling perversely as the tentacles groped Haruna, "She isn't that bad, almost as good as Lala," Gri Bree said perversely, just as the door was ripped off its hinges and thrown to the side.

Ghi Bree quickly turned around and saw Lala and Rito. "Looks like he started without us." Rito said.

"Hmm, you got here fast, and you brought the guest of honor." Ghi Bree said.

Rito stepped forward and said, "Do you have any idea what you are doing, you worthless piece of shit?"

Just as he did that, Ghi Bree turned into his alien form and said, "Now that Lala is here, I want you to break off the engagement with her."

Rito cracked his neck and Lala said, "I'd never be with you Ghi Bree, I told you I hate you!" and she used her finger to lower her eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

Ghi Bree grinned and said, "Now now Lala, you'll like it."

"I told you no, and I mean it!" Lala said angrily.

Ghi Bree Growled and said, "Shut up!" and grew in size.

" _I can't believe this scared me in my last life._ " Rito thought to himself.

Ghi Bree laughed at his (supposed) upgrade. "You will be with me Lala, or everyone here will experience hell!" he said confidently.

Neither Lala or Ghi Bree let each other out of their sights, until they heard Rito begin to giggle. The both of them turned to him and his giggles turned to full-on laughter. "Hell, that is cute." Rito said after his laughing fit, only for his face to turn serious and him to start walking towards Ghi Bree.

" _What the hell, why isn't he cowering?!_ " Ghi Bree thought to himself.

" _Rito-kun, how isn't he scared right now?_ " Lala thought to herself.

"I am gonna enjoy this." Rito said, and cracked his knuckles.

"You've got to be kidding me! I warn you, I possess 100 times more strength then a human," Ghi Bree tried to threaten.

" _Which is bullshit."_ Rito thought to himself and continued to walk forward.

"T-then, HOW ABOUT THIS?!" Ghi Bree yelled and grew even bigger than before.

"Cute, real fuckin' cute." Rito said and readied himself for an attack. He then lunged for Ghi Bree and yelled his battle cry. As soon as he got even close to Ghi Bree, the alien screamed "I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

Rito stopped and asked, "Wanna run that by me again?"

" _Crap!_ " Ghi Bree thought, then stood up and said, "I-I won't forgive you if you say you're sorry." And he proceeded to laugh like he had already won.

He looked back to Rito and when Rito saw him look down, he roared like an animal. Ghi Bree stepped on a baseball and fell backwards, screaming in pain.

" _Goddamn, what a wimp._ " Rito thought, remembering what was to come next. A cabinet of sports equipment fell on top of the alien and he shrunk down to his normal size.

"Is that the true form of Ghi Bree?" Lala asked as he twitched.

" _ **My! Isn't he a Balkean. Despite having excellent mimicry abilities their body power is extremely delicate.**_ " Peke said, accessing her knowledge banks.

"So this guy was bluffing? Barely worth it." Rito said, annoyed.

" _ **What should we do with him Lala-sama?**_ " Peke asked.

She pulled up her D-Dial and pulled out Slosh-Slosh Warp-Kun and dropped Ghi Bree into it, "That." Lala said.

"How about we take care of Haruna-chan first?" Rito asked and looked over to the unconscious girl. They got her down and Rito thought, " _At least her clothes aren't ripped this time._ "

The both of them got Haruna to the nurse's office and put her down on the bed. Rito left the room, saying he had a few things to take care of, and told her to tell Haruna that she passed out from Anemia. His real reason for leaving was that he needed to train a lot more now. Haruna woke up a half an hour later.

"Are you awake Haruna-san?" Lala asked.

"L-lala-san?" Haruna asked, "I… what happened?"

"Haruna, you passed out near the tennis club's room." Lala said.

"Anemia?" Haruna asked and sat up.

Lala tackled Haruna in a hug and said, "I'm so glad that you are safe, Haruna!"

"La-lala-san?! Are you the one who found me?" Haruna asked.

"No, it was Rito-kun that saved you!" Lala said happily.

Rito was walking home thinking to himself, " _Come on world, hit me with your best shot! I know every trick you have up your sleeves so I'll be ready for all of them!_ " he thought, unknown to him that changing the timeline, altered everything.

 **CHAPTER 4: DONE!**

 **Well, this chapter is done! :D**

 **I thank you all who have read up to this point, the next chapter will be getting a bit gruesome, hopefully you'll like it.**

 **Until the next chapter, Peace!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	5. Sightseeing and Assassins

To Love Ru: Restart

 **I don't own either the To Love Ru license, or story, if I did, Nana would be a bit more forgiving to Rito.**

 **AN: 21 Reviews, 36 Favorites, and 54 Follows, thank you all, from the bottom of my heart! I can't thank you guys enough for reading my fanfic. I am overjoyed that people would be willing to read my story. As I said in the last chapter, this one will be getting gruesome, if you can't handle it, kindly skip the part I label as 18+, other then that, enjoy!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as following:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

"Good afternoon.": Normal speak

" _God I hate my life._ ": Thoughts

" _ **Welcome home master.**_ ": Robotic speak

" **Why am I having these feelings?** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 5: Sightseeing and Assassins

" _How did this turn out so bad?_ " Rito thought to himself thinking about his current situation, he had an ASSASSIN after his life, and Yami hadn't even come into the picture yet. The assassin slashed at him with two Energy Hatchets and laughed.

"Come on onii-chan! I thought you'd be a challenge!" the assassin taunted and rushed him.

To all those wondering how this all came around, we'll have to go back to this morning with Rito and Lala.

 **FOUR HOURS EARLIER**

Lala cried in joy, she had never seen so many people in one area before. "This is an earthlings' town; it's got so many things! How interesting!" Lala said, gaining everyone's attention.

Rito looked around and saw everyone eye Lala in curiosity. "What is that?" Lala asked and pointed to something.

Rito grabbed Lala's hand and said, "Follow me." And took her to an alleyway, with Mikan following the two of them.

"What's wrong Rito-kun?" Lala asked.

Mikan answered with, "Before we wander around the town, can you do something about your outfit?"

"You're grabbing too much attention." Rito then said.

"Eh, I can't be in Dress Mode?" Lala asked with a pout.

"Well, sightseeing on earth is what you wanted to do today Lala-san." Mikan said, then continued with, "So if you want to go around without causing trouble, it's probably better if you wear regular clothes."

"I see," Lala said.

" _ **No choice then,**_ " Peke said.

Mikan then asked, "Peke can transform into any kind of outfit right?"

"Try finding some normal female clothes." Rito said, then thought to himself " _hopefully Peke won't run out of batteries this time."_

Lala looked out of the alleyway and Peke scanned an older woman's clothes. Peke said, " _ **Got one,**_ " and transformed into the outfit she scanned. It was a female police officer uniform.

"OUT!" Both Mikan and Rito yelled.

Peke scanned another outfit and this time it was a nurse's outfit.

" _Oh dear god, we're gonna be here a while._ " Rito thought to himself. A quarter of an hour later, Peke finally got an outfit that was normal, it was of a mix between two dresses that Rito remembered fondly.

"Finally got an outfit that fits, Lala-chan?" Rito asked, lightly teasing her.

She let out a light pout and said, "My clothes always fits, you big meanie."

Rito giggled and held out his arm, "Shall we get on with our day Lala-chan?" he asked.

As soon as he held out his arm and asked that, she grabbed onto him and took off in a blinding speed. "Let's go then!" she said in excitement.

Rito then remembered Lala's excitement the first time around and had trouble keeping up with her, as did Mikan.

"Getting all lovey-dovey there, aren't you Rito? Maybe I shouldn't have tagged along." Mikan said, teasing her older brother. Rito let out a groan at his sister's antics and continued to be dragged by Lala.

They went around the Downtown area of Sainan and did a bit of sightseeing, having fun, and being kids. The three of them ended up at an arcade and Lala saw one of the crane games and asked, "What's this machine?"

"You put money in here and try to get stuffed toys with the crane." Mikan said.

Lala looked into it and saw a Goth rabbit plushy, "Waah, that's cute!" Lala cried and looked at it longingly.

"Hrmm. But it's pretty big, so it'll be hard to-" Mikan said but was stopped when Rito pulled out money and put it in. A few seconds later, the Goth rabbit was in the prize box and Lala picked it up with joy.

"Even a guy like me has some talent, even if it is somewhat useless." Rito said cockily, mind flashing back to midway through the third galactic war.

"He's just pointlessly good at useless things like that." Mikan said with disapproval.

Lala hugged the plushy close and said, "Thanks Rito! I'll make it my treasure!"

He couldn't help but blush as he glanced at Lala's well developed chest, with her holding the plushy in it, "Some toys have all the luck." Rito said to himself.

TLR: R

"Hey Mikan, what are those?" Lala asked.

The group of three was walking down a much busier street and it was getting hotter, "I got them when I bought some clothes earlier. They're discount tickets to the newly built aquarium." Mikan said.

"Akuariumu?" Lala asked, confused.

"Aquarium, it's a place with plenty of fish and other creatures from the sea." Rito said, then began to hear… " _Oh hell,_ " Rito thought and looked down to the bottom of her dress. His theory was correct when he saw Lala's clothes begin to disintegrate.

"Ooh, sounds like fun!" Lala said in excitement.

"Lala-san, how about we-" Mikan said, but was interrupted by Rito saying, "Lala! Your clothes are disintegrating!"

Mikan looked down and paled, "What's going on?!" she yelled.

" _ **I… I'm really sorry Lala-sama.**_ " Peke said.

"Peke?!" Lala asked.

" _ **It seems that I am running out of energy, I guess the multiple changes of clothes really took it out of me.**_ " Peke said, sounding a bit more stressed and tired.

Rito snapped his fingers in Peke's face and said, "Peke, focus! How long have you got till your batteries hit zero?"

" _ **I… I think I've got, five minutes at the most.**_ " Peke said, straining to stay conscious.

" _At least it is longer then last time, by two minutes at most._ " Rito thought to himself and grabbed Lala's arm. He took off and yelled, "Come on Mikan!"

They ran for a minute as Lala's outfit continued to disintegrate, attracting unwanted attention, Mikan got beside Rito and said, "There is clothing shops all around us, let's just go into one!"

Rito couldn't help but facepalm and took Lala into one, and blushed when he saw what it was selling, lingerie.

Rito shoved Lala into a changing stall and turned to Mikan, then said "You get Lala bras and panties, I'll get the shirts, pants, and shoes."

Mikan remained silent and took off to do the job Rito sent her off on, not used to her brother giving orders. Rito went off to the female shirts and thought, " _Last time I checked, Lala was a DD cup, might as well get her a few... other items._ "

He found a few shirts that would fit Lala and went off to the pants and skirts aisle, unknown to his knowledge that Yui and Haruna saw him in the female clothes section and decided to follow him.

By the time he found Lala some shoes, the two of them realized that they wanted the same goal, and teamed up. Rito got back to where Lala was and saw Mikan appear with a set of bras and panties. "We got your clothes Lala-san." Mikan said and the curtain was ripped back to show a fully nude Lala. Both Mikan and Rito blushed, Yui's and Haruna's jaws dropped on the other hand, how could this girl have no shame?

Rito was about to yell at Lala and thought better of it, remembering how she grew up in the palace. By the time both Rito and Mikan convinced Lala to close the curtain, both of them were blushing up storms. Rito lightly giggled and said, "At least you'll have stories to tell your kids when you have them."

"S-shut up!" Mikan stuttered, continuing to blush.

Mikan looked to the side and asked, "Hey Rito, do you know a blue haired female, and a black haired female?"

"Yea, why?" Rito asked, getting the feeling he wouldn't like the result.

She then pointed to somewhere and he followed her pointing finger and saw two familiar females trying, and failing, to stay hidden. Rito sighed and said, "Yui, Haruna, you two can come out now."

The two of them looked to each other and came out, Rito asked, "How long were you two following the three of us?"

The two of them remained silent, then Haruna said, "When we saw you come into the store."

"SAIRENJI-CHAN!" Yui yelled, getting embarrassed.

Rito shook his head and said, "You know you don't have to follow us, you could've come over without all the secrecy."

Both of them blushed and muttered apologies, while Rito giggled at their own shy natures, Haruna's being more cute and innocent, Yui's being a bit more scared because she didn't know how to make friends. Lala came out of the changing booth and was surprised when she saw Haruna and a new girl.

TLR: R

The group of five made their way over to the aquarium, thankfully the ticket was for five people. When they went into the aquarium, Lala was in awe at all the fish that were there. To put it mildly, she was like a child on a sugar high. Lala was now wearing a dark red dress, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Mikan was now holding Peke who had passed out in the changing booth.

"I'm sorry that Lala-chan dragged the two of you along with Mikan and I. She doesn't take no for an answer." Rito said and bowed to the two of them.

Haruna giggled and Yui pouted and they said two different things that drowned each other out. The both of them looked to each other and gave a light glare. Rito sensed a fight brewing between them, and quickly brought it to a close.

Lala rushed up to Rito and she said, "Rito! There are no corbiculae here! It's a serious problem!"

Rito sighed and said, "There isn't any fishes that you eat in an aquarium."

"Really? What about Mackerel or Saury?" Lala asked.

"Sorry Lala-chan, they don't have those either." Rito said.

She let out a pout and saw a sign for the penguin exhibits. "That looks fun over there!" Lala said and took off.

"W-wait Lala-san!" Haruna called after her.

"Don't worry, my sister has her under control, right Mikan?" Rito asked her.

Mikan smiled and said, "Sure, my eyes are on her." And she took off after Lala.

That left the three teens alone in the aquarium, with each other. Yui looked to Rito and Haruna and asked "So, how do you know Sairenji-san?"

Rito shrugged and asked, "I'd like to know the same thing about you, how do you know Haruna-chan?"

Yui replied hotly, "She's my childhood friend." Rito remembered that fondly, even when he went over to their family homes, all their younger photos were cute as baby kittens.

"Well, I've had a crush on her since the end of middle school," Rito said calmly, then asked "Got a problem with that?"

Yui began to glare at Rito and Haruna said, "Yui, let it go. He wouldn't hurt a soul!"

"And how do you know that Sairenji-san? For all you know he could be lusting after you!" Yui growled and grabbed onto Haruna's shoulders.

Rito looked shocked, Yui never acted on her childhood friendship with Haruna, not once in her old life. It kind of shocked Rito to no end, how had he never knew that Yui actually cared for Haruna.

Rito's hearing picked up when he heard a flapping noise, he turned and paled. "GET DOWN!" he yelled and dragged them to the ground with himself on top of them, using himself as a shield.

Multiple penguins flew over them and startled the other patrons of the aquarium.

He looked up and saw Lala running towards them, "Rito! How do you think? Isn't it great?"

Rito got Haruna and Yui up and asked Lala, "What did you do Lala?"

She giggled and said, "They were moving so slow," she held up a pill and continued with, "So I gave them this! 100 times the energy with just one pill! A secret remedy for Devilukian soldiers: 'Berserker Deluxe'!"

Rito couldn't help but facepalm at what Lala did, " _This girl is trouble, why did I have to fall for her?_ " he thought to himself. He wanted to snap at her, he really did, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he kept his lips shut.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

After the five of them caught all the penguins the Lala fed the pill, the aquarium refunded their money and said that the five of them were banned from it. Every one of the girls were chatting with each other, and Rito was walking, and thinking. All of a sudden, he stopped and looked around. He felt an unfamiliar presence, and the haunting smell of Pumpkin Spice lingered in the air.

"Ooh, what's that smell?" Lala asked.

"Smells like Pumpkin Spice," Mikan said.

"Who would be making pumpkin anything? It's barely October." Yui said.

"Who knows, let's go see." Haruna said.

All five of them went to the source of the smell and saw an elderly woman and a young girl selling… what looked to be Pumpkin Spiced muffins. There was a crowd of people surrounding a stall. The five of them made their way to the front of the crowd and saw an elderly couple selling Pumpkin Spice Muffins. He had seen this before, he just wasn't sure where.

"What a cute group of friends," the elderly woman said.

"The Muffins are on us," the elderly man said.

"Hopefully you'll all enjoy it." The both of them finished.

They held out five muffins and all of them took one, except for Rito. All the girls gave him an odd look and he growled, and took the last one. The girls were about to eat when Rito looked at the muffin and dropped it on the ground. All the girls were shocked with him, what happened next shocked them to the core. He stomped on it and a goo-like substance spewed out of it. At that point every girl in Rito's group dropped the muffins and did the same thing.

"Well done Yuuki Rito." Came a familiar young voice, a voice that haunted his dreams and nightmares.

He turned and saw The Headless Haunted Assassin, Ellie Chikumru.

"You must be The Headless Haunted Assassin, am I right?" Rito asked, shocking everyone with him.

The elderly couple got out from behind the stall and they looked like they de-aged by about 60-70 years. The male was wearing a butler's outfit, "That is correct, young master Rito." The male said.

The now younger woman said, "But since you know the family assassin, can you guess our race?"

Rito grinned and said "Well, since your assassin's name is based off The Headless Horseman in human folktale, I'd say, you guys are part of the Ketsinar race."

Ellie pulled off her hood and turned to Rito, the look on her face was enough to almost make him piss himself. Her head was that of a pumpkin and there was a dark blue flame inside her pumpkin, illuminating her eyes and mouth as she spoke.

"So Yuuki Rito, I've come on behalf of the Ketsinar prince, wanting Lala for himself. I'll ask you once, will you let go of Lala Satalin Deviluke, or do I have to end your sorry excuse for a life?" she asked.

Rito readied himself and said, "That isn't happening anytime soon!"

The assassin looked at his stance and laughed, "What hope do you have of beating me, you puny little human?" She pulled out what looked like two shafts of hatchets, then they turned on with a loud hum. He paled when he saw that she had energy hatchets, both blades were a dull orange.

The maid and butler of the family both grabbed the girls and moved them to a safe distance, with them yelling to stay with Rito. Both combatants were in their combat stances and the female combatant asked, "Are you sure you don't want to end this cleanly, without you dying?"

Rito shook his head and said, "If I lay down now, my whole planet is screwed. I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

She sighed and said, "Your funeral, weakling."

She rushed Rito and he dodged out of the way of the slash. She slashed again only to swing at air. A sharp pain shot through the side of her head, knocking her off balance.

 **With Rito's group**

Lala, Haruna, Yui, and Mikan were fearing for Rito's life. They heard how much combat experience Ellie had gone through and how many kills she had, her kill count was in the tens of thousands. They begged the two of the Headless to bring them back to Rito, only for the male to say no. The female grabbed him by the ear and berated him for worrying the girls. When she was done, she pulled up a Holographic screen recording their fight to the Ketsinar royalty, and let them watch the fight go down.

 **Back with Rito**

Rito was not having an easy time beating the assassin, every wound he gave her was healed instantly. " _How do I kill this bitch?!_ " he thought to himself, then remembered the weakness was the flame in the pumpkin, it was any Ketsinar's weakness. He began to dodge rapidly, but she kept changing up her style making him dodge faster, taking up more stamina.

"Looks like you're out of road human!" she said and raised her hatchets for another attack. He purposely backed into a wall for what he was about to do. He jumped, pushed off the wall, and dropkicked her head off her shoulders, stunning both the body, and the head. It rolled a good few feet away and Rito chased after it.

The body rapidly slashed around with the hatchets in both hands and Rito caught up with the head of Ellie.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WEAKLING!?" She yelled, Rito came back with, "Finishing this fight!" and threw the head at her body.

She let out a scream for her body to stop, but by the time her body could stop, it was too late. The body slashed her own head in half and went still.

 **AN: THIS IS WHERE I SAID THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE GRUESOME, SO ANYONE THAT IS UNDER 18, TURN AWAY NOW!**

Her hands then grabbed where her head was supposed to connect, and began to pull. The flesh that was holding her body together began to tear away and purplish blood began to spew from the wounds. It didn't stop there, the body picked up in intensity and the rip became a lot more jagged. Then it got to the stomach and Rito turned away, he could still hear the wet splat of organs and felt sick. Then with one final heave, The Headless Haunted Assassin was no more, her body was ripped in half and her organs and innards were spilled out on the concrete. Rito couldn't take it anymore, and turned to the nearest bush, then puked out what remained of his lunch.

Rito felt sick, and then he looked down, sending a new wave of nausea through him, he was covered in her blood. He looked back to the corpse and thought, " _There will be hell to pay, for sure._ "

 **AN: 18+ is now over, you can go back to reading the story in peace**

"RITO/RITO-KUN!" came four voices.

He turned and saw his group of females run towards him. Lala tackled into him and began to apologize for her fiancés.

"It's fine Lala. I'm okay." Rito said trying to calm the princess, only making it worse instead.

She cried and said, "I could've lost you Rito! You're an idiot, a nebuladamn idiot!" and continued to cry into his chest.

The two of them heard a scream and saw the spirit of the assassin fly towards Rito, with the intent to possess. She was caught in a flask by the male and said to the spirit, "Behave yourself brat!"

She went silent and glared at the two of them and the butler said, "I'm sorry, she can't take losing well."

The maid went to grab the hatchets, but she was stopped by the butler saying, "The human is now its owner, by right of combat."

The maid's eyes widened and she said, "Are you sure? He is only human!"

The butler said "It applies to any race, weak or not."

He put the flask onto his belt and picked up the two hatchet shafts. He gave them to Rito and said, "Give them a try."

"You sure?" he asked.

Lala let go of Rito and he stood up. The older man nodded and Rito readied the weapons. He swung them down and pressed the activation switches on the hatchets, making them come to life. They let out a harmonic hum and the butler said, "In all my years, I've never seen this much power in a human before. You truly are worthy of the throne of the Galaxy!"

He turned around and said, "Lead us into the golden age, Future King!" and the maid and butler vanished in a pillar of light. When he looked back to his girls and his sister, their eyes were wide and their jaws were dropped.

Rito chuckled sheepishly and asked, "I have some explaining to do, don't I?"

 **CHAPTER 5: DONE**

 **Oh sweet merciful Jesus that was a thorn in my side for a bit. To all those saying "Rito wouldn't kill a person!" or "Rito would just try to find a way out without fighting!" I've got this little tidbit of info for you, the universe is a harsh place. Running and hiding will only work for a while before you're branded as a coward. Rito learned the hard way that sometimes, there is no way out of hell by going around, but through it.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Peace!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	6. Workplace of War

To Love Ru: Ru

 **I do not own either the To Love Ru license or story, if I did, the anime would've been based off the original series. *pouts* Stupid money making companies ruin anything good.**

Chapter 6: Workplace of War

It has been a week since the HHA incident. Rito sat down on the step before the door and began to put on his shoes. Lala came out and Rito said, "Lala-chan, can you tell Mikan that I went over to our dad's place for work?"

Lala looked uncomfortable and asked "Where are you going, Rito-kun?"

He finished tying his shoe and said, "I'm going over to my dad's studio to help him out on a project that he's behind on."

" _Again._ " He thought to himself.

He stood up and continued with, "He always asks me for help when he's behind, if I say no to him, I won't get my monthly allowance. So I have to go."

He turned and saw the worried look in her eyes, then put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'll be fine Lala, I promise."

"What does Rito papa do?" she asked.

"Well… Dad's…" Rito said, and thought it'd be better to show her and motioned her to follow him.

 **SAIBAI YUUKI'S STUDIO**

Saibai was rapidly drawing to make up for his procrastination on doing his work.

 **AN: I can relate with this man a lot, since I am a major procrastinator**

"Sensei! I'm done with the background!" one of his assistants said to him and held it out to him.

"All right!" he yelled in excitement.

 **Meanwhile outside**

Rito rang the doorbell and the door shot open, Saibai looked to Rito and said "Hey, welcome Rito! We don't have time! Come in!"

Lala came out from behind Rito and said "Nice to meet you Rito papa!"

Saibai went stony faced and Lala began to inspect him. "You look nothing like Rito." Lala said after her examination.

"Rito, what's going on?" Saibai asked calmly, looking at Lala.

Rito wrapped his arm around her and said, "I decided to show my friend to the studio, do you mind?"

Saibai laughed and said, "IDIOT! If you were gonna bring a cute girl here, you should've said so! I'm Rito's papa, nice to meet you too!"

He let the two of them in and asked Rito "So, did you pop her cherry yet?"

Lala looked confused as Rito glared at his father. Saibai laughed and said, "I'm kidding!"

He took Lala to the studio and explained to her what he and his younger helpers did. Then he went over to Rito and asked, "So, how is she like?"

Rito spit out the drink he had and asked, "W-what?!"

Saibai let loose a perverted grin and said "You two have been sleeping in the same bed, Mikan told me. Don't tell me you haven't tapped dat ass yet?"

Rito's blush went down the sides of his neck and he said, "We haven't had sex! I doubt she even knows about that, because she never shown any interest in sex before!"

Saibai let out a sigh then got serious and said, "If you say so, if anything happens to that girl, you better take responsibility."

Rito couldn't help but shake his head and say, "Sure dad, whatever you say."

"Now, let's get to work! Rito, ink this page!" Saibai cried and rushed back to his desk.

Rito sighed when he remembered how much of a pain his father could be. While he was thinking that, he heard a fly buzzing around him and he swatted it with his hand. Rito remembered that it was probably one of Lala's fiancés so he stepped on the twitching robotic fly.

" _Two down, who knows how many more to go._ " Rito thought to himself.

The night passed by quickly, but then Lala showed Saibai a picture she drew and he began laughing his ass off, pissing off Rito.

"Dad," he said in a cold voice, "Come here."

His father got up and asked, "What's wrong Rito?"

Rito glared at him and said, "It'd do you well to not insult her dad. Lest there be a problem?"

Saibai either didn't pick up on what Rito was implying or wasn't listening well enough because he said, "Come on Rito, her drawings sucked!"

That ticked him off to no end and he shook his head at his dad's dense nature away from his manga.

"Lala, can you get dad and his workers drinks?" Rito asked.

"Sure!" Lala said happily and went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Lala gave the drinks out and went into Saibai's manga library.

"Incredible! Look at all the stories here!" Lala cried and picked one up.

" _ **Lala-sama, can you even read earthling language?**_ " Peke asked.

"Of course, I've learned most basic earthling letters." Lala said, then continued with, "It's the planet where Rito was born, so I need to learn much more about Earth! Care to learn with me Peke?"

" _ **I think I'll pass.**_ " Peke said, rather confused why her mistress would stay on this primitive planet.

Lala was pulled out of her reading with a cry of, "Uwaaaah! I can't take it anymore!"

Lala poked her head out of the library and saw Saibai arguing with his assistants. "What's going on Rito-kun?" Lala asked.

Rito turned his head to her and said, "Dad is yelling at his assistants to hurry up, or they will miss the deadline, which is the only way I see this going down."

Saibai looked at the clock and said, "The deadline is midnight tonight, it'll take six hours but we only have two. Shit! We'll have to pick this up tomorrow!"

Lala stepped forward and said, "I might be able to help!"

Saibai and his assistants raised an eyebrow and Saibai asked, "How?"

Rito cut in by saying, "My friend Lala is an inventor, and has to stay up all night getting things ready, so she has the perfect tool for your assistants to match your speed."

Rito looked to Lala and said, "Care to show it Lala-chan?"

She pulled out her Almighty tool and created exoskeletons for his assistants. They began writing at an insane speed, even faster than Rito could throw punches in his old life. With newfound energy, Saibai and his team got working again. Soon the team was done, and the assistants looked like husks of their former selves.

"We did it! We made the deadline!" Saibai cried in joy and spun around in pure bliss.

Lala and Rito made their way home and were surprised by what they saw when they went in, Mikan was asleep, face on the table. Rito picked up Mikan in a princess carry and took her to her room. When Rito put her down on her bed, Rito was about to let go when he heard her whimper.

Rito kissed her on the forehead and said "Goodnight, nee-san"

The next morning Rito heard that all of Saibai's assistants quit from having no energy to do anything anymore. Lala remedied this problem by calling up Zastin and his men. She told them that Rito's father needed help with manga and did as she requested. Rito shook his head and thought " _How long do I have till Gid gets here?_ "

 **CAHPTER 6: DONE!**

 **I know this is a short chapter, but I have another one in the works, don't you worry. The next chapter… well, let's just say, it'll be a fun one for me to write. ;)**

 **Until the next chapter, Peace!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	7. Swimsuits and Soundwaves

To Love Ru: Restart

 **AN: Second chapter in one day, I just want to let you all know that I appreciate you all reading my fanfic and taking time out of your day to do so. On another note, 27 Reviews, 41 Favs, and almost 60 follows, Holy crap you guys are amazing! Okay I've said enough, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **I do not own either the To Love Ru license, or story, if I did, Saruyama would be getting his ass kicked by a much more confident Rito. (Ideas maybe?)**

Chapter 7: Swimsuits and Soundwaves

It has been three weeks since the HHA incident, and two weeks since the second fiancé candidate tried to take Lala away. Lala and Rito were walking down the street and Lala was beside him, sweating buckets. She let out a light moan and asked, "Why is it so hot this morning Rito-kun?"

"Well, it is summer time, which means it is gonna be hot, and if you think this is bad, wait until later in the day." Rito said, wiping a bit of sweat off his face.

"We don't have summers like this in Deviluke." Lala said, "Maybe I should spend the day naked."

"I strongly advise against that." Rito said.

She grabbed onto his arm and said "It's hot, but I can get into something called a swimming pool today, so I'm happy!"

"Oh yea," Rito said, "The girls start swimming class today, huh? Is Peke gonna be your swimsuit by any chance?"

" _ **Of course, I'm 100% waterproof.**_ " Peke said.

"Mikan prepared towels and other stuff though." Rito said, reminding Lala.

He then heard a shuttering of a camera and turned to see a covered Motemitsu with a camera in his hands. Rito pulled out one of his energy hatchets and Lala saw him do so, "Rito-kun?" Lala asked as he threw it forward.

It passed Motemitsu and the shaft bounced off the wall and sliced the camera in half, making him scream. Rito caught the hatchet coming back to him and began to walk towards the upperclassman. At this point, the baseball star shat himself and fell backwards. Rito walked calmly up to him and tore off the makeshift mask he was wearing and said, "Motemitsu, how nice of you to join us."

The look on his face made Rito's day, then he picked up the piss-scared student and said to him in a cold voice, "If I see any girls' photos in a male's hands that is in anyway inappropriate, I'll know who to come for, got it?"

The cocky teen nodded his head so fast, Rito was sure he'd get whiplash. He let the teen go and he took off. Rito turned back to Lala who now had stars in her eyes, "Incredible! You knew where he was and took care of it! Daddy would love you!" She said in excitement, and Peke couldn't help but agree.

"Come on, we'll be late for school if we aren't careful!" Rito said and took off.

Lala followed almost immediately, unknown to either teens that they were watched, "Impressive display by the kid, hopefully he'll make for a good fight." A calm voice said and adjusted his guitar on his back.

 **AT SCHOOL AN HOUR LATER**

Rito was actually paying attention to his studies and taking notes, to the naked eye. In reality, he was training his mind and thought power. He turned to Lala and saw her wave at him, then he turned to Haruna and saw her facing the front. When he looked down, he saw a ball of paper in his notes. He looked around and saw no one looking at him, which struck him as odd.

He opened the note and it said, "To the warrior of the princess, I have come for Lala, I want you to meet me on the roof at 12 PM, if you don't, your whole school will suffer the consequences.

C"

" _C?_ " Rito thought, who names their kid C?

At lunch, Rito was going to the roof and began to hear beautiful, yet sad music. It almost made him stop and break down crying of what he lost in his old life, but he kept moving forward, then he made it to the roof. He saw an older human male with white hair, a grey beard, and vibrant colored clothes. He was immediately reminded of the hippie culture in America.

"Peace traveler." The old man said and continued to play.

"You must be C, correct?" Rito asked, trying to keep the sorrow out of his voice.

The old man remained silent and said, "Yes I am, and you are Yuuki Rito, the husband to be of Lala Satalin Deviluke, Princess of the Milky Way galaxy."

Rito let out a shaky breath and asked shakily, "Why are you here?"

C stopped playing and asked, "Before I answer that, let me ask you something,"

Rito nodded and held his hand out so C could speak, C said, "You were on the verge of tears when I saw you up here, mind if I ask why that is?"

Rito lightly smiled as a few tears fell from his eyes and he said, "Sir, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

C placed his guitar to the side and said, "Try me."

Rito remained silent and C said, "If you don't want to talk about it, I'll stop prying."

C stood up and picked up his guitar and Rito also stood up. Rito asked, "Are you here for Lala-chan's hand in marriage?"

"That I am," C said and flipped some switches on his guitar, modifying the sound.

Rito readied himself and said, "You'll have to take her from my cold dead arms."

"I don't want to do that, you have so much life in you, let her go." C said, trying to reason with Rito.

He shook his head and said, "I've lost her once, I'm not losing her again!" and pulled out his Energy Hatchets and turned them on. They came to life and it shocked C to the bone.

"You beat the Headless Haunted Assassin?!" C cried.

"Yea, cocky little bitch she was," Rito said and grinned.

C readied his guitar and strung the strings as a shockwave sent him skidding backwards.

Rito slammed into the guardrail and gasped in pain, he didn't feel anything break, but he did feel something bruise. " _Damn! C hits like a truck, and I didn't even see him!_ " Rito thought to himself, then he saw C strung the strings on his guitar and realized, " _He's using soundwaves to attack!"_

 **AT THE POOL**

Lala, Haruna, and Yui were at the side of the pool, and they couldn't shake the feeling something was happening with Rito. Then all of them heard an explosion and saw a plume of smoke coming from the roof. They heard another explosion and saw someone come flying at their class at high speed. They all paled when they saw it was Rito. He landed in the pool with a loud splash and began to sink. A few seconds later, he swam up to the surface and gasped in air, making a few girls scream about him being a pervert.

When Rito got to the edge of the pool, he pulled himself out and checked his hatchets, " _Thank god, they're still operational!_ " he thought to himself.

Lala, Haruna, and Yui rushed him and began to check on him and ask what happened. They only saw him pale and grab all three of them, then dodging out of the way of… some kind of explosion.

They heard laughter and saw a man around 30 with tribal tattoos and a guitar floating down to them. He let out a lecherous grin and said, "Why hello there you three."

Rito put them down and slashed at the man. "Eyes on the battle C!" Rito said angrily.

Lala gasped and said, "C! What are you doing here?"

Rito almost dropped the weapons and asked Lala, "You know this man?!"

She nodded and said, "He played me music for me when I was younger, his music was so beautiful. Unfortunately, daddy found out about his dealings with enemy planets and exiled him."

"It has been so long, Lady Lala. Allow me to play you a song." C said.

Rito growled and Lala said, "I'm sorry, you're once beautiful music has been tainted in a way that I no longer want to hear it."

"Aw, come now Lady Lala, I'll play you one song then I'll leave." C said, a sinister intent in his voice that only Rito picked up on.

Lala grew angry and said, "You're leaving, now!"

"I don't think so Lady Lala, there will be two leaving here today, you in a body bag, and I on my ship, drinking wine as I watch earth get annihilated." C said and strung the strings, sending a shockwave at Lala. It hit her before Rito could block it, Lala was shot over the pool into the chain-link fence and knocked unconscious.

"LALA-CHAN!" Haruna, Yui, and Rito yelled. The three of them rushed over to her and Rito checked her vitals.

"She's still alive, but you two need to get her to the nurse's office!" Rito yelled, the two of them were about to say something to try to dissuade him, but he yelled, "We have no time! GO!"

The both of them looked at each other and Yui said, "You better come back to her, you hear me Yuuki-kun?" and nodded to Sairenji.

"You got it Yui-chan." Rito said, making her blush.

Rito turned to C as the two girls got Lala away, and gave him a fiery glare, "Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Rito growled at him.

"Taken an annoying thorn in my side out, unless you thought I cared for her?" C said rather sadistically.

"You are gonna pay you son of a bitch!" Rito growled and readied his weapons.

C readied his and yelled, "COME AT ME, FUTURE KING OF DEVILUKE!" and strung the strings, sending a shockwave at Rito.

Rito dodged out of the way, thankful that all the girls and Sugasa vacated the pool. C sent another shockwave at him and Rito dodged, this time vanishing in the water.

"WHERE DID YOU GO, COWARD?!" C yelled.

Rito jumped out of the water and slashed downwards at C. C blocked the hatchets and laughed, "Weak! So pitifully weak!" C said and threw him off.

Rito slashed at C again, this time the blade was a lot brighter. It hit the guitar and it made a musical shriek.

" _How is this kid so powerful?! He's human! They're supposed to be frail and easily breakable!_ " C thought to himself.

As if he said it out loud, Rito said, "My strength comes from the ones I care for, the family I live with, and the friends I cherish. To have one of these taken away from me, I will hunt down all those who try to take them away from me!" As Rito said this, the blades on the hatchets increased in brightness, and power, shocking C even further.

Their weapons clashed and C's looked close to breaking, with the last of his strength, he played one last strum, intent on popping the future king's head into tiny pieces, only for him to slash at C one more time, C's weapon was done.

"W-w-what are you?" C asked.

Rito growled and said, "My full name is Rito Yuuki Deviluke, and this is your end!" then the guitar was slashed into three pieces.

C was knocked on his ass, and then he smiled, "Well done Yuuki Rito, you've passed my expectations." He said and sat down. He pulled up a flask and began to drink from it. "I dare say you've gained my approval." He said and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rito asked. C smiled and said, "You have a lot of love in your heart, too much even for her. I'd suggest going for a polygamy relationship. Listen to me ramble on, go get Lady Lala, she needs you."

Rito was about to leave when C said, "Rito-sama," and threw something at him. He caught it and he heard C say, "You'll need Lala for those to become weapons. Best of luck to you."

He nodded and said, "Thank you C." and he took off to see Lala.

For the rest of the day, classes were canceled and the students were sent home. Rito was carrying Lala, while Yui and Haruna followed behind them, "I still need to tell you everything, don't I?" Rito asked.

 **CHAPTER 7: DONE!**

 **Holy Shit this was a fun one to write! I just hope I have the same excitement down the road. This was also a pain to write, but it was well worth it.**

 **Until the next chapter, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	8. Troublesome Typhoons and SummerSchool P1

To Love Ru: Restart

 **I do not own either the To Love Ru license or the story, if I did, *Blushes and passes out***

"The fuck is your problem?": Normal speak

" _Why am I here?_ ": Thoughts

" _ **What are you up to master?**_ ": Robotic speak

" **How long has it been since I was brought into the family?** ": Robotic thoughts

Chapter 8: Troublesome Typhoons and Summer School Part 1

It has been a few days since the third fiancé of Lala's came to take her, Rito had to come somewhat clean with what happened, though strongly altered the story. To put it lightly, Yui tore him a new one and demanded that she not be left out of the loop again, she could be scary when she wanted to be. The school was going to be having a Summer school event during the summer break, if you could even call it that. Lala was in Rito's room packing up her bags with Rito helping her pack. They chatted about nothing important when Lala said she forgot something and went to Rito's closet.

"What are you doing? That's my closet?" Rito asked, knowing full well what was behind his closet door.

Lala giggled and said, "I'm remodeling it to my room."

"Don't you have your own room?" Rito asked.

Lala pouted and said, "But I want to be closer to you Rito-kun! I'll show you when it's done Rito, so don't peek okay?" and she closed the closet door.

A quarter of an hour later, Lala was done packing her bags, and they were overflowing with stuff. "Don't you think you should cut back a bit?" Rito asked.

She let out a whine and Mikan came into Rito's room eating a Popsicle in her mouth, she took it out and said, "Rito, Lala-san, sorry to bother you but your trip might be canceled."

"What?!" Lala cried.

Lala and Rito went to the living room and Mikan turned on the TV to the weather station, "Next up about the typhoon," The weatherman said, "A huge and strong typhoon #XX is increasing in speed and heading to the north."

"Well," Rito said, "That just threw a wrench into the plans."

"And they say it'll hit directly here tonight." Mikan said, taking licks of her Popsicle.

"Now that you mention it, the weather has gone from bad to worse in a matter of hours." Rito said and looked outside to see dark storm clouds overhead.

"I guess the Summer Event the school planned is canceled." Rito said.

"Eh?! I don't like that! I was preparing for it and everything!" Lala said in distress.

"Can't be helped Lala-chan, if the typhoon is here we can't even swim." Rito said, knowing full well what she was gonna do.

"I'll do something about it! Peke, let's go!" Lala said and began to rush to the door.

" **Okay!** " Peke said and followed her.

"Wait Lala-chan!" Rito said and followed her. She opened the door and Peke turned into Lala's dress form, a pair of wings popped out from the back and Rito grabbed onto her. They shot off with Lala flying, then she felt Rito and said, "Oh Rito, you're coming with me?"

"Looks like I have no choice. Where are we going though?" Rito said, then asked.

"To the typhoon!" Lala said and continued to fly. They got to a Cliffside and Lala landed on it. Rito let go and asked, "So, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna stop the typhoon!" Lala said, determined to do so.

Rito sweat dropped and said, "You do realize a typhoon is a force of nature that bends to no one, right?"

Lala pulled up her D-Dial and pressed a few buttons, out popped Vacuum-Kun Mk2.

"There, Go Go Vacuum-Kun! Suck up the typhoon!" Lala cried and pointed at it. Vacuum-Kun began to suck in, but nothing was sucking into the entry port.

Lala tilted her head to the side and Rito pinched the bridge of his nose at her knowledge, for being a genius, she could be quite dense.

"Do you honestly think that Vacuum-Kun can suck up a typhoon? One invention isn't gonna do it." Rito yelled, wind now picking up to dangerous speeds.

She let out a cute moan and said "Fine! I'll use another!" and she rapidly pressed buttons. Out popped Chomp-Munch eater-Kun for a brief second, before being blown away by the wind speed. "Ah! Eater-Kun!" Lala yelled as he was flung into the water.

Lala tried invention after invention, only for them to fail each time. She fell to her knees and said, "No, my inventions don't work."

" _ **Lala-sama, weren't your inventions only for pranks and jokes? Couldn't you make one for typhoons?**_ " Peke asked.

Lala let out a whine and said, "If I had enough resources to make that invention, I wouldn't have enough left on earth."

Rito wrapped his arms around her and said, "I know you're bummed out about it, I am too, but there is nothing we can do about it. I'm sorry Lala-chan."

Lala looked to Rito and what he saw tugged at his heartstrings, she was crying. "I don't want to," Lala said, "I was so looking forward to it, sleepovers with Rito, Haruna, Yui, and everyone else."

Rito saw the longing look in her eyes and said, "Come on Lala-chan, let's go home, it's started to rain."

Lala placed her hand on his arm and said, "Rito, let me go, I have one more plan."

Rito knew what she was about to do and let her go.

"Get it done, you hear me?" Rito asked and Lala nodded. She then took off like a bullet train, going straight towards the typhoon.

He then covered his ears and he heard, "YOU IDIOT TYPHOOOOOON!" and Lala's voice literally went planeside Nuclear.

TLR: R

"In a strange turn of events, the typhoon that was forecasted to hit this evening has suddenly diverted and headed off to the ocean." The weather forecaster said, looking very stunned, like Mikan who was watching the report.

Mikan turned to Rito and asked, "What the hell happened out there?" Mikan asked.

Rito dried his hair with a towel and said, "Well, Lala settled the problem with the typhoon, with her voice."

The two of them heard Lala humming in the bath and the thought of " _She really is galactic royalty._ " Was on both Yuuki's minds.

The very next day the perverted principle told everyone that they were heading out immediately, which made everyone cheer. Everyone got on the buses and then they were off.

TLR: R

It has been an hour since the buses started driving and Lala was having the time of her life.

"Wow! Earth has so many beautiful places, doesn't it Rito-kun?" Lala asked. To all those wondering why Rito was sitting with Lala, all the males in the bus were sending him death glares and the females were looking at him blushing. Ever since C tried to take Lala, a select few girls saw the fight between Rito and C and the rumors spread like wildfire. It was surprising that Rito Yuuki, a faceless nobody was defending his fiancé from other suitors. It made the girls love him to an almost blissful extent. Yui was also enamored by Rito's fighting, for some odd reason in her book.

"If you think that is beautiful, try going to either Everest or the Hindu temples. Those sights are beautiful from what I've seen in photos." Rito said with a smile on his face.

Rito turned to Haruna and Yui and said, "It's like a child on a nonstop sugar high." Which sent the both of them into giggles.

They got to the Inn a few hours later and the inn's staff approached them, they all bowed and said, "Hello everyone from Sainan High. Thank for traveling all this way."

All the males couldn't help but blush and the principal, yelled, "Takami-chaaan! I wanted to see you!" And was about to grope her before she punched him in the face, knocking him down.

"S-still as cold as ever Takami-chan." The principal said with a bleeding nose.

She escorted the students into the main hall and the principal took one of the mics. He said nothing of importance for Rito till he said, "Anyway! We'll be having a 'dare' tonight! Please look forward to it!" He went for a kiss from Takami and asked, "Right Takami?" she uppercutted him in the chin knocking him down and out.

"Can it be? The only reason the principal wanted to come here is because of Takami-san?" one of the students asked.

"Possibly." Saruyama said.

Rito looked to Lala and saw that she was excited.

After the announcements, the students found their rooms. Rito groaned when he realized he was bunked with Saru and a perverted friend of his.

After they got their bags in the rooms, Saruyama said, "Why not take a bath, we deserve one."

Rito gave him a look and said, "Deserve one? You barely walked anywhere today!"

Saru's perverted friend said, "Good idea, the girls are probably taking a bath too."

The both of them grinned perversely and said, "As men, we should do it, don't you think?"

The both of them heard a cracking noise and saw Rito stand up, he looked a bit more taller and leaner then either one saw him last time, "Why would you peek, I get the feeling they'd be pissed with you if you did so." He said.

"Come on Rito! You would be able to see Lala and Haruna nude!" Saruyama said, trying to persuade him.

Rito inwardly grinned at his friends own mental deathtrap, poorly laid out, and decided to kick him into it, "What are you talking about," Rito asked, then said, "Lala's slept nude with me for the past few months."

He left the room with a towel leaving their minds scrambled and trying to think of a comeback. By the time they thought of one, he was already gone.

The girls were in the bath, Risa, Haruna, and Yui were walking from the showerheads when they heard Mio say to Lala, "Eh, you don't know what a 'Dare' is Lala-chii?"

Lala shook her head and Mio said, "Oh yeah, you were born in a foreign country."

"Yup! What is 'Dare' anyway?" Lala asked, sitting on the rocks of the bath.

"Well 'Dare' in a nutshell," Mio started and Risa, Haruna, and Yui got into the bath with them, "It's a game where a boy and girl pair up and walk to the goal on a dark road at night."

"Eh? Walking at night is so easy!" Lala said disappointedly.

"But, it doesn't work like that! There will be ghosts who will try to block your way and put-" Mio said, but was interrupted by Risa saying in a creepy voice, "Curses on you." Which freaked out Haruna and Yui, though Haruna was a little more freaked out.

"Of course, that will be done by the people who play ghosts." Which didn't help calm either Haruna's or Yui's nerves.

"I see," Lala said and the chatter went on.

On the male's side of the bath, Saruyama and his perverted friend were looking at Rito blocking the way to the cliff that blocked off the male's side from the female's side.

"And just where do you think you two are going?" Rito asked calmly.

Both of them glared at Rito and offered, "Why don't you join us peeking?"

Rito grinned and said, "No thanks, I'd rather keep my balls intact thank you very much." Rito then picked up two buckets and lobbed them at the perverted duo. Both buckets smashed into their heads, and knocked them both out.

"… Seriously?" Rito said out loud as he looked at their knocked out bodies.

Rito overheard the girls then chatting about the people who made it to the end of the 'Dare' becoming couples, and smiled lightly at their innocence.

After the bath, all the students went to the front of the Inn to see a beaten up principal. Rito had a strong idea on what happened to him.

"Okay everyone!" yelled a more beaten up principal, "Let's draw the pairings for the dare!"

Rito was actually one of the first males to actually get his number picked, he pulled out a number and said, "Seven?" " _Last time I got thirteen, hopefully I get one of the girls I know._ " He thought to himself.

" _He got seven?! I need that number!_ " Risa, Mio, not Yui, and all the fangirls he had thought to themselves. The rest of the students drew their numbers and Saruyama was again placed with Haruna.

" _He's gonna abandon her, the little fuckwit._ " Rito thought bitterly to himself.

One by one, the groups went forward, soon Rito and Yui walked down the path. Yui was clinging to Rito's arm in a death grip.

"You alright Yui-chan?" Rito asked her.

"Y-yes I am! Y-you don't n-n-need to worry about me!" she said, her voice higher than normal.

Rito raised an eyebrow and said, "Come on Yui-chan, you can tell me anything that's on your mind, I won't laugh."

Yui gave him a glare and said, "This stays between us, got it?"

Rito nodded and said, "The two of us only, got it."

She was about to explain what was wrong when they heard a moaning. The two of them turned to the front and saw 'Spirits' coming towards them. Yui screamed, yet Rito picked up Yui bridal style and quickly ran past them.

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Takami was laughing at the display she saw, and felt bad.

"Your staff is doing a great job as ghosts again this year Takami-chan." The principal said, somewhat pleased and somewhat disappointed.

Takami smiled and said "Everyone looks forward to this each summer."

Another worker at the Inn said, "I heard the chef Yamato-san spent six hours on his special makeup."

"Maybe no one can reach the goal this year." The principal said to himself.

Takami placed her hand on her cheek and said, "Surprised and screaming youngsters... It gives me the shivers."

"You sound happy Takami-chan." The old pervert said.

 **BACK WITH RITO AND YUI**

Yui was ready to tear off Rito's arm and use it to destroy every last spirit that was here, to put it lightly, Yui was freaking out. She was digging her nails deeper and deeper into Rito's arm as more and more students ran past them, screaming bloody murder.

Rito then heard Saruyama scream and run past them, " _Bastard is being stripped of the right to have fun tomorrow. Gonna have to tie him to a rock or something._ " Rito thought angrily.

"Was that… Saruyama?" Yui asked.

"Yep." Rito said as he looked to where the perverted teen ran.

Yui growled and said, "I am so gonna kill him tomorrow."

As the two of them continued to walk, they heard sniffling and a bush shake. The two of them turned to the bush, then to each other, then nodded. The both of them went through the bush and saw a crying Haruna on the other side. Rito got close to her and she latched onto him and began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm scared… I'm really bad at dealing with all those… ghosts and stuff." Haruna sobbed into Rito's yukata.

Yui placed a soft hand on Haruna's shoulder and said, "You can come with us, we'll protect you to the best of our abilities."

"O-okay, Yui-chan, Yuuki-kun." Haruna said and was picked up by the two of them.

"Call me Rito, Yuuki just makes me feel old." Rito said, trying to lighten the mood.

 **MEANWHILE WITH LALA**

Lala was walking down the path having the time of her life, for some reason though, her male friend ran away. She'd have to think on it, when all of a sudden, someone popped out and yelled, making Lala laugh. "That's a funny face," Lala said.

The 'spirit' was shocked, why wasn't this girl scared of him? And the way she took it, it hurt to even think about it. Lala went past him and he fell to his hands and knees. Lala continued to walk and saw a few adult males hiding in some bushes, while wearing the spirits skin. "Excuse me?" Lala said to the two of them, making them scream and turn to her.

Lala asked, "Why are you wearing that?" They began to explain what they were doing and asked if she wanted to help.

Lala was ecstatic and said, "Sure!"

The few students that got passed everyone else got to Lala and finally ran away screaming their heads off.

"You're good at this little lady." One of the 'Spirits' said.

"I can do more!" Lala said and pulled up her Almighty tool.

 **BACK WITH RITO**

The group of three walked down the path, both girls clinging to Rito for dear life, scared out of their wits. Rito wasn't having the best of times, he was now supporting a few bruises and injuries. Out of all his memories, he missed this one the least.

The three of them heard screaming and saw the 'Spirits' take off past them in fear.

" _The hell's… oh no._ " Rito thought to himself and saw Lala and a few spirits float towards them.

"Hey Rito-kun, Haruna-chan, Yui-chan! How do you like it?" Lala asked, proud about what she made.

"Lala, what did you make?" Rito asked.

Lala smiled and said, "I modified Deru-Deru Vision-Kun to show Spirits!"

Both Yui and Haruna paled and screamed as they threw Rito at it. He bounced off it and it cracked and began to smoke lightly.

"No! Deru-Deru-Kun!" Lala cried and it began to smoke more rapidly.

"Lala," Rito said, then grabbed all three girls, "HOLD ON!"

There was a large explosion and it launched the four of them to the top of the stairs, "How did you know it was gonna blow up Rito-kun?" Lala asked.

Rito shook his head and said, "I've been around you long enough to know your inventions go boom."

Lala and Rito heard clapping and saw the Inn staff and the principal doing said clapping.

"Well done, you are the only couple to make it to the end!" The principal said happily.

Rito shook his head and looked down to the three girls he was carrying, " _Well, at least I got the shrine on my side now._ " Rito thought to himself.

 **CHAPTER 8: DONE!**

 **Woot! Another chapter ready to go! Thank you for reading this chapter! The next chapter will be getting a bit interesting, with being the Beach chapter, and the two with the girls, along with something else ;)**

 **Until next chapter, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	9. Troublesome Typhoons and SummerSchool P2

To Love Ru: Restart

 **I don't own either the To Love Ru license or story, you all know the drill by now :/**

 **AN: 31 Reviews, almost 50 Favs, and almost 70 Follows, OMG! I love you guys to bits! You guys are awesome! I don't know how to thank you and make it stick, but I am thankful for you guys. Okay, okay, I've talked enough, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

"Why do I deal with people like you?": Normal speak

" _I'm surrounded by idiots._ ": Thoughts

" _ **What happened to you?!**_ ": Robotic speak

" **What happened to master?** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 9: Troublesome Typhoons and Summer School Part 2

The splashing of waves was in full force the next day. The females of Seinan High were playing in the water, much to the male's joy. On the other side of the beach however, there was someone else not meant to be there. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and began to spy on the students. He began to grin insanely as he laid his eyes on a good few girls, then saw a vibrant orange haired male go over to them. The stalker clicked his tongue and knew that the little orange haired shit stain would have to be removed from the picture.

 **With Rito**

Rito was laying on a beach lounger when he heard a few familiar girls call out to him. He looked to where the voices came from and saw Lala and Risa call out to him. It was kind of odd that Risa would show interest in him this early in the timeline, but ever since the C incident, she's been trying to grab his attention.

"Come into the water Rito-kun, it's great!" Lala yelled to him.

"Come on Rito, I'll give you some special service!" Risa called to him.

Rito shook his head at Risa's antics, she always was the pervert of the bunch. He got off the lounger and began to walk over to the girls, much to the male's jealousy.

When Yui saw him, she asked, "Where is the pervert?"

"Oh him?" Rito asked, then said, "I've left him in the room we're staying in."

The girls gave him an odd look and Yui asked, "What do you mean by that? What did you do to him?"

"Well…" Rito said and grinned.

 **Meanwhile with Saruyama**

" _Goddamn that bastard!_ " Saruyama thought to himself as he struggled with the bindings. Saruyama was bound and gagged in the room where he was staying. He woke up to the feeling of something being tied to him. When he opened his eyes, he found that he was tied up! He tried to get out of the bindings, then heard someone laughing. He turned to the voice and saw Rito grinning, looking at Saruyama smugly.

"Good morning Saru." Rito said, looking pleased.

"The hell did you d-mmph!" Saruyama yelled before being cut off by Rito gagging him with a set of rope.

"Now Saru, you can't be so hard on me." Rito said, then growled, "After all, you left Haruna and fled, pussy."

After Rito placed the gag into his mouth, Rito grinned and said "Saru, take your punishment like a man. You've got some balls for leaving your partner, so I'm punishing you in her steed."

Saruyama was left in the room as he heard the door click, signaling it was now locked. He tried to get out of the restraints, only to find them secured tightly. Saruyama then had one feeling in himself, he needed to pee.

 **Back with Rito**

"He's not coming down for a while." Rito said as all the girls began pelting him with questions. After Rito was done with the questions, he began to relax in the water. He then heard "KYAA! Swimsuit thief!"

Two girls had their swimsuits stolen till it went for Lala, "Move Lala-san!" Haruna yelled and shoved Lala out of the way. Haruna got her swimsuit top taken, and Rito rushed to the shadowy figure in the water. Rito caught it, only for it to slip through his grasp and land in the water and shoot off. Everyone made their way to one of the beach huts to assess the damage.

All in all, there was around five stolen tops, and yet no one was hurt. The males were acting pissed to get on the girl's good side, only for them to glare at the males.

"God, this is frustrating!" Risa yelled, "We only wanted to swim, and now we've got someone stealing swimsuits!"

A few of the girls gave annoyed comments that their swimsuits were expensive and that they wanted them back.

Most of the female were sure it was a male thief, when Rito said, "How do you know that it is a male? How do we know if it isn't an animal?"

A few of the girls then thought about it and Risa asked, "How can you prove your theory?"

Rito then explained that when he caught onto the thing, it felt like slick rubber. That got the girls wondering and Lala said, "It isn't right that something could be stealing swimsuits. We need to find it!"

That got the girls moving and they broke into groups and began to search, leaving all the males in the hut by themselves. Lala, Yui, and Rito went to where the first swimsuit was stolen. Lala had an idea that the thing that stole the swimsuits was still there, both Rito and Yui found that crazy but were surprised when Yui's swimsuit was stolen. Rito caught the thing again and it didn't slip out of his grip this time.

"Ah! It's a baby dolphin!" Lala said as it tried to get itself free from Rito's grasp. Rito lightly rubbed its head and whispered to it, "We aren't gonna hurt you, we want to help."

It seemed to calm down after that as Rito continued with, "I'm gonna let you go now, don't run off okay?"

It knew what he was saying and let out a set of squeaks and squeals. Rito let it go and asked, "Okay, what's the problem?"

It seemed to nod in a direction and wanted them to follow. It then took off with them scrambling to follow it. The baby dolphin took them to a rocked off beach area and then they saw it, a mother dolphin beached on the sand.

"Must've happened when the typhoon took place," Yui said sadly.

Rito placed his head on the mother's side and listened to its soul, though he was a bit rusty at it, since he didn't have Nana to help him with animals yet.

"She's fine, she just needs to be moved into the water," Rito said.

Rito put his hands on her side and called out to Lala and Yui, "Help me move the young one's mother back into the ocean!"

The two of them jumped to it and helped Rito move the dolphin back into the water. When it got back into the water, both mother and child called out to them in dolphin speak.

"It's their thanking us," Yui said as the mother and child continued calling to them.

"At least they're together again." Rito said.

"Family huh?" Lala said to herself.

"Something wrong Lala-chan?" Rito asked.

"Nothing, it just reminds me of home." Lala said with a smile on her face.

The three of them saw the mother and child swim away and smiled when they vanished from sight, hopefully they weren't beached again.

TLR: R

It was late in the night and Rito was laying on the floor, listening to people go by. The swimsuits were found by the principal, only for him to be called a pervert and to get the crap beaten out of him. Rito heard the door open and saw Saruyama and his friend walk in, at least he didn't smell like piss and shit anymore. Both males looked at Rito with fire in their eyes and glared at him.

"Oh don't act surprised, you should've taken responsibility and owned up to your actions." Rito said calmly. Both males said nothing, but they growled at him. Rito shook his head at their antics and went back to laying on the floor. He remained silent until he heard that the two males would try to find the female dorm to… make precious memories of the trip.

"Good luck idiots," Rito said, "The teachers and disciplinary committee members are patrolling the halls. If you want to go, leave me out of it." Both males grinned at him and said, "Come on, you can finally tie the knot with Haruna."

Rito glared at them and yelled, "Would you two FUCK OFF ABOUT IT!?"

Both of them grinned and tried to pick up riot, only to find him unmovable.

Both perverts were shocked, how could they not move him?

Try as they might, they couldn't move him even an inch. They decided to leave him and went off on their own. Half an hour later, just as Rito was about to pass out the fire alarm went off.

" _Must be Honegawa-sensei that just hit the fire alarm._ " Rito thought and got up. He went with everyone outside, but saw no females going out of the Inn, which struck him as odd.

As every one of the male students in the Inn got out, Rito began to worry, where the hell were the females?

One of the males scrambled out and yelled, "The girls have been taken!"

That shocked everyone, including Rito. He then began to see red and walked over to the male, "How do you know that?" he asked.

The student explained that there was a note on one of the female's doors. Rito's world went white as he growled like an animal. He rushed back inside and went to his room for the Energy Hatchets. After he grabbed them, he rushed back out of the Inn and yelled, "Search for the girls, everyone spread out! We'll cover more ground that way!"

Everyone was surprised when they heard Rito give out orders like a drill Sergeant. All of the males began to search out of fear of what Rito would do to them if they didn't.

 **Unknown Location**

A loud shrill laugh pierced the air like a foghorn. The laughing continued until it was silenced with a loud *THWAP!*.

"The hell was that for?!" A hooded male yelled, just as the one who hit him glared

"Shut the fuck up and keep moving, we'll have time for celebrating later." The person who hit him growled.

"Come on, we got the mother lode of virgins here, we can have a bit of fun with them." The first one said, licking his lips.

The second one glared at him and slapped him again, then said, "BAKA! They need to be pure for the sacrifice! Only then will we be able to summon our lord!"

The first one looked at the girls and a lewd smirk appeared on his face, "Well we better get on with it, I'm getting horny here!"

Inside where they were holding the girl, all of them were unconscious and those who were awake were drugged to numbing hallucinations.

It was unknown to anyone's knowledge that a cream colored robot vanished through the air vents.

 **Back with Rito**

Rito was pissed, who would dare take his classmates?! Who would dare take his girls!? He searched for an hour and found nothing signaling a base of any kind. He then heard a rustling of a bush and yelled, "Alright now, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

Peke came out of the bush and Rito's expression softened, "Peke, where is Lala-chan?" Rito asked.

Peke then began to explain of an underground base in the mountainside. Rito then asked Peke how to get there, but she said that she escaped through the air ducts. The both of them began to search and Peke used her signal on Lala as a reference point. They found their way to the mountain hideout and couldn't find a way in. Rito then smashed his foot into a rock and a loud smashing noise on the other side of the rock, it was hollow!

Rito searched for a button to move the rock and found a lever, then pulled it to see the rock rise up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have found the batcave." Rito quipped and readied his weapons.

 **Inside the base**

Lala and Yui were waking up from their rests, only to find themselves chained to the wall.

"Where are we?" Yui asked.

"You're in the home of Judlisima." Came another voice.

Lala and Yui turned to see a large hooded man walk from the doorway to the holding cell.

"What is that exactly?" Yui asked.

The man grinned perversely at the girls and said, "Well, we are a group that prays to a higher power, which will grant us immorality for the finest virgins."

Yui couldn't help but shutter and Lala paled and said, "You mean Judlisima is here too?! I thought that religion was destroyed!"

"So you know us, little lady?" the hooded man said and got closer to her. He placed his hand on her thigh and said, "You know, you are quite the beauty, I might just-"

"General! We have a problem!" His radio cried out.

He pulled it up and said, "What is it?"

"Someone has entered the… What the hell. Oh god, NO!" the radio said, then everyone heard a slashing noise and a splatting of wet flesh on the ground.

The radio crackled to life and what the leader heard made him crap his pants, "Lucy, I'm home!" The voice was in a singsong tone and it sounded like a male.

"Who the hell is this?!" The leader yelled.

"You have a few people that I care for, I want them back." The voice said.

"I won't give them to you! They are mine!" The Leader yelled hysterically.

"Don't worry, I'll leave you with a few females, so they can beat the shit out of you!" the voice said sadistically.

The radio cut off with a crackle and he called into the radio, "EVERYONE! TO ARMS! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER IN THE BASE!"

 **Back with Rito**

Rito swung his energy hatchets around and followed Peke. Just as they got to the stairs, they were ambushed. Rito grinned like a madman and swung his hatchets at the cultists. Rito slashed off their limbs and the wounds were automatically cauterized by the heat from the energy.

Rito looked to the weapons they had dropped and picked up a KSG-12 shotgun and a Colt Python. He hid them on his person and continued forward. The cultists tried and tried to stop him, only to end up incapacitated each time an ambush took place.

Rito and Peke finally got to the holding cell and Peke said, "This is where they are being held, I can try-"

"Move, this is faster!" Rito said and slashed the door in half and kicked it open.

The cult leader looked shocked and paled when he saw Rito walk in.

The cult leader got down on his knees and begged, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take them I swear!"

Rito glared at him coldly and said, "Try feeding that excuse to someone who gives a shit!"

The cult leader (In a moment of insanity) activated a laser katana and lunged for Rito. Rito blocked the katana and asked, "Is that the best you can do?" he asked the cult leader.

Rito blocked each strike and the leader thought he was winning and laughed, "I have been predicted to win! Judlisimus predicted so!"

Rito blocked another slash and cut off the leader's hands. The leader let out a scream and looked at the stubs where his hands were. "You think you've won now?" Rito said to him.

Rito picked up the Laser katana and activated it, it hummed beautifully and was a glowed a Blazing red, "You think you'll get away with what you've done?! You'll pay!" Rito yelled and slashed.

 **The next day**

Rito, Lala, Haruna, and Yui were sleeping in the bus seats, only Rito was awake, thinking about how stupid he was. He didn't have to kill that man! The cops had found the hideout and arrested the cultists. Everyone had been questioned, including Lala.

"Rito-kun? What's wrong?" he heard Lala ask.

He didn't look at her and asked, "How are you alright with me Lala?"

Lala remained silent and Rito continued with, "I killed a man in cold blood, how can you stay with me?"

Lala went over to him and said, "It's alright, as the future king, you are supposed to spill a bit of blood."

"Doesn't make me feel better Lala, I just feel sick." Rito said.

"I don't know how it feels to take a life, but I could guess it isn't a good feeling." Lala said.

"And hopefully you won't have to know how it feels." Rito said.

The both of them remained silent, then Rito asked, "Lala, do you know of a place where I can train?"

"Heh? What do you mean?" Lala asked.

"I want to protect you and those I care about, so please Lala, any place works." Rito said.

"I don't know any place like that, but I can make you a training room." Lala said happily.

Rito remained silent and then face palmed, he really was and idiot!

 **CHAPTER 9: DONE!**

 **Sweet! Finally got this one done! Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, I was busy with other projects and work.**

 **Rito gained a few new toys in this chapter, Let me say that he will be using all of his arsenal equally, so you won't be seeing a gun only Rito, or a Melee only Rito. He also has to learn all of his combat styles again from scratch, so look forward to that.**

 **Until the next chapter, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	10. Annoyances of the Childhood Friend

To Love Ru: Restart

 **I don't own either the To Love Ru license or story, if I did own the story, Rito's character would be rewritten and a lot more badass. But I don't *cries in a corner of the room***

 **WARNING! THERE WILL BE LIMES IN THIS CHAPTER! I WILL AGAIN LABEL THE ADULT CONTENT AS 18+, THIS IS THE SAME AS LAST TIME, IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT SKIP OVER THE PART AND PLEASE DON'T BITCH IF YOU HATE LEMONS/LIMES/ADULT CONTENT! THANK YOU!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

"What time is it?": Normal Speak

" _Why is everyone angry with me?_ ": Thoughts

" _ **Get up master!**_ **"** : Robotic Speak

" **Why must I serve them?** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 10: Annoyances of the Childhood Friend

It has been a week since the school excursion, and things have been peacefully quiet. The news went on about the cult kidnapping and the cult being been brought to justice. Rito was named a hero for his selfless act, and Rito was going to be awarded handsomely, only for Rito to turn it down much to the shock of everyone.

"I just want to live my highschool life in peace with my friends, I don't want to be known as a hero." Rito said in the interview he was forced to go to.

Since then, things weren't the same for Rito, Rito was held high on a pedestal, figuratively speaking. He couldn't go anywhere without people recognizing him and calling him "Hero" and such. School wasn't much better, the males gunned for him more fiercely, only for the females to combat the perverted males. A good number of female clubs had turned into Rito's private security squad and made it their mission to keep him and Lala safe. Which brings us to where this day starts, with a split of power.

Outside of Seinan High, a teal haired male teen saw the sign and said, "Seinan Private Highschool, she's here, Lala Satalin Deviluke."

Rito and Lala were in their classroom and Lala said "It's been a while since we last came to school like this."

"Yeah, it has Lala." Rito said, "You look good in the fall uniform by the way."

This sent a blush into Lala's cheeks and she said, "Thanks Rito-kun."

The door opened and in walked Honegawa, he then said, "All right everyone, get seated already."

Everyone went to their seats and he continued with, "I know this might seem sudden, but we have a new transfer student."

"A new transfer student?" Risa asked.

"It's rare to have another one when we just had Lala-chan." Mio said.

"Come on in." Honegawa said.

In came a male student with teal hair and pink eyries, and a beautiful body. Some of the girls squealed and cried, "He's a bishie! A cute foreigner too!"

The male scanned the room, looking for something. Then saw Lala and vanished from the front of the room. He picked up Lala and hugged her saying, "I've found you, my bride!"

This got all the girls enraged, who was this male trying to steal Lala from Rito?

"My dear, I recognized you at first sight. The way you shine cannot be hidden even in a big crowd." The male said, annoying Rito.

" _God-fucking-damnit Ren! You'll never learn, will you?_ " Rito thought to himself.

As Ren continued to sing praise to Lala, she said, "I have a question,"

"Yes Lala-chan?" Ren asked.

"Who are you?" Lala asked. You could hear a pin drop of how quiet it was. There came some noise from Rito as he was holding his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh and failing horribly.

"How can you not remember me? We used to play in the castle gardens when we were little." Ren said unhappily and fell to the ground.

He got back up and said, "But it's okay, because I am a man!"

Rito was now having a harder time to keep himself from laughing, he was about to burst from laughter as Ren said, "By the way Lala-chan, I've heard you've been deceived by an evil man."

This began to spark more anger from the females as they looked ready to murder him.

Ren pointed to the teacher and said, "You must be Yuuki Rito!"

"I… I'm not him though." Honegawa said.

"My mistake," Ren said then pointed at Rito and said, "You must be Yuuki Rito then."

Rito was trying to keep a straight face but was failing horribly at it, "T-t-that'd be I." Rito said, trying not to break down laughing.

"Let me show you my intimate relationship with Lala when I was younger," Ren said and pulled a picture from his pocket.

Lala and Rito looked at it and Lala said, "Ah! That's me when I was younger!"

Rito whispered in her ear, "Now try to imagine her as a brunette or light redhead." That made Lala look at him and smile, blushing even more.

"I remember you now!" Lala said, "You're Cry-baby Ren-chan!"

That broke the dam as Rito began to laugh, along with a few males and a few females.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh god! I'm gonna die laughing!" Rito cried and continued to laugh.

"SHUT UP! As you can see, Lala remembers me, and she made a promise to me." Ren said fondly.

A younger Ren asked a younger Lala, "Hey Lala-chan, if I get manly, will you marry me?"

"Sure, if you get manly enough." Young Lala said, dismissing him.

" _ **Did you really promise that Lala-sama?**_ " Peke asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Lala said, holding her chin in thought.

"Do you see now Yuuki Rito?" Ren asked, then said "Lala and I are meant to be. You might as well give up on her."

Rito giggled and said, "You're joking right, you honest think she would want to be with you? She only remembers your name."

"Doesn't matter, I will win Lala-can over!" It was unknown to him that four of the eight clubs that were dedicated to Rito declared war on Ren, while the other four wanted to help him. It was going to be short-lived for the girls helping Ren.

"May I get back to the lessons?" Honegawa asked.

"You may sensei!" Ren said and sat in his desk.

Throughout the day, Ren tried to show up Rito in everything. When Rito was walking down the hall, Ren appeared in front of him and ripped a manga book in half.

"OOOHHH! So manly!" The males cried.

Rito shook his head and asked, "Did you really need to make a mess?" Rito picked up the halves of the book and threw them out.

"Such a gentleman." The females watching said. A few of the disciplinary committee members saw the display and dragged Ren off, him screaming for them to let him go.

Then during math class, Rito was about to answer the question the teacher asked him, only for Ren to interrupt him and answer the question. That got Rito annoyed and the females that were on Rito's side pissed. They'd have a few words with him later.

Lunch was a disaster with Ren stuffing his face and trying to talk at the same time, making most of the people sick and for two thirds of Ren's fangirls to fall back in with Rito's side.

Then came PE, the females were on one side of the field doing stretches while the males were jogging. Most of the females were sneaking glances at Rito who was at the front of the pack. What happened next mind you, made all of the girls mad. Ren cut off Rito and took off in a blazing speed, making it look like a race. Rito made it to the next lap and Ren finished his set. As Ren was celebrating, Ren turned green and fell to his knees and threw up.

"Christ man!"

"What the fuck?!"

"Oh god that is gross!"

"Fucking idiot!"

"Stupid retard!" the males and females cried when the saw Ren puke, immediately killing off all sex appeal for the females and losing all respect from the males.

When Rito saw Ren puking Rito shook his head at Ren's incompetence, he should've known his limitations.

When Rito was done running, Lala came over to him with a towel and a bottle of water, "Here you go Rito-kun!" she said and Rito took them.

Rito wiped the sweat off of his face and took a drink of the water, "Thanks Lala-chan." Rito said.

"Lala-chan," Came a familiar voice and smell.

Both Rito and Lala turned to him and she asked, "Yes Ren?"

He bowed as a piece of the puke fell off his face and he asked, "Am I manly enough for you yet?"

She gave a light thinking face and said, "I don't think so."

It was like Ren had been punched in the face with a brick, because he fell and said, "N-no, you can't be serious?! I'm manly Lala-chan! You'll see!" and he ran away crying.

Rito couldn't help but feel bad for him, and turned to Lala and asked, "Don't you think that was a bit cold, even for you?"

She gave him an odd look and tilted her head.

 **Hours later in the day**

It was now night time, Rito and Lala had just finished up dinner and Lala wanted to take a bath with Rito. Rito would've run out screaming that he couldn't do that, if this was his old life. Rito grinned and said, "Sure Lala-chan, let's take a bath."

This shocked Mikan and made her jaw drop at her brother's statement, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Mikan asked in a daze.

"I grew up, Mikan. If I want to make the best of my life, I don't want to be held back by my cowardliness." Rito said calmly.

A few minutes later, Rito was filling up the tub with water and checking to see if it was warm. He heard the door open and heard Lala say, "Hey Rito, is the bath ready?"

"Yeah, it's ready Lala." Rito said, ready for the display.

Lala opened the door and Rito saw that she was nude, her breasts were out in the open and he grinned as he saw their… perkiness.

"I'm glad you finally are taking a bath with me." Lala said happily.

"Didn't you bathe with my sister?" Rito asked.

She let out her usual pout and said in an adorable voice, "It just isn't the same as bathing with my fiancé."

Rito pulled out the soap and said, "If we are gonna bathe, at least let me do the first washing." As a light grin appeared on his face.

"Sure!" Lala said and turned around. Lala began to wash her front and Rito to her back, until he hit her tail. When his hand grabbed her tail, she let out a shuttering breath, "R-r-r-r-rito-k-k-k-kun, p-p-please let g-g-go of m-m-my t-tail." she shuttered out.

Rito grinned and said, "I have to get everything Lala, tail included."

 **WARNING! LIME STARTING! IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 OR ARE A LITTLE BITCH ABOUT IT, KINDLY SKIP THIS PART!**

Rito began to stroke the tail as he rubbed soap all over it. Lala let out shuttering breaths and gave the occasional squeak now and then. Lala didn't know what was happening, she was feeling so strange. She was taught biology by her mother and father when she was younger, but they never taught her about this! What was this feeling between her legs? It was like getting wet at the pool, only much more intense.

"R-r-r-r-rito-k-k-k-kun, p-p-p-p-please…" Lala moaned out.

"What is it Lala-san?" Rito asked in a light teasing voice.

"P-p-p-p-please, s-s-s-s-stop." Lala said, feeling a pressure rising up in her.

Rito smirked and stroked it faster as Lala fell face-first into the ground and shutters wracked her body.

"What is the matter Lala? I'm just trying to clean your tail." Rito said cheekily.

She couldn't understand, why couldn't she move her tail out of his grasp? every time he moved his hand over one spot on her tail, she went even more numb then normal.

"R-r-r-r-rito, p-p-p-please." Lala whined, close to crying, "L-l-l-let go."

She felt him use his other hand to wrap around her stomach and moved her to his lap. "I'm sorry if I'm torturing you Lala, but you need to see what you are getting yourself into." Rito said and looked to her face. It hurt him to do so, but she needed to see what he wanted to do with her, and to know if she was alright with it later.

Lala let out one last cry and Rito could smell that she had creamed herself, the look on her face was that of a first orgasm. " _That one's going in the mental banks._ " Rito thought to himself.

 **LIME END! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ADULT SCENE!**

Rito moved the now semi-limp Lala into the tub and got in with her. She had a bit of drool coming from her mouth and Rito said, "Lala, you're drooling."

Lala blushed and wiped the drool off of her face, then gave a pout to Rito, "Rito, you're a big meanie!" Lala said rather cutely.

"I'm sorry if I came off a bit strong there, you just have to understand what you are getting yourself into if you marry me." Rito said, then continued with, "If we are going to be fiancés, you'll need to learn about adult relationships. Hugs and kisses only go so far."

Lala hugged Rito and kissed him on the lips, Rito's eyes widened and he though, " _Well, looks like I'm bringing her out of the shell, hopefully it will be easy with the others._ "

They broke the kiss and Lala continued to hug Rito. Rito hugged back and Lala said, "I'd better get started learning about it then, shouldn't I?"

Rito giggled and said, "Yes, just at least give me some warning when to want to have sex."

"Sex?" Lala asked, in a cute manner.

Rito sighed, he'd have to teach her Sex Ed earlier than before. This was gonna be a pain.

 **Meanwhile somewhere close to the Yuuki household**

"That isn't good," a small female figure said, "Master won't be happy when he hears the news." The female figure then vanished into thin air with a screeching noise, setting off a few animals.

 **To be continued in Chapter 11: Old Pets and Old Jealousy**

 **CHAPTER 10: DONE!**

 **Oh the plot thickens like broth, hehehehe. This will be a tri-part chapter, so look forward to it. To all those who didn't like the lime, screw off! It is my story so what I say goes, if you don't like it go read something else, to everyone else, there are more limes, lemons, and messiness coming so don't worry ;)**

 **Until the next chapter, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	11. Old Pets and Old Jealousy

To Love Ru: Restart

 **I don't own either the To Love Ru story or license, as much as it pains me to say. :/**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

Chapter 11: Old Pets and Old Jealousy

The night Rito told Lala that he wanted to get serious in their relationship, Ren at the same time was at the park, sitting on the bench lost in thought. Ren was thinking about what his plan was and what actually happened. He then felt a wet patch on his cheek and tasted salt. He rubbed his hands on his eyes and felt tears.

"I really am pathetic? Aren't I?" Ren said to himself. He then heard a loud barking noise and saw some sort of animal sprint towards him. He screamed in fear as it got close, then heard "Maron! Come back here!"

Haruna came from around the corner and said, "I'm sorry about my dog, he just ran off all of a sudden."

Ren turned to the voice and said, "Class Rep? What are you doing here?"

She looked at him and said, "I was walking my dog, just so you know."

The two of them chatted lightly, unknown to either person, they were being watched.

"Kukuku, this is a good catch, I'll bring her in, and then I'll get Lala." The person on the other side of the screen said then cackled madly.

 **The next day**

Rito and Lala made their way to school and mad small talk. Throughout the walk, they ran into less females then normal, which worried Rito.

They ran into Haruna, yet not Yui. "Haruna, where is Yui-chan?" Rito asked.

Haruna shook her head and said, "I don't know, I went to meet her at her house, yet when I got there she was already gone."

This worried Rito even more, she left without Haruna? Yui was cold to everyone except her friends, which were few and far between. So for Yui to just leave without Haruna was just weird.

They got to their school and saw three elementary school girls waiting out front.

Riot saw them and pointed them out to Haruna and Lala, "What are girls their age doing at our school?" Rito asked.

When they saw Lala and Haruna, they grinned and walked towards the three of them. Out popped three pairs of cat ears and tails, "Onee-chan," one of them said.

They rushed Lala and Haruna, yet Rito saw it coming. He pulled up his Laser Katana and slashed at them, only for them to dodge and attack Lala and Haruna. The two of them were subdued and Rito rushed the three Neko-girls. The three of them knocked him down and said, "Our master wants to make a trade. Your friends and families safety for Lala's hand in marriage."

Rito growled and said "Tell your master I'm coming for him!"

"Cute, real cute." One of them said and stomped on his side, cracking one of his ribs.

They left Rito and took the two girls just as Ren appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED YUUKI RITO!?" Ren yelled and picked up Rito.

"They have the girls' hostage." Rito said painfully.

Ren clicked his tongue and said, "I'll find them, then Lala will see me as a man!" and he ran off.

Rito groaned as he tried to get up, "Are you alright, Rito-sama?" Came a different female voice.

He saw her give him a hand up and he took it, then said, "No, Lala's been taken."

He turned to the female and saw that she was one of his other classmates, "Yukimoura, what are you doing here?" Rito asked.

She ignored his question and pulled up a walkie-talkie, she pressed the call button and said, "We have a Code Red, I repeat, we have a Code Red! Lala-sama has been taken hostage! Team commanders, respond!"

"Team leader Neko, I copy!"

"Team leader Kitsune, I copy!"

"Team leader Sakura Blossom, I copy!"

"That's everyone!" Yukimoura said, then turned to Rito and continued with, "I am team leader Ōkami, nice to meet you."

Rito remained silent, then asked, "What clubs are your forces from?"

"A few female only clubs and co-ed clubs." Yukimoura said, then started walking, "Follow me Rito-sama."

Rito followed her until they got to one of the more private clubrooms. He saw three other people outside the door, waiting for something. When they saw Rito, they saluted and said "SIR!"

Rito saw them open the door and saw that there was around a few hundred masked females. Some were wearing animal masks, some were wearing gas masks, and some were even wearing their underwear on their faces. When they saw Rito walk in, all of them began to lose themselves, but quickly caught their composure and slipped it back on.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Neko said.

"Some of us were trying to spend a day in peace, yet something had to happen." One of the females said out loud, making a few of the females murmur in agreement.

"As you all know, we have a Code Red. Lala-sama has been taken hostage by someone outside the school." Kitsune said, then turned to Rito, "Would you like to elaborate Rito-sama?"

Rito stepped forward and said, "Lala has been taken hostage, along with Yui, Haruna, possibly my sister, and who knows who else."

This got every female in the room enraged, not only was Lala a hostage, the taker also had others! "WE NEED TO FIND THE BASTARDS!" one of the female with an animal mask yelled.

"Calm yourself Hiruku, let Rito-sama explain." Sakura said, then turned to Rito, "You may continue."

Rito nodded and said, "Lala and the others have been taken hostage by one of Lala's own fiancé candidates."

This outraged the entire security squad, why would a fiancé candidate take girls hostage?!

As if they asked it out loud, Rito said, "The reason why he would take any hostages is so that he could have a bargaining chip for the title of Leader."

Rito looked at all out the girls and said, "What I say stays between all of us and no one else, got it?"

Everyone took an oath and made the promise that if they told anyone, they'd be kicked from the squad.

"Lala Satalin Deviluke is an alien." Rito said shocking the girls.

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Lala was coming to, last thing she remembered was, "RITO-KUN!" Lala cried and tried to get up, only to find that she was cuffed to a bed of sorts.

"Hello my dear Satalin-chan." A male said and walked in.

"You, why are you here!?" Lala cried and the male walked over to her. He rubbed his hand over her cheek and said, "I came for you Lala-chan, I said to wait for me didn't I?"

She shied away from his touch and was about to blast him with her tail, when she went numb. The male placed a Vibrator Ring on her tail and she lost all power. "N-n-n-no, I-I-I can't break free." She moaned out.

He licked his lips and began to take off her shirt, "You better get accustomed to it, you aren't moving for a while at least." He said, gaining the tone of a rapist.

" _Rito-kun, please, find me!_ " Lala thought to herself as she felt the male rub his hand on her thigh.

 **BACK WITH RITO**

The response was unanimous, "EHHHHH?!" all the females cried.

"Lala-sama's an alien?!" Yukimoura asked, stunned.

"Yep, her father is the lord of the Milky Way galaxy." Rito said, not missing a beat.

Everyone remained silent and Rito called out, "Someone get me a full map of Seinan!"

A few females rushed out of the room and came back with a full-scale map of Seinan. They placed it on the table in front of Rito and he began to look over it.

"Are there any of you that are good with blending in and staying hidden among the crowds?" Rito asked as he examined the map.

A small group of twenty seven females came up to him and said, "We at the Espionage club are masters of stealth, what do you want us to do?" the leader of the club said.

"I want you girls to take to the streets and search for anywhere the kidnapper could use as a base, if you are found out," Rito said, and looked up to them, "You don't know me or anyone else here."

They raised their hands to their heads in a salute and cried "HAI!" then they rushed out of the room.

"Is there any girls here that tinker with tech and can hack into anything?" Rito asked.

Three girl walked up to him and said, "We three at the Computer Science Club can."

Rito turned to them and said, "You three are the Informational tinkerers. Hack into everything and see if you can find any leads on the hostages!"

The three of them saluted and cried "HAI!" and they left the room.

Rito made a few more jobs for the squad and they left in haste to get them done. There were around one hundred and forty three girls remaining when he was done giving out jobs. Originally there was two hundred in the room.

"To everyone else, hunker down, it might take a while to find them." Rito said and placed his head in his hands.

The school was let out early and Rito went home with some of his squad. When he got home, he saw that the door was busted inward. Rito readied his Python and the crew that was with him readied their BB guns. Rito slowly entered the house and the sound of crunching glass sounded when he stepped down. He entered the family room and saw that his father was under a table.

"DAD!" Rito yelled and threw the table off him, and turned him around. He was bleeding from his head and was delirious.

He turned to the girls and yelled, "Call an ambulance!"

The ambulance came and took him to the hospital. Rito would need another place to stay for the time being. Zastin appeared from nowhere and said, "Ah, Rito-sama, good to see you. Where is Lala-sama?"

The girls aimed their guns at Zastin and Rito said, "Don't worry girls, he's friendly." They all lowered their weapons and Rito said to him, "Lala isn't here,"

"WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE?!" Zastin yelled and reached for his sword, making the girls aim at him again.

"She's being used as a hostage by one of her candidates." Rito said, angering Zastin.

"I'll search for them immediately!" Zastin said and was about to walk off when Rito said, "I actually need your help Zastin,"

Zastin stopped and said, "What is it Rito-sama?"

"Do you think you can keep a better eye on who is leaving?" Rito asked.

"I can try, but there are many ships coming and going in just one day alone." Zastin said.

"Thanks Zastin, I appreciate it." Rito said.

Just as Zastin was about to leave Rito called to him saying, "Hey, Zastin!"

"Yes Rito-sama?" Zastin asked and turned to him.

"Can I stay on the ship for the time being? I don't have a working house anymore." Rito said embarrassed.

"Of course Rito-sama." Zastin said and teleported out.

 **BACK WITH LALA**

Lala hurt, a lot. She wasn't raped, but she was beaten by one of her fiancé candidates. Every time Lala tried to break free, he either punched, kicked or hit her to make her stay still.

"That was enjoyable, don't you agree Satalin-sama?" he asked.

Lala spat some blood at him and said, "Bite me."

He grabbed her throat and said, "Looks like I still need to teach you respect." Then he let go and said, "But not now."

He got up off the bed and said, "Get some rest Satalin-chan, we have a big day tomorrow." And he left the room.

Lala's composure broke and she began to sob and say Rito's name over and over again, begging for him to save her.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 12: Human's Paradise and Cat's Hell**

 **CHAPTER 11: DONE!**

 **Holy hell! This was a major annoyance to write, college is being a pain with all the homework they're handing out. I had to juggle homework, schoolwork and this fanfic to even make this school work, but I'm not complaining.**

 **Until the next chapter, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	12. Human's Paradise and Cat's Hell

To Love Ru: Restart

 **I don't own either the To Love Ru story or license, do I really have to keep saying it? :/**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

Chapter 12: Human's Paradise and Cat's Hell

It is the day after one of Lala's fiancé candidate has taken Rito's loved ones' hostage, to put it lightly, he was pissed off. He woke up on the cot he was sleeping on and got up. Rito went to where the bathroom was on the ship and washed his face, and then looked at himself. " _What am I doing? Why did I let them slip through my fingers?_ " He thought to himself, and growled. He gripped the sides of the sink and tried to keep himself from teleporting to Seinan to tear every building up from its foundation in a heavy bloodlust.

The search from the Espionage Club had been somewhat successful, though he wasn't sure what they'd bring him. He got to the bridge and saw the beauty that was earth below the ship, Rito couldn't help but gasp in awe.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Smaul asked.

"Yeah, it looks so beautiful from up here." Rito said, in complete awe at the truly beautiful sight.

"The sight is even more beautiful on Deviluke," They heard Zastin say. Zastin came onto the bridge and the two of Zastin's underlings bowed to him.

"Are you alright Rito-sama?" Zastin asked Rito.

Rito looked at him and said, "Aside from worrying about Lala and worrying for Mikan's safety, I'm doing just peachy."

Zastin looked at him and asked, "Do you want me to take you down to the planet?"

"That'd be much appreciated Zastin." Rito said.

Rito was teleported to the planet in an alleyway. " _At least I didn't teleport without clothes like Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun._ " Rito thought to himself.

He made his way to school and thought to himself, " _If I were him, where would I hide my base?_ "

He went to the security clubroom room and the guards let him in. When he entered, he saw females running all over the room as the commanders were shouting out orders.

"Please tell me you guys have something?" Rito asked Yukimoura.

She pulled up a set of files and said, "More than enough to go on."

She laid the photos out on the table and said, "We have a ton of buildings that might be a base, but no solid leads yet."

Rito looked to the photos and said, "I get the feeling that they aren't in any of these."

"I had the feeling of that too, so I sent a drone to the sky to search from the air. The photos it gave back were astounding." Yukimoura said and pulled up a laptop. She turned it on and showed Rito the photos.

"No way. That can't be right." Rito said. The photos were of a building in development, yet Rito remembered it well. It was the building that made all the weapons for the enemies of Deviluke during the Third Galactic War during his old life.

"I believe this is his base of operations. He has an escape hatch for a ship or something of the like on the roof." Yukimoura said and pointed to a gap in the roof for something to leave in an emergency.

" _So that is how he managed to get away the first time,_ " Rito thought to himself.

"If we can block the roof exit, he won't be able to escape. The question is how." Yukimoura said.

"I have Lala's personal guard watching the ships that leave this planet, though it'll take a while to find it if he leaves." Rito said calmly.

"That is good, we will need all the help we can get." Yukimoura said, sounding relieved.

Rito looked to her and said, "Don't relax yet, we have to get Lala and everyone else out of his grasp."

She blushed and said, "Y-YES SIR!"

An hour later, the students went to their classes and Rito went to the school's library to kill time.

"Onii-chan," He heard, he turned around and saw one of the Neko elementary schoolgirls.

"What do you want?" Rito asked coldly.

Her ears drooped and she said, "I'm sorry for what I and my sisters did, we were forced to do it for our prince."

Rito remained silent and let her continue, "Our master, the prince of Kuetalimape, used to take care of us. When he met Lala-sama, he became obsessed with her and we had to be taken care of by the royal staff. He has already hurt her just to make her stay with him." She said sadly.

This set Rito off and he yelled, "HE'S BEEN HURTING HER?!"

The Neko girl nodded and said, "He wants to make her his perfect wife. He doesn't care if he has to hurt her to get his way."

Rito was seething, he was livid! How dare that bastard hurt his wife! How dare that bastard even lay a finger on her! He made a promise to himself to make the prince pay for his crimes.

"Mister Rito, I have a request of you," the young Neko girl said.

"What is it?" Rito asked.

She got down on her knee and said, "I want you to be my master, I know that I don't deserve to be your pet for what I did, but I beg of you to please give me a chance."

Rito looked at her and said, "You are one of the people that got Lala captured, I should have no reason to trust you, but I can't help but find your words genuine. I'll give you a chance to make up and help me."

The young girl was about to say something, but Rito cut her off with, "But let me be clear, if you go back on your word, you are on your own. Got it?"

"Yes Rito-sama." The Neko girl said, then continued with, "You can call me Midnight."

"Alright Midnight-chan." Rito said, slowly gaining minimal trust in Midnight.

Just as Rito was about to move on to another shelf, Yukimoura rushed in and said, "Rito-sama! We've got a problem!"

She saw Midnight and asked, "Who is she?"

Rito remained silent for a minute, then said, "An enemy turned friend. She was one of the candidate's pet cats, but she renounced him as her master."

"That doesn't explain why she is here, she is an enemy!" Yukimoura yelled.

Midnight began to look sad and said, "I'm sorry, I thought that if master got Lala-sama, he'd go back to liking me. Turns out he was just using me." She then looked ready to cry and Rito gave Yukimoura a dirty look.

Rito lightly hugged Midnight and said, "I'm sorry about her, she's just worried about Lala."

Midnight's eyes widened and she went stiff, was he hugging her? She had never been hugged before, even from her previous master.

Yukimoura cleared her throat and said, "Rito-sama, the problem at hand?"

Rito looked to her and said, "Okay, lay it on me."

The three of them made their way to the Security Room and Yukimoura began to explain the problem, the prince had sent Rito a message saying that he'd be taking Lala as his head wife, and the girls he took hostage as his harem. Needless to say, Rito took livid to a whole new level. Rito smashed his fists into the table startling everyone, "The bastard forced our hand! We're going after him!" He growled.

"We can't just go in blind!" One of the females yelled, "We don't know what's inside!"

"Do we have any choice in the matter? He's gonna leave the planet if we don't go!" Rito yelled to the girls. A few of the girls were shocked, was Rito gonna go in with no plan? Some of them looked worried, but Rito said to the commanders, "Summon all your troops, we've got friends to get back!"

The commanders summoned back all their patrols and Rito said, "You all have ten minutes to get ready, I need to be alone." Rito then left the room and Midnight followed.

Rito went to the roof of the school and saw Rito reach the railing, looking in the direction of the building holding his friends and mates. Rito remained silent, looking out, then he said, "You know it is rude to stalk people, don't you Midnight?"

Midnight's eyes widened and she came out from the doorway, "How'd you know I was there?" she asked.

Rito turned to her and shrugged, then said, "I have seen a few stalkers, and was one for a while."

"Who did you stalk?" Midnight asked.

Rito looked to the side and said, "My girlfriend, Sairenji Haruna."

Midnight shook her head and said, "You stalked her? How long did it take for you to bag her?"

"Four months, five days, fourteen hours and thirty seven minutes." Rito said automatically.

"Not like you counted or something." Midnight said with a sweatdrop.

Rito shook his head and asked, "Why did you follow me up here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, and to ask if you had a plan." Midnight said nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though my plan is to stop him from leaving and possibly end his reign of arrogance." Rito said.

"That's not a plan, that's a goal!" Midnight said shaking her head at her master's 'Plan".

"I've learned that no plan that I make ever goes through, I can't count how many plans I've made and they've fell through." Rito said, then mentally face palmed. He almost spilled info about his old life, though Midnight didn't catch it.

Rito and Midnight made their way back to the clubroom, at the same time, Rito was praying for Lala's safety.

 **WITH LALA**

It was official, Lala couldn't sleep. No matter what she did, she couldn't sleep in chains. She had tried to move herself many times during the night, but had be electrically shocked every time she even moved a centimeter. Lala's eyes were red and puffy from how much she cried that night, she was worried that Rito wouldn't save her. She could also hear her classmates and friends in the lower floors. They were being trained by her fiancé's pets, which Lala couldn't do anything about.

The door to her room slammed open and in came the man she came to hate, "My dear Satalin-chan, we have a big day today." He said in a happy voice.

Lala refused to move or even respond to him, "Come now Satalin-chan, you'll love being with me." He said and pressed down on a button on his cane. Electricity shot through Lala's body, making her convulse and her to scream in pain. "STOP! STOP! PLEASE NEBULA STOP!" Lala cried, tears flowing freely.

Lala was begging the very fabric of the universe that Rito would save her. Then the shocking pain stopped. She stopped convulsing and breathed heavily, just as she felt something lock onto her neck. She looked to her neck and the crying intensified, on her neck was a Meralin bomb collar. She was already screwed before Rito even had a chance to get there. She was released from the restraints and didn't fight back, her life was over anyway.

 **BACK WITH RITO**

"Alright people, this is the real deal. The first operation of the Seinan Security Squad." Rito said, placing his hands on the table.

All the girls readied their weapons and listened to Rito, "I know all of you aren't sure if you are even ready to take on this challenge, though I have faith in you all."

He turned to Neko and said, "Neko, bring out the plans."

She brought out the plans and said, "Teams one and two, you'll be running a distraction out front so that Teams three, four and Rito-sama can sneak in the back."

The girls were making small talk and lightly praying for the mission's success. "When Rito-sama finds Lala, escort both her and him out of the building." Neko continued speaking.

Everyone began last minute checking on their weapons and made sure they were working. The girls checked, rechecked, and rechecked their weapons again.

The security squad heard a siren and rushed out of the room, signaling to make their way to the vehicles outside. Rito followed them and saw a few more members driving the vehicles. They were driving Humvees, SUVs, Military Trucks, and other vehicles of the like. Rito looked to Yukimoura and she said, "Some of the girls families are military and SWAT, so we have access to vehicles only meant for other groups."

Rito shook his head and got into the lead Humvee, shotgun side. Yukimoura got into the same Humvee and then it drove off. The vehicles drove towards the freeway and Rito checked his weapons one last time, his Python was loaded with six bullets in the cylinder, and his KSG-12 was loaded with fourteen shells in the slide. He had a good bit of ammunition from the room's 'Armory'. Rito was surprised on how many lethal and non-lethal weapons they had. Half of the girls were running lethal weapons; the other half were running non-lethal.

Halfway through the drive, half of the vehicles got on the freeway and the other half skipped it, Rito was confused for a second, but then remembered that they were the distraction. Rito's set of vehicles got to the building and passed by it, only to go into an alleyway and take backstreets to the building's rear.

They got to the back and saw no one actually guarding it, which confused the girls and set Rito on edge. Rito scanned over the area and saw around four mounted guns, two on the walls, and two on the ground. Looking at them, Rito realized that they were pulse turrets, and laser turrets. " _Shit! He's already got mounted guns here!_ " Rito thought.

The girls were about to get out, but Rito whispered harshly, "Don't! They have turrets set up!"

The girls saw him point and saw the turrets, which made them mutter in anger about the fact that the prince was being a pussy. They then heard gunfire coming from the front of the building, signaling the distraction began. Rito quickly got out of the Humvee and dove behind cover. " _Well, they aren't shooting at me yet._ " Rito thought.

Rito peeked his head out and saw that the turrets were out, but not scanning for intruders. Rito came out from behind cover and saw sparks coming from them, they were offline! He looked to where the turrets on the floor were and saw bits of teal hair on one of them.

" _Ren! You fucking stupid idiot!_ " Rito thought to himself and motioned to them that it was safe.

 **WITH LALA**

Lala was being taken somewhere, where that was, she didn't care. She was now owned by one of her more stalker-ish fiancés. She wanted to beat the hell out of him, but he held her life in his hands, if she did something he didn't like, she'd be dead in an instant.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF LALA-CHAN THIS INSTANT!" came a familiar voice.

Both Lala and the prince turned and saw Ren running towards them in anger. The prince simply sidestepped and dodged Ren's lunge attack. Ren kept attacking the fiancé, trying to land a hit. Ren was subdued when the prince dodged behind him and smashed the stick of his cane into the back of Ren's head, knocking him down. The prince looked at Ren and said, "Don't worry, I won't kill you," then he sprayed pepper into his nose making his face scrunch up. "I'll just add you to my harem." He finished, with a lewd smile on his face.

Ren sneezed and in her place was a green haired girl with the Seinan male uniform on.

"Run! RUN!" Lala yelled, but it was already too late. The two other Neko girls grabbed Run's arms and locked a bomb collar to her neck and placed holo cuffs onto her wrists and ankles.

"Good job you two, where is Midnight?" the prince asked.

"She might have gone to Yuuki Rito to help him." The one on the left of Run said.

"She's an enemy then, kill her on sight!" the prince growled.

The two of them nodded and dragged Run off to an elevator. Run let out one final scream and the doors closed with a deafening bang. Lala was now fearing for Run's life and virtue, she cared about her friend and didn't want her to get hurt. A guard came up to the prince and said, "Yuuki Rito is here!"

 **WITH RITO**

Everyone of Rito's group got into the building without any trouble, the turrets outside were dealt with by Ren, along with the ones inside as well. "Where are they, Midnight?" Rito asked.

"They would be on the top floor, since the prince will be leaving around this afternoon." Midnight said.

"How can we trust your word, for all we know you could be a spy working for him!" one of the females said.

Midnight's eyes narrowed and she said, "Rito is my master, not that bastard!" which shocked everyone.

They came into one of the more open rooms and as soon as everyone was in it, the door slammed closed behind them.

"Well, this isn't what I'd expect from Lala's current fiancé candidate." Came a familiar voice.

Rito's blood began to boil as he saw who it was, Rito growled and Midnight said, "Move aside Mokiyoku."

"I can't do that, traitor!" he said and raised his hands. Out from his sleeves came what looked to be bugs. This disgusted the girl and they just screamed and incapacitated the male by beating the shit out of him.

"Remind me never to piss you girls off." Rito said, feeling like shit. The man the girls beat the shit out of caused a lot of problems in his old life, and they just beat the shit out of him.

" _Well there goes my self-esteem._ " Rito thought to himself as the door to the next room opened.

 **WITH LALA**

As Lala was being taken to where her fiancé's ship was, she couldn't help but feel relieved yet worried. If Rito got to the ship before they did, she'd be saved but while the prince had the bomb collar on her, there was no way to stop him without taking Lala's life.

Lala remained silent in the walk as more guards passed by them. Then she heard that his second in command was taken down by females with human weapons. This struck Lala as odd, then she heard that their leader was Rito. She began to smirk at the prince's misfortune and he saw her smiling.

"What are you smiling about Satalin-chan?" he asked.

Lala couldn't help but say to him, "The fact that you are gonna have your teeth kicked in by Rito-kun."

The prince didn't like that and pressed the shock button on the cane and electrocuted Lala, she didn't scream this time, seeing that he wouldn't stop even if she screamed.

The prince stopped a lot earlier then last time and said, "It isn't as fun if you don't scream."

Lala mentally shook her head and thought, " _This is why I didn't chose you as my fiancé, idiot!_ "

 **WITH RITO**

Rito and the Security Squad made their way through the fifth room and were getting tired of the rooms. The second one had tentacles and a lot of slime. The third room was covered in an alien version of napalm which was mixed with aphrodisiacs, not a nice combo. Almost all of them lost to their lust in that room, Midnight and Rito had to convince everyone to leave the room and had to drag at least four girls out. The fourth room was bad, it was full of flammable gas, and asleep fire attack cats. They had to go four at a time to make it a bit shorter. The fifth room was filled to the brim with more flammable chems, along with a rage induced drug. Tensions were high with the girls with who loved Rito more and they almost shot their guns and attacked each other, this one thought was on everyone's mind when they got out of the room and came to their senses, " _The hell's wrong with this prince?!_ "

They got to a hallway after the fifth room and saw an elevator, "That is a service elevator, we can take it to the prince's escape ship, but they probably got the exit covered." Midnight said.

"A break is something we can all use," Rito said, "After all the shit the prince put us through, we deserve a little time to stop walking."

The females couldn't help but agree with Rito. Everyone piled into the elevator and Rito asked, "How many people can you fit in this elevator?"

Midnight gave a thoughtful look and said, "sixty to seventy at minimum, one hundred to one twenty ant maximum."

This shocked Rito and he thought, " _If only they made elevators like these in Deviluke, there wouldn't be as much clutter in the hallways._ "

Everyone in Rito's group was now in the elevator, just as Midnight closed the elevator door and went over to the floor switches. She pressed the one with the PH floor number above it.

 **WITH LALA**

Lala was now in the top floor, playing the 'Save damsel' Role. She wished it was that simple, he explained to her that he was going to rape her in front of Rito, and she was going to do nothing while he did it. Lala couldn't help but roll her eyes, if he really thought he'd get away with it, he was a sad piece of corrupt royalty. He wouldn't be able to even get his dick out of his pants before Rito would raise his vocals and getting his balls ripped off.

Rito made it sure to Lala that he'd attack anyone who'd try to mess with her ended up getting very hurt, like very close to death hurt.

Lala was then taken to an open room and she saw her friends, classmates, and Mikan being loaded into the ship. She saw them, they looked like someone had dragged them through hell. She was taken to a platform and as soon as Lala and the prince stepped onto it, it raised rapidly fast. Lala then saw the last girls loaded into the ship, then was forced to her knees.

"If he makes it, the fun will begin," The prince said and began to laugh. He then slammed the cane into the ground and it shook.

 **WITH RITO**

The elevator flew up floors and it didn't stop, making some of the girls worry. The lights then flickered and the elevator slowed down for half a second, at this point Rito began to worry. Rito looked to the buttons and saw them flicker, and then die. Rito realized what was gonna happen and yelled, "GRAB ON TO SOMETHING!" They all grabbed onto the railing and the elevator just stopped, it didn't slow down even a little bit, it just slammed still. The girls and Rito had airtime for a split second and then slammed into the floor with a loud *THUD*.

The girls let out groans and the intercom crackled to life, "You really think that you'd be able to make it to the top with no problems? Think again!" came a voice from the intercom.

Midnight got up and quickly rushed to the door, she ripped it open and yelled, "EVERYONE OFF! THE WIRES ARE GONNA SNAP!"

All the girls got off as quickly as they could, Rito and Midnight were the last ones on it when they heard the wire tear. Rito looked to Midnight and shoved her off the elevator. She fell to the other side just as the wire snapped and the elevator begin to fall.

"RITO-SAMA/KUN!" yelled the girls.

The elevator stopped three floors down and Rito got airtime again, then slammed into the floor. Rito realized that this was his stop and dove for the door. He landed on the other side and the elevator fell to the ground floor with a crash.

"RITO YUUKI! RESPOND!" He heard Yukimoura call into her radio.

He pulled his up and said, "Read you loud and clear Yuki."

He heard the girls cheer, Yuki sighed and said, "You scared the hell out of us you idiot!"

"Sorry about that," Rito said, "Looks like the prince was expecting us, how many of you are up to moving?"

Yuki was about to say something and then he heard gunfire, "Shit! I'll contact you later!" Yukimoura said and it cut off.

He looked to the front and saw guards come in, "Oh joyous day." Rito said and pulled out his KSG.

 **FOURTY FIVE MINUTES, MULTIPLE ROOMS, AND A FEW FLOORS LATER**

If Rito hated this building when he got out of the fifth room, he absolutely loathed it when he got to the next floor. He had gone through many rooms and hated the prince with every coming room. He not only had to make it through the room, he had to fight the guards in said room.

Rito got to the next room and was met with bullets, he dove behind cover and hid, waiting for them to- "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Came Yukimoura's voice.

The girls stopped firing and Rito came from behind the cover and saw that a good few of the girls were wounded. "Nice to know you still recognize me Yuki." Rito said.

He came over to the wounded and asked, "The hell happened?"

"They were ready for us," Midnight said, "They saw us coming a mile away and laid a trap down, we walked right into it."

"We can't change that; we can only move to get Lala." Rito said.

Rito readied his weapon and said, "Not everyone can go, some need to stay with the wounded. Who is willing to do so?"

A few minutes later, forty people, Rito, Midnight, and Yukimoura included made their way to the next floor. They made it through the rooms with little resistance, then got to three elevators, only one problem though, "Are they single person elevators?" Rito asked.

"Yea," Midnight said, "Only three people may go forward. That was my old master's plan."

"What should we do?" One of the females asked.

Rito looked to them and said, "You girls hold down this area, Yuki, Midnight and I will head up."

The girls yelled in disapproval but Rito said, "We have no time to argue! Lala could be taken at any time!"

This got the girls quiet and they nodded, "Let's get started." Rito said.

"Wait Rito-sama!" said one of the computer science girls and came up to him. She handed what looked to be a necklace to him and he put it on, "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a voice thrower, trust me, it'll work." She said.

The three of them went into the elevators and the elevators closed. Rito turned around and saw the girls huddle up to it, "Good luck." Was on their lips in one way or another.

 **WITH LALA**

Lala was getting worried, wasn't he here… unless, oh nebula please no.

"Looks like your Human weakling didn't make it, such a-" the prince said, then heard multiple bings.

"N-no, not possible!" He yelled.

A minute later, the elevators let out a high bing and the doors opened to reveal two masked teens and one Neko girl. The prince growled and said, "You just can't stay away san you?"

The one in the middle said, "Sorry, when Lala is in danger, I come running."

"RITO-KUN!" Lala yelled.

The middle teen blew a kiss to Lala and said, "Don't worry Lala, I'll take care of dickie Mcdickerson."

To the naked eye, the middle teen sounded like Rito and was acting like Rito, but she wasn't, it was Yukimoura. Rito was the teen on the left. Mounted guns popped out of the walls and began firing at them. The three of them ran to the nearest cover and hid behind it.

Yukimoura looked at him and asked, "Okay, what's the plan?"

"You run a distraction, I'll get to Lala." Rito said.

Yuki laughed nervously and said, "You want me as a distraction? What would you have me do?"

"You're gonna need to draw the gun's fire while I get close." Rito said making her pale.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Midnight said.

"Why?" both Rito and Yukimoura asked.

"My two sisters can tell scents apart, so they know who to go for." Midnight said, making them pale.

"Well, what choice do we have? If we don't, he'll run away." Rito said.

Yukimoura nodded and said, "Let's get started, shall we?"

Rito readied his weapon and said, "On three,"

Yuki and Midnight steeled themselves as Rito said, "One,"

They readied themselves as Rito said "Two,"

"THREE!" Rito yelled and the three of them ran in different directions.

The prince saw them run and dodge, then said, "Looks like the animals are running scared!"

'Rito' dodged through the lasers and pulled up 'His' MP5S and rapidly shot the gun. The real Rito hid amongst the cover and kept dodging in and out of it. The prince kept throwing insults while 'Rito' fired at him.

Rito got to the platform as 'Rito' got shot. "HA! You'll die you weak human!" the prince laughed.

"You know," 'Rito' said, "You think we're weak, when in reality,"

Rito got to the platform and used his offline energy hatchet on the belt, then he shot up.

He was flung onto the platform and landed quietly. He silently walked up to him and placed the barrel of his revolver on the back of his neck and said, "You are the one who's weak."

The prince turned around and paled, Rito took off his mask and said, "You took my girl, and you've hurt her. You'll pay with every fiber of your body."

The prince began to shake and paled considerably, "Y-you think you scare me?!" He yelled as he held Lala.

Rito pulled back the hammer on the revolver and said, "Let her go, and remove the collar around her neck."

The prince and Lala's eyes widened and he said, "Midnight told me what you planned during the trip here, you sick fuck."

"I WILL TAKE THE THRONE! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" the prince yelled.

Rito held the revolver forward and smirked, "You do realize that you fucked up, right?"

"W-w-what do you mean?" the prince asked.

Rito's smirk increased in size and he said, "You set the charge wrong, you set it at one hundred out of one hundred."

Lala couldn't help but pale, but the prince said, "So?"

"If you press the trigger, you'll level the entire building." Rito said as Lala paled even more.

"So you better not-" The prince said, but Lala quickly leaned her head forward and then threw it backwards into his nose and it shattered as blood spewed from his nose.

"Ou itch!" The prince yelled and went for Lala, then heard a deafening *BANG* and felt a wet feeling on his chest. He looked up and saw Rito with a smoking revolver. There was a look of death on his face, he pulled the trigger two more times and the rounds hit him in the shoulder and the stomach. He slammed into the guard rail, then Rito pistol whipped him in the face. His face began to fall inward with the amount of trauma Rito was inflicting on it.

Rito then jammed the pistol into his crotch and pulled the trigger as the prince had his dick shot off. The prince screamed in pain and fell over the railing and landed on the floor with multiple wet cracks and snaps.

The prince, with the last of his strength pushed the button, not only activating the bombs, but also unlocking the cages hidden in the walls. Multiple animals appeared out of the cages and lunged for the prince, the result was messy.

"Rito-kun." Lala said, openly crying as the collar started beeping.

Rito wiped the tears from her cheek and said, "I'm sorry Lala, I saved you but we won't live to see another day."

Lala shook her head as the collar's beeping quickened. "Rito, take the ship and get out of her!" Lala said.

Rito wrapped her in a hug and said "I'm not leaving you, I promised to be your fiancé. To the very end I'll be with you."

The collar's beeps quickened even more and then collar let off a loud, long beep and then nothing but the sound of a click.

The two remained silent, and then the collar unlocked which shocked Lala.

"Ara? The collar didn't blow up?" she asked.

"That is the problem with that much power in a low quality item," Rito said, "It can't handle that much power at the time and it short-circuited."

Lala took off the collar and saw that it was smoking, just as Zastin and his two underlings showed up.

"About time!" Rito yelled at him.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner Rito-sama, Lala-sama. We were a bit tied up." Zastin said.

"If you want to help, get the fiancé out of here and into a cell!" Rito growled.

The three of them got the broken (but somehow still alive) idiot out of the building and into their ship. Lala and Rito went to the prince's ship and found the girls, he and Lala popped the lock and he asked, "How about we all go home?"

 **CHAPTER 12: DONE!**

 **Oh my god! This took a while to get done! Clocked in around almost 6000 words in this chapter! This was a bit of a pain, yet so damn awesome at the same time. I appreciate the support and I have a bit of a change in story for you guys next chapter.**

 **Until next chapter, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	13. Early Truth and Princesses

To Love Ru: Restart

 **I don't own either the To Love Ru story or license, if I did, I wouldn't be making this fanfic :/**

 **WARNING! THERE IS AN 18+ PART AND A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! THIS IS THE SAME AS CHAPTER 5, AND CHAPTER 10, EXPECT IT TO GET A LOT MORE GRUESOME, MESSED UP, AND A BIT MORE HEATED! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING AN M RATED STORY, GO READ SOMETHING ELSE! TO EVERYONE ELSE, STRAP IN AND HOLD ON TIGHT! THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE MESSY!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko Girl**

"What is going on here?": Normal Speak

" _Why did this have to happen?_ ": Thoughts

" _ **Why did you do that?!**_ ": Robotic Speak

" **What the hell is going on?!** ": Robotic Thought

Chapter 13: Early Truth and Princesses

It has been a week since Ren showed up and the Fiancé prince kidnapped Rito's loved ones, things had gone back to semi-normalness. Rito, Lala, and Zastin had to keep the kidnapping under wraps, since the prince was an alien. If the human race found out about aliens, it would be a nightmare to handle. After Lala was kidnapped, she worked intensely on Rito's Personal Training Room, or as he dubbed it, 'The Virtual Reality Room'. Lala worked for three days and nights on it to make sure it was to his personal requests, though she had to leave a few things out to make and modify to the VR Room later. Lala also got her lab done in the same time, which was taxing on her, so she rested in Rito's bed.

Rito on the other hand was now in his VR Room at the end of the fifth day, sitting at a bar on a bar stool. There were two busty, curvy adult women on the other side of the counter who were making food and drinks for the other patrons. These two were the AI Directors, Ayaka, and Saia. Both of them looked the same both in body and looks, but they were totally different. Both Ayaka and Saia had F cup boobs and Triple A Rank asses. Their bodies were slim yet held a bit of meat on them. Unlike each other however, were their hairs and personalities.

Ayaka had dark magenta hair and Saia had dark blue hair. Ayaka was a lot more open about her perverseness, while Saia was a lot more private about it, though Saia was a woman who loved to be dominating her partner when having sex. Rito found out about it when he walked in on Saia roughly fucking Ayaka with a double sided dildo, the fun that those three had been burned into Rito's memory banks. Even though Ayaka was a bit more open about her perverted tendencies, she was a lot like Lala in a way.

Ayaka poured Rito a cup of Cerisape herbal tea. The tea was a lot more smooth and healthy to drink then normal human herbal tea. "You just gonna sit there, or are you gonna give us a show?" Ayaka asked.

"Calm down Aya," Saia said, "Master Rito needs his strength for Lala-sama."

"Come on Sai! We don't even know if she wants to have sex with him yet!" Ayaka yelled, annoyed that she and Rito were walked in on the day before by Lala.

Yesterday, Lala had been working in the lab for a large-scale invention, she was tired and was about to leave the lab, when she heard a scream come from the Virtual Reality Room. It sounded like Ayaka's scream, though it wasn't a scream of fear or joy. Lala couldn't help but check it out, she got closer to the room, then she began to hear female moans coming from the room. She felt something was wrong and was about to tear the door down when she heard, "OH GOD! HARDER!" Lala was confused, was that Ayaka? Lala pressed her hand to a scanner beside the door, it slid open and she walked in. What she saw made her confused and somewhat hot around her pelvis area.

 **WARNING! LEMON STARTING NOW! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, PLEASE SKIP OVER IT AND PLEASE DON'T BITCH IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!**

Lala saw Rito thrusting into Ayaka as she moaned in pleasure. "Oh hell yes! Harder Master Rito! Harder!" Ayaka screamed as Rito thrusted.

Rito had his hands on Ayaka's sides and had his face buried in her breasts, giving out deep shots of breaths every time he thrusted. "Come on Ayaka, you just wanted me here to fuck your brains out. Didn't you?" Rito said as he pulled out his face from her breasts.

Lala was confused, what was Rito doing with Ayaka? Why did it make her feel so… weird? Her heart felt like it was being stabbed, yet her crotch felt like it was on fire. She felt her nipples perk up and something leak out of her vagina, a liquid of sorts. " _Please don't tell me that I pissed myself._ " Lala thought, her hand immediately going into her panties. She didn't smell urine, so why was her vagina soaked?

The squeaks of the bed in the Virtual Reality Room were sounding in rhythm as Rito thrusted, a thought passed through her mind of Lala wanting to be the woman he was doing that with. As soon as her hand got close to her crotch, she felt heat come off it. The more she looked at Rito and Ayaka, the more her crotch began to burn. Lala then slipped her hand underneath her t-shirt and moved her other hand into her panties. She squeezed her breast and played with her pussy as she heard them have sex.

They must've heard her when she came, because Rito said, "I think we have a guest watching us." Her breath caught in her throat as Rito remained silent, then said, "You don't have to hide Lala, I know you're there." Lala felt scared, what would he think if he saw her playing with herself? She heard the bed squeal as Rito got off of it. Lala panicked and got up, then ran out of the VR Observer Room.

Rito heard her run out and turned to Ayaka, "Was that worth it to you?" he asked.

Ayaka looked surprised and felt something penetrate her ass. "I'm SORRY MASTER RITO!" Ayaka cried as she was fucked by another virtual male.

"Please! I'll apologize to her! Just get him to stop!" Ayaka yelled, close to cumming.

Rito walked up to her and jammed his dick down her throat and said, "Take your punishment like an adult!" Both he and the other male came, filling her up like a tank.

 **LEMON END! TRY NOT TO FLIP YOUR SHIT IN THE REVIEWS!**

Ayaka tried to contain her blush as she remembered what happened, but was failing horribly. Rito ignored it as someone bumped into him, knocking his tea over making it spill all over Saia. "Oh goddamn it!" Rito yelled and turned to the 'Person'. The 'Person' was a big bellied male, reeking of cheap booze and an unhealthy amount of male sweat.

Rito turned to the two AI Directors and said, "You wanted a show, you'll be getting one now!" and rushed the male.

 **WITH LALA**

Lala was sitting on the couch, watching a new show she found, Magical Girl Kyoko. She found the show to be very interesting and cool. When the show came to the main heroine's love interest, Lala's heart began to throb. " _Why am I thinking like this? Why is my heart burning at the thought of Rito being with another woman, virtual or not?_ " Lala thought to herself and placed a hand to her heart. She heard Midnight and Mikan in the kitchen trading cooking tips and recipes, so they couldn't help her in this matter. She then heard the doorbell ring and got up.

"Can you get that Lala-san, Midnight and I are working on a few things." Mikan said.

Lala replied in a bubbly tone, "Got it!" and went to the door.

She opened it and saw all of her friends and one of Rito's at the door. "Ara? What are you guys doing here?" Lala asked.

Yui said, "We'd like to talk to Yuuki-kun." And everyone nodded.

"Rito is in the VR Room I made for him," Lala said, making everyone's jaw drop, "Come in."

Lala walked out of the doorway and they came into the house. Their jaws dropped even more when they saw the size of the house on the inside. The front entrance seemed a lot larger than normal, like two or three times bigger. They saw the living room, and realized it was the same as the front entrance, as was the kitchen. Lala took them up the stairs and they went to Rito's room, what they saw inside made their eyes widen. Rito's room doubled its normal size, and the bed was a deluxe king sized bed, with beige blue sheets and room for an entire harem of women, plus the male and kids if need be. They turned to Lala and she said, "Wait till we get into my room."

They saw her open the closet door and were surprised when they saw the room behind it, "Lala-chan," Run said, "Is this enlarged space?"

"That it is," Lala said, then pointed in the direction to her side, "That is the way to the VR Room, though be wary, I walked in on him yesterday." Lala had a light blush on her cheeks which made them all confused. They got to the VR Room, then Lala put her hand on the scanner. As soon as the door opened, they heard screams of pain from a male voice. They entered the room behind the VR area and looked through the glass screen.

"Come at me! I dare you!" Came Rito's voice as a male with a switchblade rushed him. The teens heard a cracking noise and a scream of pain. They looked into the scene and saw multiple males on the ground either holding broken bones or unconscious. They then saw two women casually cleaning glasses and acting like it was a normal thing. Saruyama couldn't help but grin perversely at the bartenders and look at their chests. Risa and Yui saw where he was looking and smashed their fists into the top of Saruyama's head, knocking him down. They heard the final male go down and then a loud ding.

"Looks like you completed this simulation once again, how do you feel?" The woman on the left asked.

"Doing a lot better, Aya." Rito said.

The woman on the right smiled and said, "You know, that action has gotten me very… interested in your skills, Master Rito. How about we take this into another room and get to know your skills firsthand." The girls outside of the simulation blushed except for Lala. All the girls began to make death threats at the two girls, Rito on the other hand said, "As much as I want to get down and dirty with you, the thought of having sex in front of my friends is not what I'd consider a good time." The woman pouted and Rito whispered something into her ear which made her blush uncontrollably. "Now get changed, we have a few friends over." Rito said to the two of them.

The both of them nodded and went into a door behind the counter. Rito walked over to the side of the bar and opened a hatch in the wall, then pressed a few buttons in it. The doors popped open to the VR Room and everyone looked at it worriedly. "It's fine," Rito said and pressed a few more buttons on the inside of the hatch. One by one, everyone filled into the room and soon, Yui, Haruna, Risa, Mio, Saruyama, and Lala were in the room. The VR Room turned to the traditional blank slate, which freaked out everyone except Lala and Rito. Rito pressed down on the activation button and said, "Brace yourselves, this is gonna be disorienting the first time around.' Rito said and Lala nodded in agreement.

The entire VR Room was engulfed in a bright light and everything went white. Everyone's eyes came back into focus and their eyes widened at what they saw. They were looking at a library with a view looking outside. They saw multiple moons and other planets on the horizon and in the sky. Everyone quickly went to the window and saw that it was a sliding door. Yui slid it open and everyone went out. The number of planets in the sky was incredible, and that was just the sky. Lala looked down and squealed, "Look down!"

Everyone did so and were shocked with what they saw, there were flying cars driving around on the road, different races of aliens and human walked wherever they wanted to go, "Like what you see?" came Rito's voice from behind them.

All of them turned to him and saw Rito, he looked like he was wearing what looked like a custom set of alien battle armor, "This is just one world in his mind turned reality, you can go to the other planets, but that probably isn't why you all are here." Battle Rito said.

"That's enough War, you are overwhelming them." They heard the same voice say, though with more authority. Out came an older version of Rito from the doorway, he turned to them and said, "Ladies, gentleman, inside."

They all followed him to a set of chairs they hadn't seen in the library before. Rito sat in the chair furthest from the group and the group sat in the other ones. "I know you all have a lot of questions, I'll try to get through them as effectively and honestly as possible." Rito said and placed his chin on his hand.

The girls and Saruyama bombarded Rito with questions, Rito answered some, while dancing around others. Then the question of, "Is Lala and alien?" came into the picture. Rito sighed and looked at Lala who nodded her head.

"Lala is indeed and alien, and from a powerful family as well." Rito said. This got everyone surprised and Yui to look angry at Rito, "Why didn't you tell us the truth, Yuuki-kun?" she asked.

Rito looked at her and asked, "Would you have believed me? Even if I said it more than once without proof?"

This got Yui quiet and then Mio asked, "Lala-chi, do you have sisters?"

There was an odd look as Rito said, "That is a personal question that she might not want to answer Mio."

"No," Lala said, "It's fine Rito."

She let out a breath and said, "I have three sisters."

" _Yeah, she has three… Wait… WHAT?!_ " Rito thought to himself.

"Who are they Lala-san?" Yui asked, intriguing Rito as well.

Lala looked uncomfortable and said, "My two younger sisters, and my older sister."

Saruyama grinned perversely and said, "What is your older sister like?"

This made Lala burry her face into her hands and begin to sob, all the females and Rito glared at Saruyama as Rito wrapped Lala in a hug, "You have overstepped your boundaries Saru, leave!" Rito yelled and he vanished from the room. Lala hugged Rito and continued to sob, Rito hugged back and looked at the girls.

"Do you understand now?" Rito asked.

The girls nodded and Risa said, "If Lala's older sister made her this unhappy, we don't want to make her cry by bringing up painful memories. What about her younger sisters?"

Lala sniffled and began to explain about her younger sisters to her friends. They were happy that they didn't traumatize Lala like her older sister.

Well over two hours later, the girls left the VR Room, Rito on the other hand moved a distraught Lala to their room and laid her in the bed. As he was about to leave the room when Lala whimpered out, "Please, don't leave me alone."

Rito looked to Lala and he caved in when he saw her crying. He joined Lala in the bed and hugged her, calming her down. Rito remained silent, then Lala said, "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I couldn't remember until recently."

"It's fine Lala, what happened with your older sister, if you don't mind me asking?" Rito asked.

Lala buried her face into Rito's neck and said, "She's dead, she's been dead for thirteen years."

Rito went silent for a second, then asked, "How come?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Lala said, "Please Rito-kun."

Rito hugged her a little harder and said, "Alright Lala, I'll stop asking about it." Soon, the two of them drifted off into slumber.

 **MEANWHILE, NEAR THE DEVILUKIAN HOME PLANET**

A group of security guards walked towards a conveyor belt for the doctors. The guards opened up a closed case they were transporting and pulled up a container of fluid and placed it on the belt, it shot through the belt as the guards made their way back to where they came.

The container got to the place where it was supposed to go and one of the rookie doctors pulled it out of the belt and walked into a holding cage. Inside was a female bound to the wall by locks and bracers. The woman had pink hair with red streaks running through it, her eyes were that of Lala's emerald green.

"Nice of you to finally join me doc." The woman said.

"I wished it would be longer," he said and went to where the empty container was.

"Come on, don't be like that," she said seductively.

"Shut up traitor." The male said and replaced the empty container for the one in his hands. The doctor tapped on a few buttons and the liquid began to inject itself into the woman through tubes connected to her. The liquid was supposed to be dark blue, but it was bright red instead. The woman began to moan as the male felt an unnatural amount of KI wash over him. The other scientists began to flee the room as the rookie was too scared to move. She broke from the confinements and stabbed him with her tail. Blood spewed from his mouth as he fell to his knees, "W-what are you?" he asked.

"Riri Morigana Deviluke, the true elder princess of Deviluke." Riri said and snapped his neck.

Riri broke through the sealed lab door and began to walk towards the escape pods. She only got a quarter of the way there when she heard the cocking of guns behind her.

"Give up Riri, we have you outnumbered!" The chief of security said.

 **WARNING! 18+ PART NOW STARTING! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, PLEASE SKIP THIS PART AND PLEASE DON'T BITCH ABOUT IT!**

Riri grinned and turned to face the army of guards, "That few? You think that little amount of guards will save you?" she asked.

"GUARDS! TAKE AIM!" he yelled and they aimed their guns.

"FI-" he yelled, then he and his guards exploded in gore and blood. Internal organs filled the floor with a stench that reeked like hell. It had been a while since she used her full power, so she orgasmed at the sight and the feel of her power.

Stepped on the organs, small bits of bone, and entrails as she made her way to the escape pods. To explain what happened, Riri snapped her fingers and the pressure made them explode into giblets.

As she made her way to the pods, she saw more mutilated corpses, and began to get giddy at what she had done to these fuckers.

Finally, she got to the pods, and grinned as she saw that they were covered in blood like everything else.

 **18+ PART OVER! YOU CAN GO ABOUT THE STORY AGAIN!**

She got into one and jettisoned out of the lab. She had plans, to take the throne of Deviluke and to take the lives of her sisters, father, and mother. She cackled like a madwoman and went into warp drive.

 **CHAPTER 13: DONE!**

 **Whoo boy, this was a hard one to make since I found new story ideas. I've been distracted for the past few days and been bingeing on anime, manga, and other fanfics. I might have a different story up tomorrow, we'll see.**

 **Until the next chapter, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	14. Family and Heirs Part 1

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: Holy crap, chapter 14 already?**

 **Lala: Looks like it.**

 **Rito: How long do you think it'll take before he stops?**

 **Crimson:*Screams* Where the hell did you two come from?!**

 **Lala: I made a teleportation device that teleports us to anywhere.**

 **Crimson: Can either of you do the disclaimer?**

 **Rito: I'll do it, *AHEM* Crimsonfucker4455 does not own either the To Love Ru story or license.**

 **Crimson: Couldn't have said it better myself.**

 **Lala: *pouts cutely***

 **Rito: Don't worry, you can do the next story's disclaimer.**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (When she comes into play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko girl**

"Welcome home honey!": Normal Speak

" _Hopefully he likes the meal I made him._ ": Thoughts

" _ **Why did you do that?**_ ": Robotic Speak

" **Well that just happened.** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 14: Family and Heirs Part 1

It has been two weeks since the prince tried kidnapping Lala and everyone else. The girls of Seinan high were so paranoid that they were now going everywhere in groups. Every male caught wind that Rito was the one to save them and it fueled their hatred for him even more than usual. The Seinan Security Squad combated the males every step of the way and made sure the male's plans backfire or fail every time.

Lala had grown a lot more worried for Rito and had almost tried to erase his memory with the Bye-Bye Memory-Kun Invention, but Rito made it clear to her that if she erased his memory, she'd be tearing out a piece of his heart that he'd never get back. She tried to say it was for his safety, but he said that he'd take care of the problems when they came up. This got Lala worried but he silenced her worries by kissing her and saying to trust him.

Rito woke up at 7 am the next day and groaned, it was a school day again! He got out of Lala's grasp and went to the bathroom, after the training last night he really needed a bath. Rito then heard the shower running and became confused, wasn't Midnight and Mikan out in the kitchen? He pressed his ear to the door and heard two younger voices, Momo's and Nana's voices. He pulled his ear from the door and knocked, "Who is it?" came the annoyed voice of Nana.

"My name is Yuuki Rito, who are you and what the hell are you doing in my bathroom?!" Rito said dramatically.

"Yuuki Rito? Oh, Onee-chan's fiancé." Came Momo's voice, then the door opened. Rito covered his eyes and said, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Nana screamed and covered herself while Momo grinned like a pervert. Rito turned around and Nana threw something at him, "GET OUT PERVERT!" Nana yelled.

Riot didn't need any more reason to do so and quickly vacated the bathroom. Rito went to the kitchen and saw Midnight and Mikan making breakfast, "Good morning you two." Rito said.

Mikan and Midnight turned to him and almost gagged when they smelled him, "Good god Rito!" Mikan said, "What the hell are you doing here smelling like that?!

"You smell like shit Master!" Midnight said and looked grossed out.

"I'd take a bath, but there are two girls not of this house in the bathroom." Rito said annoyed.

"Do they have pink hair and tails?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah, they do. Why?" Rito said, then asked.

"Well, they looked like Lala-sama and I let them in." Midnight said, making both Rito and Mikan face palm.

"Excuse us," Came a voice from the hallway.

The three of them turned and saw Momo and Nana in the hallway, Nana was blushing up a storm while looking at Rito. Momo on the other hand was acting strangely normal about what happened in the bathroom.

"How do you do? My name is Momo Velia Deviluke." Momo said with a bow.

Nana looked at Rito, and blushed even more, then said quietly, "M-m-my name is Nana Aster Deviluke, nice to meet you."

Lala came downstairs, saw Momo and Nana and said, "Momo, Nana, what are you two doing here?"

The both of them turned to Lala and Nana said, "ANUE-CHAN!" and tackled into her with a happy squeal. Momo also hugged Lala and said, "Daddy wanted us to be close to you and your fiancé, so he sent us here."

This struck Rito as odd, didn't he want them to learn and follow his history? Why would he send them here? He would need to go over these questions later, right now, he needed a shower.

He went back into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes and slipped into the bath. He began to clean himself off and the door opened again, "Rito?" Came Lala's voice, "You in here?"

"Yeah, I'm in here Lala. You want to join me?" Rito asked.

"Sure!" Lala said happily. He saw the door open up and Lala walked in, buck naked as usual. Rito couldn't help but to grin as he saw Lala without Peke to cover her up.

"Coming in!" Lala said happily and joined him in the bath.

The both of them laid in the large bath and enjoyed each other's company. Rito then looked to Lala and said, "Hey, Lala?"

She turned to him and said, "Yes Rito?"

Rito then got closer to her and kissed her on the lips, lightly shocking Lala. She began to get into it as their tongues dueled for dominance, the kiss turned feral when Lala began to grind on Rito. Rito caught on and placed his hands on her shoulders, then broke the kiss and asked, "Lala, are you alright? You're acting a lot more aggressive than normal."

Lala lightly blushed and said, "I'm sorry Rito, but with almost being taken from you, growing to care for you, and you saving me more then once, I've grown a lot more possessive of you!"

Rito blushed and asked, "Is part of the reason you are acting more aggressive is because of your sisters?"

Lala looked uncomfortable and said quickly, "No! It isn't them!"

Rito raised an eyebrow and said, "Lala, you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you or laugh at you, so come on, tell me."

Lala sighed and said, "My sisters are quite possessive of me, some of the things they did to some of my old fiancés were just horrifying." Then she shuttered.

Rito lightly giggled and said, "If it's that bad, try to give me a heads up next time they try something. Momo opened the door on me when I told them I was your fiancé."

Lala sighed and told him about their… exploits at the Devilukian royal palace when fiancés came to check out Lala.

 **LATER**

A limousine drove up to the Seinan high school and stopped up front. Two girls rushed up to it and the butler opened the door. A blonde haired girl stepped out and looked to the crowd and ran a hand through her hair.

"Good morning Saki-sama." A girl with blue hair and thick glasses said.

"May I take your bag, please?" a girl with black hair in a ponytail asked.

Saki handed off her bag to the black haired girl and said, "Thank you." She looked around and saw students walking inside and a few males give wolf whistles when they saw her. Saki then heard, "For god's sake Lala, CALL THAT LITTLE FUCKER OFF!"

She turned to the left and saw an orange haired male run towards, then passed her. She then saw a small black dog and a pink haired girl run after him, "Rito! Wait up!"

"Aya, who are those two?" Saki asked.

The blue haired girl stepped forward and said, "Not much is known to me, I'll try finding information on both of them."

"Make sure that either of them isn't a threat, we don't need any more posers to the throne." Saki said with a smirk.

 **A LITTLE BIT LATER**

Rito and Lala were at the cafeteria area, the two of them were buying food while Rito was lightly berating Lala. "The hell was that thing you sent on me? That your personal attack dog?"

Lala then explained that Zastin was worried that Lala would be kidnapped again so Lala made the Defense Doggy-Kun as she dubbed it. She pulled it out and it ripped the front of Lala's shirt to pieces. " _ **What the hell are you doing you mutt?!**_ " Peke yelled as the robotic dog chewed through Peke.

All the males began to stare at Lala, but Rito snapped his fingers and a few members of the SSS began beating the shit out of them. Saki and her two friends were around the corner when she heard the fingers snap, when she turned the corner she saw multiple masked females beating the ever-loving crap out of the perverted male populous. A few more females gave Lala a jacket and she covered herself.

"Yuuki Rito to the nurse's clinic, Yuuki Rito to the nurse's clinic." The intercom said. The females began to grow annoyed and Rito said, "You girls escort her to the classroom, I'll be along in a moment."

Lala hugged Rito and said, "Come back to me soon,"

He kissed her on the cheek and said, "You know I will." Then walked away.

Saki growled and said, "She's good, but not perfect. She'll slip at some point."

 **WITH RITO**

He found his way to the nurse's clinic and the familiar Hollywood Undead songs came from inside the room, along with the sounds of moaning. Rito knocked on the door and the music increased in volume, tuning him out. He opened the door and the song changed to a very familiar one, My Darkest Days: Pornstar Dancing. Mikado would always play the song when she was giving Rito lap dances. That wasn't the only Darkest Day song he listened to with Mikado.

"Hello? Sensei, you in here?" Rito asked.

Mikado came from behind a curtain and asked, "Yes, who is it?"

Rito grinned at her preparation skills, she could be pleasing herself and still be able to clean herself up and greet her clients. "You called for me sensei?" Rito said.

Mikado nodded and said, "I did, I wanted to… examine you. You've grown quite powerful in just a few months." Her voice was getting all the more interested in Rito.

Rito scratched the back of his head, then asked, "How is this gonna go down then sensei?"

"Please," Mikado said, "Call me Mikado, after all, you are aware of Miss Deviluke's fiancés and have defeated what they have sent at you."

"True, so as I asked, how is this gonna go down?" Rito asked.

She pointed to a bed and said, "I'll have a scanner run across your body and check you for anything I find odd, if you don't mind?"

"Do I have to take off my clothes?" Rito said, getting worried.

"All of it." Mikado said with a grin.

Rito blushed and began to strip down, much to the shock of Mikado. When he got to his tank top and his boxers, his blush intensified. He took off his tank top first and then went for his boxers. When he took them off, Mikado's eyes zeroed in on his member and he couldn't help but to blush and cover it. "Now," Mikado said, not missing a beat, "Onto the bed."

Rito laid on the bed and it closed like a capsule. At the first second he freaked out and then calmed down. An oxygen mask then appeared in front of his moth and clamped onto his mouth. The capsule moved to the wall and then began to fill up with water. Rito was surprised, how the hell did she get this shit in here without any problems?! Then he remembered who the principle was and he shuttered.

"Incredible," Mikado said, "Your body density is a lot thicker then a normal human, your soul energy or KI is rivaling that of a young Devilukian child, your strength is that of a Lerinasi green Bear in heat, and with your speed, you could easily pull Mach 15 to 20. How is that even possible?!"

"Well Mikado-sensei," Rito said, "I kind of learned that if I want to stay alive against anything the universe has to throw at me, I might as well up my repertoire of skills and traits."

The Capsule then began to drain and began to move back into place. "Did we really need to do that while I was nude? I feel cold out here!" Rito said shivering.

Mikado grinned and said, "I've heard from some of my students that you are blessed, and I have seen what they mean."

Rito shook his head and began to look around for a towel, Mikado handed him a towel and he began to dry off. Mikado walked back to her desk and asked, "Aren't you at least a little surprised that I have this in my lab, or the fact that I know who your fiancé is?"

Rito dropped the towel and said, "I've had a few ideas about you, but what you said seals the deal."

"Which is?" Mikado asked.

"You have no record here of birth, family records, medical records, or anything of the like in the Japanese government. You are a nonexistent doctor in the human world, but I get the feeling that you aren't a doctor for humans, am I right?" Rito said.

Mikado smirked lightly and said, "You've done your homework, you are smarter then you look."

"Well," Rito said as he was putting on his clothes, "Either ending up dead or stupid aren't roles that I want to be."

Mikado looked impassive as he put back on his pants and drooled when she remembered the size of his member. Rito looked to her and smirked, walked up to her and whispered into her ear, "You think that's good? Try actually taking it for a spin."

Mikado giggled perversely as Rito immediately left the room with the remainder of his clothes.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

"Now! Our long awaited Seinan High School Festival is coming up soon!" Saruyama said energetically, "This is Saruyama speaking and I'm the Festival's executive committee!"

Rito smirked and remembered what was to come next, "I've collected many ideas for the festival from you in previous homeroom meetings, but all of them were just average boring ideas like a haunted house, a play, and a cotton candy shop!"

Saruyama smashed his hand to the blackboard and said, "So I did some thinking, and decided to do an 'Animal Café' for our class!"

Many of the students called their displeasure of the idea including all of the girls, "Shut up! It's a good idea!" Saruyama yelled and gave his reasons why. Rito shook his head and asked, "Do you even have the costumes Saru? Or are you needing to do measurements?"

Saru paled as all the females looked to him and said, "I-I-I-I don't have costumes made yet, but if-"

"DENIED!" All of the females yelled then looked to Rito as Risa said, "We'll let Yuuki-kun take care of it."

All of the males glared at Rito, got up, and looked ready to murder him, when they all were thrust back into their chairs by an unknown force. Midnight came through the window, bowed to Rito and asked, "Do you want me to deal with the riffraff?"

All the males paled and Rito said, "Entertain yourself with them while I help the girls, think you can do that?"

Midnight smirked coldly and said, "I can try, but it'll be hard without you." At this point all the males paled and turned to the elementary school girl. She grinned and this made the males pale even more.

Saruyama placed his hand on Rito's shoulder and said, "I can come with you right?"

Saruyama was brought to his knees by an invisible force and gasped for breath. He looked to Rito and saw his hair was flowing, it wasn't spiky, it was literally flowing like water! The women who felt the power began to feel really aroused by the feeling of this strange new energy. Their nipples hardened and their panties became soaked. When they heard Rito speak, their loins went from soaked, to drenched in a nanosecond. "I don't think so Saru, they want me and only me to take their measurements."

Rito escorted the girls into the changing room and he saw the tape measures on the table, along with no pieces of cloth or leather in sight. " _Bastard just wanted to cop a feel!_ " The girls thought angrily.

Rito grabbed the tape measure and said to Lala, "Do you still have your Almighty Device?"

"Yep, why?" Lala asked.

"I'll do the measuring; you make the clothes." Rito said calmly.

All of the girls blushed as Rito said that, but then Lala said, "I'll go first, I want to have a cute outfit that fist!"

Rito got Peke to change into a bra and panties and began to measure Lala, 89-57-87 was hers'.

Lala got to work on her outfit and Rito measured the girls one by one, the sizes burned into his mind. Risa, Mio, and even Run was in the group of girls and they all enjoyed Rito's touch. Haruna was the last one and she got really embarrassed when Rito ran the tape measure on her, 79-52-82 was hers'.

While Rito was measuring the girls, Lala was making the outfits and the girls tried them on. Haruna was the last one to get a costume and ended up as a catgirl. She didn't like the costume and wanted to not wear it, but Rito insisted on putting the damn thing on, so she did it. When she saw Rito while wearing her costume, she blushed madly and Rito grinned. "S-so, how do you think?" Haruna asked, blushing.

"Perfect, my mate." Rito said as fox ears and three tails popped from his skull and the back of his coccyx.

The girls squealed as they saw Rito as a male kitsune, Risa went for the ears as Mio and Run went for the tails. As soon as they grabbed them, Rito began to giggle, "Stop it, that tickles!" Rito said, giggling at the same time.

The girls in the room also grew animal parts, Haruna grew a pair of cat ears and a tail, while Risa and Mio grew tails, button-like noses and dimples. "What is this Lala-chii?" Mio asked.

Lala explained that Rito wanted lifelike animal girls and showed off added parts, she grew sharper nails and leopard ears. The girls were looking at Rito and he grinned, then bowed and said, "I wanted the costumes to be the best they could be, so Lala made them and I gave out the idea for this. Hope you all like it!"

"Rito-pyon," came Run's voice, "What do you think, pyon?"

Rito turned to Run and had a massive nosebleed, she had bunny legs and feet, a thin piece of cloth covering her breasts and crotch, a cute little poofy button tail, and small buck teeth. Run as a bunnygirl, was beautiful as all hell. Had she not also had Ren in her body, he would've dragged her to the nearest closet and fucked her brains out.

"Y-you look good Run." Rito said, looking embarrassed.

Run giggled and grabbed his arm, then placed it in between her breasts. "Rito-pyon is so cute." Run said.

Rito felt like he was being kicked in the balls with what she said, then replied with "Run, men don't do cute, they do brave, handsome, rough and tough, or brash."

All of the females looked at Rito and giggled at Rito's embarrassment. "Come on ladies," Rito said, "The males will probably kill me if I hog all you girls to myself."

The girls lightly giggled and some of them shook their heads, but agreed with him. Rito came out first and saw that Midnight had… worked out her problems with the males, since all of them had at least one bruise or bump on their body.

The males saw Rito and glared at him fiercely, "My lady, gentlemen," Rito said, "May I present to you all, the women of the animal kingdom!"

He held the door open and the females filed out of the room. The males gave wolf whistles when they saw the first girls, but were silenced by Midnight grinning. The males shuttered, and squirmed in their seats.

Outside the window to the classroom, Aya was spying on Rito's class. "Saki-sama," came her voice, "Lala's class is doing an animal Café."

Saki heard Aya through an earpiece, then she snickered, "Lala Satalin Deviluke, I will expose you, and show your true colors!"

She let out a loud laugh and Rin said, "Saki-sama, we're in class,"

 **CHAPTER 14: DONE!**

 **Oh my god I this was a pain to make! _**

 **Not only did my procrastination kick in, but I lost a good bit of my work and had to make it up. Again, sorry for that!**

 **Until the next chapter in Rosario + Iron, Peace!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	15. Family and Heirs Part 2

To Love Ru: Restart

 **AN: I just want to say thank you all to who have read and favorited this fanfic, 100 follows and 80 favs, I love you guys to bits! Thank you all for supporting this story with all you can! Alright, I've talked long enough, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 ***Door slams open***

 **Risa: The hell is taking you so long to add me to the harem?!**

 **Crimson: All in due time Risa-chan, all in due time.**

 **Risa: *Starts straddling Crimson* How about I give you some service and then you add me to the group of girls with Rito.**

 **Crimson: Yui! HELP!**

 **Yui: *Slams fist into the top of Risa's head Knocking her out* There, you happy?**

 **Crimson: Yeah, thanks Yui**

 **Yui: *Pouts* Shameless bastard.**

 **Crimson: Can you do the disclaimer Yui-dear?**

 **Yui: Fine, *AHEM* CrimsonFucker4455 does not own either the To Love Ru story or license**

 **Crimson: Good girl *Cuffs Yui and grins***

 **Yui: *Blushes* S-shameless bastard.**

"Hello?": Normal Speak

" _What the hell happened?_ ": Thoughts

" _ **Why do you need this?**_ ": Robotic speak

" **Ten year have gone by.** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 15: Family and Heirs Part 2

Saki was not having a good day, she had yet to find anything out about that Lala girl and she was reaching her wits end. "Saki-sama," came Rin's voice, "We seemed to have found out something that Lala wants to keep hidden."

"What is this secret?" Saki asked.

Aya handed her a photo and she said, "This is her fiancé, Yuuki Rito."

"EHHHH?! He's her fiancé?!" Saki yelled, remembering what he did for the girls at the summer school and the recent kidnapping.

"Yes, he's gone from being a C student to a perfect student, perfect athletics, perfect scores, just right for you Saki-sama." Aya said.

Saki looked to the photo and said, "If I win him over, she'll freak and might spill more of her dirty secrets." She then stood up and cackled like a madwoman.

 **MEANWHILE WITH RITO**

Rito was looking around the classroom and saw everyone working on the Café front. "Rito-kun!" Lala said and walked up to him, "Let's work together!"

One of the other females walked up to her and said, "Rito-sama's working on something else with Haruna-chan, right Rito-sama?"

Rito looked to Haruna and said, "Yeah, sorry Lala."

The girl escorted Lala to another area and Rito went over to Haruna, then said, "Let's get to work."

"Yeah." Haruna said, moving towards their area.

Haruna and Rito were working on their side of the work and then Haruna said, "I don't want to…"

"What?" Rito asked.

"I don't want to wear that costume again," Haruna said unhappily, "It's embarrassing."

Rito hugged Haruna and she let out a slight squeak, "You looked beautiful in the costume Haruna-chan." Rito said firmly, "I wanted to make you mine as soon as I saw you in the costume!"

"Aren't I yours already?" Haruna asked.

"Both in body and soul," Rito said making haruna blush, "You understand?"

Haruna blushed and leaned in to kiss Rito. Rito saw her do it and followed suit, making their lips connect and signaling their first kiss together. Lightning shot through Rito as their lips connected and he became a little bit aroused when Haruna placed her hand behind his head and made the kiss last longer.

They broke the kiss and their eyes locked together. There came a light cough and they turned to see a few girls see them, the both of them blushed and Rito asked, "Is there something you need?"

All of the girls shook their heads and quickly left their sight. The two of them slowly got back to work, unknown to either of them though, Saki saw all of it. Saki's mind was spinning, Rito was cheating on Lala, this was gold! Saki just needed to get the rumor flowing and she'd be ruined!

Saki slowly walked away with a cold grin on her face, " _Time to knock the bimbo down a peg._ " She thought to herself and vanished.

Rito and Haruna were working on their part of the café when he realized that they were out of vinyl tape, "I'll get more, be right back!" Rito said and left the room.

He quickly ran through the school, yet wasn't interrupted by Saki for some reason. He passed it off as a good thing and got to the school store. They were out of the tape he needed and he headed out to the store that sold what he needed.

He then quickly made his way to the store and got the Vinyl tape, then made his way back to school. Rito was expecting Saki to try to appear, only for the timeline to skip over that part and for him to worry, he fucked up the timeline again, didn't he?

He got back to the school and entered the classroom, "I'm back and I've got Vinyl tape!" Rito said and walked up to Haruna. He heard sniffling and placed the bag on the floor, "Something wrong Haruna-chan?" Rito asked.

He tried to get her to face him, only for her to move her head out of his line of sight. He finally had enough and made her face him, and what he saw made his blood boil. Haruna was bleeding from a wound on the side of her head, blood was leaking from the wound and it pissed Rito off, "Haruna," Rito said, "What happened?"

Haruna then explained that a few upperclassmen had forced themselves on her when she was going to the restroom, she wasn't raped, though she only got away with a few scrapes and cuts. Rito was seething at the thought of someone assaulting the girl he was dating, "Where were you when they attacked you?" Rito asked calmly.

"In the hallway by classroom 3-B," Haruna said.

Rito snapped his fingers and four members of the SSS appeared around them, freaking out Haruna. "Is there something you need Rito-sama?" one of them asked.

"Someone assaulted one of my girls," Rito said coldly, "The attack was right by classroom 3-B, make sure they suffer."

The girls growled and said, "Consider it done!" and left the room.

Rito then went over to the side of the room and pulled out a first-aid kit from the cabinet. He walked over to Haruna and opened it up. "I'm gonna clean you up and patch up the wound, try not to move." Rito said in a fatherly type of voice.

A few minutes later, a bandage was applied to the wound. "There, you alright Haruna-chan?" Rito asked.

Haruna smiled and said, "Now I am, thank you Rito-kun."

Rito lightly smiled and said, "You are welcome Haruna-chan."

The both of them continued to work, Rito half expecting Saki to come waltzing in, only for his thoughts to turn out wrong when she didn't.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The Seinan High festival was in full force, the students went all out for their classroom booths.

"Welcome!" Came the girls of Rito's class, "Welcome to the Animal Café!"

Rito was inside the classroom working as a waiter and the females of the school loved him. The females of his class were also popular with their costumes. Lala went over to the 'Elite' table and asked, "May I get your order?"

Motemitsu was at the table and he said, "I'll have you Lala-san."

Rito came over to Lala and asked, "Need help Lala?" making him pale.

"Not right now, but thank you for offering." Lala said making the 'baseball star' sigh in relief.

Rito grinned at Motemitsu and said, "If this annoyance bothers you, let me know. I'll deal with him personally."

Motemitsu quickly got up and said, "I need to use the restroom!" and quickly left the room.

The principle came over to the girl and said, "Looking good! Looking good! Animals huh?"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Risa's head and she said, "Principle! You can't touch them, alright?"

Rito was moving plates of food to different customers and felt someone grab one of his tails in their mouth. Rito squealed in shock and quickly let go to see Run smirking. "Run, I'm trying to work, we can play later!"

Run giggled and said, "But I like it when you squirm. Can't we play now?"

"Not now Run, on our breaks, maybe." Rito said, trying not to spill the food.

Saruyama was in the café, he was just in the kitchen away from the girls, which pissed him off. Rito got to ogle the girls in the changing room and today, he wouldn't stand for this! As Saruyama was about to finish with his portion of the work, more kept piling up!

Rito was finally on his break and sat in a private chair by the back, "Oh thank god! I can sit now!" Rito said in relief.

"Here Rito-kun." He heard Haruna say. He turned and saw her in her costume with a tray of food and drink. He took the drink which was an Amazonian punch and took the food which was a pork burger.

Rito took a bite of the food and smiled, it tasted very good. "You look like you are having fun Haruna-chan." Rito said.

"It was embarrassing at first," Haruna said, "But now that I'm used to it, it is really fun that we are doing this."

The two of them began chatting until they heard, "You two!"

The both of them turned and saw Yui with Saki, "Hey Yui, what's up?" Rito asked.

"SILENCE!" Yui yelled.

This shocked Rito and Haruna, "Is there something wrong Yui-chan?" Haruna asked.

"You too Sairenji-san!" Yui said with a bit of bite in her words shocking Haruna.

Rito glared at Yui and asked, "The hell's your problem?"

"Quiet heartbreaker!" Yui growled.

Rito growled, getting fed up with her and asked, "What's got your panties in a twist?"

Yui raised her hand and was about to slap him, when Haruna saw what she was about to do and stopped her hand saying, "Yui! What is wrong with you?!"

While the two were arguing, Rito saw Saki walk passed the three of them and into the room, "Aw hell!" Rito said and was about to go in when Yui grabbed the back of his collar and said, "You aren't going anywhere, heartbreaker!"

"GET OFF ME!" Rito yelled and tried to throw her off, only getting her to tighten her grip.

Haruna then growled and slapped Yui, shocking both Yui and Rito, he had never seen her this angry beforehand, either in this life, or his previous life. "Yui, Rito-kun would never break my, Lala's or any woman's heart, it just isn't in him to do so!"

Yui then began to yell at Haruna, giving Rito a chance to slip into the room. Rito saw Saki challenge Lala to a popularity contest in the best service. When the contest started, the males all went to Lala, leaving Saki with only the principle. "Why the hell do I only have this old fart on my side?!"

Saki then realized she needed to step up her game and placed a piece of cake between her breasts and proceeded to feed a male that had interest in her. The males then quickly rushed over to Saki, wanting her service as well. "Oh, they are all going over to her instead." Lala said nonchalantly.

" _ **Lala-sama!**_ " Peke said from underneath the table, grabbing Lala's attention.

"Peke? What are you doing here?" Lala asked.

" _ **Lala-sama! You can't afford to lose! As the princess of Deviluke, you may not lose even the smallest matches!**_ " Peke said franticly.

"What should I do then, Peke?" Lala asked.

" _ **Allow me to be your costume Lala-sama!**_ " Peke said and transformed onto her person.

As soon as it looked like Saki would win, Lala came from nowhere in a thin whipped cream outfit and said, "Oh boys,"

Everyone turned to her and all the males lost it, what Lala said next very much screwed her to no end, "Why don't you try me instead?"

The males lost it and lunged for Lala, their brains fully fried and only looking at her in lust. Rito snapped his fingers and a shield of women surrounded her, beating off the lustful males. A few minutes later, Saki lost all the males except for the principle and she began to get pissed. She tried to make herself more alluring then Lala and failing when her clothes ripped apart by the lustful males.

"NOOOOOO!" Saki yelled and ran with the principle and a few males running after her.

"Looks like Lala is the winner," Rito said as he saw all the males drooling on the floor, their brains turned to mush.

Saki lost the males a quarter of an hour later and growled, that Lala girl would pay with her life! A black entity slithered up to her and attached to her, gaining all her hate and frustrations towards Lala Satalin Deviluke, the stupid bitch would die! SHE WOULD DIE BY SAKI'S HANDS!

Saki then cackled insanely and quickly ran back to her home.

 **CHAPTER 15: DONE!**

 **Well, this is another short chapter, don't worry, the chapter next will be a bit longer. The next chapter will also introduce everyone's favorite Gothic Lolita assassin! ^_^**

 **If you can't already guess, I love her to an almost painful extent. She happens to be my most favorite character in the TLR series, on par with Nana, Momo, and Lala.**

 **Until the next chapter, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY, OR YAMI WILL TARGET YOU!**


	16. Hanging by a Golden Thread

To Love Ru: Restart

 **AN: THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, PLEASE DON'T BITCH IN THE REVIEWS!**

 **Yami: There will be a lemon in this chapter?**

 **Crimson: Yes Yami-Yami, there will be sex in this chapter between Rito and Lala.**

 **Yami: Ecchi! *Turns arm into a sword***

 **Crimson: Damn it Yami! Turn your arm back to normal!**

 **Yami: Not a chance! *Slashes it at Crimson***

 **Crimson: I do not own either the To Love Ru story or license! SOMEONE HELP ME! *Runs away screaming his head off***

 **Yami: *Chases after him* Take your punishment like a man!**

 **Girl that are with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Sairenji Haruna**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko girl**

 **Crimson: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! SOMEONE HELP! *Dodges another slash from Yami***

"Welcome home!": Normal speak

" _Why am I being attacked?!_ ": Thoughts

" _ **What else would you like?**_ ": Robotic speak

" **He is such an ass.** ": Robotic Thought

Chapter 16: Hanging by a Golden Thread

All was quiet in the Yuuki household, Mikan and Midnight were in the kitchen, Zastin and Lala were in the modified living room, and Nana and Momo were in their rooms. Zastin held out an envelope and said, "Here Lala-sama, your allowance for the month."

Lala cheered and Zastin said, "Don't spend it all in one place."

"Got it Zastin!" Lala said happily.

Mikan and Midnight came out with tea and a plate of snacks and placed them on the floor. The four of them took the tea, blew on it and drank. "By the way," Zastin said, "Where is Rito-dono?"

"Rito went out for me and dad. We are gonna need more food if I hope to house six people, dad also needed more screen tones." Mikan said and took a rice cracker.

 **WITH RITO**

Rito was walking out of a store and pulled out a list of what Mikan and his dad needed. It was surprising that his dad was already out of screen tones, though Mikan he could understand. Since they are housing six people, they'd need a good bit of food. Speaking of food, Rito's stomach growled as he thought of it. He smelled something familiar and went to where the smell came from. The smell was taiyaki, or put simply bean pastries.

He paid the cook for a bag of it and began to walk to his next destination. He was eating one of the pastries when he felt a familiar presence around him, it was like Yami was looking into his soul. He turned to where the presence was coming from and his eyes widened. On the railing to the road, was Golden Darkness, or as he used to call her, Yami.

She looked beautiful with her golden blonde hair and crimson eyes. It was a sight that he loved to see with Yami. He walked up to her and she began to look at him, "Here, you want one?" Rito asked and held open the bag.

She gave him an odd look and he said, "It's taiyaki, you should try one."

She took one from the bag and began to eat it, "Earthling food is strange." She said.

"To outsiders it might seem strange." Rito said scratching the back of his head.

Yami finished the pastry and looked to him, " _He isn't what the reports claim him to be,_ " she thought to herself.

Rito lightly smiled and she gave a confused frown, " _Why is his smile making my heart flutter? Why is the feeling of doing a wrong thing looming over me?_ " she continued to think.

She slowly got off the railing and grabbed his shoulders, "There something I can help you with miss?" Rito asked.

"You're Yuuki Rito," She said, making Rito sigh in annoyance.

"That'd be I, who might you be dear?" Rito asked.

"My name is Golden Darkness," She said and removed one of her hands from his shoulder, "I hold no grudge against you, but I've been hired to kill you." Her lowered arm then turned into a blade and she slashed at Rito, though he dodged out of the way of the slash.

" _Crap! I've got to find a place to fight her privately!_ " Rito thought to himself and ran away as Yami chased after him.

 **MEANWHILE AT THE YUUKI HOUSEHOLD**

There came a loud sound of a ringing message from Lala's lab. "Lala-sama?" Zastin asked.

"I hear it!" Lala said and rushed to her lab, with Mikan, Midnight, Zastin, Momo, and Nana in tow.

As soon as they got into the lab, they heard an annoying laugh, "Yahoo Lala-tan!" came a voice from her screen.

"Oh dear nebula no," Lala moaned as the image became more clear, "Please, anyone but him!"

"It's me," the screen said, the picture on the screen becoming clear to reveal a small frog child, "Of course, you remember me, right?"

Lala growled and said in an icy tone, "Lacospo-warugaki!"

"Ah Lala-tan, you've grown more cold since we've last seen each other," Lacospo said cheerfully.

"Yes, though I don't have time for hentai chibis like yourself. The fuck do you want?" Lala said, making Zastin, Momo, Nana and Mikan's eyes to widen and jaws to drop at the fact that Lala swearing.

"Yes! The prince of Gaama as well as your number one fiancé candidate: Lacospo!" He said as multiple women appeared beside him, "How have you been Lala-tan?"

Lala growled, smashed her hands into the keyboard and screamed, "THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU KUSOTTARE!?"

"No need for all the hostility Lala-tan, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had gained your father's temper." Lacospo said with a grin.

"What the fuck do you want, you little shit?!" Lala roared at him.

"I've come to collect you Lala-tan!" Lacospo said happily, "I'll prepare a special seat next to me. So let's get married!"

Lala giggled coldly and said, "If and only IF you were the only male left in the world, I'd turn lesbian. I've told you before, I hate you, you little shit!"

Lacospo seemed to grow angry as Lala continued with, "I've found someone who is worth thirty of you in just character. If you even try to come after me, he'll castrate you like he did with the last candidate!"

Lacospo then laughed and said, "You mean Yuuki Rito? He'll be dead in an instant!"

Lala's world then stopped, "What do you mean by that Lacospo?" Lala said in barely a whisper.

"I've hired an assassin to take him out! Golden Darkness!" Lacospo said smugly

Lala's eyes went glassy as Zastin gave her bio, "Able to transform her body into any sort of weapon and has a kill count close to three hundred seventy thousand."

Lala went over to a chest and opened it. Her sisters and Mikan looked into the chest and paled at what they saw, guns, swords, knives, and an assortment of other weapons were in said chest.

"My dear Rito is in trouble, and one of my candidates are to blame," Lala said in a different tone of voice.

"Wait for me Lala-tan!" Lacospo said as Lala turned to the screen and roared, "If she takes his life, I'll take yours you little shit stain!"

The call ended and Mikan began to hyperventilate, worrying about her brother. Momo and Nana looked at each other oddly and they heard Lala give out the command, "ZASTIN! Find Rito-kun!"

Zastin saluted and left the room, Lala strapped the last gun to her person and pulled out a pulse assault SMG, loaded with a scope and an alien rocket launcher attached to the bottom of the barrel. She loaded the clip into it and said, "You three stay here, I'll go after him!"

Mikan walked up to Lala and hugged her, tears flowing from her eyes, "Bring him back to me, you got it?" Mikan said shakily.

Lala hugged Mikan and said, "You've got it, Mikan-chan."

Lala then exited the lab, left the house, and began searching for Rito.

 **WITH RITO**

Rito quickly dodged out of the way of every attack that Yami threw at him. Yami slashed, he dodged, she dropped a chain-ball foot on him, rolled out of the way, even use her dragons on him, throw plants and food at them to block the teeth. He finally got somewhere private and stopped as Yami landed behind him. "You done running now?" she asked.

Rito turned to her and said, "I didn't want to have any of the civilians getting hurt during our conflict."

Yami remained silent, then said, "You are a strange one Yuuki Rito."

Rito's eyebrow raised and he asked "How so?"

Yami remained silent and then said, "I heard from my client that you aren't one to go easy on a female opponent, and that you were holding the daughters of Deviluke hostage along with their personal guards."

Rito sighed and said, "I'm gonna poke a hole through your client's logic. One: Lala, her sisters, and her guards are staying with me on their own free will. Two: The only female opponent I've faced is Ellie Chikumru, the spirit of the Headless Haunted Assassin. Three: I'm not one to go easy on a female target? That is total bullshit, if either a male or a female is coming at me with the intent to kill, I will act the same way, try to knock them out as painfully as I can."

Yami remained silent and then turned her arm into a blade, "Truth or not, I've been hired to do a job, and that is what I'm going to do." She said and walked towards Rito.

Rito then bowed slightly and said, "Sorry about this then, Miss Darkness." As he pulled out his Laser Katana and turned it on with a loud thrum of sound. Yami looked at the blade and said, "You have a Beam Katana? I'm surprised that you got your hands on one."

Rito smirked and said, "Funny story about this one."

Rito placed himself in his normal sword stance as Yami walked towards him. Yami rushed him and slashed her blade at him. He blocked her blade with his own and threw her off, sending her skidding away. She readied her blade again then looked at her arm, it was slightly smoking. Rito was shocked, why in the hell was her arm smoking?! Was it because of the sword?!

Her arm then turned into a chipped mallet and she swung it at Rito, he dodged backwards and then slashed his sword at her again. She dodged out of the way this time and vanished from sight. "You have an interesting weapon Yuuki Rito," came Yami's voice from everywhere, "Though it won't save you from your fate."

Rito felt his danger sense go off behind him and he somersaulted forward, dodging a hammer slam from Yami. "Not a bad set of abilities miss Darkness," Rito said, turning to her, "What else can you do though?"

She turned her arm back to normal and turned her hair into dragons, intent on ripping him to shreds. He dodged through the trees and landed at a familiar set of train tracks. He jumped onto the walkway above the tracks and she landed in front of him. Her hair growled at him and he grinned "What are you grinning about Yuuki Rito?" Yami asked.

"Oh, just thinking about a few things," Rito said and winked, which was lost on Yami. Her hair dragons rushed him and bit down on him, making deep wounds in his flesh. He didn't even scream as they bit down, he only grinned deeper.

"You think you've won miss Darkness?" Rito asked and began to giggle.

"I think I have, unless you have some way to beat me?" Yami said calmly.

"Oh," Rito said and readied his sword, "I have a bit of a plan." At those words, he slashed the strands of hair connected to the dragons and they let go of him.

"What?!" Yami said angrily, "How did you get my ability to stop?!"

Rito began to laugh as his wounds began to rapidly heal, "I'm what you call a thinker, miss Darkness." Rito said with a grin.

Just as Yami was about to rush him, the both of them heard, "RITO-KUN!"

Rito looked up and Lala grabbed his head and placed it into her cleavage, she said, "Thank Nebula you're alright!"

Rito pried Lala off himself and asked, "Lala, what are you doing here?"

"One of my fiancé candidates sent an assassin after you!" Lala said and looked to Yami with a heavy glare.

"You are Lala Satalin Deviluke, aren't you?" Yami asked, then said, "The eldest princess of Deviluke, conqueror of the universe…"

Lala then growled and pulled up her assault SMG, "Please don't get in the way, he is my target." Yami said and turned her arms into claws.

Lala aimed the gun at Yami and said, "I can't let you do that! Rito is someone important to me!"

Yami remained silent, then said "Is that so? Then I'll have to force you out of the way."

Just then, Zastin appeared from nowhere and slashed at Yami with his beam sword, which she blocked with her claw. Zastin then jumped in front of Lala and Rito as he said, "I'll be your opponent Golden Darkness!"

"You finally showed up Zastin, I thought you'd get lost again." Rito said jokingly.

Zastin ignored Rito's comment as Yami asked, "Who are you?"

Zastin laughed, then said, "Me? I'm the commander of the planet Deviluke Royal Family Bodyguards, and…" he paused for dramatic effect, "The assistant chief of 'Studio Saibai' that manga artist, Saibai Yuuki leads! The name is Zastin!"

Rito couldn't help but face palm at Zastin's stupidity, "Assistant chief?" Yami asked, then said, "I don't really get it, but it seems you are trying to get in the way as well. You leave me no choice."

Yami and Zastin rushed each other, "Now…" Yami said.

"LET'S FIGHT!" Zastin yelled and the two began to fight.

Blade on blade sounded as both combatants didn't let each other have a break. Rito was somewhat surprised that Zastin was holding his own, but he remembered what was to come next. Zastin lobbed Yami onto the train tracks and landed on them himself. "Not a bad set of abilities Golden Darkness." Zastin said, inspecting his armor.

"Thanks," Yami said.

"But I'm sorry, you don't have a chance." Zastin said cockily, "Because, this planet isn't one you are familiar with: Earth!"

Rito then began to hear the wind picking up and remembered what came next, "I'll use one of his planet's geographical advances!" Zastin said and jumped off the tracks onto another set.

A train flew down the tracks and Yami dodged out of the way with a pair of wings. Both Lala and Zastin were shocked as Rito couldn't help but shake his head, "She can do that?!" Zastin said in shock.

"Zastin!" Lala cried, "Look out!"

Just as she said that, the inbound train ran across the other tracks and rammed into Zastin, knocking him down and out. Yami glided down to where Lala and Rito were and said, "Your strategy is rather weak, isn't it?"

"I never said the guy was smart." Rito said and looked to where Zastin now lays.

Lala got in front of Rito and said, "I'll be your opponent Golden Darkness!"

Rito's jaw dropped and Yami's eyes widened slightly, "Lala, are you insane?!" Rito yelled at her as he grabbed her shoulders, "She is an assassin, do you understand what that means?! She has been trained to kill and will not bat an eyelash about collateral damage!"

Lala smiled and said, "Thank you for caring about me Rito, you have defended me more times then I can count, and I want to defend you, please?" she then pulled out her puppy dog eyes and he caved in a second later.

"Fine, just be careful Lala." Rito said, he hugged her then kissed her on the lips.

They broke the kiss and Lala walked forward, "You're going to get burnt princess," Yami said and turned her arms from claws to serrated blades, "Just let me take out my target, and I'll be on my way."

Lala turned the safety off on the gun and said, "You shouldn't worry about me, I can handle myself in a fight!" then aimed it at Yami. What happened next was the longest standoff that Rito had ever been a part of, then Lala and Yami charged each other.

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

" _Run, JUST RUN!_ " was the only thought that was on Rito's mind. He had been running away from Yami and Lala for the last twenty minutes and it had been pure hell. Lala's accuracy was top-tier god awful. She couldn't hit her target to save her life, and she had guns upon guns on her person. He had almost been clipped multiple times and had more rounds shot at him then in the original timeline, during the third intergalactic war.

He was running while Lala was running and shooting, not so bad right? Lala was in the back of the chase line, Yami was in the middle, and Rito was in front. Yeah, it was bad. Not only did he have to deal with Yami attacking him, he had to deal with Lala inadvertently shooting at him. " _This day can't get any worse,_ " Rito thought to himself, then thought, " _SHIT! I RETRACT THE STATEMENT!_ "

An armored truck appeared in front of him and he slid across the hood of the truck. Yami slashed the truck's hood, removing it from the entire truck. Yami rushed past the truck and Lala shot where Yami was and shot the engine, making the people pale and jump out of the truck and run away before it exploded sending gas canisters, and propane canisters everywhere. They landed on the ground and spilled their contents on the ground. Then an ember from the burning wreckage landed on the flammable substances and setting the whole thing on fire.

They then exploded and the shockwave sent Rito, Yami, and Lala flying away. Lala was sent backwards, while Yami and Rito were sent forwards into a temple area. Rito landed with a thud on the ground and groaned as he felt his body cry out in pain.

"It's the end of the line, Yuuki Rito." Yami said and landed softly on the ground beside him.

"Oh just shut up." Rito said and painfully got up.

Lala appeared from nowhere and shot at Yami, emptying her last clip from her entire arsenal on her person. Lala then threw the gun at Yami and she sliced it in half. "Why do you protect Yuuki Rito so much?" she asked.

" _I wouldn't call it protecting,_ " Rito thought to himself as he remembered what he went through. She pulled out everything but the kitchen sink in the aspect of weapons and tried to take down Yami with them, then Lala actually kicked that term to the wind and pulled out an alien version of the kitchen sink, loaded it with explosives, and chucked it at Yami.

"I heard from the client that he was an atrocious fiend that threatened you and planned to take over Deviluke." Yami said.

"Rito?!" Lala said angrily, "No! He isn't such a person!"

Yami looked confused and looked to Rito, the feeling of doing something wrong was increased tenfold, "Maybe he isn't," Yami said, "But I will deal with anyone as long as I'm asked, that is the duty of Golden Darkness."

"Is that really so miss Darkness?" Rito asked, grabbing both Lala and Yami's attention, "You think I don't know how you feel? You looked at me when we saw each other, you had the look of a child who made a mistake. You don't want to do this, and you know you don't. So please, stand down."

Yami looked very confused and asked, "How do I know you are telling the truth then?"

Just as Rito was about to give his reason, the wind picked up rapidly and the three of them heard, "What are you doing Golden Darkness?! Lala-tan isn't your target!"

The three of them looked up and saw a large green spaceship in the sky. Rito laughed and said in a singsong voice, "Guess who made it to the top of my shit list?!"

A beam of light shot down from the ship and a small person landed in the light, it was a small frog-like kid, "Ta-da! Lacospo has arrived!"

Lala growled and said, "Lacospo, how… nice it is to see you."

"I've come to pick you up Lala-tan! Let's get married!" Lacospo said, oblivious to the KI that he felt.

Lala then began to giggle and said, "Sorry kid, as I said I have no interest in hentai chibis."

This shocked Rito to the core, it even somewhat turned him on. The innocent and pure Lala was now swearing like a sailor and was pissed, he didn't mind seeing Lala in a womanly fury.

Lacospo growled and screamed, "We are getting married and that is final!"

The KI came back and this time it was double the normal amount as last time. Lacospo turned to where the KI was coming from and paled as he saw it came from Yuuki Rito. "As I said, I've found someone who is worth thirty of you. He cares for me more than anyone else would, and would die for me." Lala said with a cold grin.

Rito reactivated his Laser Katana and said, "You want Lala, you're going through me, you little shit!"

Lacospo didn't see the signs and said shakily, "Y-Yuuki Rito! T-this is all your fault! You've been taking advantage of Lala-tan!"

He turned to Yami and yelled, "Golden Darkness! What have you been doing all this time!? You were supposed to have taken care of him by now!"

"Lacospo, your timing was good." Yami said and turned to him, "I have something I want to talk to you about too."

"W-what is it?" Lacospo asked.

"The data you gave me about Yuuki Rito and the actual person are two different entities, you didn't lie to me, did you?" Yami asked, gaining her normal cold style of speaking.

"Shut up!" Lacospo yelled, "Shut the hell up! Yuuki Rito is deceiving Lala-tan! I have no reason to lie to you!"

"Yami," Rito said and looked at her calmly. Yami looked at Rito and saw a light smile on his face. She then turned to Lala and saw her glaring at Lacospo. She finally turned to Lacospo and glared at him, making him flinch back, then try to gain some face by acting tough and glaring back at her.

Yami turned her arms into a serrated blade and a large claw, then began to walk towards Lacospo, "Consider your contract, terminated." She said.

"What the hell?! You said you said you could complete any job!" Lacospo yelled and began to throw a temper tantrum.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you BULLSHITTED her!" Rito said and readied his Laser Katana.

"Shut the hell up you worthless human!" Lacospo yelled and then growled, "You made a fool of me Golden Darkness! You will be punished for your deed!"

He then raised his hand to the ship and yelled, "GAMA-TAN! COME ON OUT, MASTER WANTS YOU!"

A light engulfed Lacospo as he began to rise. Then the light faded and they saw what he was riding, a large frog-like creature.

Lala was shocked, Yami was impassive, and Rito began to glare at both Lacospo and the frog. " _ **That's, the rare Irogaama!?**_ " Peke cried out.

"You know about that, Peke?" Lala asked the robot freaking the hell out.

" _ **Yes, I saw it in an astrobiology reference book. If that is the real thing… then it's my natural enemy!**_ " Peke said, cowering in fear.

"Don't worry Peke," Rito said, "Yami and I will take care of the frog idiots for you."

Peke blushed and said, "Thank you Rito-dono, I appreciate it."

"I cannot stand for this Ecchi animal!" Yami said and rushed the frog. She slashed the frog's belly and couldn't cut through the slime on it. "What? My attacks don't work on it!" Yami said confused.

The frog then smashed its tongue into Yami and sent her flying, "I've got you!" Rito said and she landed on Rito, slamming him into the ground. Rito groaned and asked, "You alright miss Yami?"

She couldn't help but blush slightly as she saw the position they were in, she was being held by Rito in a protective manner. She glared at Rito and said, "I'm fine, now let me go!"

He let her go and got back up, "How the fuck are we gonna deal with both the pet and the prince?" he asked Yami.

"You draw the frog's attention, I'll take care of the prince!" Yami said and began to fly up.

Rito dodged a glob of mucus, only for a bit of it to land on his jacket and melt it, "Oh come the fuck on!" Rito yelled angrily. The frog then stopped what he was doing and looked at Rito in fear.

Rito glared at the frog and yelled, "OKAY! That's it!" The frog inched away from the human as the prince ordered it to fire another glob of mucus at him.

"SIT!" Rito yelled, mixing in his rage with his KI. It got the desired effect as the frog sat down. "Gama-tan! What are you doing?!" the prince yelled at it.

"DOWN!" Rito yelled and the frog laid down, covering his eyes.

Lacospo began slapping the frog, trying to get it to move and follow his commands, only for it to not listen and try to hide. Yami landed right by Rito and Lala appeared beside him as well. Lacospo was seething, how dare this human bastard got his pet to stop following his orders!

Lacospo screamed in rage as Rito giggled, "Is widdle Lacospo having a bad day?" Rito said in baby speak.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Lacospo yelled slamming his feet on his pet.

Lacospo then snapped and pulled out a blaster pistol. Rito paled as he saw what kind it was, it was a Ruipiolikan Blaster pistol. The beam was made off of the air on the planet and could decimate an entire building. He grinned like a maniac and said, "You've messed with me for the last time!" and he pulled the trigger.

He didn't expect the beam to be so big and was launched away as the gun fired, recreating the scene from the first MIB movie, to Rito's knowledge. He paled as he saw the beam was aimed at Yami, but would take out all three of them. He shoved Lala out of the way and grabbed onto Yami.

Yami's world went still as she saw the beam fire at her. She could always dodge the normal blaster beam, but the beam was as large as a small escape pod. She froze up and couldn't move due to her fear. The last thing she saw was a white light and the feeling of being wrapped in strong arms and one lone lingered in her mind, " _Tear!_ "

Lala landed on the ground away from where the beam stuck and rolled away for a few seconds. When she stopped, she turned to where Rito and Golden Darkness was, and her world went white. There was scotch marks on the ground and no one left in the blast radius. Lala covered her mouth and said softly, "Rito-kun." She felt a wetness on her cheek and wiped it to find that she was crying. She could taste salt on the lips.

Lacospo then laughed and said, "I got them! I got the fuckers that wronged me!"

The white then turned to red as Lala looked over to Lacospo. Lacospo looked to Lala and grinned, "We'll be leaving now Lala-tan."

Tears were flowing freely from Lala's eyes as she said, "Not a chance in hell. I'll die before I marry you!"

Lacospo then was about to grab Lala when the two of them heard from everywhere, "You know, there are a few things that piss me off."

"Rito-kun?" Lala asked, looking around.

"N-no. No! No! NO! I killed you! Why aren't you dead!?" Lacospo yelled hysterically rapidly pointing his now useless pistol everywhere and pulling the trigger.

"One: You hire an assassin to take care of your problems," Rito said, voice coming from everywhere.

"Two: You give the assassin false information and expect her to take care of it without doing a check on his background," Came Rito's voice.

The two of them heard someone landing and they turned to see Rito laying a distraught Golden Darkness on the trunk of a tree. "Three: You try to kill the assassin for not only not taking care of the job, but terminating the contract as well. You sicken me Lacospo!"

Lacospo then aimed the pistol and Rito and pulled the trigger multiple times, just as the gun burst into flames. He dropped the pistol, began yelling incoherent sentences and pounded his hands and feet on the ground, pulling a full mental breakdown.

Lala and Rito shook their heads as they saw the prince crying on the ground. Rito walked up to him and kicked Lacospo in the head, knocking him unconscious. Rito was about to call Zastin when he remembered that he was still probably out cold from the train.

Yami got up and walked over to them, "The both of you helped my, why?" she asked.

Lala looked to Yami and said, "He was taking advantage of you Yami-chan. We couldn't stand for it!"

Rito nodded and he said, "You were hired by him to take out competition for Lala over here." and he lightly hugged Lala, "He didn't want anyone else taking his 'Woman'."

Yami looked to Rito and said, "Since I've terminated the contract with him, I am no longer needed here." This got Lala to pout and Rito to frown, "However, I might be able to stay here for a bit. I would like to learn more about you Yuuki Rito."

She then turned her arms into a pair of blades and placed them to his throat, making them like scissors, "Should I find that you are as the contract says though, I will assassinate you."

Rito smiled and said, "I look forward to the challenge miss Yami."

" _ **Yami? Is that what you are calling her now?**_ " Peke asked.

"Well, yeah." Rito said, "Saying Golden Darkness is just a mouthful."

Lala looked to the knocked out Lacospo with a pout and said, "It's just wrong that he'd use such a cute girl to do his bidding!"

Yami blushed and said, "C-cute? You're… referring to me?"

Lala then said, "Ah, I didn't mean to offend you Yami-chan."

"No," Yami said, "You didn't offend me, it's just the first time that anyone has called me cute."

Rito lightly giggled and shook his head, life was gonna be a lot more interesting now that Yami was here.

 **MEANWHILE AT THE YUUKI HOUSEHOLD**

Mikan was running a hole in the floor from how much she was pacing. She was not only worried about Rito, but Lala and Zastin as well. Momo, Nana, and Midnight tried to distract her with other things, though it became too much for the young girl as she ran off to her room and slammed the door closed. She sobbed into her pillow and begged any holy figures to watch over Rito. The phone went off in the house. Mikan was the first to hear it and went to get it.

"Hello, Rito?" Mikan asked.

"Hey sis," She heard Rito say.

"RITO! You're alive!" Mikan said and fell to the floor, crying in joy.

"Come on Mikan, you think an assassin will take me down?" Rito said, just as she heard a thud from the phone, "Sorry Yami, I meant no offence!"

"S-s-stupid idiot!" Mikan sobbed into the phone, "You just had to go and worry me to no end, didn't you?!"

"I'm sorry Mikan, I couldn't control what happened to me." Rito said.

Mikan's sobs subsided, then she asked, "What happened to the assassin?"

Rito sighed and said, "She was given false information and terminated the contract, so-to-speak."

Mikan felt a little worried and asked, "What do you mean by so-to-speak?"

"She didn't fully end the contract, she more or less put it on hold for the time being." Rito said.

Mikan felt a headache coming on and she asked, "Why do I get the feeling you have something else to say?"

Rito sighed and said, "You are right about that, I let her stay with us."

The headache hit and she said, "You let the assassin who tried to kill you stay with us?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind?" Rito said.

Mikan sighed and said, "She can stay, so long as she doesn't try to kill you in the house."

"Thanks Mikan, love you sis." Rito said, making Mikan blush as she ended the call.

She felt her panties dampening and went back to her room to relieve some stress.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Rito was resting in his bed while thinking about how going back in time to his younger body had changed things both now and in the future. He couldn't help but wonder what his kids looked like now. He and his girls had decided on their names, though he knew that he'd never get to see them in the flesh, watch them grow, watch them go off to their first days of school. It saddened him but he couldn't change the fact that he could right his wrongs, and did a somewhat good job so far, while completely fucking up the original timeline. One reality, or the other, no two realities can be the same.

The closet door opened up and he heard a soft footfall of Lala. He remained quiet, then felt Lala poke him in the side, "Rito-kun?" she asked.

He turned to her and said, "Yeah Lala?"

She looked to him and asked, "Can I sleep with you?"

Rito smiled and opened up the covers to his bed, "You are always welcome to sleep with me Lala." He said.

Lala joined him in the bed and he asked her, "Is something wrong Lala?"

She hugged him and said, "I just want to be with you, just sleep with you."

"Come on Lala," Rito said, "I know you want something more, 'What is it?' is the question."

Lala looked to him, and he saw that she was crying, "I'm scared Rito-kun."

This shocked Rito to the core, she never was this worried for him until after she got pregnant. This worried Rito and he asked, "What are you scared for Lala?"

"I'm scared of losing you Rito-kun." Lala said, crying slightly.

Rito wanted to tell her he wouldn't go anywhere, but he let her continue, "When I saw the scotch marks on the ground inside the trail of the beam, my heart stopped. I thought I lost you Rito-kun."

Rito hugged Lala and said in a loving tone, "Lala, I love you, I wouldn't want to put you through the hell of losing someone you love. I'm sorry I scared you, but I had to do what I did."

Lala lightly sobbed into Rito's chest and it hurt to see her like this. Then, out of nowhere, Lala asked, "Do you honestly love me Rito?"

Rito's eyes widened and he said, "How could you ask that Lala? I love you with all my being! If you are unhappy, I'm unhappy. Your happiness is my world! You smiling can fill me with more joy and energy then anything else can!"

Lala then smiled and said, "Then, will you have sex with me?"

This threw Rito for a loop as he said, "S-sex?! As in sexual intercourse?!"

Lala nodded and said, "Yes."

Rito sighed and said, "Are you sure? You want to go on to this part of our relationship now?"

Lala nodded again and said, "Of course, I've seen what you call, Adult Relations and I want to try some of it."

Rito nodded and removed the covers from the bed. He then kissed Lala and she responded to the kiss.

 **LEMON IS NOW STARTING! YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW! TRY NOT TO BITCH ABOUT IT IN THE REVIEWS! YOU DO, YOU WILL BE SILENCED.**

Lala began to grind on Rito as the two of them kissed. Lala stuck her tongue into Rito's mouth and began licking his teeth. Rito then opened his teeth and let his own tongue grind on Lala's tongue. The two of them fought for dominance and Lala won out. She began to straddle him and she took off his tank top with his help.

She began to lick his chest and left a trail of saliva in its wake. She then began to suck on his neck which was a new sensation to him. Rito then grabbed Lala's breasts and began to fondle them. Lala knew what he was doing and let him do it. Rito then turned the tables and flipped Lala on her back while he was on top. He sucked on her breasts and she let out cute little squeaks and moans. Every time Rito's mouth ran across her breasts, she moaned hungrily.

She then let out a cute moan and said, "You shouldn't be the only one giving pleasure!" She then opened her mouth and said, "Stick your heated piston down my pipe!"

Rito couldn't help but be aroused and be blushing at Lala's statement. He then moved her to the back of the headboard and proceeded to throatfuck Lala. She was assaulted by the smell of Rito and blushed as his dick thrusted in and out of her throat. Rito's hand then snaked towards her crotch and he stuck two fingers into her pussy, making her moan in ecstasy. The moaning vibrated Rito's member as he let out a sharp breath.

He fingered her pussy and the juices spewed from it, making the bed soaked. Lala then realized she was reaching her climax and proceeded to grab Rito's balls and fondle them. Rito caught on to what Lala was telling him and slowed down on the thrusting. He then spread her pussy apart, the attention was too much for Lala and she came, messily.

She then lightly bit down on his member and scraped her teeth across it. When she got to the head of the member, she let it go with a loud, messy popping noise. She got a look at his member and began to examine it, and was surprised by what she saw. His member was 8.5 inches by 2 inches. She had that monster inside her mouth?! It didn't seem that big when she was pleasing it.

"How was that Lala?" Rito asked.

Lala let out a purring moan and said, "Fucking incredible Rito-kun."

Rito then licked the extra juices on his finger for a little sample of what she tasted like, honey and sugar is what he tasted.

"Maybe I should just eat you out." Rito said, making Lala fantasize about it.

"As good as that might be, you can eat me out later." She said and spread out her pussy, "I want you to fuck me senseless. Make me scream like a bitch!"

Half of Rito cried out in agony while the other half roared in approval. He grabbed his member and began to rub it against her pussy. Lala moaned in disapproval and she said, "Just fuck me already!"

Rito didn't need any more reasons to do it and thrust into her. She let out a moan of approval and she came again. She blushed uncontrollably said, "I never was this bad!"

Rito raised an eyebrow and asked, "You've been using my training room for practice, haven't you?"

Lala blushed and said, "Yes I have."

Rito then asked, "Is that why I can't feel your hymen?" well aware of his obvious question.

"No, Devilukian women don't have hymens. You are the first person I've had sex with, so you took my virginity." Lala said, moaning in between each word.

Lala then was caught off guard when Rito thrust into her and she let out a high pitched squeal. Rito thrusted in and out of Lala as she was letting out moans and squeals. Lala was in pure heaven, not only was her fiancé pleasing her, he was skilled at it as well. She felt a pressure rising up in her and she moaned out, "Oh sweet Nebula, I'm gonna cum!"

Rito began to kiss her on the neck and sucked on her exposed flesh making her mind go numb. Lala came and her pussy tightened around Rito's member, trying to milk it for its seed, only to find he hadn't cum yet.

Lala was too in bliss to notice, "That good for you Lala?" Rito asked.

Lala nodded and said, "Mind numbingly good!"

She felt Rito pick her up and pin her against the wall. Her breasts, face, and shoulders were held to the wall as Rito slapped her ass and said, "You dirty bitch, you came twice, while I was left in the dry zone." He thrust into her as she moaned again.

"Please," Lala said, "Fuck me like a pornstar!"

Rito thrust in and out of her pussy as she moaned with every thrust. Rito rapidly thrust into Lala and she squealed every time he hit her womb. He grabbed her tail and her body began to spasm, Lala moaned every time he stroked it off. Rito felt his limit reach critical and cried, "Oh fuck me sideways! I'm gonna cum!"

He blew three whole loads into Lala as she graciously accepted the gift.

 **LEMON END! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!**

Rito placed her back in the bed and joined her. He covered the both of them in the blankets and Lala hugged him. "That show you that I love you Lala?" Rito asked.

Lala moaned in approval and fell asleep. Soon, Rito joined Lala in slumber.

 **CHAPTER 16: DONE!**

 **Crimson: Another chapter down the drain! And Yami has finally calmed down with me! YAY!**

 **Lala: That is because you ran into her and groped her, you dumbass.**

 **Crimson: Lala, please, be quiet. Well, until the next chapter!**

 **Lala: PEACE!**

 **Crimson: I wanted to do that. *Pouts***

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	17. Birthday for a King

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: I just want to say… thank you, to all of you guys. This has been a fun and interesting few months and I can't thank you enough.**

 **Lala & Rito: *Slams door open* CRIMSON!**

 **Crimson: Well, they're back and they are pissed. Why, well they wanted to go on a date before they fucked and I just threw a monkey wrench into those plans.**

 **Lala: Come over here Crimson, this won't hurt a bit. *Pulls out a Plasma Taser***

 **Rito: You won't suffer at all. *Pulls out a spool of rope***

 **Crimson: Yeah, as much fun as I'd have with you two, I'd rather not die. So, peace. *Throws down smoke pellets and vanishes***

 **Lala: Damn it! Find him! *rushes out of the room***

 **Rito: On it! *rushes out of the room***

 **Crimson: *Reappears, lowering his wrist* Scrubs. Thank god I took the Spy's Cloak and Dagger. The only time I've actually found a use for it.**

 **Crimson: Looks like I'm doing the Disclaimer today, AHEM! I, CrimsonFucker4455 do not own either the To Love Ru story or license. Okay, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko girl**

"Welcome!": Normal speak

" _Why am I here?_ ": Thoughts

" _ **Ammo has been depleted!**_ ": Robotic speak

" **Well, shit!** ": Robotic Thoughts

 **THERE WILL BE A LIME/LEMON IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER! YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW, IF NOT, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS?!**

Chapter 17: Birthday for a King

"You know," Rito said looking to the woman of interest below him. "This has got to be the best gift anyone ever got me."

Lala was giving a titfuck to Rito. She was licking the head of his member. She grinned and said, "Oh just wait birthday boy, things are about to get much more heated!"

To all those wondering just what the fuck even is going on, we'll have to go back to the morning of today.

 **MORNING OF OCTOBER 16**

Rito slept in today, which was odd since Lala would try to wake him up. The way she'd wake him up was to straddle him and grind her butt against his crotch and try to get a reaction out of him. If that didn't work, she'd kiss him on the lips. He'd normally wake up with that, but if Rito was still out, she'd start to please him until he awoke.

He got up with an alarm for once. He heard the annoying beeping noise and slammed his fist into the alarm's snooze button and got up. He looked to his calendar and smiled, it was his birthday today.

He got out of his bed and took off his clothes for a new set, the old ones smelled very ripe. He slipped on a new tank top and boxers, then went for his school uniform. He was tying his tie as he made his way down the stairs. He got to the kitchen and saw Mikan and Midnight in the kitchen making breakfast as usual. "Where's Lala?" Rito asked the two of them.

"Onee-chan's out getting you a gift." Came Momo's voice from behind him. He turned and Momo began to rub herself on Rito. Mikan and Midnight both gave Momo a heavy glare and she stopped quickly, as to not piss of the two cooks in the house.

"Good morning." Cam a voice from the stairs. Rito ducked under a slash from Yami and grinned, "Still trying to keep your practice up Yami?" Rito asked.

"You could say that, Yuuki Rito." Yami said and changed he arm back.

"No killing each other at the table!" Midnight yelled, "You can do that in the training room!"

"Training room?" Momo, Nana, and Yami asked looking at Rito.

Rito scratched the back of his head and explained on what it was.

TLR: R

Rito walked down the street to his school and it was somewhat quiet. He was a little happy while a little sad at the same time. "Hey! Where's Lala-chan today!?" One of the males asked.

"She's out today." Rito said calmly walking away from them.

The males cried out in agony as he ran into Yui and Haruna. Haruna shoved Yui to the front and said, "Don't you have something to say to Rito-kun?"

Rito stopped and Yui began to squirm uncomfortably, she let out a sharp breath and said, "Yuuki-kun, I'm sorry for my actions last week. I was running off the rumor that you were two-timing with Sairenji-san and Deviluke-san, and for that, I apologize."

Rito looked impassive, then smiled and said, "You idiot, I already forgave you."

This got Haruna and Yui to look at him in shock and he continued with, "You were thinking with only your anger and I can't be mad at you for that. Just be careful with it, alright?"

Yui blushed, said thanks and rushed off. Haruna turned to him and said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked her."

Rito giggled and said, "I have a fiancé and a girlfriend, I don't need any more excitement in my life. You two give me enough as is."

Haruna walked up to him and said, "You still owe me that date, Yuuki-kun."

"When and where?" Rito asked.

"Akihabara station, three days from now, 2:30 pm. Make sure you are dressed well." Haruna said.

Rito saluted and said, "Yes ma'am."

Rito looked down and saw the extra bag on her person, "Mind if I ask what that is Haruna?" he asked.

"Well…" she said, before she was interrupted by Ren screaming.

Rito turned and saw Ren running towards him, "Haruna, you might want to move." Rito said.

Haruna nodded and moved to the side, "Yuuki Rito! I heard Lala-chan's out today! The hell happened?!" Ren yelled and went to shove Rito down.

Rito dodged out of the way of the shove, placed Ren's arms and head in a hold and suplexed his head into the ground. Ren was caught off guard and knocked senseless as his head was embedded into the ground. Ren twitched as Rito poked him with his foot. "Is he alright?" Haruna asked.

"He's fine, he's a 'Man', and he can handle the pain." Rito said and dusted himself off.

Haruna blushed as Rito dusted himself off, "You alright Haruna-chan?" Rito asked.

Haruna shook her head, trying to get rid of her blush and said, "Yes! I'm fine Yuuki-kun! I'll be going ahead!" she then shot off and left Rito behind.

Rito shook his head at Haruna's shyness and began to make a plan to shatter it like glass. Rito got to the front of the school and saw four members of the SSS sitting on the benches. When they saw him, they all looked at each other and nodded. The got up, walked over to him and said, "Rito-sama, we would like you to come with us."

Every male looked at him in anger as all the females looked jealous, "Of course. Let's go." Rito said and followed the four girls.

The girls walked to the Security room and stopped him. They proceeded to blindfold him and said, "We don't want to ruin the surprise Rito-sama."

Rito could understand that and let them lead him. He was told to turn and sit, and did so. He felt the blindfold come off his head and the lights turned on, "Surprise!" all the females yelled.

Rito was speechless, the SSS were celebrating his birthday with him. In the last timeline, these women wouldn't give him the time of day, now these women loved, cared for, and respected him. He couldn't help but let out a watery smile as a few tears escaped from his eyes. "Thank you, everyone." Rito said in a shaky voice.

He could identify all the females in the room, along with his original girls. The girls had cake, gifts, and a ton of other things. The pile of gifts from the girls were larger then what he normally got. The first one was from Haruna, the watering can that she got for him in the last timeline was in the bag. "Happy birthday Rito-kun." She said with a blushing smile.

Yui was next and she got him a calligraphy set, to some, a tasteless gift, but for Rito, a very thoughtful one. "Thank you Yui. I needed a new calligraphy set anyway." And he kissed her on the cheek which made her blush up a storm. The females took a few photos which Yui tried to get and failed horribly.

Run was the next one and she held out a damaged package. The girls looked at her with a glare and she said, "Ren didn't want you to get the gift and tried to smash it. Thankfully the seal held up." Rito opened it and out popped what looked to be a small orange furred puppy without eyes. The girls squealed and were about to pick it up when it let out a small animalistic whine and curled into a ball.* "A Vulpimancer?! I thought those were wild and untamable!" Rito said in shock.

Run cutely smiled and said, "I actually have the mother as a pet, she wanted me to give her son to a good home." Run suddenly looked sad and said, "She doesn't have much time let in this universe."

The girls lightly hugged Run and gave her words of encouragement. Next on the list was Risa, she gave Rito a few dirty magazines. The females glared at Risa and she said, "Boys always carry these. So I got you a few you might like." And then winked provocatively.

Mio was next and she gave Rito a few coupons to the café she worked at. "In case you want to visit me and have a bit of fun." The girls were somewhat annoyed by Mio, but did nothing.

The other girls gave their gifts which ranged from gear, to clothes, to cookbooks, to supplies for any other hobby. The last gift was questionable due to the shape and was confiscated by Yui. Rito could honestly believe that some of the girls would buy adult toys and try to pass them off as gifts. The party went off perfectly and soon, the cake/cakes were dispensed to the girls. They all sang happy birthday to Rito and he blew out the candles. All in all, it was a good birthday so far. He'd just have to wait for the later party and the gifts to come.

Soon, the party was over and the cleanup process began. The gifts would be brought to Rito's house and the trash would be thrown away.

TLR: R

Rito made his way home while Haruna, Yui and Run followed him. He invited them to his house for his second party, which shocked them to no end. As soon as he opened the door, the lights popped on and they heard, "Surprise!" again.

Rito walked in and saw his father, Mikan, Zastin, Midnight, Momo, Nana, Yami, and Lala in the family room. "Thanks you guys." Rito said with a smile.

Lala walked up to him and said, "I've prepared a gift for you Rito."

"Were is it then Lala?" Rito asked.

"Follow me!" Lala said and began to drag Rito into the back yard. As soon as he stepped foot into the yard, a tendril wrapped around his leg and dragged him up to the flower on the top. "Isn't it a cute flower Rito-kun?" she asked and grinned.

" _ **Lala-sama went outside your solar system to find this gift for you Rito-dono. It wasn't easy to find.**_ " Peke said.

Rito looked at the plant and asked, "Does he or she have a name?"

"It's a she, and it's Celine!" Momo said happily.

Rito smiled and said "Well Celine, welcome to the family!"

Celine put Rito down and he went back inside for the party. This had been one of the best birthdays he had yet, and seeing as this was his first one with them, he was planned to make more fun birthdays with them.

 **CHAPTER 17: DONE!**

 **AN: For the * Mark, the pet was an alien animal from the Ben 10 universe, Wildmutt if I remember correctly. I love the animal so much that I just had to add it in. ^_^**

 **Another short one I know, I am just drowning in work that it is becoming a hassle, but I'll try for a few more longer chapters for the next few.**

 **Yami: *Sees War historian's comment and blushes* I AM NOT TSUNDERE!**

 **Crimson: You can deny it all you want, yes you are Tsun-Tsun.**

 **Yami: *Blushes* I'm going to see Rito in the training room! *Wings pop out and flies off***

 **Crimson: *Laughs* Okay then, Until next time, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	18. Worries of the Date and Family

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Yami: *Reads War historian's comment and is restraining herself* He tried to hurt Vilji? I will hurt him in more ways then he will ever have been through! *Walks out of the room***

 **Crimson: Yeah, Yami loves animals, don't try to piss her off when animals are on the line.**

 **Yami: *Throws things around* BAKA REN!**

 **Ren: Oh dear Nebula! What did I do?!**

 **Run: Try to hurt a little one. For that, you must suffer.**

 **Yami and Run: *Drags Ren off* You will learn from your mistakes!**

 **Ren: CRIMSON! HELP!**

 **Crimson: You shouldn't have pissed them off, then you wouldn't be in this situation. ANYWHO! I do not own either the To Love Ru story or license. Which sucks. A lot.**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko girl**

 **Mikan Yuuki**

"Welcome home, master.": Normal speak

" _Why did this have to happen?_ ": Thoughts

" _ **Welcome to the end of the world!**_ ": Robotic speak

" **Well that went down the crapper.** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 18: Worries of the Date and Family

Rito calmly walked towards downtown Akihabara and checked his phone. It was 2:20 pm right now. He got to where he was meeting his date and waited. It was a few minutes later until he heard, "Rito-kun!"

He turned to the voice and saw Haruna running towards him. She slowed down when she got to him and asked, "Did you wait long?"

Rito shook his head and said, "Only waited around five to ten minutes, Haruna."

He looked at her and saw her outfit, it consisted of a dark blue dress, a magenta sweater and high heeled shoes. "You look good Haruna, shall we go?" he asked and held out his arm.

She grabbed it and said, "Sure! Let's go!"

To all those wondering what is going on, let me bring you up to speed.

 **MORNING OF OCTOBER 19**

Rito woke up with not only a nude Lala, but a nude Momo in his bed as well. He decided to wake up Lala in the only fashion needed. He threw off the covers and proceeded to rub her down. She moaned and wrapped him in a strong hug, burying his head in her cleavage. She moaned and said, "I don't want to get up Rito-kun. Just let me stay like this."

Rito then grinned and grabbed her ass cheeks, she squealed and said, "R-r-r-rito-kun!?"

He proceeded to grin and said, "You don't get up, I will give your youngest sister a good show."

Lala turned and saw a grinning Momo looking at the both of them, "I don't mind it." She said as drool dripped out of her mouth and down her chin.

Lala blushed and said "Fine, I'll get up."

She blushed and was about to get up, when she felt Momo hug her from behind and begin to play with her breasts. "Momo-chan?!" Lala cried and looked worried.

Momo grinned and said, "You didn't used to mind when I played around with your body before, why do you mind now?"

Lala moaned and said, "Nee-san, get off of me!"

Momo grinned and said, "No, I don't think so."

What happened next was the weirdest and most arousing catfight he had ever seen. To put it lightly, Lala won by a millisecond. Momo was forced to go back to her room and pouted when forced to do so.

Lala summoned Peke and turned into her normal clothes. She then went downstairs, trying to hide some light embarrassment from Rito's eyes, but Rito already knew.

Rito put on a jacket, jeans, thin socks, and spiked combat boots, then went downstairs. He saw Mikan and Midnight in the kitchen as they were making breakfast. He got a light breakfast and said, "I'm headed out now!"

"Where you going?" Lala asked.

"I'm going on a date with Haruna, she'll be unhappy and peeved with me if I don't show up." Rito said and grabbed his phone and wallet.

Lala gave a worried face and Rito saw it, he kissed her on the lips and said, "I'll not stop loving you Lala. You'll always be one of the women I love."

She wrapped him in a hug and said, "Alright Rito-kun, I trust you."

Rito left the house and began to walk to Akihabara.

 **PRESENT TIME**

Rito smiled as he saw Haruna in her casual clothes, she looked beautiful. The two of them began to walk and lightly chatted. It was unknown to either one of them that Momo, Nana, and Midnight was following them in disguise. The three of them were dressed in maid uniforms, something that Nana disagreed with at first, but decided to go with it.

The first place the couple stopped at was an arcade. Rito was surprised that she'd want to go here, but went along with it. The two of them got over to a dancing arcade game and Haruna looked worried about it. She shook off her worries and put in the change needed to play the game. Rito also put the change into to the machine and waited for her.

Nana, Momo, and Midnight were watching them put money into the machine and Momo grinned. She was about to pull up her D-Dial and summon a plant to spice things up, but stopped when Midnight gave her a fierce glare. Yui, Risa, and Mio also saw Rito and Haruna walk into the arcade and followed them as well.

Rito asked, "What song would you like?"

Haruna didn't say anything and chose one by herself. Rito was shocked at her change in character, but she turned to him, smiled and said, "This one good?"

He turned to the song and saw that it was an impossible ranking. Rito looked at her and was about to say something, but she just started the song without his consent. The two of them rapidly tapped their feet on the arrow pads and played the song. The song played for seven whole minutes, after which Rito was already tired. When the song ended, their scores were displayed on the screen, somehow Rito topped Haruna's score. "That is incredible! You got a bigger score then me!" Haruna said happily, throwing off everyone who knew her including Rito.

Rito put his name into the arcade machine and Haruna dragged him to the restaurant area for a bite to eat. Rito asked, "Didn't you have something to eat at home?"

Haruna smiled and said, "My sister went out to her job earlier today, so I was left to make a mediocre breakfast for myself." She then stuck out her tongue and lightly tapped her head with her knuckles. Rito began to worry about her and thought, " _Could she have come into contact with the Korotto Flu? No, she never went into space, so why does she seem different then normal?_ "

Haruna walked them over to a table and Rito sat down, "I'll be back, I'm getting something to eat." With that, she walked off and he began to toy with the stuff on the table.

He waited for around twenty minutes until he had enough, he got up and went over to the serving area and saw Haruna being harassed by three delinquents. Rito snuck up behind the males and said, "Is there a problem here gents?"

The males turned to Rito and one of them said, "Who the fuck is this loser?"

Rito cracked his neck and said, "This loser, is the boyfriend of the girl you're bothering. So I'm gonna say this once, fuck off."

The males growled and rushed for him. The girls watching were about to interfere when they saw Rito wipe the floor with the males. They were sent flying and knocked unconscious. "Yuuki-kun!" Haruna said and began to get closer, "I was afraid that-"

Rito pulled up his Colt Python, pulled back the hammer, and aimed at Haruna. "Y-yuuki-kun?" Haruna asked and proceeded to look scared.

"You think that just knowing my name is gonna be enough, FAKER!?" Rito yelled and looked ready to fire. Yui, Risa, Mio, Momo, Nana, and Midnight began to get scared as they saw him pull out a revolver and aim it at his lover, but were shocked when he said, faker.

Haruna giggled and said, "How long have you known?" shocking the girls watching.

"Since this morning," Rito said, "Haruna always shows up early for everything and is on top of everything she plans. She knows her likes and dislikes, and playing a public dancing game isn't one of her likes."

Haruna then began to laugh and her body changed from a human girl to a more adult version of Haruna. "Very perceptive of you, Yuuki Rito." She said as a sly grin appeared from her mouth.

Rito pulled the trigger and the bullet grazed her cheek, making light green blood drip from the wound. "Where the hell is Haruna?" Rito growled.

She chuckled and said, "Her? She's still at home."

Rito pulled back the hammer on the gun again and said, "If she's at your home, who the hell are you?"

"She's my older sister." Rito heard Haruna say. He turned around and saw that she had a cold look on her face, directed at her sister.

"You said you wouldn't be found out Aiko!" Haruna yelled at her, "Yet look at you now! Out in the open and out for everyone to see!"

"Haruna-chan, I had to test him to see if he could trust you!" Aiko said to her.

" _You do realize that I can hear the two of you, right?_ " Rito thought to himself.

The two sisters argued and he said, "Alright, enough you two." The two of them turned to him and he said, "Could you two stop arguing, you're causing a scene!"

The two of them looked at him oddly and Haruna said "No we aren't, look around."

Rito did so and saw no one around, not a single person. Then he noticed the girl hiding behind the walls, "You can come out now!" Rito said and nodded for them to come out.

Yui, Mio, Risa, Momo, Nana, and Midnight came to the front and looked unhappily at Rito, "How in the hell did you see us?" Risa said.

Rito shook his head and said, "I've been around the stalking grounds, which you guys were doing a few moments ago."

Rito turned back to the two sisters and asked, "So, you two are family?"

Aiko nodded and said, "Yep," She placed her arm on the top of Haruna's head and said, "This little one's my sister."

"Onee-san!" Haruna said with a light pout and glare.

Rito looked to the wound and asked, "Though one thing still bothers me."

"What is it Rito-kun?" Haruna asked.

"Are you two aliens?" Rito asked.

The two of them remained silent, then Haruna said, "Not pure breed aliens, I'm actually 1/8th while my sister is 1/5th part alien."

Rito couldn't help but think, " _Just throw everything I know out the fucking window why don't you! WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT IS THIS BULLSHIT!? BOTH HARUNA AND AIKO ARE ALIENS?!_ " he proceeded to walk over to a wall and bash his head into it screaming the word, "IDIOT!" over and over again.

The girls looked at Rito worried but he turned to them and said, "I'm fine, just trying to pound out the stupidity in my brain."

The girls looked at Rito with worry and he continued to bash his head in.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

The real Haruna and Rito proceeded on with their date and the two had an awkward air around them. Having your older sister pose as your date really put a wrench into some things. Rito then turned to Haruna and said, "So, you switched out yourself with your sister?"

Haruna looked unhappily at Rito and said, "It was my sister's idea, she wanted to make sure that the male I was with wasn't lusting after me. She can be a pain sometimes!"

"Doesn't that mean she cares for you then?" Rito asked.

"Yeah, it is just a pain that she made me stay home on my day with you Rito-kun!" Haruna said, growing annoyed.

Rito wrapped an arm around her and said, "At least you don't have to deal with fiancé candidates like Lala does."

Haruna lightly smiled and said, "That is true, I feel bad for her."

"It is more of her father's fault for putting her up for grabs." Rito said with a hint of acid in his tone.

"How so?" Haruna asked.

"He wants an heir, even if his daughter isn't happy with the man he chose for her." Rito said, growing more annoyed.

Haruna, as if seeing Rito's annoyance, grabbed his hand and smiled, "You'll protect us, you'll protect her, I know you will." She said with a small smile.

Rito hugged her, making her squeal, and he said, "Thank you Haruna, for keeping my head straight. I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

Haruna returned the hug and said, "You are already welcome, you big dummy." She then kissed him on the lips.

Rito mentally grinned and returned the kiss. The two of them broke for air a few minutes later and both of them blushed. "Shall we head on with our date, Haruna?" Rito asked.

"Let's get moving." Haruna said and walked forward.

 **MEANWHILE ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE CITY**

A familiar person walked off her ship and grinned like a maniac, "Yuuki Rito, your ass will be mine!" Riri said and vanished from sight. The animals stopped crying out and everything was silent.

"Yuuki Rito, I'll kill my younger sister to have you as my fiancé, don't you worry." Riri said from everywhere.

 **CHAPTER 18: DONE!**

 **Crimson: Well, that was a thing.**

 **Rito: *Lightly glares at Crimson***

 **Crimson: What is it Rito?**

 **Rito: You made Haruna an alien? A goddamn alien!?**

 **Crimson: Yeah, so?**

 **Rito: She's human you twat! What in god's name makes you think I'll stand for this?!**

 **Crimson: I have a few plans for her, don't you worry.**

 **Rito;* Shakes his head* You are lucky that you are guarded right now or I would cause major bodily harm to you.**

 **Crimson: ANYWAY! This has been CrimsonFucker4455 with To Love Ru: Restart! Until next time…**

 **Rito: PEACE!**

 **Crimson: Twice! You people did it twice!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	19. Ain't that a Kick in the Head?

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: *Giggles***

 **Lala and Rito: What is it?**

 **Crimson: You know what chapter it is?**

 **Lala: We've had Rito's birthday, now…**

 **Rito: Please kami tell me you don't mean…**

 **Crimson: That's right, the personality switch chapter!**

 **Lala and Rito: *Pales* Please don't do anything weird Crimson-sama.**

 **Crimson: My story, my rules! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Lala: Please let him be easy on me.**

 **Rito: Don't worry, nothing bad will happen… I hope.**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jeweria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko girl**

 **Mikan Yuuki**

"Why do you hate me?": Normal speak

" _Why did this happen?_ ": Thoughts

" _ **Why are you here?**_ ": Robotic speak

" **Is everything ready?** ": Robotic Thoughts

 **THERE WILL BE A FEW LEMONS AND A FEW LIMES IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW!**

Chapter 19: Ain't that a Kick in the Head?

Three weeks have passed since the date with Haruna and things have been going well with the three of them. Lala was a lot more accepting of the relationship with her fiancé and her best friend. Momo has been trying to get some action with Rito, only for him to stump her every time she tried. Rito knew that she needed some attention, but was pacing himself until Gid got to Earth.

The day started out like any other, Rito woke up in bed, only to find that Lala was clinging to him in her sleep, a cute bonus in his book. He kissed her on the lips and said, "Time to get up Lala."

Lala's eyes opened and she blushed and said shyly, "G-g-good morning Rito-san."

Rito raised an eye brow and said "What's with the Rito-san this morning Lala?"

Lala looked away and said in a shy manner, "Well, you are the one I am with, so I should treat you with respect."

Rito shook his head and said, "Well, I'm gonna take a shower, you can join me if you'd like."

Lala's mind immediately went to the gutter as she visualized a nude Rito, with suds in his hair and on his person, washing himself. She then imagined him with a hung member and blood dripped from her nose in a nosebleed. "You alright Lala?" Rito asked.

Lala was snapped from her thoughts and said, "YES! I'M FINE RITO-SAN!"

Rito cleaned out his ear and said, "You don't need to yell Lala, I'm right in front of you."

Lala quickly left the room and slammed the door closed, leaving a semi-stunned Rito in her wake. " _Was that normal for… oh shit! She just contracted the Korotto flu!_ " Rito thought to himself.

He made his way downstairs and saw Mikan and Midnight in the kitchen like normal, Momo and Nana were at the table, yet Lala was nowhere to be seen. He heard the shower running and smiled, she was taking a shower. He was about to go in when Nana stepped in front of him, "Anue said that no one was to come in, even her fiancé!"

Rito looked confused and remembered, this wasn't her normal personality, she was just going through some temporary personality changes.

Rito went back to the table, grumbling about it and sat in his seat. The bathroom door opened and Lala came out, covered in a towel. "The bathroom is yours Rito-san." Lala said and began to dry her hair.

After Rito's shower, breakfast was served. Lala and Rito walked to school and Rito said, "Lala, is something wrong? You aren't walking next to me." It was true, Lala was walking ahead of Rito and tried her best to ignore him.

Lala poked her pointer fingers together and said, "Nothing is wrong Rito, it is just embarrassing to walk beside my fiancé."

Rito raised an eyebrow and he heard, "Good morning you two!"

Rito turned to the voice and saw Yui, Mio, Haruna, and Risa walking up to them. "Good morning you four, how are all of you?" Rito asked.

They all gave different answers, Lala then said, "Good morning Risa-san, Mio-san, Haruna-san, Yui-san."

Everyone looked at her as if she grew a second head and she said, "We don't want to be later for school!" and she walked off with a light tune on her lips.

"Did anyone notice how weird Lala-chii is acting today?" Risa asked.

There was a chorus of "Yeah's" as soon as Risa asked that.

Throughout the day, Lala showed characteristics of her personality which was unlike her. All was well and good until Ren showed up. Ren began to throw praise at Lala like no one's business, until she got behind Rito and said, "No, it is embarrassing for you to say those things to me."

Ren looked hurt and cried out, "I'M SO SORRY LALA-CHAN!" and ran away crying.

Rito then took Lala to the roof and said, "Are you alright Lala? You've been acting off since this morning."

"Why are you asking this Ri-" Lala asked, just as a gust of wind flipped up her skirt. She quickly covered it while Rito looked away.

"You didn't see anything, did you?" Lala asked.

"See what?" Rito asked, playing stupid.

"My," Lala said, "You're ecchi."

" _Well, I can't be too mad, she is cute with the Korotto flu in her system, but enough about that!_ " Rito thought to himself.

He grabbed Lala's shoulders and asked, "Are you alright Lala?" He then put his hand on her forehead and said, "Shit, you're burning up!"

" _ **That is what I thought too Rito-dono,**_ " Peke said, " _ **Her body temperature is a lot higher than normal.**_ "

Rito then began to check her up and down, until he heard, "She seems to have contracted the Korotto flu."

He turned and saw Mikado coming out from the stairs and Rito said, "I don't think I've heard of that sickness."

"Not surprising," Mikado said, "It is an alien sickness. The Korotto flu changes the person's personality for the length of the sickness, which can range from a few weeks, to a whole year."

Rito paled and said, "You've got to have a cure for it, don't you Mikado-sensei?"

Ryoko shook her head and said, "I gave the last of it to a patient a few days ago, I have no more medicine for that flu."

"How long do we have to wait for you to get another batch of it?" Rito asked.

"A week at the most." Ryoko said.

"So it'll take a week for the meds to get to you?" Rito said, raising an eyebrow, "This'll be fun."

 **Tuesday, November 14** **th**

Rito slowly woke up and saw that he was alone for the first time in a while. He got up just as the closet door slammed open and Lala fell on her face, reminding Rito of himself. "Owie!" Lala said and rubbed her face.

Rito got up off the bed and asked, "Are you alright Lala? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" and helped her up.

Lala lightly laughed and said, "I fell asleep trying to finish an invention and do my homework. Guess I overslept."

Lala tripped over her leg and proceeded to pants Rito, leaving his member to dangle out in the open. Steam shot out from Lala's ears and she rapidly apologized to Rito, but he brushed it off saying that what she did was an accident. Just as he was about to pull up his briefs, the door to his room opened and Nana strolled in. "Rito-san! Anue! Breakfast is…" Nana said and looked at the scene in front of her.

Nana and Lala blushed as Rito pulled up his briefs and said, "Lala and I will be out in a few minutes. You can leave now."

Nana's face was covered by her hair and she yelled "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER YOU BEAST?!"

Nana then proceeded to try and choke Rito, only for him to grab her arms and place them behind her back. Nana kicked Rito in the balls and he squealed, feeling the force behind the kick. He let go of her and grabbed his family jewels, as if they might fall off at any moment.

Nana and Lala got into a fight as Rito laid on the ground as a useless slab of meat, trying to deal with the thought and pain of him might not being able to have children. Rito was left with this thought before he passed out, " _How the hell will I survive the next few days if this is her personality for this day?!_ "

 **Wednesday, November 15** **th**

Rito slowly woke up and hissed in pain, the injuries he sustained yesterday while dealing with a Lala version of himself were not worth the investment. Why the fuck did Mikado give the meds to another patient? He fucking needed it now! Lala inadvertently groped a good portion of the females in their school on one side of the coin, while dropping the pants of males on the other side.

Rito felt something slither down his stomach, and felt mouths wrap around his member.

 **LIME/LEMON WILL START NOW! ALL OF YOU KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW!**

Rito threw the covers off his bed and he saw Nana and Momo licking his member. "NANA?! MOMO?! The hell are you two doing?!" Rito yelled, making them look up at him.

"They can't understand you right now." He heard Lala say. He turned and saw Lala in a thin apron while only wearing stockings under her apron. He didn't mind a nude apron, unless it was with someone he didn't know, then it was weird to him.

"Lala, what did you do to them?" Rito asked.

Lala grinned and said, "Oh, nothing much. I just mixed aphrodisiacs into their food." She then grinned and snapped her fingers. Nana and Momo then began making out and took turns sucking off his member. Rito blushed as the two of them did so, Lala then nodded to the two of them and they stopped lubing it up.

Lala then slipped off her apron and her breasts bounced freely. She then guided herself onto Rito's erect member, "Hope you like getting wet, because I am soaked to the bone!" Lala said, making Rito give off an anime styled sweat drop.

 **LEMON/LIME ENDS HERE, KIND OF SHORT I KNOW, BUT PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME**

 **Thursday, November 15** **th**

Rito was sore, having to please three alien princesses while all three were changed was a pain. Not only did he have to fuck Lala, he took both Momo's and Nana's virginities. The two of them blushed at Rito after the aphrodisiacs wore off. Nana was distraught that she wasn't a pure maiden anymore and couldn't be wed to a male of her choosing. Momo seemed to get worse after the lust trip, since she was toying around with herself whenever Rito was at school. 'Not so bad' you might think, she toyed with herself on Rito's bed and wasn't afraid to try and drag Rito into her fun time.

Rito slowly woke up and hissed in pain as his body cried out in agony. He felt a female wrap around his waist and looked down to see Lala hugging his crotch area, a thin smile trailing her mouth. He lowered his face to hers and was about to kiss her, when Lala viciously slapped Rito off the bed and into the wall. There was a loud crash as slammed into the wall. Rito thought, " _Oh dear god! Lord have mercy on my body today!_ "

Lala got up and grinned when she saw Rito embedded into the wall, she then said, "Good morning fucker."

Rito slowly pulled himself from the wall and Lala proceeded to pin him to the wall and slowly ran a hand across his body. "Lala?! The hell are you doing?!" Rito yelled as she did it.

"Oh come on honey," Lala said, "You had your fun yesterday, let me have mine today."

Lala's hand explored Rito's torso and she felt Rito up, much to his displeasure. Rito tried to remove her hand from his person. "Come on you bastard! You fucked me yesterday! Why are you playing hard to get now?!" Lala said and grinned like a maniac.

"Lala! This isn't you! Please stop!" Rito yelled, trying to grab anyone's attention on the outside of the room.

Lala grinned and her hand snaked into his pants. Her hand then grabbed his testicles and proceeded to grip them with the intent to cause as much pain as she could. Rito let out a groan of disapproval and she dragged him back into the bed. " _Oh fuck me! Why did Mikado have to give away the meds to another patient!?_ " Rito thought as Lala proceeded to cuff him to the bed.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

Rito slowly made his way to school, unfortunately, with a collar around his neck like a dog. "Come now Rito-kun," Lala said, "You look good as a dog."

Rito had tried to remove said collar before leaving the house, but Lala not only confiscated his weapons, she also placed a stun charge emitter on it. Should Rito try to unlock said collar without Lala's permission, the charge would shock him with around 10 million volts of pure electricity, meaning the collar would probably fry his spinal cord if he was without his strength.

Rito saw Haruna and Yui walk up to them and Yui asked, "Yuuki-kun? Why do you have a collar around your neck?"

Lala glared heavily at Yui and stomped on Rito's foot. Rito felt his foot cry out and he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming.

"Rito-kun is my pet, so I'm treating him as such." Lala said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Haruna looked at Rito and asked, "Is something wrong with Lala?"

Rito nodded and said, "Lala has fallen ill with an alien flu that changes the person's personality."

Lala saw Rito chatting with Haruna and she yanked on the chain, and proceeded to drag off Rito to another place, saying that there was too many hussies after her man.

 **School clinic, After school**

Rito thankfully got away from Lala during the day and hid on the roof for most of the day, much to the annoyance of Yui. Rito quickly made his way to the clinic and entered the room. "Mikado-sensei? You in here?" Rito asked.

Ryoko sipped a bit of her coffee and said, "Ah, hello Rito-kun."

Rito walked up to her and said, "Please god tell me you have the damn meds, Lala is driving me mad!"

Ryoko turned to Rito and said, "Sorry Rito-kun, the meds haven't come in yet. They will be in tomorrow though."

Rito placed his head in his hands and groaned. He looked up to her and asked, "Do you mind if I stay with you tonight Mikado-sensei? I fear what Lala will do to me when I get home."

Ryoko let out a lewd smirk and said, "You do realize that student-teacher relationships aren't allowed, right?"

Rito grinned and slapped her ass, "You really don't care, and I get the feeling you don't mind if I 'accidently' have sex with you." Rito said and lightly laughed.

"My, my," Ryoko said, "You think I'd stoop to such a low level?"

"It wouldn't be above you Ryoko-chan." Rito said, accidently letting her name slip from his lips.

Ryoko's eyes widened and Rito mentally slapped himself, he said her goddamn first name! "Now how do you know my name Rito-kun?" Ryoko asked.

Rito thought quickly and said, "When I was helping Yui with organizing the papers of the students last week, I happened to stumble upon your files in the school."

Ryoko shook her head and remembered what he said was true, Yui had asked him to help her out with the papers, but how the hell had a teacher's file gotten mixed up with a student's? Something was starting to seem odd with Rito. "Alright Rito-kun, you can stay with me for the night."

Rito sighed in relief and said, "I appreciate this sensei."

Ryoko then placed a finger in front of her face and said, "Though I want an explanation when we are at my home."

Rito smirked and said, "I understand Sensei. I need to make a call."

"Take all the time you need." Ryoko said.

 **YUUKI HOUSEHOLD**

Mikan and Midnight were in the kitchen making dinner when the phone went off. "I'll get it!" Momo said.

Momo went over to the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Momo?" Rito said on the other side of the phone.

Momo blushed as she heard Rito's voice, "R-r-rito-san! W-w-w-what do you need?"

"Well, since Lala is in her violent stage, I thought it was best to stay away from home for a night or so." Rito said, shuttering when he said Lala.

"I'll tell Mikan, she is gonna be angry with you though." Momo said, remembering Mikan's womanly fury.

"Tell her, I love her dearly." Rito said, "I'll see you tomorrow Momo-chan."

The line went dead and Momo put the phone back on the receiver and thought, " _If he's staying with another woman, that means…_ " Momo thought and began to drool. A stream of blood dripped from her nose and she quickly retreated to her room.

 **BACK WITH RITO**

Rito slowly lowered his cellphone and placed it in his pocket, "That is taken care of, now," Rito said and turned to Ryoko, "Shall we head to your home?"

Ryoko smirked and said, "Hope you don't mind driving."

Rito followed her to a parking garage and saw her SUV. "You drive this thing?" Rito asked, looking at it.

"It was rather cheap, and with the added extras, it is well worth it." Ryoko said and unlocked it.

Rito got in the passenger side and Ryoko placed her bags in the back, then got in the driver side. Ryoko closed the door and the car started up automatically, a futuristic speed gauge, energy levels, and other things popped up on the screen in the windshield. They then appeared on the sides and Rito asked, "You said you bought it cheap, where did you buy it?"

Ryoko grinned and said, "Teacher confidentiality."

Rito lightly glared at her and said, "You are getting me meds, yet you can't tell me your car dealer? Nice priorities there Sensei."

Ryoko grinned and proceeded to type something into the keyboard on the dashboard. " _Wait, keyboard?_ " Rito thought and looked to where Ryoko was typing, and sure enough, there was a keyboard where the steering wheel was. Ryoko pressed the enter key and the car started moving backwards. "Beauty of this thing, drives automatically to the destination you put in."

Rito then felt the seats turn and saw Ryoko take off her coat. Rito looked to her and said, "Is the autopilot 100% reliable?"

"Of course." Ryoko said and the seats began to turn into a bed of sorts.

Ryoko then took off her boots and socks and placed them in a compartment of sorts. Rito looked at her and he snuck little peaks at the busty nurse's body. Ryoko grinned and caught on to where he was looking as she unbuttoned her top, letting her breasts out from their confinement in the prison of her shirt. Rito lightly blushed and tried to look away from the sight of Ryoko's breast, but like a moth to a flame, he looked back at her breasts.

 **MIKADO'S CLINIC**

The car parked in the garage and both Rito and Ryoko got out of the car. "That was… interesting." Rito said, blushing up a storm. To sum up what happened in the trip to the clinic, Mikado proceeded to try toying around with Rito using her body. Suffice to say, Rito cracked and pinned her to the bed. He wanted to fuck her brains out, but the thought of fucking her out of just lust made him feel wrong, so he just stuck with her torment.

The doors opened and Rito looked around, they were underneath Ryoko's clinic. Surprisingly enough, the garage wasn't a mess like in the last timeline. In the previous timeline, Ryoko's garage was a huge mess, even when Rito and the girls helped her clean up house, there seemed to be more mess laying around. " _This is surprising._ " Rito thought to himself and helped Mikado out of the car.

Ryoko brought him to the doorway to the house and she unlocked the doors. Rito smiled lightly when he saw the house Mikado stayed in, memories rushing back to him. Ryoko placed her bags in her room and said, "I'll be making dinner soon, just wait here."

Rito paled as he remembered Mikado's cooking, it was very, very lethal to anyone who took a bite of it. It could easily start a war with how bad it was. The last time Ryoko tried to cook in Rito's memory was when it was his 20th birthday, the food she provided was inedible and was actually poisonous, more so then normal poisons. "Actually, I wouldn't mind cooking Mikado-sensei."

Mikado looked to Rito and said, "I can cook Rito-kun, trust me. The people who I fed food to told me I had a special talent with it, one of them even said it was so good that I should never cook again."

Rito then said, "Let me cook Ryoko, please."

Ryoko pouted and said, "Fine, you don't know what you are missing though."

" _I think I do Ryoko._ " Rito thought to himself.

After Ryoko placed her bags in her room, Rito proceeded to make dinner of freshly cooked Ramen. Ryoko and Rito had their fair shares and Ryoko pulled up the topic of why the hell he wasn't a cook, since he made perfect food. Rito then told Ryoko that even if he were to sell his food for a price, he'd still have to take care of the throne of Deviluke. He told her that no one would be allowed to take his Lala away from him, in life and in death, he would defend her.

Ryoko then said, "How the hell can you defend her if you are dead?"

Rito grinned and said, "If there is a will, there is a way."

Ryoko shook her head and said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you knew her well into your youngest years of life."

Rito lightly sighed and said, "You could say that Ryoko." Then placed the bowls in the sink.

Ryoko looked at him oddly and said, "How so?"

Rito began washing the dishes and said, "It is a long, long, long story Ryoko. I don't want to explain it till I'm ready, alright?"

Ryoko lightly smiled and said, "Sure Rito-kun, I can wait, just not too long. You understand?"

Rito smiled and said, "Got it dear Ryoko."

Rito started washing the dishes and Ryoko said, "I'm gonna take a bath, you can join me if you like."

Riot looked to her and asked, "Is that your way of asking me to wash your back?"

Ryoko smirked and said, "Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to find out." She then left the living room and Rito heard a faucet running a few rooms away. Rito was surprised, how the hell… The house must have a timed set of abilities.

After Rito finished up with the dishes, he went over to where the water was running and saw a closed door. He knocked on it and he heard, "Come in!"

Rito went into the bathroom and saw that it was the size of a small hot springs. He felt a warm female body wrap around his own and he heard, "Nice of you to join me Rito-kun."

Rito lightly blushed as he felt his clothes fall from his body by Ryoko's touch. As soon as he felt his pants drop he went for his briefs, "Ryoko, I can declothe myself." Blushing as he said it.

Ryoko giggled and said, "You sound cute when you're embarrassed."

Rito took off his briefs and covered his junk with his hands, while the damn thing was dangling around like a slab of meat.

Ryoko moved his hands out of the way and grinned like a pervert when she saw his member and testicles. "You are truly blessed aren't you Rito-kun." She said, grinning like mad.

Rito blushed and tried to think of a way out of this situation, but could find none. He submitted to Ryoko's advances, knowing full well that she'd want a piece of him.

Ryoko poured soap onto her body and began to rub herself on his body, 'Cleaning him off'.

 **LEMON/LIME STARTING NOW! YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW!**

Ryoko cushioned her breasts around Rito's member, she then began to rub it up and down. Rito blushed as she did it, seeing the sight before him. It was arousing to even look at it, a bit of precum leaked out of the tip of his member and Ryoko stuck the tip in her mouth and proceeded to suck on it. Rito let out a sharp breath and thrust his hips upward so that his member was in her mouth. She lightly gagged and continued to please/clean him.

Rito felt a ball tightening in his stomach, grabbed her hair, and jammed a good portion of his member down her throat. "Fuck me! I'm cumming!" Rito yelled and blew his load down her throat. She blushed and gulped down his seed in a greedy fashion.

He slowly took out his member from her mouth and cum dripped from his member to Ryoko's large breasts, coating them in his seed.

She slowly removed her breasts from his member from her breasts and said, "You know that it is rude to make a mess when you are over at anyone's house."

Ryoko then laid down on the ground and spread her legs apart, letting her glistening womanhood out into the open. Rito blushed as he saw her dripping womanhood, the damn thing was too damn tempting. " _Oh fuck it! I'm fucking her brains out!_ " Rito thought and proceeded to lick her pussy.

Ryoko let out a shuttering gasp and Rito continued to lick. After a few minutes, he stuck his tongue into her pussy and Ryoko screamed in ecstasy. Ryoko grabbed his hair and begged, "Please Rito-kun! More!"

Her body shuttered at Rito's attack and she felt herself going numb, "Oh good god, how are you doing so damn well?!" Ryoko cried and shuttered.

Rito grinned and said, "Practice makes perfect."

Ryoko felt her gut tighten up as she felt herself cum, hard. She screamed, "CUMMING!" and came, coating Rito's face.

Rito licked some of it off and asked, "Are you normally this sweet Sensei?"

Ryoko blushed and said, "Do you even need to ask that Rito-kun?"

Rito grinned and said, "Sometimes yes, sometimes no."

Ryoko then began to rub her crotch against his member and said, "Well you're still hard. Let's have a bit more fun."

Ryoko positioned herself on top of his member and let him enter her. Ryoko gasped as she felt his penis pierce her pussy and began to fuck it in the cowgirl position. Ryoko's mind went blank as she felt the erect penis of Rito fuck her.

The tables were flipped when Rito threw her onto her back and grabbed her hips. He thrusted deeper into her, going straight into her womb. Ryoko's mind turned to a gooey mess when she felt it hit her womb. Rito thrusted in and out as Ryoko moaned and cried out with every thrust.

Rito then began to play with and suck on her breast, just as breast milk began spewing out. "R-r-rito-kun! No, they're sensitive!" Ryoko shuttered out and gasped for breath.

Rito grinned and began to thrust harder, making Ryoko squeal with every thrust.

Rito then felt a tightening feeling in his stomach and asked, "You reached your limit yet?"

Ryoko could only nod as she laid on the ground. Rito then felt her cum and pulled out, blowing his load all over her. He coated her in a sheet of cum and she enjoyed the feeling of being coated like a glazed doughnut.

Rito placed his member in front of her face and she began sucking on it, just as Rito came again.

 **LEMON/LIME ENDS NOW! GO ALONG YOUR WAY!**

"So," Rito said, "How was it?"

Ryoko grinned and said, "Mmh, it was good."

Rito then sprayed her down and cleaned her off, saying, "Sorry Mikado-sensei, I just couldn't help myself."

Ryoko licked some of the cum still on her body off said, "I didn't mind it Rito-kun, it was rather exhilarating."

Rito slowly helped her up and said, "Shall we head to bed Mikado-sensei?"

"I wouldn't mind taking another round in the bedroom Rito-kun, and please, call me Ryoko." She said with a grin.

 **Friday, November 16** **th**

Rito slowly made his way to his class. He was worried on what the personality for Lala would be today, yesterday is was a controlling bitch, the day before it was a nymphomaniac, the day before that was a female form of him, and the first day it was a shy version of Lala.

He entered the classroom and saw Lala in her desk, looking towards the front. When he entered the classroom, Lala turned to the door and saw Rito. Her reaction was that of her blushing and quickly looking away.

He made his way to his desk and saw a note on it. He picked it up and opened it, it said, "To the champion of my dear sister, I will be coming for you soon. You needn't worry about dear Lala, she will be taken care of sooner than you think. I love you with all of my being and we will be together soon. I love you, my one, my heart's warrior.

Riri

Rito was thoroughly confused, then he reread the words 'Sister' and 'Lala', then proceeded to pale. Was this the older sister that Lala told them about!? How the hell did she get into the classroom with no one noticing!?

"Alright everyone!" Came Honegawa's voice.

Everyone sat in their seats and he said, "This is a bit odd, but I have someone I'd like to introduce to you."

The doors slid open and Honegawa said, "You will be having a new teacher for the time being."

A tall woman with pink hair with red streaks running through it came in. "This is Riri Mikoroko, she is coming from a private school in the Okinawa area so try to make her feel welcome."

Rito couldn't help but blush when he saw Riri, the males went nuts and began cheering for her and bombarded her with questions. For some reason, she looked a lot like Sephie Michaela Deviluke in Rito's memory.

Soon, Honegawa left the room for something and left Riri with the students. Riri then loosened her tie and sighed, "Damn that is tight!" Riri said and took off the tie, shocking all the girls, and some of the males.

Riri then saw Haruna raise her hand and said, "Yes miss…"

"Sairenji Haruna, sensei. Why are you taking off your clothes?" Haruna asked with a blush.

Riri shook her head and said, "I'm just taking off my tie, the damn rules say that I have to wear one." Riri took a hair pin out of her hair and her hair fell onto her back, making her seem older.

She pulled up the class lessons and skimmed through it, then closed it and said, "That is what you are learning? Nebuladamn that is just boring as all fuck!"

She then threw it in the trash and said with a sadistic smile, rivaling that of Gid's, "Prepare for a crash course in lessons boys and girls, cause we are going in deep and we are going in dry! By the time you are done with me, you will be begging death to come take you away!"

The students buckled down and one thought was in their minds, " _We are fucked!_ "

 **LUNCH PERIOD**

"Alright class, I'll see you after lunch!" Riri said and left the room. The classroom was in disarray, desks were knocked over, the cabinets were stuffed with papers, the locker in the back of the room had a crying student in it, the windows were slightly open, and smoke was leaking out of the room. All in all, the students of class 1-B were in one way or another crapping or had crapped their pants, both physically and mentally.

Students were slowly leaving the room in a daze, and some were even dragging themselves by their arms, having trouble to walk. Rito, Lala, and Haruna left the classroom, paranoid about Riri.

"What the hell even was that?!" Rito said, looking like he had just seen death.

"I will never look at a bar of soap the same way again." Haruna said shakily.

"Well, she was interesting I'll give her that." Lala said.

"INTERESTING!?" Rito and Haruna yelled at Lala, looking at her as if she grew a second head.

"Well, yeah. Reminded me a lot of daddy in a way." Lala said.

Riot shook his head and said, "Are you sure you are alright Lala? You must still be sick with the flu if you think that is a good lesson."

Lala lightly glared at Rito and said, "At least it was a change from the normal lesson."

"At least we don't have to assassinate our teacher for a passing grade and prize money worthy of a king." Rito said shaking his head.

 **MEANWHILE IN AN ALTERNATE POINT IN THE MULTIVERSE**

Class E-3 sneezed all at the same time. The thought of, " _Who could be talking about me?_ " Was all on their minds, just as their teacher sneezed as well.

 **BACK WITH OUR NORMAL SHOWING**

"Come on Rito," Haruna said, "That would be ridiculous."

"You be surprised dear Haruna, very surprised." Rito said with a shake of his head.

Riri appeared behind them and said, "Yuuki-kun, can you come with me for a bit?"

The three of them jumped out of their skin, screaming their heads off and quickly turned around.

"O-of course Riri-sensei." Rito said.

Riri smirked and said, "You can drop the Sensei bit, okay doll?"

Rito began to steel himself and said, "You are my teacher, therefore I should call you as such."

Riri grinned and said, "Don't be such a stick in the mud! Come on!" and grabbed his arm.

Rito began to be dragged off and said to them, "We'll meet up later, alright?"

Lala and Haruna nodded and said, "We'll meet you on the roof."

Rito nodded and began to follow Riri. The two of them got to the gym storage area and Rito said, "You can drop the bullshit now Riri."

Riri let go of him and said, "So you knew? How long did it take?"

"When you walked into the room this morning." Rito said, "You kind of gave yourself away after the letter, no way in hell could you pose as a student, so you went as a teacher instead."

Riri giggled and said, "Clever, clever man. You never cease to amaze."

Rito lightly bowed and said, "At least I think outside the box on certain scenarios"

Riri hugged Rito, throwing him off and she said, "Please, leave my sister for me. I am much more of a woman then she will ever be!"

Rito grinned and said, "Is that your play? If so, you've already failed."

"Come on," She said, "Pretty please?"

He lightly kissed her on the cheek and said, "If you want a chance with me sensei, try getting on my girl's levels, then you might have a sliver of a chance."

Riri's eyes widened and she saw Rito leave the storage room. Her world was thrown for a loop, she had pulled her full seductive capabilities, yet he deflected them like no one's business. Just who the hell was he?

The rest of the day passed in a blaze, leaving Riri trying everything in her books to win over Rito. Everything failed however, it was getting to the point of her snapping, when Rito pulled her to the side and said, "I know what you are trying to do sensei, try to go at it like a normal high schooler and I'll give you a chance."

Riri was shocked, he was giving her a chance with him? The boy was an interesting one, she'll give him that. "Well, all's fair in love and war." She said well after he left.

 **Saturday, November 17** **th**

Rito woke up to a loud noise coming from the closet. He put on a pair of jeans and opened the doors. He saw Lala making what looked to be robots with heavy artillery. "Hey Lala," Rito said, "What are you doing?"

Lala turned to him and he saw that she was in a commander's cloak, wearing pure white pants and had a military styled hat on her head. "Ah, good morning General. Preparations for world domination are coming along fine. We'll begin takeover of the planet in exactly five hours."

Rito looked to the clock on the wall and saw that it was 9:44 am. So she'd start the takeover on 3:00 pm. "That's great Lala, listen I need to get a few things, I'll be right back, okay?" Rito said, trying not to sound worried.

Lala saluted and said "Roger, I'll hold down the fort!"

Rito quickly got on clothes and rushed over to Mikado's clinic. He pounded on the door and yelled, "Mikado-sensei! Please answer the door!"

Mikado opened it and said, "What is it?" and yawned.

"Have the meds came in yet? Lala plans on world take over in just a few hours!" Rito said, panicking.

"Not yet, you can wait with me if you like." Ryoko said.

Rito nodded and entered the clinic. Four hours later the meds still weren't in. "Oh my god it'll take forever! I'm going to try and stop her!"

"Why though?" Ryoko said, "If you do take over the world, the king of Deviluke would come to respect you!"

"I wouldn't want the title of king of the world yet! I still have a lot I want to do before I rise to kingship!" Rito said and Rushed back to his house. He saw a note on the door and it said, "We are at the school, come to us when you are ready."

Rito quickly rushed to the school and saw Lala go into the Main assembly hall. He quickly followed her and yelled, "Lala! Stop this right now!" Then he was what was in front of him and his jaw dropped. There was many robots in the hall.

Rito then had a light shine upon him and he heard, "Ladies, the future king of earth!"

Rito then saw his sister, Haruna, Risa, Yui, Mio, Momo, and Nana all standing at attention. "Lala, I don't want this! Please go back to the way you were!"

"I know that this is hard to swallow Rito-sama, but I want this for you! Can't you see that?!" Lala yelled.

Rito was about to pull out his weapons when Yami landed in front of him. "Yuuki Rito," Yami said, "The medicine has come in and I have it on me." She then pulled out a familiar small vial of the meds and said, "The eldest princess of Deviluke must be stopped, you have to stop her!"

Rito nodded and asked, "Can you run a distraction?"

Yami turned her arms into serrated blades and said, "That I can do." And she rushed the robots.

Rito snuck through the Robots and the team captains shouted out orders. Yui, Mikan, and Haruna shouted to defend Rito, while Risa, Momo, Nana and Lala commanded to robots to attack Rito. Rito the realized that Lala gave him his own set and commanded them to defend him.

He got close to Lala and felt a danger sense go off. He dodged out of the way and saw Zastin slash at him. "You will not stop Lala-sama groom-to-be! She has a goal in mind and I will defend her to my dying breath!"

Rito laughed and yelled, "Mikan! HEADS UP!" and tossed the vial of meds to her. She caught it and Rito yelled, "Inject her and she'll pass out!"

Mikan nodded and bum rushed Lala. Lala saw it coming and kicked at Mikan. Thankfully Mikan dodged the kick and went for another close attack. Lala then dis charged a laser beam at Mikan and she took it to the chest and went flying. The battles stopped for Rito as he saw Mikan go flying. She landed on the ground with a painful thud and didn't move. Rito's world went white as one thought was left in his head, " _MIKAN! NO! NO! NO! GODDMANIT NO!"_

 **CHAPTER 19: DONE!**

 **Crimson: *Giggles* Looks like a cliffy hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Lala & Rito: *Sits in the corner pouting***

 **Crimson: Oh suck it up you two, at least it didn't get too bad.**

 **Lala: Shut the hell up Crimson!**

 **Crimson: Well, it has been fun guys! Until the next chapter, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	20. Fall of Autumn and Burying the Hatchet

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: *Sips a shot of whiskey* Oh boy, I am in some deep shit with everyone.**

 **Lala, Rito, Mikan, Yami, Risa, Peke, Mio, Momo & Nana: *Pounding on the doors, trying to break them inwards***

 **Crimson: Yeah, ever since the last chapter, not only have I been assaulted by them, I've been hunted down by a reviewer promising to kill me! *cries in a corner* Hopefully I'll make it through this chapter to bring you guys more to read! Pray for my survival everyone!**

 **Girls that are with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko girl**

 **Mikan Yuuki**

"Well, shit!": Normal speak

" _There will be hell to pay._ ": Thoughts

" _ **Why did this have to happen?**_ ": Robotic speak

" **My god!** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 20: Fall of Autumn and The Burying of the Hatchet

 **LAST TIME ON To Love Ru: Restart:**

"Mikan! HEADS UP!" Rito yelled and tossed the vial of meds to his sister. She caught it and he yelled, "Inject her and she'll pass out!"

Mikan nodded and rushed Lala, only for her to fail and get hit with a laser beam from Lala's tail. " _MIKAN! NO! NO! NO! GODDAMNIT NO!_ " Rito thought.

 **THIS TIME:**

"MIKAN!" Rito yelled and rushed over to her. He checked he vitals and saw that they were very low, to the point of her even being dead. "No, Mikan please!" Rito yelled at his sister.

He tried to rouse Mikan to no avail. "Awwww," He heard Lala say, "Looks like your sister finally kicked the bucket!"

Rito turned to Lala and swiped up the vial, "Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Rito yelled.

Lala giggled and said, "I've just removed a weak link, no need for her in our kingdom!"

At this point, Rito snapped and lunged Lala with the meds. He uncorked the needle and jammed it into a vein in the side of her neck, injecting the medicine. Lala passed out and fell on the floor out cold. Rito picked up his sister and proceeded to carry her out of the room. Yami, Haruna, Yui, Risa and Mio followed Rito out as Zastin, Lala, Momo and Nana were left in the room.

 **Mikado's Clinic, three hours later**

Rito paced back and forth as he saw the operating light above the door still lit. Yami wasn't eating her Taiyaki, Yui was just as much of a nervous wreck as he was and every little bit of noise set her off. Haruna tried to calm the three of them down but it wasn't working. The doors to the clinic opened and Lala, Momo, and Nana walked in. They were met with hostility from all those accounted for. "What the fuck are you doing here Lala?" Rito asked coldly.

Lala rubbed her arms together and said, "I came to check on Mikan, I'm the one who put her here."

Rito, still pissed from the events earlier growled and said, "Your worry isn't needed. You've caused enough damage to last a lifetime."

This shocked everyone in the room as Lala looked hurt, "Rito-kun…" Lala said shakily.

Rito turned to her and let his anger get the better of him as he said, "MY SISTER COULD DIE DUE TO YOUR STUPID WORLD DOMINATION STREAK! YOU'VE CAUSED TOO MUCH DAMAGE TO REPAIR NOW!"

Tears began to fall from Lala's eyes and she began to sob, knocking Rito out of his anger. Rito's world stopped when he saw Lala cry. He promised himself that he didn't want to see her cry, and what did he do, make her cry her eyes out. She rushed from the clinic with her sisters in tow, glaring at him.

Rito then proceeded to smash his fists into the table and said silently, "Me and my stupid mouth!"

Haruna, Yami, and Yui looked to each other and nodded, "Rito-kun," Haruna said.

Rito turned to her and felt a sudden stinging sensation on his cheek. He had been slapped by Haruna.

"You said some harsh things to Lala-san, she wasn't in control of herself!" Haruna said and glared at him.

Yui then followed up with, "You need to make things right with her!"

Rito looked to the girls and Yami finished with, "If you don't do it, I will take you out!" and turned her arms into claws.

Rito nodded and said, "I will, just not now."

"Why not now?!" Yui yelled.

"The wounds are still fresh," Rito said, "She won't listen to me even if I want to talk to her privately."

The light above the door clicked off and Ryoko walked through the doors. Rito turned to her and said, "How is she doc?"

Mikado said, "She made it through the surgery and will be fine, but there is some bad news."

Rito sighed and said, "What is it?"

She shook her head and said, "Your sister fell into a coma a bit after the procedure. I don't know when she will awaken."

Rito was on the verge of tears and said, "Can I see her?"

Ryoko nodded and escorted them to her room. They entered and saw Mikan covered in tubes and wires. "Oh my god, Mikan." Rito said, tears finally leaking out of his eyes.

He slowly sat down next to Mikan and placed his head in his hand and sobbed. Yami patted his back and Yui hugged him. He turned to them and said, "Thank you, both of you."

Yui blushed and Yami remained impassive. Haruna than came in and saw Mikan, she looked pale as she saw Mikan. "I'm sorry Rito-kun, I have no idea how you could be feeling." Haruna said, placing her hands over her mouth.

Haruna sat next to him and held his hand, giving support to him.

 **Monday, November 19th**

Lala didn't show up for class all day. Ren and the males attacked Rito to the best of their abilities for answers and Rito just ignored them. The SSS had no trouble dealing with the threats at hand, but were worried about Rito.

Riri tried to pry info out of him, but he kept a tight lid on what happened. The teachers let him go home early and he went back to his empty house, not even Midnight was there. He silently made himself Dinner and half expected someone to come bounding in, only for it not to happen. Rito then heard the door open and he saw Lala walk in. He wanted to say something, but decided to keep his lips shut.

The atmosphere was so thick at the table, you could cut it with a butter knife.

 **Tuesday, November 20** **th**

Lala appeared in class, but wasn't a chipper and happy like usual. It was as if Lala had changed for the worse. Rito saw Yui and Haruna nod him at Lala, but he shook his head. He didn't want to show off what happened like a trophy.

When Ren threw compliments at her, she began to sob uncontrollably to the point where the females had to help her to class.

Rito couldn't help but feel bad. He approached Lala before third period and said, "Lala, can we talk at lunch? Rooftop?"

Lala nodded and Rito sat in his seat. At lunchtime, Rito and Lala following behind him went to the roof. When the both of them were on the roof, Rito turned to Lala and let out a breath. He got down on his hands and knees and yelled, "LALA, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Lala's eyes widened and he said, "I was out of line, I said some pretty harsh things to you, so I beg for your forgiveness!"

Rito felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, "It's fine Rito," Lala said, "If anything, I should be the one apologizing."

Rito saw her face and saw that she was crying, "I did some horrible thing to you and your sister Rito, and I cannot forgive myself for it. So I ask of your forgiveness."

Rito hugged Lala and said, "You dummy, of course I forgive you."

Lala hugged back and said, "Please tell me Mikan is alright. I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt her."

Rito looked away and said, "She is in a coma right now, we don't know when she'll awaken."

Lala got into a thinking phase and said, "I think I might have an idea."

 **Mikado's Clinic, After School**

There were machines attached to Mikan, Mikado said, "You want to go into her head?"

"Yes Sensei. I believe that if we gain contact with her subconscious, we could theoretically get her back sooner than later." Lala said.

Mikado placed her head in her hand and said, "You do realize that if you mess this up, her brain is fried, right?"

"I've covered everything Sensei, and I believe Rito was willing to be the party to contact her." Lala said and looked to the bed beside Mikan's. Rito was in the bed with a metallic cap on his head and metal straps on his person.

"This is insane Miss Deviluke, we don't know if it will work!" Mikado yelled.

" _ **It will work Ryoko Mikado.**_ " Peke said, " _ **When Lala-sama gets serious, she means business and can hold her own.**_ "

Mikado sighed and said, "The chance for succeeding is slim to none, but if you trust her, let's do it!"

Rito then saw Lala walk out to him and she said, "Try to be efficient Rito, I want you to get in and out! Nothing else!"

"You got it Lala, I understand you fully." Rito said and closed his eyes.

Lala went over to the side of the bed and started it up, "You'll know when you are in." She said.

"Got it." Rito said.

Lala started it up and said, "Joining minds in three,"

"Two," Her voice seemed to get quieter.

"One." Her voice was very quiet at this point.

He felt himself go limp and he fell asleep.

 **MIKAN'S MINDSCAPE**

Rito slowly got up when he felt solid ground again. He looked up and saw a large castle in the distance with a large town surrounding it. He went over to the town and saw guards blocking the entrance. He stepped forward and one of them said "HALT! State your business!"

Rito raised his hands and said, "I come seeking refuge and to have a talk with the leader of this kingdom."

The guards laughed and said, "Having a talk with the leader of the town, that is rich!"

"ALL GUARDS! STAND DOWN!" Came an older version of Mikan's voice.

The Guards paled and stood aside to show an older form of Mikan in dark pink armor, "Big brother, welcome to my mind." The Mikan wearing armor said.

Rito stepped into the town and saw townsfolk look at him oddly. "I'll take you to the leader of this town, shall we?" She said.

Rito nodded and a carriage appeared in front of them. The two of them entered said carriage and the doors closed, just as it took off. Around an hour in Mikan's mind, but a minute in the real world later, they got to the castle.

It was bright pink, digging itself into Rito's eyes. "I never thought I'd hate pink, and now I do." Rito said, shielding his eyes.

The doors opened and out walked a more mature version of Mikan, with her looking a lot like their mother and someone else rather than their father.

"Hello Rito-kun," Came Mikan's voice, as soft as snow and as smooth as chocolate. "I welcome you to my kingdom."

Rito bowed and said, "Mikan, we have a bit to discuss."

"That we do, inside." Mikan said and they entered a private room.

 **BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

Lala toiled over the machine and wiped a bit of sweat off of her brow, "So far, so good." Lala said.

Ryoko then smelt smoke and said "Do you smell something?" She looked down and saw the covers catching fire.

Ryoko then tore off the covers and tossed them on the ground, spraying them with a fire extinguisher.

Ryoko then turned and saw the machine spark, "Miss Deviluke! Something is going wrong with your machine!" she yelled and tried to keep them from bursting into flames.

"Well, I haven't had a chance to test the invention yet Mikado-sensei, so I have yet to work out every kink." Lala said and the machine began to hiss.

Ryoko sighed and said, "For your sake, I hope they come out soon." And turned her head to the two siblings on the beds.

 **BACK IN MIKAN'S MIND**

Rito and Mikan sat down in chairs seated opposite with each other, "Shall we get drinks and food?" Mikan asked one of her maids.

"Of course Ma'am." The maid said and walked out of the room.

Mikan turned back to Rito and said, "Now, onto what you came in for, me."

Rito nodded and said, "I came to get you out of your… sleeping state."

Mikan raised an eyebrow and asked, "Sleeping state?"

Rito nodded and said, "You are in a coma Mikan, Lala inadvertently put you in a coma."

Mikan looked to Rito and said, "You aren't angry with her, are you?"

Rito's face fell and he said, "I was at first, I berated her for almost killing you. She burst into tears and it tugged at my heartstrings. I realized how much of a dick I was and wanted to reconcile with her, but knew it was too early for that."

Mikan raised an eyebrow and said, "You did apologize, right?"

"Yeah, after I saw her burst into tears at second period." Rito said sadly.

Rito and Mikan remained silent, just as the food and drinks appeared. "Just as you requested Ma'am." The maid said.

"Thank you, please leave us be." Mikan said and the maid bowed and left, leaving the two of them alone in the room.

Rito took a sip of the tea and said, "This tastes good, what's the brand?"

Mikan sipped her tea and said, "The brand is my own, blueberry mixed with cherry and herbal tea."

The two of made small talk and soon, the food and drinks were gone. "You ready to head back home now Mikan?" Rito asked.

Mikan got up and said, "Yeah, just one more thing before we go."

"What is it Mikan?" Rito asked and got up.

Mikan walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, shocking Rito. Memories then rushed into his head, future memories of Mikan.

 **MIKAN'S MEMORIES**

Rito slowly got up and saw and older version of Mikan, well along 8 months pregnant. Rito's eyes widened, Mikan was pregnant?! He saw her rub her stomach and said, "How long has it been since I've last seen him? Months? It feels too long." Rito felt weird, why was Mikan pregnant, and who the hell was the father?

Rito looked to the table beside her and saw a set of paperwork. He looked at it and saw something her never saw before, Mikan Saibai Ristuko Yuuki, Family Relations: Adopted.

Rito's eyes widened, Mikan was adopted?! Why the hell didn't he know about it?! If Mikan was pregnant, did that mean Rito was the father of Mikan's child?! He remembered the scene clearly, Celine had just drunk a bottle of cola, and sprayed Mikan down, only the pollen was dark yellow instead of orange mixed with yellow. Mikan came onto him hard, she literally drained his balls like a drink. She loaded his semen into her pussy, her asshole, and had drunk down the cum. Why didn't she tell him sooner?! Then he remembered that he had left without warning and left Mikan alone in the house. He felt like a dick, more so then usual.

Rito slowly felt himself being pulled back to Mikan's mind and let out a breath.

 **MIKAN'S MIND**

Mikan broke the kiss and said, "You see now Onii-chan? You left in the other timeline to take care of your new family, but you just had to go and play hero one last time. It was a selfless thing you did, but a truly stupid one."

Rito nodded and asked, "Will you know about this when you wake up?"

Mikan shook her head and said, "Our head honcho is kept in the dark about it, the less she knows the better."

"If you think so." Rito said and called out, "Lala! We're good! Pull us out!"

He felt himself being pulled away, then it stopped. He looked around and saw that he was still in Mikan's mind. "Um, that wasn't supposed to happen." Rito said and paled.

"Rito! Something has gone wrong with the Mind Mix-Kun! It is getting a lot more resistant!" Rito heard Lala yell.

"How do I get out Lala?!" Rito yelled.

A portal appeared underneath him and he heard Lala say, "Underneath you! Hold on!"

Rito fell through the portal and slowly fell himself fall asleep.

 **REAL WORLD**

Rito's eyes snapped open and he looked around. He saw Mikan asleep on the bed beside him, Lala was sleeping on the couch in the room, and he saw Ryoko sipping on some coffee.

Rito coughed and got up. Ryoko heard him get up and she said, "Ah Rito-kun, welcome back to the world of the living."

Rito pulled the blanket off of him and covered Lala with it, "Did everything go to plan?" Rito asked.

Ryoko nodded and said, "Your sister came out of her coma and is resting now. Lala fell asleep just after the deed was done, she must've been tired."

Rito kissed Lala on the cheek and said, "Lala, thank you for what you have done today. I am forever in your debt."

Lala lightly smiled in her sleep and proceeded to grab Rito and hug like a teddy bear. Rito smiled and saw Mikan stir. She didn't need to know about what was to come, not now.

 **CHAPTER 20: DONE!**

 **Crimson: Holy shit that was rough! I hope that makes up for the cliffy last time.**

 **Lala: Try not to let it happen again Crimson.**

 **Crimson: Noted, no promises though.**

 **Lala: *Sighs***

 **Crimson: Well, this has been CrimsonFucker4455 with the 20** **th** **chapter of To Love Ru: Restart! Until next time…**

 **Lala & Rito: PEACE!**

 **Crimson: I hate the both of you.**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	21. Reconciling and Parties Part 1

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: *Dodges behind cover* God-fucking-Damn it!**

 **Lala: Take your punishment like a man!**

 **Crimson: I'm kind of busy Lala! Can we do this shit later?!**

 **Lala: Nope!**

 **Crimson: Fuck it! I do not own the To Love Ru License or Story, NOW CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?!**

 **Lala: *Laughs* No one will help you now!**

 **AN: Forgot to mention that this chapter is a bit of a time skip from the last set of events, sorry 'bout that!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko girl**

 **Mikan Yuuki**

"Let the games begin!": Normal speak

" _Narcissist, or misogynist?_ : Thoughts

" _ **The match will begin in one minute!**_ ": Robotic speak

" **Master said I'd get an upgrade if I did well, so I'll do my best!** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 21: Reconciling and Parties Part 1

It has been around a month since the personality switch incident, things had relatively calmed down. Riri was still teaching lessons, Lala had gone back to normal, and things were good. Though Rito knew what was to come, the Tenjouin Christmas party was going to happen soon, and Rito was worried. In the old timeline, Saki kept her distance and kept her cool, but now, she seemed to twitch and keep tabs on both himself and Lala. In the old timeline, Saki and her two lieutenants had fake guns loaded with volcanic spicy mustard bullets, now, he wasn't sure what the hell Saki was gonna pull.

Though, this story starts a few days before the party.

 **Monday, December 21** **st**

Rito slowly got up and stretched, bones popping with every twists. He turned and saw Lala sleeping at his side. He heard another female's breath and turned to see Haruna sleeping beside him. " _Well, not what I expected for a wakeup call_." Rito thought to himself, then remembered that Haruna would now be living with them.

Rito got up off the bed and pulled out his uniform, pulling it on. "So we've got me, Mikan, Lala, Momo, Nana, Yami, Midnight, and now Haruna housing with us. As if I needed more to worry about." Rito said.

"Come on Rito," Mikan said from the kitchen, "You don't need to worry about it, I can cook well enough."

Rito shook his head and remembered how much of a pride his sister had, and how little she let anyone else do the jobs she did, due to the fact that they all couldn't hold up to Mikan's 'Skills' in the last timeline.

Rito went into the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves, then said, "Mikan, let me help you."

Mikan turned to him and said, "No offence Rito, but you'll just end up breaking something."

Rito growled and said, "Mikan, let me have a chance. You always cook for us, let me help!"

Mikan looked impassive and said "Fine, just follow my directions."

The two of them began to make breakfast and everyone else came into the dining room and sat at their seats. Everyone was surprised when they saw Rito in the kitchen with Mikan instead of Midnight. Rito then said that he had to promise to do what she said, so that she'd give him a chance to prove himself.

 **SEINAN HIGH, HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Things were peaceful in their classroom since Rin and Aya had yet to send the letters to everyone for the Tenjouin Christmas party. The doors opened and Saki's two helpers came into the classroom and Rin said, "Lady Saki has invitations for you all to come to her Christmas party. The dress code is formal, so all males will need suits, and all females will need dresses."

Aya then handed out the invites and bowed to the class. Aya and Rin then left the classroom, leaving the students to talk amongst themselves. Rito, Lala, Haruna, Risa, and Mio chatted on why the hell she was planning, on allowing them to come to her private mansion, since she had grown more and more paranoid about the students. The paranoia wasn't out of character, but the invites to a fancy party was very out of character for her.

The doors opened again and Riri came in saying, "Alright class, sit in your seats. Class is starting!"

Everyone sat in their seats and took out their notebooks, though Riri held up her hands and said, "No need for notebooks today, were doing a practical lesson today!"

Everyone paled as they remembered the last practical lesson, "Don't worry," she said, "I've learned my lesson from last time. The damages came out of my paycheck."

Everyone slowly prepared themselves for whatever the hell she would pull, and pull something she did.

 **LUNCH PERIOD**

"Well class, hopefully you all learned something today." Riri said and packed up her bags. The class looked at her as if she was insane. They learned what not to do to piss her off, which was a lot of things. Riri left the room and the students did the same.

Rito, Lala, Haruna, Risa and Mio went to the roof and began to question Riri's sanity.

"What the hell is that woman thinking teaching that?!" Rito growled.

"It was… interesting." Haruna said.

"Well, at least she didn't injure anyone this time." Lala said.

Risa proceeded to grope Lala and Haruna as she said, "At least she doesn't mind my groping."

" _Which is a bit odd._ " All except Risa and Mio thought.

Rito then asked, "Anyone got any ideas for Christmas gifts for one another?"

The girls were left to think up gifts for the rest of the lunch period, what to get for their families, and their friends.

 **LATER IN THE DAY**

Rito slowly made his way to the SSS room when he was attacked by masked males from all sides. Thankfully he managed to take them all down, when he unmasked the leader, he saw that it was Motemitsu. Rito held one eye open and he saw that the pupil was dilated. All of them had been controlled, yet the only symptom they had was the eyes being dilated, which was odd in Rito's book.

He then heard laughing, though it was distorted and he looked to where it was coming from. The laughter was coming from Saki, though she looked paler then he last saw her. "Good afternoon, Yuuki Rito." She said, in a bit of a deeper voice than usual.

"Saki? The hell is going on?" Rito asked.

Saki then giggled and said, "Saki isn't here right now, only her insecurities are here. We are, Saiko!"

Rito couldn't help but give off a sweat drop and asked, "Saiko? Really? Saiko was your choice? You do realize that your name sounds like psycho, correct?"

Saki stomped her foot and yelled, "Shut the hell up! It is a damn good name!"

Rito shook his head and asked, "The hell do you want?"

"Oh you know, a little bit of chaos, a little bit of destruction, and a pinch of anarchy!" Saki said, gaining a weird smile.

"Are you trying to look intimidating? Because you are failing horribly at it." Rito said.

Saki roared in anger, shaking the windows and rushed Rito. Rito dodged out of the way and he heard Rin yell, "SAKI-SAMA!"

Rito got the strange feeling that pain would be served to him on a platter in the form of one of Saki's bodyguards, Rin Kujou.

He dodged out of the way of a bokken sword and looked to Rin, she was pissed. "Why did you attack Saki-sama fiend?!" Rin yelled.

Rito looked at her as if she grew four heads and yelled "Your master attacked me! I did nothing to injure her!"

Saki then sniffled and said, "He broke my heart when I confessed to him. He ripped the letter I gave him into pieces!"

Rito looked at Saki in disbelief and Rin readied her sword again, with the intent to kill. Rito knew that Rin only listened to Saki, for better or for worse, and would try to defend and avenge her or her honor if need be.

Rito bolted down the hallway and Rin followed after him, swinging her sword around like a maniac.

Rito didn't have a moment's notice until he hid himself inside a locker, and Rin passed the locker he was hiding in.

She lost him and he came out of the locker, "Too damn close for comfort!" Rito said and dusted himself off.

"Rito-kun?" He heard Haruna ask. He turned to her and she asked, "What were you doing in the locker?"

Rito shook his head and said, "Hiding from trouble."

"Trouble? What trouble?" Haruna asked.

Rito shook his head and said, "I'll tell you at home."

 **YUUKI HOUSEHOLD**

Mikan was going through their in the attic and was cleaning up at the same time. She then found an old box with duct tape keeping it closed. She took it downstairs and placed it on the kitchen counter. She pulled out a box cutter and cut open the box. She found a letter inside the box and opened it up. There was a note in the letter, she read the letter and it said,

"Our dearest daughter, we wanted to give you this box when you were old enough, but if you are reading this, you found it on your own. If neither of us are around when you found it, it is yours to keep. Inside the box is memories of you, and the truth. Please don't hate us for keeping this from you, we love you to the bottom of our hearts and hope you can forgive us, Love Saibai and Ringo Yuuki."

She searched around in the box and found old toys, photo albums and something else. Something business related, about herself.

She opened it up and began to read. After a few minutes, she dropped it and hugged herself. " _No way. This can't be!_ " Mikan thought, " _I can't be adopted!_ "

She looked to the photo albums and saw photos of herself and Rito when they were younger, he looked a lot more scrawny and tiny then he did now. It sent her into tears and she cried while looking at the photos.

The doors opened and she wiped her tears saying, "Welcome home!"

"Tadaima!" She heard Rito call out.

Mikan quickly hid the box and composed herself. She came to the front of the house and saw Lala, Haruna and Rito come in. "Hey Mikan," Lala said, "How are you?"

Mikan smiled and said, "I'm alright Lala-san. I'll make you all snacks for the time being."

Lala squealed and Rito said, "Are you alright Mikan? Your eyes look a little puffy."

Mikan smiled and said, "Yeah Rito, never better." She then proceeded to make the snacks.

Rito knew that something was bothering Mikan and looked into the kitchen and saw the box, so she knew now.

Rito went into the living room and turned on the TV, which had the Magical Girl Kyoko show on it, Lala was glued to the TV and Rito saw Mikan come in with the snacks. She placed them on the table and said, "I'm going to my room, I'll make dinner later."

She then left the living room, a few seconds later he heard her door open, and slam closed. He went to her room and knocked on the door, "Mikan? Are you alright?"

"Rito?" He heard Mikan ask, "What's wrong? Are the snacks not to your liking?"

"Not that," Rito said, "If you don't mind, I'm coming in!" He then slowly opened the door and came into her room.

He saw her crying into a pillow and asked, "Are you alright Mikan? You seem… out of your usual self."

She looked at him and he saw that she had been crying, "Rito," Mikan said and hugged the pillow closer to her.

Rito closed and locked the door, then said, "Please Mikan, if there is something wrong you can tell me."

Mikan then threw the pillow to the side and tackled him in a hug, though she started to sob into his chest. Rito hugged Mikan and asked, "What's wrong Mikan? You can tell me anything."

"W-w-well," Mikan said, "What if I told you that I wasn't your sister?" she then proceeded to continue to sob into his chest.

Rito smiled and said, "So? You are still a precious member of the family none the less."

Mikan looked up to him with watery eyes and said, "No, no, no! You can't say that! I'm not blood related to you!"

Rito placed his forehead onto her own and she proceeded to blush up a storm, Rito then said, "Mikan, even if you aren't blood related, we still have memories that will last for a long time."

Mikan just held on to Rito and he continued to comfort her. She then said, "Why are you still accepting me as one of the family? I'm not related to you."

Rito then made Mikan face him, eye to eye and said, "Family isn't just being related by blood, it is the people you grow up with that is your family. You don't have to act like a stranger if you don't want to."

Mikan slowly stopped sobbing and said, "Rito, thank you."

Rito lightly kissed her on the head and said, "Not a problem Mikan, you are family after all."

Mikan let out a cute little pout and Rito said "However, that does not mean I will be able to keep this quiet for long. Everyone else will find out eventually."

Mikan then pulled out a move Rito didn't even see coming, she said, "Then I'll tell them myself."

This surprised Rito and he asked "You sure about that?"

Mikan nodded and said, "Definitely sure."

Rito nodded and said, "Okay, if that is what you want, I ain't gonna stop you." He then went for the door and unlocked it, but said before leaving, "If you want to go out with me Mikan, just say, I'll only go on your word."

He slipped out of the room and closed the door, just as a pillow slammed against the door.

Rito slowly went back down to the living room and saw everyone doing their own thing, Lala was watching Magical Girl Kyoko, Nana was playing with the Vulpimancer pup, Momo was outside watering the plants, Haruna was doing the work their teacher assigned them, and Midnight and Yami seemed to be out of the house at the moment.

Rito then smiled, it was weird being back in his younger body, but a least it beat being dead.

 **CHAPTER 21: DONE!**

 **Crimson: Holy crap this was a fun one. This will be a three-parter and it will wrap up the beginning of Saki's arc.**

 **Saki: Why did you even need to have me?**

 **Crimson: For sentimental value.**

 **Saki: *Sighs* You really are an idiot, aren't you?**

 **Crimson: You could say that. ANYWAY, this has been CrimsonFucker4455 with To Love Ru: Restart! Until next time, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	22. Reconciling and Parties Part 2

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: *Sighs***

 **Lala: What's wrong?**

 **Rito: He had this chapter around 98% done but his computer shut off, and he lost all progress on the chapter.**

 **Crimson: GOD FUCKING DAMN CHEAP ASS CHARGER! *Pounds hands on his desk***

 **Lala: Is he gonna be alright?**

 **Rito: We'll leave him be for now, want to do the disclaimer together?**

 **Lala: Sure.**

 **Rito & Lala: CrimsonFucker4455 does not own either the To Love Ru in its stories or licenses, please give him some support on this pain in his life.**

 **Crimson: I WAS SO DAMN CLOSE! A GOOD FEW WORDS AWAY FROM BEING DONE! FUCK!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

"Welcome back.": Normal speak

" _When in Rome, do as the Romans do._ ": Thoughts

" _ **Is something wrong, sir?**_ ": Robotic speak

" **Why did he scrap him?!** ": Robotic Thoughts

 **THERE WILL BE SOME LIMES AND 18+ SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER, SO TRY NOT TO FLIP YOUR SHIT! TO ALL THOSE WHO JUST SKIPPED TO THIS CHAPTER NOT READING THE OTHER CHAPTERS WITH ADULT THEMED SCENES, LET ME REACQUAINT YOU WITH THE NEED TO KNOW. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ADULT SCENES, SEX, GORE, OR ANYTHING OF THE LIKE, SKIP OVER THE PARTS I LABEL. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 22: Reconciling and Parties Part 2

Rito slowly walked up to Saki's private mansion with his friend's presents in tow. He knocked on the door and it opened. He saw Aya holding the door open, she looked deathly pale though, like she hadn't had a taste of sun in about three years. Her eyes were shrunken down and it made her seem older then she actually was.

Rito saw the presents in the main hallway and asked, "Is that where they go?"

Aya nodded and said softer than normal, "That is where you put the presents. Please put them on the pile, then enter the main banquet hall."

He felt like something was wrong and placed the gifts on the pile. Just as he did it though, his danger sense went off like a sonar. The party seemed very, very, sickening, like it was polluted with a sort of negative energy. Everyone was talking to each other, but it seemed that everyone was sticking to their own groups. Though that wasn't the freaky part, the freaky part, was that everyone was showing each other heavy hostility, to the point of growling like animals at each other.

Rito went over to a table and sat down. Yukimoura sat at the table with him and said, "Rito-sama, how are you?"

"I'm fine Yuki, though something is wrong with this party." Rito said to her.

"You felt it too?" she asked.

"Yep, it feels like I'm being drowned in a pool of noxious chemicals." Rito said, "Is anyone from the SSS here?"

Yukimoura nodded and said, "Only sixty of us actually showed up to the party. We are low on soldiers in case of an attack."

She looked around and asked, "Where is Lala-sama? I thought she'd be here with you."

Rito shrugged and said, "Lala said to go on ahead, she needed to get her formal outfit ready."

The lights then proceeded to dim and a few spotlight shined on a curtain on the far side of the room everyone was in. The curtains moved out of the way and all of them saw Saki in a more revealing Santa outfit, while Rin and Aya were in animal costumes. Rin was in a reindeer outfit, while Aya was in a polar bear outfit. "Hello everyone!" Saki yelled, "Welcome to my Tenjouin Christmas party! Please, enjoy today to your heart's content!"

Everyone clapped for her and she laughed, then said, "Just as I thought… they can't get over the fact that I, a noble one, appeared in a Santa Claus costume!"

"Amazing Saki-sama!" Rin and Aya said together.

There came a few wolf whistles aimed at someone else, and she turned to see who would try to upstage her. Her blood began to boil as she saw that it was the girl who took her place as queen of Seinan, Lala Satalin Deviluke. She was wearing some sort of dress that was (in her opinion) a lot more stupid then her own, yet everyone was looking at Lala instead of her!

Saki then proceeded to bite her finger nail and growled out, "That stupid bitch! How dare she try to steal away my guests!"

Lala then saw Saki and said, "Ah Saki, good evening!"

"DON'T YOU GOOD EVENING ME LALA SATALIN DEVILUKE!" Saki roared, shocking everyone for her outburst.

Saki then composed herself and Lala want over to Rito, when he saw her, he got up and walked over to her. He said, "Good evening my lady, you look beautiful tonight." And kissed her knuckle.

Lala giggled like a schoolgirl and said, "Rito, you don't have to act so formal with me. We are engaged after all."

Rito smiled and said, "My dearest Lala, we are engaged, but that doesn't mean that I can't have my fun."

Saki saw Lala and Rito talking and her blood began to boil over like a tea kettle. She'd have to put the bitch down for good! Rin then picked up a microphone and said, "Okay, let's exchange presents, today's main event! But! We don't have the presents we brought here!"

This got everyone angry and Rin waited for everyone to stop shouting, she nodded to Saki and she gave the mic to her. "Fu Fu… It's no fun if we just exchange our presents, is it? So I thought up a wonderful game. Named: The Present Scramble Game! The rules are simple, find all the presents hidden in the house. Whichever presents you find, you get to keep!"

Everyone then began to chat amongst themselves, but Saki wasn't done, "But that's not all! One of the presents is from me: A trip to a gorgeous resort for four days and three nights! You get to enjoy free high-quality dishes in a 5 star hotel!"

Haruna felt Mio grab her shoulder and said, "That sounds great! We have to find it Haruna!"

"Eh? I'm not really interested." Haruna said.

"One last thing from me." Saki said, just as two people rushed ahead.

Saruyama and Motemitsu ran to one of the doors, just as the same thought ran through their heads, " _If I find it before anyone else, I'll be able to take any girl to the resort with me!_ "

Just as they stepped a foot outside the room, a trapdoor opened up dropping them into a pit. The both of them screamed on the way down, just as their screams were silenced by the trapdoor closing. "As you can see," Saki said, "there are many traps littered throughout the house. Be careful about the traps though, some are nonlethal, some are lethal, the rest are deadly it you get caught in them. Good luck, and happy hunting!"

Lala grabbed Rito's hand and said, "Let's go Rito!"

Rito was forced to follow and everyone split off into their own groups.

He couldn't help but feel that this entire game was gonna get messy, fast. The insane laughter coming from Saki didn't help his worry in the slightest.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Rito and Lala ran as quickly as they could away from a large spiked ball that was following them. The two of them dodged to the side into a doorway just as it rolled passed them. " _Okay, I thought Saki had a minor problem before, now it turned to a major malfunction on her part!_ "

Lala laughed and said, "Earthling parties are sure fun, aren't they Rito?"

Rito wiped the sweat from his brow and said, "Well, earthling parties don't normally have death traps around the building that they are in."

" _ **I was just about to ask Rito-dono, did something seem off about Miss Tenjouin?**_ " Peke asked.

"Yeah, she seemed a lot happier about having death traps in the mix. Though something doesn't add up." Rito said.

"What is it Rito?" Lala asked.

Rito was about to say, just as the three of them heard screaming. "Come on! We need to check it out!" Rito said and followed the screaming.

When they got there, they saw two females holding onto the edge of the trapdoor. There were two more girls hanging onto those girls and the weight was getting to the girls holding on. If they fell, they would fall into a pit of gasoline doused in fire. Rito grabbed one of the girl's arms and yelled, "LALA! Get the other one!"

Lala nodded and grabbed the other girl's arms, and helped them out. Rito then helped his girl out of the fire pit. When the six of them were up, Rito recognized them. These girls were with the SSS. "You six alright?" Rito asked.

"Yes, we are now Rito-sama." One of them said.

"We were searching for presents when the door fell inward on us, had you not been here sooner, we don't know what could, or would've happened." Another one said.

"All of you, get out of here, it's not safe!" Rito said and they nodded. The girls rushed away, being careful not to trigger any more traps.

 **MEANWHILE**

Saki saw Rito and Lala help the girls out of their predicament and growled. She then began to crack her neck and asked, "Is everything ready?"

Rin nodded and said, "Yes ma'am, the energy we have is enough to decimate an entire planet. We could level the entire building and not even use all of the energy up!"

"We just need to take care of one thing before we go," Saki said and looked to the monitor, "and this time, we're going to take the bitch down!"

"HAI, SAKI-SAMA!" Rin and Aya cried.

 **BACK WITH RITO AND LALA**

Lala picked up a present and said, "Another one found!" She then placed it in the bag of gifts on her back.

Rito pulled out his Energy hatchets and said, "What the fuck is up with Saki? She has gone out of her way to put the most lethal traps where the most gifts are!"

To show what Rito means, Rito and Lala had to dodge swinging guillotines, jump over pits of toxic gasses, flames, chemicals, or electrified water, slip their way through either lethal laser traps or laser traps with minigun turrets, run from rolling balls or spike balls, dodge body crushers, and a whole slew of other traps.

Rito saw what room they were approaching and slowed down, he said, "Lala, get behind me!"

Lala looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"Please Lala, I don't want to lose you in case anything happens." Rito said.

Lala nodded and got behind him. Rito took a deep breath and let it out, he then kicked the door inward and heard the cocking of guns. The lights came on and he saw Saki, Rin, and Aya all holding live weapons. Saki was holding an FN P90, Rin was holding an AA12, and Aya was holding Dual ACOG Desert Eagles. Rito raised an eyebrow at Aya and thought, " _Dual Desert Eagles with ACOG Scopes? She probably doesn't know that it'll fuck up her aim._ "

"You've come far enough you two! I can't allow you to take all the presents! YOU BOTH WILL DIE HERE!" Saki yelled and aimed her gun at them.

"Saki, what the hell has gotten into you?!" Rito yelled, "Why are you doing this!?"

Saki laughed and said, "That would be telling, wouldn't it?"

The three of them opened fire on Rito and Lala, but the two of them dodged behind a couch in the room, blocking the bullets.

"Okay, it's official." Rito said, "She's lost her mind!"

Lala continued to smile, the danger being unknown to her. She then saw three presents on a table and stood up. "LALA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Rito yelled.

"Getting the presents, I'll be back soon!" Lala said and walked towards the presents.

Rito then remembered her agility, speed, and flexibility. She dodged the bullets like Neo from The Matrix movies, and Rito decided to try and help Lala. He rushed Aya and by the time she realized he was on top of her, it was too late. The knocked her unconscious and took both Desert Eagles from her, "Cool, yet ineffective." Rito said.

Rito sheathed the pistols and snuck up behind Rin. He placed her in a sleeper hold, only for her to reverse the hold and pin him to the ground. Rin pointed the gun at him and said, "Got any last words?"

Rito grinned and said, "One last thing, fuck you, you parasite!"

Rito slugged Rin in the face and lunged for Saki, a large Taser in hand.

 _ **(HALF AN HOUR EARLIER)**_

"A parasite?" Lala asked.

"Yeah," Rito said, "I think a parasite has taken over Saki and her two friends."

"That would explain when all the males attacked you a few days ago." Lala said.

"Though the problem would be how to get it out of them." Rito said and thought, placing a hand on his chin.

"I could make something to help." Lala said.

"If it can take care of a parasite, I'm all for it." Rito said and Lala immediately got to work.

 _ **(PRESENT TIME)**_

" _Lala said that Zappy-Zappy Taser-kun had a five percent chance to work, let's see if it does!_ " Rito thought and jammed the prodded end into her neck, pressing the activation buttons on the grip. Volts of electricity surged through her body and Rito saw the parasite jump from Saki's, Rin's, and Aya's bodies, letting themselves be known.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Rito said and shuttered.

"Foolish human!" The middle parasite roared, "We'll kill you!"

"Want to take it up with Mister Taser again?" Rito asked.

The parasites flinched and said "Better option, we'll level this entire building with everyone in it!"

The three of them began to glow and move around the room quicker than the average eye. "You cannot keep up with us, we'll finish you off and take this entire planet with you!" the left parasite yelled.

Rito swung the Taser in hope to stun at least one of them, but no dice.

Rito then saw the AA12 Rin dropped and dove for it. He picked it up, fired, and still had no luck.

One of the parasites rushed Rito and dug its tail into Rito, blood spewed from the wound and the parasite laughed, but the laughter turned to screaming. The other two parasites went to stab Rito, but the one already stabbing Rito yelled, "NO! DON'T STAB HIM!"

The two didn't listen and stabbed him in the chest and in the stomach. The three parasites screamed their heads off and Rito turned the Taser on himself, jabbed it into his side, and pressed down on the triggers. The volts shocked him and everything went white, then black.

 **CHAPTER 22: DONE!**

 **Crimson: Holy Fuck! FINALLY!**

 **Lala: You got it done?**

 **Crimson: HELL FUCKING YEAH! FINA-FUCKING-LY!**

 **Lala: I'll get the Rum and Pepsi. *Leaves***

 **Crimson: *sighs* Well, part 2 of 3 is done. Hopefully you all enjoyed it, this was a pain to make happen. Until next time, this is CrimsonFucker4455 with To Love Ru Restart, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	23. Reconciling and Parties Part 3

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: *Groans* Why did I have to eat that much?**

 **Yami and Lala: What's wrong?**

 **Crimson: Too much sweets and food. I think I'm gonna be sick.**

 **Yami: If you're gonna puke, do it in the trash and not on us.**

 **Lala: It's hard to get puke out of long hair.**

 **Crimson: I'll *Groans* think about it. Can either of you two do the disclaimer, I'll try to find some Tums.**

 **Yami and Lala: Sure. *Ahem***

 **Yami: CrimsonFucker4455 does not own either the To Love Ru stories or licenses.**

 **Lala: If he did, the Rito we have would be the Rito in the original content.**

 **Crimson: Now then, *Burps out acid breath* on with the fucking show.**

 **Lala: You gonna be alright?**

 **Crimson: I'll live.**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

"Well, we're fucked.": Normal speak

" _When the hell did that happen?_ ": Thoughts

" _ **Three… Two… One… FIRE!**_ ": Robotic speak

" **Forty-five percent off, I need some work.** ": Robotic Thoughts.

 **SORRY ABOUT LAST CHAPTER SAYING THAT THERE WOULD BE LIMES, THIS CHPATER WILL HAVE LIMES AND LEMONS IN THIS ONE. SO, SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE! XP**

Chapter 23: Reconciling and Parties Part 3

 **LAST TIME ON To Love Ru: Restart:**

"NO! DON'T STAB HIM!" One of the parasites stabbing Rito yelled. The two partners of his stabbed Rito and proceeded to laugh triumphantly, then they began to scream in agony as blinding pain shot through them.

Rito jabbed himself with the Taser in the side and pushed the triggers, sending volts of electricity into his system, shocking both him and the parasites. Everything went white, then black.

 **THIS TIME:**

The Parasites woke up, and felt themselves strapped to tables of sorts. The three of them looked around and saw all sorts of knives, axes, saws, and blades of both human and alien types. "Where the hell are we?!" The first parasite cried.

"How the hell should I know?!" The second one yelled.

"You don't know?! You're the goddamn leader! You should know where the hell we are!" The third parasite yelled.

The three of them heard giggling and saw a little human girl in the shadows. The lights came on and they saw all types of other… specimens like them. They were mounted on all four walls and had their name engraved on the plaques below them. They then saw a very young, yet very disturbing little girl. The girl was a light orange haired girl with both eyes slashed out. She giggled and said, "Master gave me more friends to play with. I'll have to thank him later!"

The three parasites paled as she walked up to them and said, "Hey misters, want to play a game?"

The Parasites proceeded to shit themselves as she remained silent. "I said, want to play a game?" she asked, growing more annoyed.

Electricity was sent through them as they all screamed and writhed in pain. "You know it is rude to ignore the host of this party." The girl said and proceeded to giggle.

"Who are you?" The first parasite asked.

"Oh, master calls me Insomnia-chan, he needs me whenever someone who isn't welcome inside his head wants to play. I tinker with them until they work perfectly, no matter if they are broken, or will be broken." Insomnia said, gaining a cruel smile.

If the three parasites were scared before, they were beyond terrified and wanted out. Insomnia pulled out a large Plasma Axe and said, "The game is, try to survive as long as you can. Good Luck!" She then raised the axe and swung down.

 **BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

Rito's eyes slowly cracked open and he saw Lala and Haruna looking over him. "RITO-KUN!" Haruna yelled, scared for his life.

Rito cracked his neck and said, "You needn't yell for me, I'm quite fine." Rito slowly got up and saw Run quickly rush over to him.

"Rito-kun! Are you alright?! I heard what happened from the other girls!" Run franticly cried.

Rito rubbed the spots where the parasites entered his body and said, "I'm doing good, thought the parasites are another story."

Run looked confused and asked, "What parasites?"

Rito smirked and said, "I'll explain when we get out of here. Right now, we need to leave!"

The girls began to become confused, just as the entire mansion shook violently. "What's going on!?" Haruna yelled.

"The mansion is gonna come down! The energy the parasites collected is going crazy and tearing itself apart!" Rito yelled and got up.

The walls proceeded to tear themselves apart as the house started to cave inward. "We gotta leave! NOW!" Rito yelled and began to run to the doors. He threw them open and roared, "DON'T STOP FOR ANYTHING! RUN, NOW!"

Everyone quickly ran out of the room and Rito quickly looked back and didn't see Saki, Rin or Aya in the room. " _They must've gotten out while I was out cold._ " Rito thought and quickly ran after his friends.

Everyone ran as fast as they could out of the crumbling mansion, and it was coming down fast! Pillars were falling out of their places, ceiling tiles were falling from the roof, and the ground was falling inwards. They saw the doors to the main hall and Lala yelled, "We're almost out! There's the door!"

A loud crashing noise followed and Haruna saw a falling pillar about to crush Lala, "LALA-SAN! MOVE!" Haruna yelled and shoved Lala out of the way. Lala landed on the floor in front of her and Haruna saw the pillar fall towards her. "HARUNA!" Rito yelled.

The pillar fell and Rito's eyes widened. The pillar landed with a crash onto where Haruna was. "HARUNA! NO!" Rito yelled and got closer to the downed pillar.

He then heard Haruna yell, "I'm fine! I just can't move my leg!"

He went over to Haruna and saw that the pillar was pinning her leg to the ground. Rito then grabbed the pillar and tried to move it off of her with his normal strength, but it wouldn't budge. "Rito-kun, leave me! You need to get out of here!" Haruna cried.

"Not a chance in hell Haruna! I'm getting you out of this house!" Rito yelled and began to use both his strength and KI to lift the pillar, shocking Lala and Run.

" _How can he have that much KI in his body?!_ " Run thought to herself.

" _Was it because of the training room that he has so much KI in him?_ " Lala thought to herself.

Rito lifted the pillar off of Haruna's leg and moved it to the side. Haruna then tried to get up and cried in pain. Rito checked her leg and said, "Damn! Your ankle is broken!"

Rito then proceeded to pick her up and carry her bridal style, making Run grow jealous. Rito saw Run's jealousy and said, "I'll let you be the carry victim next time a pillar gets dropped on you, that sound good?"

Run proceeded to blush and make up wild fantasies while Ren proceeded to gag inside of their head. The four of them quickly threw open the doors as they finally left the mansion. It crashed inward and they got a safe distance away. The energy the parasites were talking about was below the mansion and it proceeded to pulsate and turn, spewing out sparks. It then began to shrink, then it exploded, sending the remains of the mansion everywhere.

Rito put down Haruna as they heard police sirens, ambulance sirens, and firetruck sirens. Soon, a ton of police cars, ambulances and firetrucks appeared. The cops got out of their cars to see students stunned at the wreckage of the mansion. Saki was mourning over it, just as Rito came over to her and threw his suit coat over her. "Trust me, you can rebuild it." Rito said.

Saki looked to him and said, "That's true, but it'll cost me a fortune!"

Rito stood up and went over to Haruna, "You okay?" he asked.

Haruna nodded as the paramedics bandaged her leg and said, "It hurts, but I'll live."

Rito smiled and said, "At least I didn't lose you." He lightly kissed her on the lips making her blush a lot more the normal.

"R-r-rito-kun?!" He heard Haruna ask after the kiss.

"Yes Haruna?" Rito asked with a cheeky smile.

"W-w-why did you do that?" Haruna asked with a bit of a stutter.

"Well, I was a bit worried for you and actions mixed with worry took over. Hope you can understand." Rito said cheekily.

Haruna blushed and she went to slap Rito in embarrassment, only for him to catch her arm and say, "If you slap me, the relationship is off. Got it?"

Haruna blushed even more and she muttered out apologies to Rito. Lala began to distribute the presents to the shell-shocked students and smiled about it.

" _Well, all's well that end well._ " Rito thought and felt the last parasite give in. The three of them ejected from his body, though they were smaller than they were before. Before, they were the size of large dogs, now they were the size of small insects. He scooped them up into vials and corked them up. "Zastin will have a field day with you three." Rito said coldly, knowing that they didn't care anymore.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

Rito slowly got up and went to the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and sunk into the bath, groaning in ecstasy as the hot water began to soothe his muscles. Unknown to his knowledge, Nana and Momo decided they wanted to join him.

The doors opened again and Rito saw Momo and Nana walk in. "What the hell are you two doing?!" Rito yelled and proceeded to look away.

"T-this is all Momo's idea!" Nana said and blushed.

Momo then glared at Nana and said, "It was your idea too you know!"

Nana then glared at Momo and said, "He's Anue's Fiancé! He's off limits to us!"

Momo grinned and asked, "So? I've heard you masturbate, saying Rito's name."

Nana's blush went all across her body and she proceeded to try and strangle Momo. Rito broke them apart as Nana glared at Rito and growled, "Why the hell did you stop me?"

"Nana," Rito said, "I could understand your frustration, but killing your sister will solve nothing."

Nana pouted and Momo smirked, just as Rito slapped her ass making her bounce in place. "Not like you have any leeway to talk Momo." Rito said, gaining a frown.

Momo blushed and said, "That was a bit rougher then I'd like Rito." And gave a slight pout.

Rito then raised an eyebrow and said, "Did either of you come to talk, or fuck?" The both of them blushed and Momo proceeded to have a massive nosebleed.

Both Nana and Momo looked at each other and Momo said, "We might have to tell Onee-chan."

"Who says you can't join her?" Rito asked.

Both of them looked at Rito with wide eyes and he said, "The ruler of the galaxy needs multiple wives, doesn't he? Even if it is family of the bride."

The two of them looked at each other again and Nana blushed saying, "Are you sure about this Momo?"

Momo said, "Very, he knows his stuff about the Devilukian marriage system, strangely enough."

Rito shook his head and said, "The training room that Lala made for me comes with a large array of books on different alien cultures. Devilukian culture is like second fiddle for me now."

Momo blushed and said, "You know what comes next, right?"

Rito grabbed Nana's and Momo's breast and said, "Yes, I know what will come next."

Nana then proceeded to rush Rito and kissed him on the lips, stunning Momo and making Rito do mental backflips. "Come on Nana, no fair!" Momo said, "I want a turn!"

 **LIME STARTING NOW! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, TURN AWAY NOW!**

Nana and Rito began to grind their tongues against each other's and kisses roughly. Momo proceeded to rub a few fingers against her covered womanhood. Nana began to moan in the kiss and Rito proceeded to press their bodies together. Momo then had enough and threw Nana off and kissed Rito on the lips. Nana landed on the floor of the bathroom with a thud and she began to growl at Momo.

Momo proceeded to grip his member and play around with it while the two of them kissed, Rito on the other hand, knew where her Ecstasy Spot was and gripped it like steel. The spot she was most numb to was where her tail met with her pelvis. She let out a womanly gasp of pleasure as she shuttered and spasm. Momo then proceeded to grind on his member and Rito stopped kissing her and began placing little kisses on her neck and collarbone.

Nana then began to blush heavily at the display and felt her pussy begin to soak itself in her womanly juices. She slowly began to rub her clit as she saw Momo being toyed with by Rito, she was too much in bliss to know that she was moaning out loud. Momo had just reached her climax and creamed herself, squealing in ecstasy and she slid off of him into the tub.

Rito saw Nana with her face on the ground while her ass was up in the air.

 **AN: Nana: *Tries to break down the door* CRIMSON!**

 **Crimson: Aw hell, she's awoken!**

 **Nana: OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!**

Rito proceeded to get out of the tub and walked over to Nana, grinning at her predicament. "You alright Nana?" Rito asked, playing dumb.

Nana didn't say a word and Rito began to grin even more. He moved behind her and saw her glistening womanhood in all its glory. Nana had been toying with her clit while ignoring her inner walls, it was just begging to be touched. He licked its door and Nana squealed and cried, "R-r-rito-kun?! What are you doing?!"

Rito then proceeded to grip her ass tightly and let his tongue enter her sheath, making her cry out in both surprise and joy. She then began to gasp repeatedly and let out sharp breaths as his tongue scraped across her walls. "R-r-rito-kun! N-no! Not that, please!" Nana shuttered as he spread her sheath apart and stuck his tongue deeper.

She then was flipped on her back as he both fingered, licked and sucked on her pussy. Nana was in a world of bliss to the point where her eyes went cross.

 **AN: Nana: *Pulls out an Axe* FUCK YOU CRIMSON! I'M COMING IN!**

 **Crimson: Shit, well one last thing before I go! *Writes something down***

"Rito-kun! I'm gonna cum!" Nana moaned as her breathing began to get more spastic. Rito then scratched his teeth against her sheath, the pleasure was too much for her and she came, a lot harder than Momo did.

There was a strand of drool streaming down her chin as she was left numb to the pleasure. Rito picked up Nana and Momo in both his arms and carried them to the Virtual Room. He placed them down on the floor next to the door to the Virtual Room and changed the room from Combat Mode, to Passive Mode. He then changed the room from the blank slate to a private royalty styled bedroom. He picked them up over his shoulders and they proceeded to squeal in joy and weakly tried to fight him off.

He placed them on the king sized bed and asked, "Well, what do you two want to do?"

The two of them glared at each other and said at the same time, "I get the first round!"

Rito then saw the two of them proceed to get into their normal style of cat fighting. The two of them lunged for each other's tails and grabbed them, trying to see which one would break first. Rito, well aware of their exploits then snapped his fingers and two sets of cuffs appeared in his hand. He broke the two of them apart and proceeded to cuff the both of them to themselves.

 **ALRIGHT, THIS LIME IS BEING UPGRADED TO A LEMON! ANYONE WHO CAN'T HANDLE IT, TURN THE FUCK AWAY NOW! I'M LOOKING AT EVERYONE WHO IS INSECURE ON THIS SITE ABOUT SEX AND ADULT CONTENT!**

Rito then said, "Are you two really fighting over me? Really?"

Nana glared at Rito and Momo said coyly, "Oh dear, the big bad Rito has us as his toys, please don't break us master!"

Rito grinned coldly, sending chills down both girls' spines and said, "Oh, expect me to break you into pieces Momo, Nana on the other hand, will be treated with the utmost delicacy."

Momo pouted and Nana blushed heavily. Rito then proceeded to kiss Nana and lightly rub her down, "Can you be fair and not attack Momo while you are unlocked Nana? I'll only unlock the cuffs if you agree to it."

Nana nodded and said, "Fine, though I will be a better time than her."

The comment Nana said stunned Rito, then he remembered that this wasn't the same Nana he knew before. He unlocked the cuffs and lined up his member to enter her pussy. Momo pouted even more as Rito's cock was thrust into Nana first. Nana screamed with intense pleasure as she felt it get trusted deep into her. It hit her womb and Nana felt herself go over the edge as she came, harder than normal.

Rito then proceeded to thrust slowly, but picked up in intensity and ferocity. Momo felt the bed shake and she moved her tail to her mouth. She proceeded to suck on the tail as juices came flowing out of her pussy.

Nana moaned as loudly as she could to irritate Momo and moaned out, "Rito-kun, fuck me harder!" Rito rapidly thrusted in and out of Nana as she squeaked and squealed with every thrust.

Nana felt a ball grow in her stomach as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she cried, "Rito-kun! I'm gonna cum!"

Rito then pulled out and proceeded to please her pussy with his tongue and fingers. Nana moaned in displeasure and cried, "You fucking dick! Use your damn dick to please me!"

Rito stopped pleasing her and readied his fingers in a flicking motion, "Really Nana?" Rito asked and flicked her pussy, making her go over the edge and cream the sheets. In the old timeline, Nana was a bit of a sexual dominatrix, she even had the outfit, whips, chains, and furry cuffs. She always liked playing games with Rito during the act and loved being dominated by his lust-hungry form, but that is a story for another time.

Nana loosened up and laid on the bed, recovering from the onslaught of sex. Rito then went over to Momo and grinned, "I'd said I'd break you Momo, hopefully you'll take to the… punishment well." He said and giggled perversely.

Momo had a major nosebleed and grinned, saying, "Do your worst!"

Rito proceeded to pull a set of pocket vibes from thin air and strapped them to Momo's nipples, the skin beside her pussy, and to her pussy with tape. He pulled out a wireless remote for the vibes and set them to medium, making Momo moan in approval. He then pulled up a bright red ball-gag and proceeded to place the ball in her mouth and locked the leather grip on the back of her neck. Momo gave Rito a pleading look and he set the vibes to high, making her moan through the gag.

Momo's tail swished back and forth as the pleasure rocked her world. Rito grinned as he saw her squirm and twitch with every bout of pleasure sent through her. She screamed into the gag and her legs tightened as she came, sending a lot of womanly juices across the other side of the sheets. Rito saw her eyes go blank as drool slipped through the cracks in her mouth, making her seem even more like a wild animal.

He moved the pocket vibe on her pussy off of it and said, "You want my dick Momo-hentai?"

She rapidly nodded her head and Rito grinned, sending chills down her spine. Rito quickly thrusted into Momo and rapidly thrust in and out, going as rough as possible. He threw her leg over his shoulder, spreading her pussy apart and making her cum again. Rito, as roughly as he could, thrust deeper into her, hitting very deep in her pussy. He began to slow down, much to Momo's annoyance, and pulled out. He put his boobs between Momo's breasts and proceeded to titfuck her. Momo looked at him longingly, begging for a taste of his man meat.

Rito grinned and felt himself coming close to finishing. Nana had just gotten back her strength and went over to Rito's exposed member, licking it up and down the shaft. Nana took the head of the member into her mouth and Rito went over the edge and cried, "Fuck! Cumming!" He came down Nana's throat and she greedily drank it all, down to the last drop.

 **LIME/LEMON OVER, GO ABOUT YOUR BUSINESS!**

Rito uncuffed and ungagged Momo and Let the two of them rest on him. "How was that for you two?" Rito asked.

"That was incredible." Nana said.

"Worthy of the throne of the galaxy, for sure." Momo said, slowly falling asleep on his arm.

Rito grinned and kissed the both of them on the lips, "Well don't worry, there will be more where that came from." Rito said and rested on the bed.

 **CHAPTER 23: DONE!**

 **Nana: *Growls at Crimson***

 **Crimson: Sorry Nana, but it had to be done.**

 **Nana: You took away my innocence in this chapter!**

 **Crimson: If I could correct you, your innocence was taken away in chapter 19.**

 **Nana: *Pouts* I will kill you for this, you know that right?**

 **Crimson: Join the club, ANYWAY! This has been CrimsonFucker4455 with To Love Ru: Restart! Until next time, PEACE!**

 **Nana: Why do you do that?**

 **Crimson: Damnit Nana! You ruined the moment!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	24. Dates with Gemstones

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: *places head in hands* Fuck me.**

 **Rito: What is it?**

 **Crimson: I just had a good idea for the chapter and it slipped out of my head!**

 **Rito: Well, you'll have to-**

 **Crimson: Nevermind! It just reappeared!**

 **Rito: What misadventures did you put me up to this time Crimson?**

 **Crimson: *Grins* You'll be going on a date with Run this chapter.**

 **Rito: At least she hasn't gone to stalking me like in the last timeline.**

 **Crimson: She'll be a bit more levelheaded in this timeline, though this will be one of the few dates you will go on with her.**

 **Rito: What do you mean?**

 **Crimson: You'll see.**

 **Run: *Slams open door* Don't tell me I missed this chapter's opening!**

 **Crimson: Nope, you'll do the disclaimer. If you don't mind?**

 **Run: *Grins* Not at all, *AHEM* CrimsonFucker4455 does not own either the To Love Ru story or license, if he did, the anime would be heavily based off the manga, and Motto To Love Ru would never have happened.**

 **Crimson: It is nothing but filler anyway, much like the main anime. *Growls* On with the show!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

"Why did this happen?": Normal Speak

" _Well, that sucks!_ " Thoughts

" _ **Ready… Aim… FIRE!**_ ": Robotic Speak

" **Something isn't right here, I know it!** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 24: Date with the Gemstones

Rito slowly woke up and groaned, he was sore. More sore than normal, he and Lala were in the middle of their nightly activities with each other when Nana and Momo joined in with them. All three of them had their wombs filled to the brim with Rito's baby batter and were pleased for the night, just as Rito passed out from the last round with Lala.

Rito slowly got out of bed and his body began screaming at him. His testicles felt like they had been stepped on multiple times, his dick felt like it turned black and blue during the night, he was covered in slick sweat, and his muscles felt like they were torn to shreds.

He didn't even need to smell himself to know that he stunk, like a wet dog mixed with dumpster water. He picked out a set of clothes for himself and went to the bathroom, he'd need a long bath and a good few bottles of soap and shampoo to get the sweat off of him. He warmed up said bath and began to scrub himself down with a bar of soap. He then felt the cold air hit him like a train. He turned and saw Mikan walking in, the thing was, she was in the nude.

Rito blushed and looked away, just as Mikan saw Rito. She saw he was also in the nude and blushed profusely. She began to stutter out apologies as steam shot out of her ears, making Rito giggle slightly. Mikan was about to leave when Rito said, "Come in Mikan, you don't have to be embarrassed."

Mikan looked back to Rito and sighed in defeat. She joined him in the bathroom and the smell on Rito hit her nostrils, making her eyes water. "Good god Rito, what the hell did you do to smell like that?!" Mikan said, pinching her nose close.

"Well…" Rito said, Mikan automatically getting the picture, making the blush deepen.

Mikan shook her head and asked, "What the hell happened to you Rito?"

Rito tilted his head and asked, trying to keep the truth from spilling out his lips, "What do you mean Mikan?"

Mikan got into the bathtub and said "You've changed so much in a short amount of time, almost a year ago you had trouble asking Haruna-chan out, now you've got her as your girlfriend, Lala-san as your Fiancé, her sisters fighting over you, and a bunch of other girls striving for your attention. If I didn't know any better I'd say that you kidnapped my brother and switched him out for yourself."

Rito joined her and said, "To be honest, I plead the fifth." Making Mikan pout.

"Why won't you tell me Rito," Mikan asked, "I can be trusted, can't I?"

Rito kissed Mikan on the forehead and said, "I trust you Mikan, I just need to get everyone else to trust me. Then I'll tell everyone, okay?"

Mikan shook her head and said, "You'd better not forget about it, you hear me?"

"Not a problem Mikan." Rito said, then thought, " _I won't leave you alone to fend for yourself again, that is a promise!_ "

 **(HALF AN HOUR LATER)**

Rito slipped on his shoes and said, "I'm going out, tell the girls when they get up!"

Mikan smiled and said, "Sure Rito."

Rito opened the door and bonked heads with someone. The person was a girl. Rito hissed in pain and rubbed his head. "Owie." He heard Run say.

He looked down and saw Run sitting on the ground, rubbing her head, "What are you doing here Run?" Rito asked.

Run looked up to him and smiled, saying, "Hello Rito-kun."

Rito helped her up and she continued with, "I was wondering about something that I wanted to do with you." In a small shy voice.

Rito cocked his head to one side and asked, "And what would that be Run?"

A blush spread across her cheeks and she said rather quickly, "W-w-well… wouldyougoonadatewithme?!"

Rito grinned and said, "Sure Run, I'd love to go on a date with you."

Run looked shocked and said, "How the hell did you understand that Rito-kun?"

Rito shrugged and said, "You don't think I've noticed, but you have the tendency to speed-talk when you get nervous, and I got the feeling you were gonna ask me on a date sooner or later."

Run looked at Rito with an oddly and said, "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

Rito grinned and held out his hand saying, "That is one way to put it."

Run grabbed his hand and let him pull her up and "Accidently" tripped into him. Rito caught her, well aware of her tactics and asked, "You alright Run?"

Run smiled and said, "Yeah, thanks for that."

Rito smirked and said, "You sure you're alright? I could carry you if you'd like."

Run blushed and said, "That isn't necessary!"

Rito giggled and said, "If you say so Run."

Run smiled, looking very pleased. "Where do you want to go Run?" Rito asked.

She began to think, then said, "I know a small café in the downtown area that looks interesting, how 'bout we go there?"

Rito nodded and said, "That would be nice." Run then began to walk arm in arm with Rito and said, "Let's go!"

The two of them walked for over an hour, with Rito well aware that Momo and Nana were following them. " _Some things never change._ " Rito thought to himself.

The two/four on them ended up at said café, which ended up as a maid café. Rito slowly looked at Run for an explanation, she said, "I've only seen it and I thought that it would be a nice place to go on a date."

Run looked at Rito expectantly and he asked, "I'm paying for this, aren't I?"

Run nodded and Rito sighed, knowing there would be a large dent in both his savings and allowance.

The two of them entered said café and the maids bowed to them. The maids escorted them to a set of chairs and the two lovebirds sat down.

The maids gave them menus and left them with a bow. Rito looked to where Momo and Nana were and remembered when there were four girls that followed him on said dates, Momo and Nana were two, yet Yami and Mea were out of the picture so far.

"Is everything Alright Rito-kun?" Run asked.

Rito looked back to her, smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." Run blushed and buried her face in the menu, trying not to look Rito in the face.

Rito looked to the menu and saw multiple dishes, yet decided to go with something small. He looked to Run and asked, "You getting anything?"

Run nodded and said, "The Cherry Blossom Sundae would probably be good."

Rito looked to it and shuttered, the Sundae she was getting was enough for a couple, and costed around one thousand six hundred and seventy yen, that was gonna be an expensive snack.

Rito looked at Run and said, "I don't suppose you'll eat it on your own?"

Run giggled and said, "No silly, we're eating it together."

Rito sighed as a maid came back for their orders. They ordered the Cherry Blossom Sundae and a few drinks. The sundae came a few minutes later and both sides of the party had fun torturing each other with the spoonful's of said sundae.

After the meal, Rito paid the costs plus a tip and left with Run. The two of them were walking down the busy street of Downtown Sainan when the two of them saw a contest for a chance at being an idol. Rito remembered the pain that it brought Run, though Run was fantasizing about the affection that Rito would shower her with over Lala. Rito then kissed her on the cheek and said, "If you are still interested after the date, we'll try. That sound good?"

Run blushed up a storm and nodded mutely. The two of them began to wander the Downtown streets of Sainan, looking at multiple stores, checking out the wares, and just hanging out. Rito then asked Run, "Run? Why did you want to be an idol?"

Run looked at Rito with a surprise and said, "I just want you to notice me more so then Lala."

Rito hugged Run, making her squeal in shock and Rito said, "I'll always notice you Run. You don't have to be my main attraction to get me to notice you Run. You have your own set of beauty that can't be matched."

Run smiled and said, "Shall we head to the contest building?"

Rito nodded and said, "Let's go."

TLR: R

Rito held the door open to Run and Run entered the building that held the Idol competition. The two of them walked up to the desk clerk and Rito asked, "Hi, what floor is the Idol Competition being held on?"

The clerk looked at them and said, "Wait here." She then picked up a phone and dialed someone, speaking rather quickly. She then put the phone down and said, "Follow me you two."

The two of them followed her and she escorted them to a backstage area with multiple other female and a few male tryouts. Run paled and Rito said, "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Run smiled and said, "Thank you Rito, I needed that."

Rito went over to where the judges were and sat down in the row behind the judges table. Rito looked to the judges who nodded and brought out the first contestant. The contestants ranged from bad, to worse, to horrid, to awe inspiring, to beautiful, and even breathtaking. Then, it was Run's turn, she walked onto the stage and Rito saw her outfit, it was a Yukata. Run's hair was up in a bun and she had the tiniest bit of makeup on herself.

The judges were so far blown away by her beauty. Then Run began to sing, her voice was of angels descending from heaven and gracing everyone with their presence. Rito couldn't help but agree with the previous timeline's Momo, she had a grace and a way with words that not even Lala could match. After the song was finished, the judges were actually clapping and the staff were cheering and giving loud whistles.

Rito got up out of his seat and said, "She is damn good with her voice."

Run went backstage and so did Rito, when she saw Rito, she tackled him in a hug and said, "Did you see me Rito? I was doing it for you."

Rito smiled and said, "You have a way with songs and words no one can match, my dear Run."

Run was about to kiss Rito when the manager said, "Miss Jewelria?"

Run quickly turned, blushed and said, "Yes?"

The manager looked to her and said, "I think we'll take you up on the idol business."

Run tackled Rito in a hug and kissed him on the lips (much to the disgust of Ren) and let it linger to piss Ren off. When the two of them broke, Run looked to the manager and said, "When do I start?"

"The earliest I can get you in is by Monday, try not to be late miss Jewelria." The manager said.

Run and Rito walked out of the building, and began to walk when Rito said, "Shall I escort you home my lady?"

Run smiled and said, "It isn't necessary Rito-kun."

Rito shook his head and said, "I insist."

Run giggled and said, "Alright Rito-kun."

The two of them walked to Run's home which happened to be their ship and Rito said, "You and Ren live here?"

Run nodded and said, "We have the ship under a cloaking field and no one bothers us."

Rito nodded and said, "Well Run, this has been a fun time."

Run smiled and said, "You could say that again." She lingered closer and kissed Rito on the lips. Rito returned the kiss and hugged her. They broke the kiss and Rito said, "See you soon?"

Run smiled and said, "Sure."

Rito left Run with one final kiss and went back to his home, but not before busting both Momo and Nana.

All in all, it was a damn good day.

 **CHAPTER 24: DONE!**

 **Crimson: And another chapter bites the dust!**

 **Rito: *Shakes head* You are weird, you know that?**

 **Crimson: I know and fully accept it.**

 **Rito: *Facepalms***

 **Crimson: Any way, This has been CrimsonFucker4455 with To Love Ru: Restart, Peace!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	25. Out of the Books

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: Well, I'm sure the cast now knows the next chapters are on the profile. Hopefully they will understand.**

 **Lala and Riri: *Slams open the doors* CRIMSON!**

 **Crimson: *Sighs* I guess not, well, on with the story.**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

"OPEN FIRE!": Normal Speak

" _How fucked in the head is he?!_ ": Thoughts

" _ **Prepare to die.**_ ": Robotic Speak

" **We kind of fucked up.** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 25: Out of the Books

It was two days after the date with Run and Rito had walked Run to the agency where Run was supposed to be. Rito deposited her in the building, leaving her with a light kiss on the lips.

Rito was walking back to his house when his phone began to rumble. He pulled out his phone and opened it to see Yui's old cellphone number. He accepted the call and was about to give greetings when he was literally ear-raped by Yui's screaming. He immediately ended the call and was about to put it away, when the number for Yui came up again. He accepted the call and started with, "Try using your words instead of your voice Yui, my ear was thoroughly raped earlier."

Yui growled and said, "How come I saw you with Run yesterday?"

Rito remained silent, then said cheekily, "You jealous Yui?"

Rito felt Yui blush as she said, "That isn't the point! Answer honestly!"

Rito smirked and said, "You did see me with Run my dear Yui."

Yui remained silent on the other side of the line and then asked, "Would you mind… going out with me?" Rito could feel the heat rising off of her in torrents.

"As a date?" Rito asked.

"NO! I mean, as friends!" Yui said, embarrassment clear in her voice.

Rito smirked and said, "Okay, where do you want to meet?"

"How does the library sound?" Yui asked.

"That is such a you place," Rito said, "What time?"

"I'm gonna ignore what you said and say an hour from now." Yui said.

"See you then Yui-chan!" Rito said and ended the call, completely missing Yui's ranting.

Rito quickly went home and proceeded to ready himself up for the date with Yui. Her knew that she'd probably try and see if he was worthy of dating Haruna, and he knew that he had to be on his best behavior.

Rito began to walk to the door when he heard the phone go off. Mikan was with a friend, Midnight was resting on Rito's bed, and Lala and her sisters were in their rooms, so he was left to answer it himself.

"Moshi Moshi." Rito said.

"Yahoo Rito!" He heard Risa yell.

"Risa, was there something you needed?" Rito asked.

"Well Yuuki-kun, if you really need to know." Risa said.

Rito interrupted her by saying, "If it is the fact that you want to ravage me, I already hear enough at school."

Risa pouted on the other side of the line and said, "You're no fun Yuuki-kun." She then grinned and said, "I just got out of the bath, want to know what I am wearing?"

"If all you are gonna do is flirt, I'm hanging up." Rito said.

Risa pouted again and said, "You're ruining my fun Yuuki-kun."

"How's this? If you keep your perverted tendencies in check for the rest of the school year, I'll do whatever you want. Whips and chains, BDSM, Dominating, anything you want, I'll do." Rito said, making Risa gain a massive blush and a hefty nosebleed.

"DEAL!" Risa screamed.

Rito smirked and said, "Well, I better be off, my date won't wait for itself." He then ended the call and left the house.

Rito got to the library with ten minutes to spare and waited. A few minutes later, Yui appeared and Rito stood up to meet her. "Yui! Over here!" Rito called out to her.

Yui saw him and blushed lightly, she then said, "Yuuki-kun, you are making a scene!"

Rito grinned and said, "All the more reason to show you off."

Yui gave him a glare, Rito held up his hands in defeat and said, "I jest dear lady, what are our plans for today?"

Yui pulled out a piece of paper and said, "My older brother needed me to do a few things for him. We'll be spending the day doing those."

Rito held out his arm and said, "Care to hold on my dear?"

Yui grabbed onto his arm, blushing while doing so and said, "You try anything Yuuki-kun and I'll rip your balls off."

Rito smirked and said, "I understand Yui-chan."

The two of them ended up going to multiple stores, either having to buy Yui's older brother items or pay off his debts. The last store that the two of them ended up at was a small manga café. As soon as the two of them entered, they wanted to leave. It was filled to the brim with people and people were crowding around the front of the store.

"You have any money left Yui?" Rito asked.

Yui shook her head and said, "I get the feeling you don't either?"

Rito opened his wallet and saw that he only had two hundred yen left, "If you count two hundred yen as his debt, then we are gonna be fine."

Yui sighed and walked up to the cashier and said, "Hi, I'm here to pay off my older brother's debt?"

The maid looked at Yui and said, "You look exactly like Yuu's sister, you better be ready for hard work."

Yui paled and Rito stepped forward and said, "I'll help in any way I can Yui."

The maid looked at Rito with a stink eye and said, "Go to the back, the uniforms will be in the crates."

Yui and Rito went to the back and found the uniforms. "Not how I expected to spend our first date." Rito said, making Yui blush.

Rito slipped on a butler's outfit while Yui slipped on a maid outfit. "This is too frilly." Yui said with a pout.

Rito looked at her and said, "If you want, I could try to knock some sense into your older brother?"

Yui shook her head and said, "He won't learn the lesson, I swear my brother is so irresponsible."

Rito and Yui slipped on the last items of the outfits, Rito then slicked his hair back so that it wasn't all over the place with a can of hair gel.

Rito and Yui went out and began to serve the customers, much to the delight of the males and females. The two of them quickly racked up two thirds of Yuu's Debt when an incident occurred. Yui was serving a few males and Rito was bringing drinks to other female customers, when one of the males Yui was serving snapped. He yelled "You stupid bitch! I demand a refund!"

Rito turned to where Yui was and saw she spilled the customer's drink on his clothes. Yui was stammering out apologies and the male was having none of it. He grabbed the back of Yui's head and slammed it into the table, stunning her.

Rito saw it and began to go red with anger. He placed the tray with the drinks on it on top of a garbage can and walked to Yui, cracking his knuckles. The male didn't see Rito come up to him and it was too late when he finally saw Rito. "Is there a problem here sir?" Rito said in a cold voice.

The male grabbed Yui by the back of her hair and said, "This stupid maid spilled my drink! I demand she be fired!"

Rito gained a cold smile and said, "I don't see the problem sir, it was an accident on her part."

The male began to grow angry and yelled, "I demand a refund from this shop!"

Rito picked the male by the shirt collar and said, "You need to cool your head sir, what my friend did was an accident!"

The others at the table stood up and looked ready to attack Rito, just as a glass mug smashed into one of the other male's heads, shattering into pieces, sending glass everywhere.

The males looked around and saw all of the maids' glare at them, "You have overstayed your welcome, leave now!" Rito growled.

The males quickly left the store, tails between their legs. Rito checked on Yui and asked, "You alright Yui?"

Yui nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The maids then walked towards them and the two of them turned to face them. The maids were smiling, they bowed and one of them said, "Thank you for getting rid of them, they are regular pain in our asses." The maids declared that the debt was paid, and actually gave the both of them an added bonus.

After the madness at the manga café, the two of them walked side by side. Yui was in thought about Rito, he had come to her defense. She was so wrapped up in thinking, that Rito startled her by announcing they had arrived at Yui's home. Yui said goodbye to Rito, but not before kissing him on the cheek and rushing back inside the apartment.

Rito slowly made his way back to the Yuuki household, though he got halfway there when his danger sense went off. Rito dodged out of the way and quickly turned to see a hooded, masked figure on a floating pedestal. "Very impressive Yuuki Rito. The reports are as they say." The figure said.

"Who are you?!" Rito yelled at it and reached for his Laser Katana.

"Mikorta, Momo Velia Deviluke's true fiancé." Mikorta said as canisters of gas landed at Rito's feet. The gas was absorbed into his lungs and he began to cough, hack, and wheeze as the gas filed his lungs. He fell to his knees and passed out.

Mikorta laughed and said, "Momo will be mine Yuuki Rito. You won't have her!"

 **TBC!**

 **CHAPTER 25: DONE!**

 **Crimson: *Giggles madly***

 **Lala: What have you done Crimson?**

 **Crimson: Oh, nothing to worry about Lala, nothing at all.**

 **Lala: *Looks back at the chapter, then looks to Crimson* I'm gonna give you ten seconds to run. Starting now.**

 **Crimson: Well, this has been CrimsonFuucker4455 with To Love Ru: Restart, PEACE!**

 **Lala: That was five seconds!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	26. New Years, New Problems Part 1

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: I never expected this at all. To be honest, I never expected to get this far, thank you all. I love you guys to bits and if I could, I'd give you all hugs and my personal thanks. HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND HAPPY NEW YEARS! Also, FUCK 2016!**

 **AN: We just hit 100 reviews on this story alone, THAT IS INCREDIBLE! I cannot thank you guys and gals enough for this! I love you all! Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

"Welcome home.": Normal Speak

" _Well, shit._ ": Thoughts

" _ **Master has summoned us, leave this idiot.**_ ": Robotic Speak

" **Why is that idiot still alive?!** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 26: New Years, New Problems, Part 1

Rito slowly cracked open his eyes and his body whined in pain. He tried to stand up, but a large amount of electricity shot through him, forcing him back to his knees. "Ah," He heard someone say, "Our guest is awake!"

Rito slowly raised his head and saw one of Momo's fiancé's, Mikorta. Rito looked around and asked, "Where the fuck am I?"

The idiot lightly giggled and said, "You, my good man, are on my personal battleship, with my fleet of ships."

Rito slightly raised an eyebrow, this fiancé had kidnapped him, yet was treating him with respect, either he was stupid, or trying to make it seem like he was in control, which Rito was not even believing for a fraction of a second.

The male just sighed and walked up to him from what looked to be a floating platform. The man landed on the 'Floor' and it sounded hollow, like there was something underneath them. "You know mister Yuuki," Mikorta said, getting on his knees in front of him, "Your role is an important one. You will be the catalyst for change in my way, though you will need to… disappear, for me to finally end up with Momo-sama."

Rito growled and said, "What makes you think she'll want to stay with a pathetic sack of shit like yourself?"

Mikorta looked at him blandly and said, "Because Fate and my choice have decided it." He then snapped his fingers and three small drones flew towards him. He looked to Rito then smirked, "You know Yuuki, if you hadn't gotten engaged to Lala-sama, we wouldn't have this problem. Though, it will be more fun to mail you back to the girls, piece by piece."

The drones then shot up to Rito and clamped down on him in the shape of a large shell of sorts. Rito was about to say something, only to find his mouth getting harder to open, "I wouldn't try moving Yuuki," the fiancé said, "you will fry if you try to get either the shackles or the drone shell off."

He then felt the 'Floor' shake as he heard the roars of bloodthirsty animals. "Oh yes, and I forgot to mention," Mikorta said, "Should you somehow get out of your shackles and the shell, the platform we are on will fall and drop you into bloodthirsty beasts, tearing you to shreds in seconds."

Rito looked up and saw multiple guards walking around on walkways above them, looking like they'd rather be anywhere but there. "Well, I better be going, I have a date with my new wife." Mikorta said, then stepped on his platform and took off to a different part of the ship.

Just as he left, two guards appeared from nowhere and looked at Rito with a cold glint in their eyes. " _This is gonna suck._ " Rito thought to himself as the pulled up their weapons.

 **BACK AT THE YUUKI HOUSEHOLD, 40 HOURS TILL NEW YEARS EVE/DAY**

Lala, Momo and Nana were sleeping in Rito's bed, and were trying to cozy up to the male member of the bed, only for them to realize that Rito had either snuck both in and out, or he didn't show up at all in the previous night.

Lala slowly whined and got up, moving the covers off the three of them. "No one-chan," came Momo's voice, "I don't want to put on the dress."

Nana then tried to unknowingly crawl out of the bed, but ended up faceplanting gracefully on the ground. Nana then groaned and woke up, looking back to the bed, and seeing a sleeping Momo, wearing nothing but a very, very thin dress. It was a dress that would easily rip if slashed with a thick knife, or if it was torn.

Nana's eyes then slowly glossed over Momo's… exorbitantly large breasts. Nana glared at the two damn reasons why all the males looked at Momo rather than her. Those oversized balloons caused her more trouble with the male side of the sex throwing their attention to Momo rather then Nana.

Hell, even their birthdays were on the same day, October 11th. It was like Lady Luck and Madam Fate were laughing and said "Screw you!" to the both of them.

The birthdays the two of them shared were rather small, until both turned ten. They brought a lot of friends, like around ten to twenty for the party. All that will be said is that the party bombed in the first hour. All either had to be rushed to the medi-wing or evacuated from the palace. That was the first and only time that both Nana and Momo had their D-Dials at a party.

Nana shook the thoughts out of her and went to wake Momo. She tried slapping Momo's cheek, only for her to gain a perverted grin and moan out, "Oh Rito-kun, rough me up some more!"

Nana then growled and said "Momo, get up!" slapping Momo on the cheek again. When Momo gave no reaction, Nana went for the tail and began to slobber on it. Momo immediately woke up and tried to grab Nana's tail trying to even the odds. Nana turned to Momo and let go of her tail, even though she wanted to make Momo suffer, "Finally up are you? I thought you'd stay asleep after that attempt." Nana said, gaining a cold smirk.

Momo finally grabbed Nana's tail and proceeded to lick it up and down the shaft of said tail and sucked off the head of said tail. Nana's mind was going blank, and she was about to grab Momo's tail again, only for Lala to say, "Momo, Nana, both of you stop it!"

Momo pouted and let go of Nana's tail, much to Momo's annoyance. Lala looked around and asked, "Where is Rito? Did he not come home last night?"

Momo then said, "He did go with Run, right?"

"Yeah?" both Nana and Lala said.

Momo then gained a perverted smirk and a massive nosebleed as she said, "Maybe they had a good night of sweaty, heated, long, har-" just as Nana threw her hands over Momo's mouth and screamed out, "KEEP YOUR PERVERTED MOUTH SHUT MOMO!"

Momo then proceeded to glare at Nana and Lala said, "Will both of you stop it?"

The door to Rito's room opened and Mikan walked in, she said, "Did you see Rito at any point either today or last night? Because he isn't picking up any times I call him."

Lala and her sisters looked confused, then Lala said, "Mikan, can you make a call for me?"

 **SAINAN CITY SECURITY SQUAD HQ, 39 HOURS AND 46 MINUTES TILL NEW YEARS EVE/DAY**

The phone went off in the base and Yukimoura picked it up, saying, "Good Morning, Marko Sweets. How may I help you?" shocked that a call got through.

"Is this team captain Ōkami?" came Mikan's voice from the phone.

"Who's asking?" Yukimoura asked.

"Mikan Yuuki, Rito Yuuki's younger sister." Mikan said in a no funny business tone.

"Ah," Yukimoura said, "You're the voice behind Rito-sama's younger sister, glad to finally hear you. You talking to me on personal business or actual business?"

"Well, Rito didn't come home last night and I was wondering if you could help us find him." Mikan said.

Yukimoura remained quiet, then said, "By us, do you mean you and Lala, or do you have others at your home as well?"

"Lala has her sisters over so them too." Mikan said.

Yukimoura remained silent, then said, "Well you can come over to our hideout to help us with the reasons and the knowhow on where he was last seen. My name is Yukimoura by the way."

"We'll be there in a half an hour to an hour, sound good?" Mikan asked.

"Sure, see you then." Yukimoura said, and was about to hang up when she remembered that they might not know where they were. "I'll give you guys the address."

 **IN FRONT OF THE SSS HQ, 38 HOURS AND 40 MINUTES TILL NEW YEARS EVE/DAY**

Mikan, Lala, Nana and Momo appeared at the base and looked at the name for it, "Marko Bakery?" Nana asked, "That's the name?"

Mikan looked at it and said, "At least it doesn't stand… oh who am I kidding, it sticks out worse than a sore thumb."

The doors to the bakery open and they saw Yukimoura walk out, all she said was the word, "Inside." And she cocked her thumb to the door.

All of them entered and Nana looked around at the sweets, her mouth watered as she saw the amount of sweets at the counter. Yukimoura looked at her and said, "I'll give you a box if you like." Nana's head nodded up and down so fast you could've sworn she was giving herself whiplash.

Yukimoura brought them to the backroom and proceeded to unlock a door of sorts inside a fridge. She pulled down a small bottle of milk and a secret passageway opened. "Ladies?" Yuki said, holding her arm out to the doorway opening to a set of stairs.

The girls then went down the stairs and ended up in in a private set of underground rooms. Lala looked around and asked, "Did you build all of this?"

Yuki shook her head and said, "I found these passageways underneath the shop when I was really young. Kind of turned it into one of the bases outside Seinan High, there are a lot more tunnels and bases that connect certain buildings in case of the need to escape."

Nana looked around and found the map with tunnels marked on it, "Are these all the bases you made so far?" she asked.

"That is the plan for all the bases that will be made, but they aren't all done yet." Yuki said.

"How many bases have been made so far?" Momo asked.

"Out of all the bases in the map? Forty-four out of Sixty, going from Rank C to SS." Yuki said not even batting an eyelash.

All the girls that were normally with Rito had their jaws drop in shock, "F-F-Forty-four out of Sixty?! How much time do you have?!" Momo yelled.

Mikan shook her head and said, "We're getting off topic, Rito is missing? Can we look for him?"

Yukimoura nodded and said, "If you girls would follow me to the Intelligence Room?"

They followed her and Momo asked, "Why didn't we go there first?"

"You were still shocked with the whole multiple bases part and I chose to let you have that info sink in." Yuki said and opened a door with a scanner on the side.

They entered the room and saw around six girls working on certain things in the consoles. "This is our Intelligence Room for the base, these girls work with the info given to them and try to make a problem not so big."

One of them looked to the girls and said, "Good morning, my name is Kyto Machiko, pleasure to meet you all."

Yuki nodded to her and said, "Miss Machiko is the leader in this department and can help us with this."

Machiko then asked, "Where was he when you last saw him?" and the answer the question bit went through rather quickly.

The info was given to them and she entered the data into her console and turned on the drone DNA sight on it. The drone's sight was put up on the big screen and they went to where they last saw him which was walking out the front door to go for Run the previous day. Though when she saw Rito's DNA, the computer had a bit of a glitch and put in two sets of DNA, which confused the hell out of the girls.

It started getting more confusing when the DNA proceeded to try to correct itself and fail to do that. Machiko then said, "We'll deal with that later, now though, we need to find Rito-sama."

The drone then proceeded to follow the trail of DNA all around Seinan, until the trail just abruptly ended. Lala then looked at it and said, "That makes no sense, where did he go?"

Yuki then said, "Kyto, change the sight to Chem scan, I want to know if there is foul play in effect."

"Got it." Kyto said and changed the sights. The area lit up like a Christmas tree and Machiko said, "What the hell am I looking at?"

Lala looked at the screen and said, "You have gotta be fucking me sideways." Everyone looked and her and she said, "Those are seriously illegal chemicals and are even harder to get your hands on!"

"What are they Onee-chan?" Momo asked.

"Black Sytopimane Crystals, Miopon Acid, and Flampoin Sulfur." Lala said.

Nana and Momo paled as the humans tilted their heads, confused. "What are they Lala-sama?" Kyto asked.

Lala pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "The Crystals are that of a highly explosive and a lethal nature. If a BSC happens to be damaged, they will turn volatile and explode."

Everyone paled and Yuki said, "W-what about the other two chems?"

"Well," Lala said, "The Miopon Acid is a nulling agent for lethality and the Flampoin Sulfur is a highly effective sleeping agent, though the mix always ends up messy."

Everyone remained quiet, then Lala said, "Pull back up the two DNA strands, I want to try to make sense of them."

"Is that important Lala-sama?" Kyto asked.

"Trust me, one DNA Strand for a human is normal, but two? I need to see it again." Lala said.

Yuki nodded and said, "Bring it up on the screen."

The screen showed both strands of DNA and Lala said, "Is there any way that you can show the actual code for it?"

"I could bring it up in binary if you like." Kyto said and proceeded to change the normal screen to the DNA's Binary Code.

The two codes came up on the screen and Lala looked at the left one first. Seeing nothing wrong with it at first, she was about to look at the next one when she realized, this DNA Strand was last taken on October 19th 2012. This struck Lala as odd since this was taken a total of three days before he got together with Haruna and let Lala into his house.

The next DNA Strand was drastically different from the previous strand by a good few tens… of a few hundred bytes. Suddenly, Lala's world exploded in pain as she heard a baby's cries. The pain was like jamming a screwdriver into her skull and proceeding to stuff information by the trillions of data bytes. Then she heard multiple voices proceed to ask questions, "What happened to Lord Rito Deviluke?" "What will happen now?" "Who will lead us in this dark time of war?" As suddenly as the started, it stopped just as quickly. Lala was out cold before her knees even hit the floor, let alone her body hitting it.

 **MEMORIES OF THE FUTURE, LALA'S MIND**

Lala slowly woke up in a very different place, it was a metal floor, only it was cold and felt dirty. "Get up you stupid bitch!" came a forceful voice, a lot harder than Rito's.

She heard herself say, "Go fuck yourself, you stupid prick!" and a blinding pain shoot through her head. She heard herself cry out and place her hand on her swollen stomach, feeling for something. Then she felt it, it was small, yet there. An unborn child, only two months down the line.

She was then forced to her feet and the male, smelling like shit growled out, "You are going to follow my directions and do as I say, or else I'll feed you your unborn fetus, then kill you!"

She was the shoved to what looked to be an elevator and she heard a familiar, yet older voice yell out, "LALA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She the felt the wall give way and saw a more scarred Rito run it with what looked to be a weapon with the Devilukian symbol on it. "Oh thank god you are-" Rito started and saw the male. He growled and said, "You."

The male smirked and said, "Yes, me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rito said and pumped the rifle, making a large shell come from the bottom of it. He aimed down the sights and the male tutted and said, "If you don't want your wife dead, you will let us go!"

"YOU'LL KILL HER ANYWAY!" Rito yelled, shocking the younger Lala watching.

The male then whistled and seven other guards came forward blocking Lala and Rito. "NO! LALA!" She heard Rito yell and she was dragged into the elevator. The elevator began to rise and she said, "You won't get away with this!"

"No," The male said, "I will. If I can't have you, no one can!"

The elevator stopped at the top floor and Lala saw it was one of the planets close to Deviluke that they were on. They got off the elevator and were about to get to his ship that was on the roof with them, when the ship exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere.

Lala grinned the male said, "So you planned for me? Smart, yet not smart enough."

They got to the center of the roof and the elevator next to the one they used opened and a bloodied Rito walked out, with the gun in hand. The male turned to him and said, "Take even one step towards us and I blow her brains out!" He then pulled up a black pistol and pressed it roughly against her temple.

Rito was about to lower his weapon, when older Lala said, "You can fire Rito, I trust you not to hit the target."

Rito raised his weapon again and aimed at the both of them, "What?!" The male yelled and Rito slowly readied his trigger-finger. "Lala," she heard Rito say, "I'm sorry."

He then opened the alt-fire on the gun and a bayonet appeared on the gun and launched at them. The knife scratched Lala's throat and she felt a soaked feeling on the back of her head, though it smelled like metal. She turned and saw the knife sticking out of his throat and him trying to get it out.

He finally got it out and proceeded to choke on his own blood. Lala's blood began to boil and she pulled up a heavier version of Rito's Colt Python and pulled back the hammer, hearing the gun charge up. She walked over to him and he choked out, "Lala-sama, please!"

Lala heard the gun ping and aimed the barrel at his skull and said calmly, "Go to hell." She then pulled the trigger and his head shattered like a watermelon as blood spewed everywhere. Lala's world, both in this one and her one went white.

 **CHAPTER 26: DONE!**

 **Crimson: *Giggles* This was a good one in my opinion! Again, thank you all for supporting me throughout the year, hopefully 2017 will be a better one. Yeah, thank you all for reading this chapter, I love you all so much, and this has been CrimsonFucker4455 with To Love Ru: Restart, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	27. New Years, New Problems Part 2

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: It's 2017 now? Still feels like that shitstorm, 2016. *Takes a shot of whiskey and downs it***

 **Lala: Don't you need to get this chapter done?**

 **Crimson: Maybe, I'm feeling lazy right now.**

 **Lala: *Glares at Crimson* Do I have to take away your pornography?**

 **Crimson: I go digital for my porn. But to keep you from whining I'll start the chapter.**

 **Lala: Finally!**

 **Crimson: Let's get this chapter done.**

 **AN: +200 Follows, +170 Favs, and almost 110 reviews?! That is damn near insane! Thank you all! Oh, by the way, there will also be a few scenes in need of battle music and stealth music, so when you see * for the stealth music, play anything you think is worthy, when you see '' for the fight music, play anything you think is worthy.**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

"Everything went tits up fast.": Normal Speak

" _Well this operation is fucked!_ ": Thoughts

" _ **35% Incomplete, Master.**_ ": Robotic Speak

" **Is this wise?** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 27: New Years, New Problems, Part 2

Lala's mind was blank, she was wandering her world in confusion and didn't care where she went. She then heard, "L…an, …ne…a, …ue…ch…," From the world around her. The voices became a little clearer as she heard, "Lala-san, Onee-chan, Anue-san." Lala's world turned less colorless and this time, she heard the voices yelling, "Lala-san! Onee-chan! Anue-san!"

Lala's eyes snapped open and she saw everyone else surrounding her, their voices intertwined with each other and drowned each other out. "Let her up, she's getting swarmed by you girls." Came the voice of Yukimoura.

Machiko held her hand out and Lala took it, letting her help Lala up. Lala looked around and remembered where they were, "What happened?" Lala asked.

Everyone looked at her and Yuki said, "As soon as you saw the DNA strand, you clutched your head and proceeded to scream as if your entire person was being ripped in half."

Lala looked back to the screen and didn't see it, saying, "Where is it, the DNA strand?"

Everyone looked at each other and then looked back to her, "Well," Mikan said, "Everyone was more worried about you rather then the strand, so we kept our sights on you."

Kyto looked to Lala and said, "After you went down, the strand deleted itself."

Lala looked to Kyto and said, "Deleted itself? How could it do that?"

Kyto shook her head and said, "I don't know, after you went down the strand just vanished from the screen. It just deleted itself, as I said."

Momo said, "I think it uploaded something to Onee-Chan's mind, then deleted itself."

Yuki then looked strongly at Lala and said, "Lala-sama, what did it leave you?"

Lala began to shift through her mind and said, "I can't seem to-" then she stopped midsentence as a dull throbbing started.

Lala placed a hand on head and said, "Wait… I see… something about me." Lala began walking away from everyone and walked to the screen, this was the first thing the girls noticed that was odd about Lala.

She then began to mutter something and repeat it repeatedly. "Onee-chan?" Momo asked.

Lala couldn't hear the others as she felt the pain increase bit by bit. She whispered the same three words over and over, growing louder with every repeat. "Anue-san?" Nana said.

That is when they heard it, "Two yet one, two yet one, two yet one, two yet one, two different people yet one same person, two different memories yet one body, two yet one, two yet one, TWO YET ONE!" Lala said, clutching her head as if it was trying to tear itself apart.

"Onee-chan?" Momo asked, getting closer to Lala.

Lala looked up and said, "What is it Momo?"

Momo was about to ask something, when Nana screamed and yelled, "Anue-san! Your nose is bleeding!"

Lala wiped her nose with the back of her hand and smelled metal. She looked down and as she saw the back of her hand with the blood on it, her vision began to become a bit blurred. The sound of ringing sounded again, but it silenced itself as she shook her head, "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." Lala said.

Everyone was looking at Lala, then everyone heard all the alarms begin to blast, loudly. "What the hell is going on?!" Yuki screamed over the alarms.

"Shit! Something is ramming through the firewalls! Someone has infected our tech!" Kyto roared, then she called out to the other girls at the other monitors, "Get me a read on whatever or whoever is doing this shit!"

The girls began rapidly typing on the keys and tried to find the virus's core. Around fifteen minutes later, the lights and the screens shut off. "What the fuck happened?!" Yuki yelled.

"The virus shut down the power, get the backup generator running!" Kyto roared.

"It should automatically turn on, though, I think the virus disconnected the generator." Another girl said and tried to type on the keys, with no result.

The screens then turned to a blurry snow channel that sounded out a loud hissing noise. The screens then turned to the familiar face of the prince, "Is this thing on? Hello? Can you hear me?" he said.

Momo growled and said, "We are, wish we weren't though."

He looked to Momo and said, "Ah, miss Momo Velia Deviluke, how wonderful it is to see you again."

Momo growled and said, "The feelings aren't mutual, Mikorta Mikiota."

Mikorta giggled lightly and said, "Ah, that womanly fury I remember so fondly burns brightly in you my dear."

Momo roared in anger and said, "You know the damn why I'm angry you, you bastard!"

"What? It was just a friendly little gift." He said.

"There are friendly gifts, and giving the person you care about an anger amplifier!" Momo growled.

"It was an accident my dear, I make mistakes like that all the time." He said calmly.

"I almost killed my sisters, my parents, and the Devilukian Royal Court under what you gave me!" Momo growled and slammed her hands on the table in the middle of the room.

The male began to get angry, then said, "What about your champion? Where is he in all of this? Shouldn't he be with you?"

Everyone looked confused at first, then one by one, they all caught on to what he was implying. "What do you mean by that Mikorta?" Nana asked.

He laughed and said, "Well, I happened to find him, and took him into my ship, he has been a fun guest." He then pressed a button on his desk and a small screen, showing a figure that looked like Rito being held in a shell and having shackles on his wrists.

"RITO-SAMA/KUN/SAN!" all the girls cried out. A male to the side of him held his face up and punched him in the jaw, knocking it to the side. "You see, he's fitting well in his new home." Mikorta said, smirking as he closed the window.

Momo sighed and said, "What do you want?" admitting defeat.

"What do you mean my dear?" Mikorta asked, grinning happily.

"What, do you want? What do you want me to do?" Momo asked.

"Well," Mikorta said, "I want you to become my bride, and your sisters become my personal sex slaves."

Nana roared her disapproval and Lala was about to too, when Momo said, "Rito will go free though, right?"

"Of course he will, my honor as a prince will hold to it." Mikorta said, gaining a warm smile.

Momo remained silent, then said, "Can you give me till tomorrow for my answer?"

"If you say so, you have till earth's seventh and a half evening hour. No later than that," He said, "I'll see you soon my dear." He then ended the call, and the power came back on.

Momo then placed her head in her hands and proceeded to cry. No one said anything because what could you say to make the situation better in this case? They would need a miracle, and they would need it quickly.

 **MIKORTA'S PERSONAL BATTLESHIP, 31 HOURS AND 20 MINUTES TILL NEW YEARS EVE/DAY**

Rito smacked his lips and spat out a bit of blood from his mouth. Rito wanted to say, "Nice place you got here, do you always beat your guests before a meeting with the family?" but since the shell not only restricted his movement, but his ability to speak as well, it was hard.

The two guards guarding him were like crappy, ugly versions of night and day. The male on Rito's left was as skinny as could be without going over to unhealthy, he had thick glasses, large double eyebrows, and thin lips. The male on Rito's right was ripped to the point of even being disgusting. The amount of muscles he had was honestly impressive for some humans, but he was kind of a bitch about pain from Rito's knowledge.

The two of them looked to each other and the male on Rito's right said, "Want to get out of this place? It's freaking me out."

"Come on, don't be a baby! There isn't anything he can do while he is like that." The male on the left said.

The male on the right shook his head and said, "There just isn't something right with him."

"Alright you big baby, we'll get some rest, two hours though!" Lefty said, trying to drill the point in.

"Yea, yea, whatever." Righty said and stepped on a platform, bringing him up to an exit point to the room. Lefty got on his platform and went to another doorway and left through that one. Rito looked slowly upwards and saw all the walkways above him, if he remembered the blueprints from the last timeline right, the armory and escape ships would be on the top level. Why the ships made by his race were like this, he would never know.

Though the only way to get out of his restraints was to have the Skeleton Key, it was two sets of keys, a keycard, and an actual key. Knowing his luck, either of the two guarding him would get the Skeleton Key and inadvertently give him the key, not by will, but by trickery. He would have to play his cards right or the plan was dead in the water.

 **MIKORTA'S PERSONAL FLEET, 26 HOURS TILL NEW YEARS EVE/DAY**

Rito slowly waited for the two idiots to come back and it was getting to be a pain, until he heard the doors open and the buff alien say, "You're just jealous that the boss trusts me with the master key and not you." Rito inwardly smirked and thought, " _Sucker, you won't get to enjoy that though when the creatures below us tear though you._ "

The skinny male alien groaned and said, "You will not shut up about it, can you at least put the damn thing away?!"

The buff alien landed on the platform where Rito was and began flaunting the Key in Rito's face, "Lookie here, what's this? The key to your salvation just inches away? Go on, try to grab it!"

Rito slowly began to shuffle and the male laughed and turned around, making the key vanish from Rito's view, and for the male to be distracted by taunting Rito. Rito then lunged for the male, slamming the cuffs tightly against the bonds holding it down. The buff male screamed and dropped the key, right by Rito. Rito quickly swiped up the key into his mouth and wrenched it closed. The male turned to Rito and was about to punch him in the face, the skinny male grabbed the buff male's arm and said, "You were being a dick, let's get something to eat."

The two of them quickly left and Rito slowly took the key out of his mouth by letting it fall out, then tossed it behind him and the key luckily landed in the lock holding the drone shell together. He then proceeded to shuffle around as slowly as possible. Rito felt the key part of the Skeleton Key lock into place and he just stayed still. Barely two minutes go by and the two guarding Rito rush back into the holding cell. The buff male rushed up to Rito and roared, "You took the damn Key didn't you!?"

Rito ignored him as if he wasn't even there, pissing the guy off even more. As he goes to punch Rito, Rito tils his head back, then throws his whole body forwards, shocking both guards. Both guards looked to each other and the skinny one looked to the buff one and said, "Get the weapons."

The big guard looked to the smaller one and the smaller one screamed, "GET THE FUCKING WEAPONS!" sending the guard into a panicked frenzy. Rito roughly shook around, trying to get the suit unlocked. The guards pulled up what looked to be shotguns and aimed it at him. Rito threw his body back one last time and the key made a loud click as the suit and cuffs unlocked.

The guards paled as the shell and the shackles fell to the ground with a clatter. Rito got up and cracked his neck, saying, "God damn, that hurt like a bitch."

The ground slightly shook and Rito lunged for the gun-rack in the floor, grabbing a shotgun the guards were using, along with picking up the Skeleton Key. He grabbed the ammo and was about to use the gun to literally bounce with the gun. Rito grinned and the two idiots paled, "I'll see you two… never." He said and shot a blast of energy at his feet, launching him off the platform as it began to fall.

Rito bounced from wall to wall going higher with every shot. It took a few bounces, but he landed on the top walkway, well, the guard rail of the top walkway. He pulled himself up and said, "Worst hosts ever."

He proceeded to calmly walk through the ship until he saw a group of guards patrolling. He hid behind a barrel and let them disappear through the door next to the barrel. ***** "Well," Rito said, "This will be interesting."

Rito snuck through wave after wave of guards and slipped straight through rooms filled with a ton of guards. He then opened a door and was about to go in when a large laser grid slashed close to him making him stop, " _Yeah, it's like this ship knows me to a tee._ " Rito thought then looked to the side and saw a ventilation shaft. He then pried open the door and slipped into it.

Rito slowly crawled through the vent and said to himself, "What the fuck is it with people and body sized vents? What kind of fetish do they have for it?!"

He continued to crawl through the vent until he heard footsteps underneath him and he stopped dead in his tracks. He felt everyone look to the vent and he slowed both his breath and his pulse down to almost a quiet state. The guards looked away and left the room. Rito slowly regained his breath and continued to crawl to the armory.

He then saw two fans blowing a ton of air to the other side and proceeded to suck Rito in. He then pulled up a thin plank of wood from another place in the ventilation duct. It sucked up the plank and snapped it in half. Rito then pulled up the force shotgun and blasted the fan rotor. The rotor began to smoke and spark, then exploded sending shrapnel everywhere and shredding the second fan. Rito was somehow very lucky when the pieces of metal were sent flying everywhere due to the fact that no piece hit him.

Around five minutes later Rito knocked off the duct and dropped down onto the floor. The cold air hit him and he shuttered. He then pulled up the Skeleton Key from… somewhere and unlocked the armory doors. Rito looked into the room and squealed like a little kid in a candy store. Rito looked to the armor first and slipped on a Ballistic Riot Suit to cover Rito up since his clothes were ripped to shreds. He then found a tiny bag of enlarged space and proceeded to dump all the guns into it. The interesting thing to the bag was, the more stuff you added to the bag, the more it looked like a backpack. At first it looked like a small pack, by the time Rito was done loading the bag, it looked like a survivalist backpack.

Rito loaded in all the guns from the armory, though kept a good few pieces of alien and human weapons. One Tesla Battle-axe, one Plasma Bastard Sword, Dual Laser Cutlasses, along with a few of guns as well. There was also a workbench in the armory, so Rito changed the force shotgun to a more precise Blast gun.

As he was about to leave, he saw a set of thick armor that looked like a dog. * Rito slowly opened up the suit and said, "Might as well, you only live once." And he put down his bag and entered the armor. It closed around him and the helmet locked to his skull. The suit began to activate and Rito heard, " _ **Alpha A.I. Core, activating. Hello user, my code name is Alpha, the last time my programming and suit was used, was before the Great Intergalactic War. Why is that?**_ "

"I'm not sure Alpha, seems like you were taken from you makers with you being the spoils of war." Rito said.

Alpha made a humming noise and said, " _ **That seems logical, I don't remember it, possibly because I was deactivated during the war.**_ "

Rito stretched and asked, "What do you come with Alpha?"

" _ **Most of my weapons and alternate suits were lost since my incubation.**_ " Alpha said.

Rito looked to the door beside the Armory and opened it to see the escape pods, " _These guys are idiots._ " Rito thought to himself, as Alpha said, " _ **What do you mean by, 'Idiot' sir?**_ "

"Nothing you need to worry about Alpha." Rito said and activated the launch switch. He entered the pod and closed the door.

 **CAPTIAN'S QUARTERS, 20 HOURS AND 10 MINUTES TILL NEW YEARS EVE/DAY**

"Can someone explain to me what the hell just happened?!" The security captain yelled.

The guards looked at each other as none of them said anything. Finally, one of the older guards looked to the Captain and said, "Two of our more idiotic guards unleashed the human brat."

The Captain pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Who was guarding him?"

"The Moko twins." The older guard said. He shook his head as the Captain groaned and placed his head in his hands. The Captain looked up and said, "Where the hell are they? Shouldn't they be here now?"

Everyone looked disgusted and didn't answer. A few minutes later, one of the medical crew stepped forward and said, "The two of them are dead."

"What?" The Captain asked, not understanding what was just said.

"The Moko Twins are dead, ripped to shreds. The biggest parts of them are one of their ears and their middle fingers." The same one said.

"Their families will murder me in my sleep, this can't get any worse." The Captain said.

"Actually sir, it can." One of the younger guards said.

"How so?" The Captain asked.

"The human not only emptied the armory, he took the Alpha set of Power armor." The younger guard said.

The Captain slammed his head into the table and screamed in anger. He raised his head up a few minutes later and said, "If we survive this, I'm firing all of you."

 **IN THE PARK OUTSIDE THE SAINAN HIGHSCHOOL, 19 HOURS AND 55 MINUTES TILL NEW YEARS EVE/DAY**

" _ **Where are we going Rito?**_ " Alpha asked.

"We're gonna be hiding out for the time being, though I will need to contact my girls." Rito said.

" _ **I can contact them with a communicator in the helmet.**_ " Alpha said.

"That's good, yet you lost almost everything you were programmed with." Rito said in deadpan.

" _ **S-shut up.**_ " Alpha said.

 **YUUKI HOUSEHOLD, LALA'S LAB**

Lala slowly rocked back and forth as she silently sobbed. Ever since the girls returned from the SSS HQ, they went to do their own things to cope, Lala started crying when she entered her room and didn't stop.

She then heard her intergalactic communicator go off and she wiped her face, going over to it. When she saw the code, she became confused and accepted the call. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Lala," Came Rito's voice.

"RITO-KUN!" Lala cried, grabbing everyone's attention, making them enter her room.

Everyone saw Rito's face on the screen and cried out his name. "Ow, you all don't have to yell." Rito said, trying to lighten the mood.

The questions of "What happened?!" was thrown around a lot in Riot's interrogation.

Rito tried to answer all the questions in a timely manner, but the questions began to repeat themselves. He cleared his throat and said, "As much as I'd love to keep the questions going, we still have a problem with the prince."

Everyone growled and Rito said, "I guess I don't have to explain my hatred."

Everyone nodded and Rito said, "Well, I have a plan to deal with him."

The girls looked at each other and then back to Rito, Mikan then said, "What would you have us do?"

Rito began to explain his plan in full details and the girls listened with impressive attention.

 **YUUKI HOUSEHOLD, 4 HOURS AND 30 MINUTES TILL NEW YEARS EVE/DAY**

The prince's personal ship appeared in front of the Yuuki household and dropped the prince and four of his personal guards onto the asphalt. The prince heard about Rito breaking out and didn't want to take any chances. One of the guards knocked on the door and they heard "Coming!"

Mikan opened the door and saw the prince, she wanted to jump him and strangle him, but she restrained herself and let him in. "It is surprising that a primitive earthling knows to respect their betters."

Mikan grew annoyed but bit her tongue to keep herself from saying something to annoy him.

The prince sat on the couch and the guards surrounded him. The girls entered the living room and he said in a cocky voice, "Thank you for letting me in, it is above me to ask."

The girls looked at each other and remembered the plan.

 **FLASHBACK TO 5:10 AM**

"You can't be serious!" Mikan said.

"I am deadly serious Mikan." Rito said, "He thinks all women should belong to him, so you should act as if he is a lot more important then he is."

"I-I-I don't know if I could do that!" Mikan said.

"I trust that you can know when to stop. He'll only think with his dick." Rito said calmly.

"What about us Rito-san?" Momo asked.

"Keep his eyes on you. Mikan will be the one to keep his head in his pants. He'll then overheat and go outside, that is when we'll strike." Rito said.

"How do know that it will work?" Nana asked.

"Trust me, he'll think with his dick." Rito said.

 **PRESENT TIME**

It was around 7:30 PM and the prince was trying to intimidate the girls. That is when Mikan slipped close to him and began to cling to him, giggling like a school girl. She felt sick with the fact that he smelled like manure mixed with a month's worth of sweat.

Around a half an hour later, much like Rito predicted, Mikorta went outside to clear his head and the girls followed him. **''**

Momo pulled up her D-Dial, Nana, and Lala did the same and readied them. Mikan pulled up a knife and hid it behind her back. The guards saw them and were about to stop them, only for the ground to break beneath them as a plant grabbed them. A large three headed tiger rushed the other two and began to chew on them, making the prince pale. He then saw Mikan pull the knife from behind her back and he shat himself, falling on his ass.

Mikan knocked him down and placed the knife to his throat and said, "Either you let go of my brother, or I, the Devilukian Sisters, and Yami-san will rip your ships apart to find him!"

The prince paled and said, "I don't know where he is I swear!"

"Too bad, looks like you are no longer any use to me." Mikan said and raised the knife, making the prince squeal and faint in fear.

Mikan got off him and saw Rito land in front of them in the armor, "Well done girls, Zastin will be along shortly to collect the trash."

Mikan stomped on the prince's face, breaking his nose and said, "That is for kidnapping Rito, fucker." **''**

 **YUUKI HOUSEHOLD, 10 MINUTES TILL NEW YEARS EVE/DAY**

Rito walked out of his room and saw the girls with bottles of champagne and champagne glasses. Rito saw Mikan try to explain what the champagne for New Year's was and was doing a good job with it.

He turned and saw Yami walk into the house, she looked around and said, "What is going on?"

Rito smiled and said, "New Year's Yami-chan."

Yami tilted her head and said "New… Year's? What is that?"

Rito smiled and said, "It is a holiday meant to celebrate a new yearn and to look back on the old one."

The rest of the night was spent chatting and talking until the new year. As soon as the new year hit, everyone took a drink of Champagne and wished each other a Happy New Year's.

It was unknown to Rito that things had been set in motion that would alter the future, and he was none the wiser, for the time being.

 **CHAPTER 27: DONE!**

 **Crimson: Holy Shit this took me a while!**

 **Lala: Too damn long!**

 **Crimson: Sorry, I'll try to get more chapters out as soon as possible.**

 **Lala: Try harder!**

 **Well, That was interesting. ANYWHO, This has been CrimsonFucker4455 with Chapter 27 of To Love Ru Restart, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	28. Birthday Bash for a Queen

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: *Walks into his personal computer room* How long has it been since I've updated my stories? *Sees the date* … Well FUCK!**

 ***The doors slowly open to show Lala, Nana and Momo glaring at him***

 **Crimson: I have some explaining to do, don't I? Well, I took a bit of a break from the story to refresh and refurbish the gears, it was getting harder to even come up with solid ideas without getting distracted, but I'm back now. Let's get started!**

 **AN: Almost 140 reviews, 200 + follows and favs too, I can't thank you guys enough for putting up with my laziness, and now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko Girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

"Welcome home honey!": Normal Speak

" _Note to self, buy some freaking condoms next time you're out!_ ": Thoughts

" _ **Now, how many bullets were embedded into your hide this time?**_ ": Robotic Speak

" **I swear that the kid is a bullet sponge.** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 28: Birthday Bash for a Queen

Rito slowly awoke in his bed with Lala on top of him, something he had gotten accustomed to. Just as he started enjoying the feeling of Lala laying on top of him, the door to his room opened. He looked to it and saw Haruna in the doorway, lightly smiling at the scene in front of her. She stepped into the room and said softly, "Good morning Rito."

Rito lightly smiled and said, "Good morning Haruna. How are you doing?"

Haruna looked to Lala and said, "I'm doing alright, can't help but be jealous of Lala though."

Rito raised an eyebrow and asked, "You? Jealous of the alien princess?"

Haruna got closer to Rito and said, "You two have gone most of the way in your relationship, makes me feel like you'll forget about me."

Rito got up and placed his hand on Haruna's cheek and said, "I will never forget about you Haruna, you have a place in my heart just like Lala."

Haruna put her hand on his own and said, "I'm sorry I'm burdening you with my worries, you don't need to hear about it."

Rito grabbed her wrists and said, "We are dating, my dear. Your problems are my problems, anything you need to talk about I can and will help you with all of my being."

Haruna blushed and said, "Rito-kun."

Rito got out of the bed and Haruna began to sneak peaks at his crotch, though trying not to blush every time she looked. "You know that we could have sex if you asked Haruna." Rito said going over to his closet.

Haruna looked distraught as Rito said those words and proceeded to blush up a storm. Rito opened the doors and walked into the pocket dimension of Lala's personal lab. As he went over to his closet he started stripping off his clothes. He opened the closet doors and dropped his sleepwear into his dirty clothes basket. Haruna then looked around and saw a nude Rito standing in front of his closet looking at his clothes, trying to pick some out. Haruna looked down as a blush was set on her face as she caught a long glace at his toned body and not anywhere else.

She placed her hands on her cheeks trying to disperse the image, only for it to be burned into her mind. "Oh, and Haruna?" Rito said with his back to her.

"Y-yes Rito-kun?" Haruna asked nervously.

Rito smirked to himself and said, "You can ask me for sex at any time, you just have to say if you want to do it." Haruna's blush increased tenfold and she passed out onto the wall from the amount of heat in her face.

Rito turned and smiled lightly at Haruna's innocence and wondered how she'd take the actual event if she kept passing out from any mention of lewdness.

An hour later, a clothed Rito went downstairs and saw Mikan making a lot of breakfast, and there was a lot of food. Then he remembered it was Lala's birthday today. "Need any help Mikan?" Rito asked.

Mikan turned her head and said "I'm good with the cooking, though I need you for something else."

"What do you need me to do?" Rito asked.

"Can you distract her for a bit, an hour at most?" Mikan asked, then said, "I still need to make the cake."

"You got it." Rito said and went back to his room. He opened the door to see a nude Lala stretching as she woke up, giving Rito a full view of her breasts. Lala saw Rito and smiled, saying "Good morning Rito."

Rito smiled and said, "Good morning Lala."

Lala got up and Peke woke up, rubbing her eyes and said, "Good morning Lala-sama."

Lala then said, "Peke, Dress Mode!"

"Got it!" Peke said and changed into a bra, and panties on Lala. Lala opened the closet and went into her lab to put other clothes on. Five minutes later, Lala came back wearing short jeans, a dark green dress, and a jacket.

Rito looked at Lala and asked, "Want to head out, I need to pick some things up and could do with some company."

Lala tilted her head and asked, "Without breakfast?"

Rito lightly laughed and said, "We'll get something at a café."

Lala pouted and said "I'd rather have Mikan's cooking."

Rito lightly shook his head and said, "If you are good, I can have Mikan make you something when we get back."

Lala squealed as she heard the proposal, saying "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She the grabbed Rito's hand and rushed out of the house at the human version of Mach 4, which was the universe's 2.

A few minutes later Rito was adjusting his clothes as he was the Ragdoll of Lala's. "Sorry Rito, I forgot you were behind me." Lala said looking slightly worried.

"Don't worry about me Lala, I'm fine," Rito said and finished adjusting his clothes. "Just try to not do it again."

"Where do we need to head first?" Lala asked.

"I need to head to my bank for money and need to do a little bit of investing, but the second thing can wait." Rito said.

 **TLR: R**

Rito and Lala walked out of the bank and Rito shuttered, "Note to self," He said, "Never go and try to transfer yen to US currency at a bank." He then shuttered and Lala giggled, saying "The people behind the desks were funny when they tried to change the Yen to a… Yues Doolear?"

"US Dollar Lala, surprisingly the US Dollar can go a long way overall." Rito said.

Lala nodded and said, "So you are saying there are other places outside of Japan?"

"Oh, there are many Lala, Europe, The USA, and China to name a few." Rito said as he began to walk. Lala followed behind Rito and quickly walked beside him, grabbing his arm and placing it in between her cleavage.

Rito and Lala looked at each other and smiled quickly went to their first stop in the city. They went to a phone store, with Rito making an excuse that he needed a new phone. He told Lala to wander the store while he did his shopping, hoping she wouldn't cause too much trouble.

Around ten minutes later, Lala and Rito walked out of the store with Rito holding a bag in his arm. The phone was for Lala as a gift, though he needed a personal gift for the Lala. Both as a gift and a promise.

Rito went into a jewelry store and lala became distracted by all the shiny metals and gems, giving Rito enough time to slip out of the grasp of Lala and over to the store clerk. "Good morning ma'am, I'd like your help in something." Rito said to the clerk.

The woman was in her early forties and yet still had a youthful attitude about her, "Of course sir, what would you need?"

"I'm looking for something special for the young lady looking at the necklaces." Rito said and subtly pointed at Lala.

The clerk smiled and asked, "A promise ring then?"

Rito grinned and said, "That's it, our parents engaged us when we were only babies. Imagine the shock to the both of us had when we were told we were engaged."

"I could understand that sir, same thing happened with my uncle." She said, "But onto the rings."

Rito grinned and said "What do you have for metals?"

"Pure Gold and Platinum for the ring or rings if you will." The store clerk said and began to explain different gemstones that fit with either metal.

 **TLR: R**

Rito and Lala walked out of the jewelry store with Rito holding the bag with two gifts in it. Rito's phone then went off and he opened it and saw a text from Mikan saying the surprise party was ready. Rito turned to face Lala and said, "Shall we head home Lala?"

Lala looked to Rito and said, "Okay, this was a fun outing Rito." And she gave the most genuine smile he ever saw on her face.

"We should go out like this more often if you liked it this much." Rito said.

The two of them walked back to the Yuuki household arm in arm, lightly chatting. When they got to the door, Rito entered first and saw the cake on the table, with Mikan, Midnight, Momo, Nana, Yui, Haruna, Mio and Risa hiding in the shadows. "Why is it so dark?" Lala asked and went for the light switch. She flipped it on and everyone including Rito yelled "SURPRISE!"

Lala was stunned for a moment until she saw her friends, the gifts and the cake. She covered her mouth in shock and said softly, "You guys threw a surprise party for me?"

Mikan walked up to Lala and said, "Rito pitched the idea to me and I was inclined to help. That, and Zastin gave me the date of your birthday in exchange for a month of lunches."

There were two candles in the cake, a one and a six, making the number sixteen. The candles were lit and Rito said "One, two, three!" At that point, everyone began singing happy birthday to Lala. After the song, Lala blew out the candles and everyone cheered. Just as Rito got out the Cake knife, Zastin walked in and said "Salutations to all, and happy birthday Lala-sama."

"Zastin!" Rito said, "Come on in, we are about to cut the cake!"

Zastin shook his head and said, "As much as the cake sounds delicious, I come with an invitation to the Devilukian Empire for Lala's Sixteenth birthday from the King and Queen of the galaxy. It is a Suit and Tie affair."

Everyone looked at each other and Rito asked, "Guests of the invitees are allowed aren't they?"

"Of course, though there will be many powerful people invited that will not take kindly to humans being there." Zastin said.

Rito looked to the girls, then back to Zastin and said, "When do we leave?"

Around twenty minutes later, Zastin's personal ship left the atmosphere and began its journey to the Devilukian kingdom. The girls were looking back at the earth behind the ship and anywhere else that they could.

Rito had seen his fair share of space in his timeline and wanted to find Lala. He found her, behind a force shield in the showers. Rito knew the pain of the Force shield tech and didn't want to tempt fate. He went back to his personal cabin and saw suits upon suits in the closet. He stripped off his normal clothes and put on a black button up shirt, an orange vest, black tuxedo pants and a tuxedo jacket. All that was left was the tie, thankfully he had a bit of experience with the devil spawns that were Ties and Bowties. Rito then ran a comb through his mess of hair and tried to tame it to no avail.

Around a solid fifteen minutes later, Zastin sounded on the ship's intercom and said, "Come to the flight deck, we'll see the capital in a few moments." Rito walked out and saw Mikan and Nana walk out of the same room. When they saw him, Nana was about to say something, but Rito cut her off saying "Believe me Nana, my lips are sealed."

Nana was wearing a red dress and had a Cerberus hairpin in her hair. Mikan was wearing a brown dress with a white rose in her hair.

The three of them walked over to the Flight deck and saw that they were still in warp drive. As soon as the noticed it, the warp ended and Deviluke was in sight. Everyone else walked into the room and saw the capital coming into view. Zastin then said "In front of us is the capital of the planet Deviluke. We'll head over to the Royal family's palace now.

It took five minutes, but when they saw the castle, it sent the girls squealing in joy. Rito on the other hand looked at it with a melancholy feeling. While the girls saw a beautiful castle, Rito saw memories of his previous life. The most current memory was with his entire harem. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

He had just gotten back to the palace from a large raid that knocked down the enemies of Deviluke in the Third Galactic War. The currently arrogant Rito thought that since most of the leaders were taken down, that it would be a couple of days before the rest of the enemy troops were wiped out as well. Wouldn't that a nice thought? Well, it didn't turn out like that. As soon as Rito got back to the palace trouble set in. It was barely an hour into the return when the palace shook violently. Rito was knocked to his back and was thrown into the wall, knocking some of his thoughts out of his head. He got up and rushed over to the medical wing and saw most of his harem there, except for two, Nana and Momo. It was five minutes until Nana came into the Medical Wing with a gash on the side of her head. She was covering it with her hand but blood was leaking out quickly. Rito remembered going over to one of the nurses and asking where Momo was and the nurse paling heavily. She went over to the intercom, talking to another nurse about Momo, then screaming making Rito worry.

It was thirty minutes until Momo came into the Medical Wing, albeit worse for wear and screaming in agony. Rito was the first one over to her and saw Momo clutching her right arm close to her person. Rito looked closer and saw that something was very wrong. There was blood on her left hand, but no right hand. Rito then saw one of the nurses pull back Momo's left arm, he felt both sickened and angered. Half of Momo's right arm was blown off. The shoulder to the upper arm was fine, but the elbow to the hand was gone. Rito knew at that point all mercy was to be ended, effective immediately.

Rito was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Lala come into the flight deck, "Rito? Are you alright?" she asked. When Rito didn't answer, she grabbed his arm and shook it trying to make him pay attention. Rito was knocked from his thought and he asked, "Yes Lala?"

"Is something wrong?" Lala asked looking worried.

Rito smiled and said, "I'm fine Lala, you don't need to worry about me." Wrapping his arm around her and kissing her on the cheek. Lala smiled and wrapped her arm around him and wiped the worried look off her face.

Rito looked back to the castle and asked, "Is that where you grew up Lala?"

Lala's face lightened up and she said, "Yes, I'll have to show you around when we land!"

Rito giggled at Lala's childish nature when it came to her home. "I'll hold you to it Lala." Rito said, banishing his previous thoughts, he'd have time to think about them later.

The ship landed in the shipyard without much turbulence. Rito, Zastin, and the girls teleported out of the ship and onto a sort of red carpet to the castle doors. Rito held his arms out to Lala and Haruna, saying, "My ladies?" Both of them grabbed his arms, with Lala giggling and Haruna blushing heavily. The other girls lightly glared at the two of them for Rito asking the two of them instead of anyone else.

They walked to the doors and the doors opened slowly making the cliché creaking noise. Inside the lobby was around a little over a thousand aliens. There were multiple species of alien men, women, teens and a few kids inside the lobby and they all turned to the front doors when they opened. The teens began whispering and gossiping to each other. Lala was then tapped on the shoulder and she turned to the person who tapped her shoulder and saw it was a maid. "Lala-sama, your mother wants to see you." The maid said.

Lala nodded and said "Tell her I'll see her in a minute."

The maid bowed and said, "Of course ma'am," then walked away muttering something.

Lala kissed Rito on the cheek and said, "I'll see you in a bit Rito."

Rito then hugged her and pulled a full mouth to mouth kiss, shocking all the other adults and enraging the teens. "Don't keep me waiting you hear?"

Lala smiled and said, "I'll try to make it quick Rito." She then walked towards the maids and lightly talked to them, then followed two of them into the main hall.

 **TLR: R**

Rito sat down at one of the tables with the others and said, "I thought my legs were gonna fall off from how long we were standing."

Haruna was also in the same boat as Rito as her legs were shaking like leaves, "An hour and a half of standing to just get a card." It was true, all of them had gotten a card when they entered the room. Somehow, Nana and Momo had gotten the number one and two. The girls had gotten other numbers from thirty-nine to six hundred seventy-four. Rito's luck finally came back to beat him when his card showed the number of nine hundred and fifty-eight. Which meant he'd be waiting a while. Rito was slightly annoyed but he knew that it wasn't biased, though it meant that the two gifts he'd give Lala were even more special. Rito only hoped it wouldn't take too long.

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

Rito looked at his cufflink and saw it was 6:45 PM, The gift givers were at the eight hundred to nine hundred mark. All of his other friends had already gone, which gave Rito time in the three hours to gain a lot more knowledge on the different races in the party. Yami had shown up which almost caused the guards to attack her, but Rito smoothed things over with the guards. He made an audio tape kept it on his person, so that he could have a backup just in case his memory failed. He had three more races to check out then he could possibly give Lala his gifts.

The first two were easy and took no time at all, then he saw the last race he had to deal with, the Ikototens. The race was a male ruling society with women of the race being warriors and fighters, though in his old timeline female started taking on the political jobs and things began getting questionable. He knew the leader of the planet had two kids, an ignorant and arrogant son, and a kind yet intelligent daughter. The son was seventeen with a full set of bodyguard friends, the daughter was fourteen with her own personal guard as well, but the guards were picked out by her father since she was a shy child.

He walked up to the king and saw that he was talking to his wife and daughter. He cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, Lord Mutirogo?"

The named Lord Mutirogo turned to Rito and said, "Ah, you must be the one I've heard so much about. My son wouldn't shut up about a Yuuki Rito taking his future fiancé."

Rito groaned and said, "Though you stopped him when you heard my name?"

"Of course, your exploits were heard everywhere across the galaxy. Taking down both the Headless Haunted Assassin and the Legendary Golden Darkness are no easy feats. I couldn't let my son die due to his stupid ego." He said, annoyed.

"What about your daughter?" Rito asked.

"She is a very smart woman, but she is going down the route of knowledge instead of combat, much like her mother." Mutirogo said a bit proudly.

"Have you tried to pass her off as the next leader of the planet? Your son doesn't seem like the best choice." Rito said.

The king sighed and said, "Every time I try to tell him he goes and complains to the council of elders. I swear he is a lot like his great grandmother more than either one of us."

Rito nodded and continued with small conversation for a bit. After that, he went back over to his table, and was being followed. Rito knew this of course and wanted to see where this would go. As soon as he was about to sit down, Momo and Nana's faces darkened and Nana asked, "What are you doing here Raies?"

Raies flipped his hair back and said, "I just wanted to meet the human who crashed the party."

Momo glared at him and said, "Well we don't want you here, leave!"

The dense prince grabbed Rito and said to him, "Lala Satalin Deviluke is mine, you hear me? MINE!"

Rito got out of his hold and said, "Either you are the biggest bitch I have ever seen, or you are the whiniest prince I have ever met. She isn't yours dipshit, she is her own person and is engaged to me. You want to bitch about, fine, just don't try to take her away from me or you will see my full fury unloaded onto you. You got me?"

The prince laughed and snapped his fingers as his friends appeared from everywhere. "Just be wary human, she will be mine, and there isn't a thing you can do about it!" he then laughed obnoxiously, making Riot and the girls cringe. He left with his flunkies, but not without one final poorly said insult.

"Number nine hundred and fifty-eight, please come to the front and give your gift." The intercom said.

Rito got up and said to his girls, "I'll be right back."

They all grinned and Mikan said, "Knock her dead Rito."

Rito then began to walk to the front of the room, but kept getting stopped by groups of the prince's flunkies. Finally, after four stops, he got to the front and saw a stairway upwards. He looked up and saw Lala at the top of the stairs with the prince bragging in front of her.

Rito made the ascent upward and past the prince, which shocked the prince. Rito got to the top of the stairs and faced Lala, finally getting a look at her dress. It was a white and pink dress with Peke as a hairpin. "Happy birthday Lala." Rito said and pulled out the first gift. Lala opened it and saw it was the phone from the store. "I thought you said the phone was for you!" Lala said, confused.

Rito alleviated the situation by saying, "The girls have phones of their own and so do I, so I thought it would be fitting to get you one as well. It has everyone's personal phone numbers in the contacts along with mine."

"Thank you for the thoughtful gift Rito, but is that the only one?" Lala asked.

"You're a smart one Lala," Rito said and pulled out a small box. When the box was taken out, all went silent and looked to the two of them. "This is the second gift."

Lala tilted her head and took it, pulling off the ribbon and pulled out a ring box. Lala went silent and looked to Rito with surprise. "Open it Lala, it is my gift to you."

Lala opened the ring box and covered her mouth with her free hand, inside the ring box was a set of two rings, a platinum ring with the words "My Angel" engraved on the inside with a pink diamond encrusted in the ring, and a gold ring with the words, "My Guardian" engraved on the inside with an orange ruby encrusted in the ring. Alone, they meant nothing, but together, they were precious. Tears threatened to flow from her eyes as Rito took the ring box from her, got down on his knee and asked, "Lala Satalin Deviluke, do you promise to be my wife one day? No matter how long it takes?"

Lala nodded, words failing her. Rito took the rings out of the box and slid it onto Lala's left ring finger as Lala slid the gold ring onto Rito's left ring finger. The crowd of adults clapped, cheered, and whistled as the two of them kissed. But as soon as he was about to go back down, the prince had to have his moment of stupidity. "What the fuck you idiot!? Why did you get her rings?! Now the bond is sealed!"

Rito glared at the prince as did everyone else, "I did it so that everyone will know that I am dead serious on marrying my fiancé, without anyone else trying to take her away from me!"

The prince pulled up a laser knife and rushed Rito, but Rito just roundhouse kicked the prince in the face knocking some teeth out. The father of the prince saw this and rushed up the stairs. He then saw the knife embedded in the stairs and the prince's fate was sealed. The prince was dragged out of the palace kicking and screaming for justice to be served on his honor. "My, my, quiet the annoyance the boy was." Said a familiar voice.

Rito turned and saw a familiar veiled woman walk out, Sephie Michaela Deviluke. "You must be the boy that has captured my daughter attention. They won't stop talking about you."

"The honor is all mine Mrs. Deviluke." Rito said bowing.

"I thank you for taking care of my daughter's needs, even if they can be a handful." Sephie said.

"It isn't a problem, they are like family to me, if that doesn't seem weird to you." Rito said.

"Not at all, not at all." Sephie said.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

Lala and Rito slowly sank into their bed as Lala cuddled close to Rito. "So, we're married now? Lala asked.

"If you want to be, but doesn't your father have to be there for the actual wedding?" Rito asked, but was silenced by Lala kissing him on the lips.

"For now, let's just rest, today was a long day, wouldn't you agree?" Lala asked.

"Yes, it has been." Rito said and began to drift off, "Night Lala."

"Night Rito." Lala said and fell asleep.

 **CHAPTER 28: DONE!**

 **Crimson: *Cannon blast* I AM BACK BABY! HELL YEAH! *Starts cackling like a maniac***

 **Lala: *sighs* Don't mind him folks, he's just needed a break, now he'll be back to regular uploads. Hopefully.**

 **Rito: Anyway, This has been the TLR: R Cast saying: It's good to be back!**

 **Crimson: *Continues Cackling***

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	29. Lustful Love Part 1

**To Love Ru: Restart**

 **Crimson: *Pulls up Steam* Ah, Akiba's Trip, you are such a fun game. *giggles perversely***

 **Yami: *Walks in and see's Crimson's Steam account* What is that?**

 **Crimson: YAMI! *Tries to cover to screen* I-I-I-I was… um… um… um.**

 **Yami: *Tilts head* What was that?**

 **Crimson: NOTHING! *Tries to close Steam without arousing suspicion***

 **Yami: Move, Crimson.**

 **Crimson: Yami, is there something you need? *Stands up out of his chair***

 **Yami: Actually yes, I want taiyaki.**

 **Crimson: *Facepalms* Can't you get it yourself?**

 **Yami: I want Taiyaki, now.**

 **Crimson: *Walks over to Yami and sighs* If you do the disclaimer, I'll buy you taiyaki.**

 **Yami: Fine, CrimsonFucker4455 does not own either the To Love Ru story or license.**

 **Crimson: Good girl, follow me. *Walks out of the room***

 **Yami: *Looks to the screen and pulls up the steam tab* Ecchi fuckwit.**

 **Crimson: COME ON YAMI! WE DON'T GOT ALL DAY!**

 **Girls that will be with are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko Girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

 **Rin Kujou**

 **Aya Fujisaki**

 **Mea Kurosaki**

 **AN: There will be a few 18+ scenes in this chapter, you know the drill by now.**

"Welcome master!": Normal speak

" _Why is this happening?_ ": Thoughts

" _ **God damn it, why are you such an ass?!**_ ": Robotic speak

" **How many times has it been now?** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 29: Lustful Love Part 1

All was quiet throughout the Yuuki household, minus Rito's room. There was a lot of noise being blocked in his room. Inside his room, Rito was in the middle of a threesome.

 **18+ SCENE STARTING NOW!**

Rito was thrusting into Nana while Nana was eating out Lala. Lala was sitting on Nana's face as Lala was kissing Rito. The three of them were fucking like rabbits and the two women were squealing and moaning like crazy. The nightly activities had started out normally until Nana walked in and saw Rito sucking on Lala's pussy. Rito saw her when he looked up, and proceeded to mentally piss himself. He didn't know what her reaction would be since this was a different version of his time. His worry and confusion diminished and arousal increased when Nana began stripping off her night gown and panties saying, "Can't you keep your hands off my sister for more than a few minutes at a time? Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Cut ahead around forty-five minutes as the three of them were fucking in a triangle position. Even though Rito was doing most of the pumping, Nana was giving out sextual orders which reminded Rito's first time ever fucking Nana and her unlocking the dominating mistress side of her personality.

"Oh Nebula!" Nana cried, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Lala cried.

Rito felt himself reach his limit as well and said, "You wanted a load Nana? Well here comes one!" He then groaned in satisfaction and dumped a load of his cum into Nana, making her squeal in absolute bliss. At the same time, Lala and Nana came, spewing their juices across the bed and their partner's bodies.

 **18+ SCENE IS OVER… FOR NOW!**

Lala and Nana snuggled closer into Rito's embrace as their breath was run ragged. "Was that good for you two too?"

The two of them kissed Rito on the cheek and Lala said, "Like we need to say how good it was."

Nana blushed lightly and said, "It was alright." Trying to make it sound like she only enjoyed it a tiny bit.

Rito slightly smirked and said, "Weren't you squealing in high octaves a minute ago?"

Nana blushed heavier and yelled, "NO I DIDN'T! YOU IMAGINED IT!"

Rito lightly laughed and said, "If you aren't honest, I'll just cut you off on the fun at night."

"Fine! I don't need it!" Nana yelled and left Rito's embrace, taking a corner of the bed.

Rito shook his head and knew that it might take a while before she'd come out of her shell, he had all the time in the world. "Don't you think you teased her too hard?" Lala asked.

"I kind of did, but I meant it only in light fun, I didn't mean to anger Nana." Rito said as Nana turned back to him with an annoyed glare.

Rito held out his arm and Nana sunk back into his embrace with an annoyed look, saying, "Try not to annoy me again, I might have to teach you some manners on how to address a lady."

" _She may as well have not changed and that is why I love her._ " Rito thought to himself holding both girls close. He fell asleep a minute later with the girls falling asleep a little after him.

 **RITO'S DREAMSCAPE**

Rito was walking through an inky blackness. No matter how much he walked, he couldn't see where he was going, but he knew what he was looking for. He looked around as he was walking and heard his older wives giggling and multiple sounds of footsteps. He slowly walked closer to what looked to be a set of double doors. As soon as he got close to it, they snapped open and multiple shadows began to flood out of the room, mixing with the inky black out in his dream. He didn't want to go into the void of black, but his body began to move on its own accord and began to walk into the gateway to the void.

He knew what was gonna happen, though it hadn't happened in about a year and a half. He then began to hear the doors scrape closed, he hoped if it would leave a little room to run through in case he needed to run, but wasn't to be when he heard a metallic clang and locking just behind him.

He went deeper and deeper into the black void proceeding to make out certain noises amongst the quietness. Around a minute later, he saw his darker form sitting on his throne, all of Rito's negative aspects of himself, Sloth, Greed, Envy, Lust, Pride, Gluttony, and Wrath. While Rito tried to keep these all in check, he also tried to keep himself from losing sight of his virtues, Diligence, Charity, Kindness, Chasity, Humility, Temperance, and Patience. Negative Rito saw Rito and pulled out what looked to be an alien form of whiskey. He opened the bottle and took a swig of it. Negative Rito then looked at Rito and said, "You're back, after so long my counterpart."

"Counterpart my right testicle," Rito said, "You are not even worthy to be called my counterpart." He looked towards the throne that his lazy counterpart designed, it was a mix of metal, wood, stone, bones, and some sort of expensive styled rug. As much as Rito hated his counterpart, the throne looked worthy of a lazy king. Rito saw his negative self get off his throne and slowly stagger over to him. Negative Rito drunkenly stood straight and said, "You think they'll stay with you if they find out the truth? They only use you for your strength, just like they did in the last timeline."

"Oh shut the hell up. You have no idea how they'll react. You're just as blind as me you prick." Rito growled walking closer to where the door was. Negative Rito then grabbed his throne and lobbed it at Rito. Rito saw it out of the corner of his eye and stopped it with his hand, sending him skidding a few feet away. Rito then threw the throne at his Negative self and said, "What makes you so sure about what you say?"

Negative Rito laughed insanely and cried, "I preach the truth brother, and you know it!" dodging the throne

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Rito's head and he said, "You preach the truth, to who? No one is here to hear you."

Negative Rito grinned madly and said, "Not yet, but what will happen will break you into my image." Then Negative Rito snapped his fingers and the floor Rito was standing on began to swallow him up like quicksand. Rito didn't even have time to scream before he was engulfed into the floor.

Rito felt multiple hands grab him and proceed to hold him still. He turned his head and saw the corrupted versions of Momo, Nana, Run, Yami, Tearju, Mikado, Haruna, Risa, and Yui yet no Lala. He looked up and saw Lala lower herself closer to Rito. A minute later, Lala was riding Rito in a straddling position. "Nice to see you again my dear." Corrupted Lala said lovingly, "I… or we, missed you. You don't visit anymore, not that we mind it. This makes the occasional visit more special."

"Wished it was longer." Rito said softly.

Lala grinned coldly and said, "Now, now, don't be like that. You coming means we get another meal." She then grabbed her jaw and began to pull down on it, hard.

 **18+ SCENE STARTING NOW! YOU WERE WARNED!**

The sound of tearing flesh echoed from all around the room. Lala ripped open her jaw, tearing her luscious cheeks apart and exposing her multiple sets of teeth. All razor sharp and in the shape of a worm's mouth. The gore from her cheeks bled and she said in a distorted voice, "Much better, isn't it?" He didn't need to look down to know the others had done the same.

Rito didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. "Aw, what's wrong honey? Don't like what you are seeing?" Corrupted Yui said in a distorted voice.

"Just get it the fuck over with." Rito said and laid still. Lala grinned greedily and opened her now messed up jaw and leaned into Rito's ear, "Try to enjoy it honey, you know we will." Corrupted Lala said seductively.

Lala then quickly chopped down on Rito's throat as blood began to flow from the wounds. Rito knew what was gonna happen, it happened a few times before. Lala bit down hard on his throat, then proceeded to tear out his throat and vocal chords. Blood spewed from the now exposed wound like a gushing waterfall. The smell of blood must've set the others off as they proceeded to bite into Rito and tear out chunks of flesh, muscle, and bone. Rito thought he knew what was gonna happen, but was thrown for a curveball when Corrupted Lala came back for another bite, this time on his skull. Corrupted Lala opened her mouth and Rito saw the rows upon rows of teeth inside Lala's mouth. She then bit down into his skull and shattered both temples, proceeding to tear out his eyes. Rito thought he knew pain before, but this was a new level of pain. He tried to scream out, but the vocal chords used for talking and screaming were in the acidic stomach of Lala. "You think we'll just forgive you for what you did?" Corrupted Lala growled out.

Corrupted Run said coldly, "You left us to take care of the kingdom, and we messed it all up! The Kingdom is in ruins, the entire universe is in a time of fear and Earth has been all but annihilated!"

Rito tried to block out the thoughts of self-doubt, but they kept coming back into his mind, " _Stop it, stop it!_ " Rito thought.

"You weren't even worthy of the throne! We were better off without even meeting you!" Corrupted Nana said.

" _Please, stop!_ " Rito thought, trying to tune them out.

"You were better off with just stalking me, you prick!" Corrupted Haruna growled coldly.

 **18+ SCENE DONE! GO BACK TO READING AS NORMAL!**

 **END DREAMSCAPE**

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, STOP!" Rito roared out, waking up in a cold sweat. He looked around and saw Nana and Lala sleeping close to him. As much as he wanted to go back to bed, his thoughts were too rampant now for any rest. He knew where he wanted to be to clear his head. He swiftly got out the bed and quietly opened the door to Lala's lab. It was unknown to Rito that Momo was still up. He looked the automated clock on Lala's desk and saw it was 02:30. Momo heard the lab doors open and peaked out to see a male silhouette walking to the VR Room. She automatically knew who it was and grinned perversely. In her mind, she was going through a sextual withdrawal, sure she could go into the VR Room and make three or four Ritos to fuck, but she wanted the real thing. She wanted real sex, and she wanted it now.

As soon as Rito was in the VR Room and the door closed, Momo sneakily made her way over to the VR Room door. She only got a quarter of the way there when Yami saw Momo sneaking over to the VR Room. "What are you doing princess Momo?" Yami asked aloud. Momo quickly shushed Yami and said, "I saw Rito-kun go into the VR Room, maybe we could see what he is up to?"

Yami gave an annoyed look to Momo and said, "If it means I get closer to my target, then I'll accept it." The two of them then quickly and quietly made their way to the VR Room. When they got there, Momo placed her hand on the scanner. The automated voice said " _ **ACCSESS DENIED! INPUT PASSWORD.**_ " A keypad of letters and numbers appeared below the scanner. Momo quickly put Lala's full name into the scanner and the automated voice said, " _ **ACCSESS DENIED! INPUT CORRECT PASSWORD.**_ "

Momo began to get annoyed and inputted her full name, Nana's full name and anyone else that came off the top of her head with the same result every time. Momo was just about ready to tear her hair out when Yami said, "Move princess Momo, I might know the password." Momo quickly moved out of the way and Yami inputted her true name of Eve, it didn't work to say the least. She was about to smash her way in when a name she never heard before came up, Rito Yuuki Deviluke. She inputted the name into the keypad and the automated voice said, " _ **ACCESS GRANTED!**_ " and the door opened.

Momo looked at Yami in surprise and asked, "How did you know the password?"

Yami looked to Momo and then placed her hand over her womb, saying, "I heard it in a memory flare. I felt like it happened, yet I know it didn't. I also felt something… odd."

"What do you mean by odd, Yami?" Momo asked.

"I… I felt something growing inside me, below my stomach and above my vagina. I felt really happy for some reason." Yami said, confused.

Momo's eyes widened, she had a memory flare too, at Lala's birthday party. It wasn't as violent as Lala's, but it was still somewhat violent. There were bloody nostrils too. "I think Rito-kun is hiding something." Momo said.

Yami tilted her head and asked, "What do you mean?"

Momo walked into the VR Room and Yami followed, Momo then said, "Onee-chan got a memory flare too, just like us? Except it was a lot more violent."

The two of them turned to the viewing glass and saw the bar where Rito would usually take out his frustrations whenever he needed it. He was with the two AI directors and, "No," Yami said, "It can't be!"

Tearju was the third girl manning the bar, only it was a virtual representation of her. Yami was shocked, how the hell did Yuuki Rito know what Tearju looked like. He seemed to be talking to the three of them because he was making hand gestures. Momo saw the audio options on the VR Board and made it so that they were hearing him, but he couldn't hear them.

He was in the middle of speaking so the heard him yell, "… am I even doing here?! I'm not even supposed to be alive, let alone here!" Momo and Yami looked at each other and the suspicion that he was hiding something became confirmed.

Rito stood up and went over to a table, picking up a beer mug and taking a long drink of it. He then smashed the mug into the table, shattering it and lobbed it into the neon sign making it short out. He roared in anger and Tearju quickly ducked under the bar counter due to the amount of stuff that would be flying and her horrible luck would end up having her get hit by a flying object. Saia and Ayaka shook their heads and proceeded to watch the destruction.

Rito picked up a bar chair and smashed it into the table, destroying the chair and dropping the table to the ground. He then went over to another table, picked it up and lobbed it at the arcade machines in the back, breaking them. Rito then roared in pure rage, picked up another table and screamed, "THE FUCK AM I EVEN DOING HERE IN THIS TIMELINE!?" lobbing it into and ATM by the entrance to the bar, smashing that to pieces as virtual money flew everywhere.

Rito then grabbed his head and screamed, "WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE AND WAIT FOR MY WIVES?!" surprising Momo and confusing Yami even further. "What wives are talking about?" Momo asked herself.

Rito sat down on one of the tables and said, "Maybe I should off myself and be done with it."

Tearju came from behind the counter and said, "Yuuki-kun," she walked closer to him and soon was very close to him. "Look at me." She said and he did. That's when Yami saw a look in her mother figure's eyes she never saw before. Tearju then slapped Rito across the cheek and said, "What good would offing yourself do?"

Rito held his cheek and said, "I wouldn't have to deal with anymore bullshit. I've been through war and fights multiple times, and was supposed to raise my kids, cocked that up royally. I will never get to see them!"

Tearju glared at Rito and, said "So you off yourself by slitting your wrist, ODing, or Hanging yourself. What do you think the girls' reactions would be?"

Rito looked down and said, "They'd be sad and want to off themselves too."

Tearju placed her hand under Rito's jaw and forced him to look up to herself, "What about the real Tearju then? If you go and off yourself, she will spend the rest of her days in hiding and never see or be with Eve again." Yami's eyes widened, how did the simulation know her true name?

Rito sighed and said, "I get the point Tei. You don't need to explain it any more than that."

"Really?" Saia asked, "It was that simple?"

"Kind of, I needed someone to slap some sense into me, she was the logical choice." Rito said.

Saia and Ayaka looked at Tei and sighed, saying, "If you say so."

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Rito slowly woke up in the bed of the VR Room. "First time falling asleep in here." Rito said, getting off the bed. He walked out of the VR Room and went back to his room for clothes, expecting Lala and Nana to be still asleep in the bed, though they weren't.

He grabbed his school uniform and went downstairs to see everyone at the table quietly eating. He'd eat later, right now, he needed a bath. It was unknown to his knowledge that Momo and Yami had told everyone else about the previous night, to say the least, it shocked all of them. They decided not to bring it up while he was around and wanted to keep it quiet for a while, but knowing his luck, he'd find out eventually.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

Rito, Lala, and Haruna were walking to school, Lala and Haruna were chatting while Rito was looking up at the sky, thinking about Tearju. They got to school and Rito knew what day it was since he smelled the chocolates coming from Haruna's bag, Valentine's day. In the last timeline, Lala spiked the chocolates with a natural lust drug implied by Mikado, he hoped that Lala wouldn't have any on her, but he when saw the basket two words flashed in his mind as all alarm bells went off " _OH FUCK!_ "

 **CHAPTER 29: DONE!**

 **Crimson: Fucking finally! Mercy me I am done with this chapter! *Proceeds to sob his eyes out***

 **Rito: The hell is wrong with you?**

 **Crimson: I had to redo everything! I lost all progress because I didn't back any files up! I lost all the chapter progress for TLR:R, 10+AV, MLI, RI, And WM!**

 **Rito: So now you know! BACK UP YOUR FUCKING FILES!**

 **Crimson: *Continues to cry* Do the fucking outro, I need some games!**

 **Rito: Okay, This is Rito from To Love Ru: Restart and CrimsonFucker4455 saying, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, EVJOY!**


	30. Lustful Love Part 2

**To Love Ru: Restart**

 **Crimson: *Snores Loudly***

 **Rito, Lala, Nana, Momo, and Yami: *Teleports into Crimson's Office***

 **Rito: Been a while since we've been in here.**

 **Lala: Check his hard drive!**

 **Nana: Check his closets!**

 **Momo: Check for porno mags!**

 **Yami: *Smacks Momo upside the head* Keep your lewdness in check.**

 **Crimson: *His eyes slowly open as a frown forms on his face* It's over. *Gets off the couch to go to his kitchen***

 **Nana: *Screams***

 **Crimson: They just saw it, god have mercy on them. *Goes over to his personal liquor cabinet and takes out a bottle of Yamakazi 1923, then pulls out a Jack Daniels sipping glass. Puts a few pieces of ice into the glass and then pours the drink into the glass***

 **Momo: *Babbles incoherently***

 **Rito: *Tries to calm down Momo and Nana to no avail***

 **Crimson: God, seven years I have been on the TLR fanbase, I was beginning Junior high when the series came out. *Walks into his office with his drink* I get the feeling you all saw the screen?**

 **Lala: *Nods mutely***

 **Crimson: *Sits down in his chair* Seven years have passed since I've first seen the series. *Moves his chair into his desk and places the drink onto the desk* 11/02/06. God, it feels like time hasn't flown forward at all.**

 **Rito: What will we do now?**

 **Crimson: *Takes a sip of his drink* Well, not sure. I think your series is over, for now hopefully.**

 **Lala: We'll try to get our heads straight for the time being, come on guys.**

 **Everyone else: *Walks out of Crimson's Office, some more worse for wear than others***

 **Crimson: *Puts on his headset and looks at the screen* Seven long years, for one shitty payout. *Sighs and looks to his cabinets in his desk. Opens the one on the left and pulls out two custom 1911's, Icarus and Ikaros* I need to get a few things done, see you guys at the end of the chapter. *Stands up out of his chair and walks out of his office, pokes his head through the door saying* I'm not gonna off myself if that is what you all are wondering, don't worry. I ain't going anywhere. But on that note, CrimsonFucker4455 does not own either the To Love Ru Story or license in any way, shape, or form, or else the ending of Darkness would be a lot different. See ya!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Run Elise Jewelria  
**

**Ryoko Mikado**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko Girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

 **Rin Kujou**

 **Aya Fujisaki**

 **Mea Kurosaki**

 **AN: To all those reading along for this long, I thank you all, sincerely. Though I will issue this warning, with this chapter and the others to come, the Cannon TLR will be kicked to the curb. If this pisses you off, offends you, or are easily butt-hurt about anything not being cannon, now would be the time to jump off this train, because this train isn't stopping till we reach the end of the tracks becoming derailed. To everyone else, enjoy the chapter!**

"Why is this happening?": Normal speak

" _Oh, shit._ ": Thoughts

" _ **Target: Locked on!**_ ": Robotic speak

" **This is a really bad idea!** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 30: Lustful Love Part 2

Rito knew today would be a bad day, not because he was single on Valentine's day, but because Lala had those infernal, lust filled chocolates. In the old timeline Lala gave out chocolates to everyone in the school, both teachers and students. During the first time around, Lala had only spiked the chocolates with mild lust drugs, in this timeline, Rito didn't honestly know what she put in the chocolates. Rito was praying that Lala hadn't put anything stronger in the chocolates, but he could only see where this day would go.

Thankfully Run was out of the picture for the time being since she was an up-and-coming pop star. She would be on a tour for the next month and a half, thankfully missing all the shenanigans that Lala would be causing. Rito looked to the front and saw Lala handing out the chocolates like… well… candy. Saruyama had grabbed a ton of the chocolates and proceeded to wolf them down in front of everyone, Rito honestly felt sorry for Saru for the first time in a long time. It was around thirty to forty minutes before one of the longer day of Rito's life started. If Rito remembered his entire life correctly, this day would be on par with two other days; The day Lala told him that she was pregnant, promptly causing him to feint three times in a row hearing the news over and over, and the very first day that Zastin and Gid trained him to be a fighter. Those two days were two of the longest days of his life, one from hearing his wife was finally pregnant after a game of loaded dice, genes, and a large amount of luck. With the combat training, the soreness of getting his ass kicked would not leave him for the next few weeks.

The first thing he noticed was that Mio was adjusting her tie and blushing, "What's wrong Mio?" Risa asked her. Mio rushed Risa, hugging her waist and burying her face in Risa's cleavage saying, "Risa-chan, I can't hold myself back anymore! I love you!"

Risa let out a lewder smirk then normal and said, "I feel the same way with you Mio, I want you to ravage me!" she puckered up for a kiss and Mio did the same.

Rito quickly turned to Lala and asked, sickeningly sweetly "Lala, my dear? What did you put in the chocolates?"

Lala smiled and said, "I just followed the recipe Mikado-sensei gave me." Oblivious to both Rito's annoyance and worry.

Rito nodded and asked, "Did the recipe tell you to add any sort of aphrodisiac?"

"I think so?" Lala said, confused. Rito was about to ask Lala what she was honestly thinking when they heard a scream coming from the front left corner of the room. Rito and Lala quickly turned to the screaming and paled, Haruna was about to be felt up by three upperclassmen. Rito reached for one of his cutlasses, only for him to realize that it wasn't in any of his holster straps, along with the other cutlass, his laser katana, his energy hatchets, or the Python leaving him emptyhanded. It then dawned on him, a feature that Lala had put into the VR Room without his knowledge, the room strips you of all weaponry, real or virtual, when you either fall asleep or pass out. He'd have to talk with Lala about that later, right now Haruna needed help!

Rito quickly picked up one of the desk chairs and chucked it at the upperclassman closest to Haruna. Unfortunately, the chair seemed to do nothing to the upperclassman as it bounced off his head without even making him flinch, this was when Rito's worry began to grow and set off all alarms in his head. In the last timeline, he had Mikado explain what the drug Lala had put in the chocolates could do, pain neutralizing and maximum pain resistance was not on the list of symptoms, even with high doses of the alien drug.

He grabbed the chair again and threw it at the three upperclassmen, trying to throw off their attention for at least a few seconds. Surprisingly, it worked very well. The chair shattered scattering splinters and metal pieces onto and into the three older students. "Haruna!" Rito yelled and grabbed her arm, "Let's get out of here!"

"Yeah!" Haruna said and nodded quickly, getting ready to run.

Rito turned to Lala and saw that she had been ambushed by Mio and Risa, "Risa, Mio! What are you doing?!" Lala yelled as they began feeling up Lala making her blush heavily and moan uncontrollably.

" _Sorry Lala, you'll have to take one for the team._ " Rito thought to himself. "Let's go Haruna!" Rito said and cocked his head to the door.

"What about Lala-san?!" Haruna said, worried about Lala.

"She'll be fine, she's gone through worse!" Rito said, "Let's get to the SSS Office!"

Rito and Haruna quickly rushed out of their classroom and ran as quickly as they could towards the SSS Clubroom. It took them at least five minutes to get there from their classroom. Just as Rito was about to open the door, Haruna grabbed his sleeve and said, "Rito-kun, I'm smelling lavender coming from inside the room."

Rito became confused, then it clicked, whenever Haruna and him were about to have sex in the previous timeline, she acted a lot more aggressive and assertive in the bedroom, there was also a distinct smell of lavender in their bedroom, hell, the classroom had a minor scent of lavender.

Rito quickly opened the doors and what he saw gave him a mix of emotions and desires, every female in the room was either in the middle of kissing another female, feeling their temporary partner up, or motor boating their partner's cleavage. "OUT OF THE QUESTION!" Rito yelled and slammed the door closed. He and Haruna ran the opposite direction of the SSS Clubroom, trying to find some sort of safe haven.

"Where can we hide?!" Haruna cried, noticing the number of people that started chasing them, "The school library?!"

"Possible, though risky. There could be affected students in the library waiting for others to try and hide there." Rito said gaining more speed. Haruna followed suit, unknown to either of them, a womanly figure was floating a good few hundred feet above the city. She had bat-like wings that were flapping rapidly, a devil tail attached to the back of her coccyx, and a very busty and curvaceous body. Her clothing consisted of a black leather bikini top, grey studded black leather panties, a black leather miniskirt, two black leather thigh belts on both thighs, dark crimson knee high socks, and black leather studded boots.

She looked to Seinan High and said, "All according to plan." She then saw a male and a female running away from her altered army of lustful teens. "Looks like I got some runners, let's see if I can alter them to my will." She then kissed her pointer and middle fingers and blew said kiss at the two of them. It solidified into a thin mist and made its way to the high school on different wind currents. Around a minute later, the mist entered one of the windows to the high school closest to the male and female.

Rito and Haruna were running at breakneck speeds for a human and they didn't stop for anything. It was at this point that Rito began smelling Lavender in the air around them, it was numbingly strong. Then they were engulfed in the mist, he turned to Haruna and saw her paling, she covered her mouth and nose with her hand and Rito did the same. He didn't know how long the both of them were inside the mist, but when Rito jumped out of the mist, he was carrying Haruna in a bridal position. Haruna was a lot paler and blushing at the same time. Rito's sight was heavily blurred with the minor intake of the mist, Haruna ended up taking a good portion of the mist and fell into a pleasure-like state where she lost all feeling in her legs.

Rito quickly rushed away from the mist cloud, but even as he ran, drugged students came through the mist cloud. " _I need to get to a floor where the mist isn't and where there are no students!_ " Rito thought to himself, then he looked forward and saw that the plan he had put down for himself was already flipped on its head. Drugged students were in front of them as well, blocking the classrooms and stairs. He backed up towards the window and felt a draft come through a crack. Rito's thought process cut out again and next thing he knew, he jumped out of the now open window falling into the bushes below.

He came out of the bushes with Haruna in his arms and saw the gym storage room, they could hold up there for a bit. It was a bit of a blurry thought process, but next thing he knew, he was sprinting towards the storage room with the sounds of the drugged students coming closer. He and Haruna entered the room and Rito put down Haruna on one of the mats, so that he could close and lock the doors. He quickly slammed them shut and bolt locked the doors so that no one could get in. It was at this point Rito started to feel horrible, physically horrible. His stomach was churning and growling in displeasure. Rito then felt his stomach scream, "HEADS UP! IT'S EVICTION DAY!" as he felt bile enter his throat. He quickly rushed to a corner of the storage room and proceeded to retch. Everything he had for breakfast, everything he drank in the morning, and bits of last night's dinner came flying up in a disgusting, grotesque manner in the form of vomit. For some reason, the vomit smelled not of wastes from a human, but a flowery lavender scent.

He slowly made his way back to Haruna and said, "You doing alright?"

Haruna looked at him and said, "I've been better, a lot better." Then she shuttered and shook her head.

Rito heard the door being slammed into and shook his head, "We should be safe in here for the time being."

Haruna nodded mutely, one of her hands slipping into her skirt and the other one was subjected to the biting of the nails. "You doing alright Haruna?" Rito asked and placed a hand to her head, "You're burning up!"

The pressure got to Haruna as she blushed, then screamed, "RITO-KUN!" jumping on top of him, knocking him down onto his back. Rito was caught completely off guard and knocked onto his back. Rito groaned as he felt his body cry out in annoyance at the sudden tossing of himself. Rito looked up to Haruna and said, "Haruna? What are you doing?!"

Haruna blushed and said, "I can't take it anymore! Lala-san always talks about how big your… thingy is and how good it is!"

Rito couldn't help but mentally facepalm as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head, even when drugged, Haruna was trying to keep as G-Rated as possible, even if it meant avoiding swear words. "Haruna, you aren't yourself, can you get off me?" Rito said, trying to remain civil towards Haruna. "I will not, not until we…" Haruna said, blushing heavily, unable to finish her sentence.

"Haruna, I know you love me, but neither of us are ready for that commitment yet!" Rito said, trying to sway her judgement.

Haruna was having none of it as she pinned Rito's arms underneath a heavy barbell with around 340 kilograms of weight being pressed into his arms, he was lucky that he had strengthened his arms with his KI, because that much weight would snap his arms like twigs. Even half of that weight would injure his arms without his KI protecting them. Haruna proceeded to slither down his chest and onto his stomach. She then got to his waist and saw that his belt was keeping his pants up, "We'll have to get rid of that as of, right, NOW!" Haruna said and ripped his belt off, shredding it in half.

Rito began to use his KI added arms to effortlessly throw off the barbell and proceeded to throw off Haruna. She staggered back and Rito quickly made his way to the other side of the room. Unfortunately, Haruna quickly recovered and lunged for Rito's pants. She quickly pulled them down and saw his testicles dangling in front of her face. The nosebleed she had was massive, then she saw his dick, the nosebleed turned to a blood geyser, sending her rocketing backward into one of the vaulting boxes. She fell unconscious and Rito quickly pulled back up his pants, "Damn it Haruna. Why did you do that?" Rito asked himself.

He quickly rushed out of the gym storage room and closed the door behind him, making sure that Haruna was safely secured to the box. It was unknown to Rito that she was faking it and had snuck out the window. Rito quickly and sneakily made his way over to the school to find Lala. He got inside and saw the mist covering most of the entrance hallway. He held his breath and rushed through the mist, thankfully not taking any in this time. He quietly passed class after class with no students interrupting him, which began to worry him tremendously.

He then heard, "THERE'S RITO-SAMA!" He quickly bolted away from the vice as the classroom doors slammed open. Twenty minutes later, he was being chased by a good portion of males and a lot of females. No matter where he ran, the students just increased in number.

He got up to the second floor and was dragged into a dark classroom by a familiar set of hands. He quickly turned to the figure dragging him in and saw I was Yui. "Yui? What is going on?!" Rito cried.

Yui shushed Rito and cocked her head towards the door. The drugged students passed by the room much to everyone's relief. The lights came on and Rito saw that they had turned one of the classrooms into a makeshift base. Rito recognized some of the females as members of the SSS, but the others were looking like normal students.

"Yui, what the hell is going on?" Rito asked her.

"We are all that remain of the sane, lustless students of Seinan." Yui said. The doors opened again and a female rushed in with three others, Saki, Aya, and Rin. "I found these three right by the lust crazed principle." The female said.

"Thanks Li," Yui said and turned to Saki, "Saki-sempai, what happened with the principle?"

Saki was staring that thousand-yard stare as she said, "I-I-I-I j-j-just handed over the chocolate that Lala-san gave me to the principle, then… then…" Saki's voice wavered and cracked, she couldn't finish the sentence as she buried her head in Rin's shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably. Rin patted Saki's shoulder and said, "The principle was a lot stronger than normal, he was going to rape Saki-sama! If miss Li hadn't stunned him with her cattle prod, god only knows what could've happened." Saki shuttered at the thought and continued to sob.

Rito nodded and said, "Okay, what's the plan?"

Yui looked at him and said, "We plan on making a break for Mikado-sensei's Clinic and wait for all this to blow over."

"Sounds good, thankfully it isn't zombies we have to worry about, just lust crazed students." Rito said to himself.

Ten minutes later, masked up and armored up, Rito and the others were rushing to Ryoko's office. Rito was armed with a Stun prod and Riot Shield, the others were armed with the same gear as well. They quickly and quietly ran towards their destination, hopeful they wouldn't run into too many students. They had almost gotten there when they ran into Lala, "Risa, Mio, stop it! You shouldn't be acting like this!"

Rito tore Risa off Lala and Yui did the same with Mio, the two of them jammed the electrical end of the stun prods into the drugged girls, stunning the two of them. Lala looked to the two knocked out girls and said, "What did you do to them?"

"The two of them are unconscious as of this moment. They could get up in a minute or so, so we better get out of here." Rito said and lightly grabbed Lala's arm.

They all rushed towards Mikado's office and got there in record time, well, as quick as they could. They found Mikado doing a bit of paperwork and she said, "Can you come back later, I'm in the middle of something."

"Sorry Mikado-sensei, it can't wait." Rito said and closed the door, locking it.

Mikado recognized the voice and turned to the door. She saw Rito and smiled, saying, "Lala-san gave the chocolates to you and a few others, am I right?"

Rito shook his head and said, "It isn't like that, and it is a long story."

Just as Rito was about to explain what happened, multiple screams sounded throughout the school. Rito knew at this point, the day was gonna get even longer.

 **CHAPTER 30: COMPLETE!**

 **Crimson: *Laughs evily* Oh Cliffies are so fun! Well, I am gonna finish this drink and start the hunt, This has been CrimsonFucker4455 with To Love Ru: Restart, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	31. Lustful Love Part 3

**To Love Ru: Restart**

 **Crimson: *Loads clips into the dual 1911's* You'd think Saki Hasemi and Kento Yabuki would only have drawers and writers as infantry, yet they FUCKING HAVE IMPS, GOBLINS, GORGONS, AND A FUCKTON OF NINJA WARRIORS! AS IF I NEED MORE SHIT TO WORRY ABOUT! See you all after the hunt. *Walks into the next room and starts unloading rounds***

 **AN: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! 156 Reviews, 250 Favs, and 276 Follows! Thank you all! This has been a fun project to work on and to celebrate, I have cake for you all! Enjoy the chapter folks!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko Girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

 **Rin Kujou**

 **Aya Fujisaki**

 **Mea Kurosaki**

"Oh dear lord, why?!": Normal speak

" _Well fuck all kinds of duck._ ": Thoughts

" _ **Mission, FAILED!**_ ": Robotic speak

" **How bad can this get?** ": Robotic Thoughts

Lustful Love Part 3

To say this was one of Rito's longer days was an understatement. He had to not only subdue students, he had to make sure that he didn't fall into lust. Him, Yui and Rin were doing a full sweep of the now almost desolate school. They had been picked to round up the lust-heavy students and staff, which started out easy, now it was getting impossible to find the few last students and staff members.

The three of them were wearing an armored gas mask with infrared modified into the visor, makeshift armor, and combat boots. The armor was haphazardly put together because the main SSS base in the school was filled to the brim with the lust mist, there was so much that even stepping inside with a gas mask on was plain suicide since it could sink straight through the rebreathers. It was like wearing a thin tissue over your mouth and nostrils to block out a lethal poison. Three female students went into the SSS clubroom; two students came out. Albeit worse for wear. Unfortunately, they couldn't get their hands on any sort of armor since the key was not in the clubroom, and the only key was on a missing Yukimoura.

Rito, Yui and Rin swept through the remaining rooms, finding no one. They were stumped for a lack of a better term, all of the rooms were empty of students, the roof was vacant, the tennis court was empty, the soccer fields were desolate, even the gym storage room holding Haruna was vacant, worrying Rito to no end.

They quickly looked to each other and realized that they were still missing sixteen students and staff. They heard a lustful roar and they turned to see a buck-naked principle sprinting towards them. Rito, Rin and Yui shuttered as they saw his member dangling between his legs. The principle lunged towards Yui and was about to rub himself on her, but was stopped short when Rito bashed him with the Riot Shield, knocking him off balance. Rin then rushed towards the principle and jammed him with the electrical end of the Stun Prod, frying the lustful man.

He fell to the floor with a crash and ended up face down on the marble. Rito poked him with his foot and asked, "How many times does that make?"

Rin shook her head and said, "Don't look at me."

Yui shuttered and said, "Three times he's avoided capture, five times he's resisted the charge, and seven times he broke the restraints. How much perversion is in that man?!"

Rito shook his head and said, "I'm wondering how he's kept his job for this long. That still boggles me."

The girls quickly tied him up, cuffed him and gagged him. Yui pulled out a walkie talkie and pressed down on the receiver button, then said, "The Principle has been found, Second floor by classroom 4-C. Get here, we don't know how long the restraints will hold."

Rito smelled Lavender and cried, "MASKS ON!" Throwing his mask on as quickly as he said it. Yui and Rin also threw their masks on as the Lust mist surrounded them. It wasn't enough to alter them, but enough to be stifling. They heard multiple loud noises and an angry roar of the principle. Yui screamed and Rito quickly rushed to her. Rito saw the principle try to rip off the mask and Rito grabbed him around the waist and proceeded to Reverse Suplex the other male. His head embedded itself into the wall and he went limp, for a few seconds before sprinting away. The three of them ran out of the mist and fled away from said mist.

They ended up near the school library and stopped to catch their breath, "God damn it!" Rito yelled through the mask, "We fucking had him!"

Yui gasped for air and said, "That would explain how he kept evading capture."

Rin smashed her shield into the wall and yelled, "This is a lost cause! We had a better chance hiding in Mikado-sensei's clinic!"

Rito turned to Rin and said, "What do we do princess? We can't ignore the fact that our classmates are high off an aphrodisiac, they were forcing themselves on each other! And in case you forgot, Mikado-sensei's office is the only place that the mist hasn't gotten to yet! Guess what would happen if the mist got into the Clinic?!"

The three of them shuttered, the clinic had been expanded to the size of a large hospital and was filled to the brim with affected teens and adults. If the mist got into the Clinic, it would not end well for anyone in there.

They were about to return to the clinic when they heard giggling coming from the library. The three of them looked to each other and realized, that the rest of the affected students and staff were in the library. They quickly covered the door and readied themselves.

Rito held his hand up with three fingers out, counting down.

Three.

Two.

One.

Rito made a GO! GO! GO! Motion with his hand and the three of them rushed into the library. Yui stood by the door while Rito and Rin went deeper. They found the Lust heavy students and staff surrounding each other, kissing, feeling up, eating out and sucking each other. They saw Rin and Rito, stopped for a moment, then drew their attention to the two new subjects. They all rushed both Rin and Rito, though Rito and Rin were ready.

The encounter lasted all of five minutes as all the participants were stunned into sleep. One of the teachers who was still awake quickly rushed for the door, only to find himself stunned still by volts of electricity. Yui stood over him with the Stun Prod in hand as it was still sparking, she said, "Sorry sir, this is for your own good."

Rito and Rin tied up and cuffed the students and teachers and called the Clinic. They quickly transported the affected students and staff to Mikado's Clinic and locked them onto medical beds.

Rito looked around and saw that every one of the affected students and staff were under sedation. Rito sighed in relief, they had been at it since the start of first period, and it was the end of the day now. They had been at it for nine hours, fourteen minutes and thirty seconds. Mikado placed a cup of tea in front of Rito and said, "Here Rito-kun."

Rito looked to Mikado and said, "Can you get me some coffee ma'am? I think tea will only aggravate me even more then I already am."

Mikado nodded and went over to the coffee machine. Lala came forward and hugged Rito, she said, "I'm sorry this happened Rito, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Rito kissed her on the cheek and said, "You didn't know the drug you put in was altered to something a lot more enhanced then supplied. This wasn't your fault."

Lala smiled and said, "I thank you Rito, I really do."

Rito turned to Lala and said, "Any luck on how to cure this?"

Lala shook her head and said, "Not yet, but I found something that might be interesting." Lala then grabbed Rito's arm and brought him over to a microscope, "Look into it." She said.

Rito looked through the lens and saw what looked to be tiny maggots in the chocolate sample, "Are those… maggots?" Rito asked.

"That's what I thought at first, then I realized that those aren't maggots." Lala said, confusing Rito.

"If they aren't maggots, what are they?" Rito asked.

Lala smiled and said, "As I found out, they are a set of mobile stimuli for the sexual portion to the brain's chemistry, sort of like a virus. It increases the sex drive, aggression and arousal by about four hundred percent."

"So, is it anything like that one erection virus in the US?" Rito asked.

"Not likely, though it depends on the person who inhales or intakes the drug, though we are only on stage two, there are four stages to the drug." Lala said, adding to Rito's worry.

"Four stages? I get the feeling it gets worse?" Rito asked.

"From what I could make of it, the stimuli are in a dormant-like state on stage two, on stage one, they run rampant in the body's chemistry before becoming dormant near the end of stage one." Lala said.

"What are stages three and four like?" Rito asked.

Lala was about to say she didn't know when they heard a loud scream coming from one of the drugged students. The looked to where the scream came from and saw the student thrashing around in the bed, screaming his head off. "Looks like stage three is taking effect!" Lala said, worried.

All the rounded-up students and staff started thrashing and screaming, filling the once peaceful clinic into a clusterfuck of noise. Lala began to examine the thrashing students and the others quickly appeared as well. Yui tried to touch one of them, but Lala yelled, "Yui! NO! Don't touch them!"

Yui quickly retracted her hand and said, "What's going on Deviluke-san?!"

Lala cried out, "I don't know! They were fine one minute, screaming and thrashing the next!"

The non-affected students saw Lala examine the affected and she gasped worriedly, "Oh this is not good!" Lala wailed.

Mikado quickly rushed towards the students and yelled "Lala-san! What is going on?! Why are the students thrashing around and screaming?!"

"Their skin has turned hyper-sensitive! If someone were touch them, skin-to-skin, their brains would shatter beyond repair! They'd become the textbook definition of living veggies!" Lala cried.

Rito then realized, "The principle and Haruna are still out there! We have to find them!"

Everyone except Lala, Mikado, Aya and Saki geared up and quickly rushed out of the room. They decided to divide and conquer, splitting up on their own. Rito took the Senior section of the Second floor. He had just finished checking the first classroom when he heard, "Rito-kun." In a sweet, seductive, yet familiar voice. He turned and saw Haruna standing to the side of the stairs.

"Haruna?" Rito asked.

Haruna quickly walked up to him, holding her arms behind her back, "I've been meaning to give you this Rito-kun."

"Haruna, please, you're not well! Come with me to the Clinic so that we can heal you!" Rito said.

Haruna either didn't hear him or ignored him and held out a small box, saying "These are for you Rito-kun! I made them for you!"

Rito took the box from her and said, "I thank you Haruna, I'll ha-"

Haruna pulled out her puppy dog eyes and said in a sad voice, "Don't you want to try one? I made them for you!"

Rito tried to look away and ignore her, but the eyes made him cave in and he opened the box to see normal cookies with a hint of chocolate and cinnamon scent. He grabbed one and popped it into his mouth, biting down. That is when he tasted it, a high-quality sedative, much higher then human drugs. He fell to his knees and went limp, falling on his face. "Well done my puppet, I'll give you a treat later!" said an unfamiliar voice. Rito struggled to look up and saw a very busty female wearing nothing but leather clothes.

Rito passed out a minute later, but not before hearing Lala cry out, "Rito-kun!"

 **LALA POV, LOCATION: SECOND FLOOR BY CLASSROOM 2-A**

Lala quickly rushed towards Haruna, Rito and the mysterious woman but smashed face first into a barrier. She pounded her hands into the invisible wall and cried out, "Rito-kun! No!"

The older female picked up Rito and threw him over her shoulder, "Take care of the rest of them, pet." The female said.

The female placed her hand on Haruna's head as Haruna passed out. The female and Rito vanished leaving an out cold Haruna. Lala quickly went over to Haruna and checked her as carefully as she could, thankfully she wasn't dead.

Lala quickly picked up Haruna and rushed back to the Clinic. She prayed that the drug was flushed out of her system and hoped Rito would make it out of the woman's clutches.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Haruna had yet to wake up and Lala was becoming worried. She had the others go to the library to check what could've affected the chocolate this badly. They had yet to return, which was fraying Lala's nerves to an almost blinding extent.

The rest of the team returned from the library and dropped books on Lala's lap, there was a lot to go through.

 **RITO POV, LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

Rito slowly came to with the worst hangover. He felt bad, like someone filled his stomach with lethal acid and parasitic leeches. The doors opened to his room and he saw an older female who looked to be in her early twenties, wearing familiar leather clothes. "Ah, the new sex slave is up. Welcome to your new home."

Rito said nothing just to spite her, she tutted and said, "The strong silent type? I always love breaking them to my will."

Rito felt his legs being slashed with leather and he was about to cry in pain, when he felt a ball gag being jammed into his mouth. His arms were nonresponsive and he couldn't move his torso or waist. Though his legs felt loose and free.

The female grinned and said, "The sooner you break, the sooner I can feel your cock inside me. You look impressive when you're limp, so I can only imagine how big you are when you are hard."

Rito then began to devise a plan, from where he was, he felt like he was on one of those X-holders with his torso and arms locked in place, but his legs were somehow free. The timing had to be just right so that he could escape with no injury.

 **LALA POV, LOCATION: MIKADO'S CLINIC**

Lala read through the last book, the others hadn't held any useful information and was about to give up. She then saw what could've caused the problem, a succubus. "I think I know what's going on guys!" Lala said excitedly.

Everyone quickly appeared before Lala and said, "What is it Lala?"

She showed them the cover to the book and Yui said, "Deviluke-san, that is a book on mythology, that can't be the cause!"

Lala opened the book to the page she was last reading and held it out to Yui saying, "Read it aloud!"

Yui took the book from Lala's hands and said, "Mythical Human-Like creature: Succubus. Can either seduce men or females in their sleep or while awake, Lust drugs are their specialty." Yui looked to Lala and asked, "Really? You think we are dealing with a mythical human like creature?"

Lala pouted, growling in annoyance, and said, "Yui, I'm an alien, Ren and Run are aliens that are sibling sharing the same body, Yami can transform her body into anything in her mind, what says that Mythical creatures can't exist?"

Yui opened her mouth several times, but nothing came out. She had a point, as much as she hated to admit it. "What can we do to deal with the drug? The book has to have something!" Saki said, panicked.

Yui flipped to the next page and saw all the drugs that succubi could make. They found what looked like a powerful drug that fit the description of symptoms and smell. As it turned out, there were a lot of ingredients that were not on the periodic table of either earth or the universe. Mikado proceeded to phone up any contacts that were earth suppliers and prayed they had the ingredients.

 **RITO POV, LOCATION: SUCCUBUS HIDEOUT**

Rito groaned through the ball gag, she was mixing torture of physical nature and sexual nature. She removed the ball gag and asked, "Are you ready to cooperate now?"

Rito knew that it was time to spring the plan. "Of course, I am yours to use mistress."

The woman grinned and said, "I told you that you'd break in record time." She then proceeded to grip his member and continued with, "This is one nasty dick for a nasty human, beg me and I might just please you."

Rito bit back an insult and thought, " _Deal with it, she doesn't know what she has coming._ " "Please mistress! Please this worthless dick with your mouth! Please!" he yelled. He actually learned the proper way to please a dominatrix and how to break them courtesy of Nana herself, the old Nana that is.

"Well," The woman said, "If you request it like that, I will oblige to your worthless request." She then grabbed his dick and began to lick the tip. It took all of Rito's self-control to not give into the harlot, for she was very good with her hands and mouth. She then stuck Rito's erect member into her mouth and Rito wrapped his legs around her neck and back in a vice grip, proceeding to choke the woman with his member.

She knew what Rito was doing and tried to please him to no avail, since she couldn't move her head, neck, or torso. She then realized she was running out of oxygen and began to desperately suck him off with only little bobs. It was no use, she choked on his member, blocking air to both her mouth and nostrils, her eyes rolled into the back of her skull as she passed out about three minutes later. Rito then released her from his grip and she flopped down to the floor with a loud thud.

Rito then looked to the restraints and said, "I could find the key," he then twisted his wrists and twisted his head and body, then continued with, "But this will be quicker!" He then ripped the shackles from the holder and dropped to the floor. He landed on his feet and the shackles dropped from his wrists, his torso, and waist.

He looked to the knocked-out woman and asked, "Didn't your parents ever tell you to not play with your food?" He then proceeded to pin her to the ground with one of the tables in the room and quickly vacated the room. The cold air hit his body and he looked down, shivering. He had his tank top on, and that was it. He then heard more doors open around him and quickly sprinted through what Rito realized was a luxury apartment, or possibly the penthouse suite.

He heard moaning of both male and female variety coming from behind one of the doors and realized that it would be a bad idea to get caught in this place, the aliens that held him hostage wanted him dead, these women… probably wanted to fuck the hell out of any males in the area that they could get their hands on.

Rito quickly and quietly snuck into the living room and saw male clothes strewn about everywhere, this was probably the clothing of the male fucking one of the girls. He picked up what looked to be a thick leather jacket and quickly put it on, regretting it immediately. The jacket felt like it hadn't been washed in a few weeks at least. He looked to the other clothes and saw the same amount of grime on them as well. He forked around in the clothes and found and ID of the owner, "Randy Greenveil? Hope you won't mind that I took your jacket bud." He then saw more clothes on the couch. A set of dark red sneakers, black and blue striped knee-high socks, plaid green boxers, and black jeans. He put on everything except the boxers and thankfully they weren't as dirt covered as the other set of clothes.

Rito then quickly made his way to what looked to be the front door and was about to leave, when he heard, "What the hell is he doing out?!" Rito slowly turned and saw seven equally busty and curvy females, ranging from early teens to early adults. " _Oh shit!_ " Rito thought and quickly tried to open the door, it didn't even budge. Rito saw multiple locks on the door and went about to quickly unlock all of them. The females slowly walked towards him, thinking that since there was so many locks they'd have him before he was done unlocking them all.

Rito's luck seemed to want him alive, because the doors opened, setting off a loud noise and a crash. He felt a set of keys hit his head then fell onto the floor. Rito quickly swiped them up and broke into a sprint towards the elevator. The females saw what happened and were stunned silent and stunned still, how had the keys to the elevator and their cars end up in his grasp?! They quickly bolted after him, but were too late. Rito was already in the elevator and it was closing. Rito saw them running towards the elevator and lightly saluted them, just as the doors closed on them. Rito clicked to G1 button and the elevator proceeded to go down rather fast.

He knew he was heading to the garage and prayed that one of the keys were those to a car. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a large garage of different cars, probably twenty to forty different brands and models of cars. Rito grabbed the first key and pressed the alarm button twice to try and find the correct car. There came a loud pliping noise and he saw the lights go off on one of them. He got closer and saw a vehicle that made his adrenaline start up, a 1967 Chevy Firebird, the color was a dark Crimson mixed with an Onyx Black pearlescent finish. The spoiler was a large one that was made of Carbon material and towered over the car. There was a sticker of a scantily clad woman on the hood of the car, covering her breasts with an M14 rifle and covering her crotch with a SW44 Magnum revolver.

Rito pressed down on the unlock button to the car and the driver door popped open, Rito squealed like a kid in a candy store. He sat in the seat and felt the fur through the grimy jacket. Rito placed the key in the ignition and twisted it into the ignition portion of the engine. The engine roared to life and it sounded powerful, like someone had tuned up the engine with a large dose of roids.

He threw the shift stick into reverse and slammed down on the gas. He quickly turned the steering wheel right and the back of the car shot out of the parking spot. Rito slammed his foot into the break and the car screeched to a stop. He heard the elevator door open and threw the shift into drive, then slammed on the gas. He shot out of the area in a breakneck speed and slammed straight through the parking lot exit bar and shot away from the hotel.

The girls saw one of their car pull off and they knew, they were all fucked when mother found out, for the car that was stolen was hers.

 **LALA'S POV, LOCATION: CHEMISTY LAB IN A PRIVATE PORTION TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE**

Lala added the last ingredient into the pot she was stirring, if all went well the cure to the drug would be made. She had done all the instructions correctly, all she had to do was to mix the ingredients in a counterclockwise motion till the liquid turned an emerald shade of green. Ten minutes later, the cure was finished and she carefully turned off the burner underneath the kettle. She wiped the sweat from her brow and used a pair of tongs to pick up a beaker and scooped up a vial's worth of the cure and corked it. She placed it in a beaker holder and sighed in relief. She then heard her phone go off, the ringtone of an unknown caller sounding.

She pulled out her phone from her pocket and said, "Hello? Rito?"

Rito said, "Hey Lala, sorry for vanishing on you." Trying to talk on the phone and drive at the same time.

Lala sighed in relief and said, "I'm surprised I'm hearing you as you are, I'd thought you'd be dead, or at least a little more tired!"

Rito sighed dramatically, saying, "Come on Lala, at least give me some credit on escaping in under an hour."

Lala pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "It's 6:45 right now, Rito."

Rito checked the time on the cellphone and saw that it was indeed around 6:45 in the evening. Rito remained silent, then pounded his head on the horn screaming in annoyance. He had to have been out for around two and a half hours, and it took seventeen minutes to escape. Ten devoted the torture, four for the escaping the room and elevator ride, and three minutes for finding the car and escaping. The car swerved and Rito looked back up, getting the car back under control.

 **RITO POV, LOCATION: OUTSKIRTS OF SADAKO, CLOSE TO NISHIIRUMA POLICE STATION**

Rito turned onto the freeway and jammed his foot down on the gas pedal. "Please tell me you have an update on good news." Rito said, holding the phone with one hand and grabbing the steering wheel with the other.

He could very well hear the joy in Lala's voice, "We actually found a cure for the aphrodisiac. We also figured out what, or who is causing this."

Rito thought about every possibility, then started with, "Possible fiancé candidate who altered everyone with the chocolate?"

"Nope," Lala said.

"Possible ex-friend that wants to ruin your life?" Rito said.

"Nu-uh," Lala said.

"Hmmm, possible other Devilukian that hates you?" Rito asked.

"Not likely, since every Deviluke civilian doesn't have access to high grade chemicals, and even if they did, they would have to sneak it out of a high security area which is guarded by trained guards." Lala said.

Rito thought about it even more, coming up with nothing, and said, "I'm drawing blanks Lala, what is it?"

He could hear Lala whine and said, "You couldn't even guess it, disappointing. It has to do with your mythology."

"So, we're dealing with a mythical creature? A witch?" Rito asked.

"We are dealing with a succubus." Lala said.

Rito thought about it, then said, "That would explain why the students are still in their lustful state, though I have to wonder, how the hell did they get through your security?"

"I don't-" Lala started, then the both of them heard a door opening from Lala's end, "Hang on, who's… Haruna?"

"What? Why she up?!" Rito asked, immensely worried for Lala.

He could hear Lala and Haruna converse, then heard Lala cry out in pain as he heard her phone drop to the floor. "Lala! What's going on?!" Rito yelled.

He heard Haruna giggle, then say, "Sorry honey, it's girl's night out, NO BOYS ALLOWED!"

He then heard the beginning of smashing, then the call ended with the familiar three beeps. "Lala?! LALA?!" Rito yelled into the phone. He tried to call Lala again, but was met with the traditional phone isn't available message. "SHIT!" he yelled and put the phone into the cup holder.

He then proceeded to jam his foot deeper into the pedal and the car sped forwards even faster. He prayed that Lala could hold out for as long as it took. There wasn't a GPS in the car, so he was flying blind.

Unknown to his knowledge, as he sped passed a truck stop, a small group of six other drivers saw the car pass them, "Is that?" one of them said into a walkie-talkie.

"I believe so," another said, a female voice on the other side.

The supposed leader of the group spoke into his ear piece "Alright ladies and gents, let's grab the car and kill the bitch." He and the rest of the cars switched their gears into drive and sped out of the truck stop, tailing the Firebird.

Rito felt the car rumble even more then it was and looked in the rearview mirror, and proceeded to mentally groan, behind him were a set of six vehicles, two APCs, two sports cars, one muscle car and a super car. All of them seemed to be catching up to him and possibly wanted something.

The six drivers in the other custom vehicles were quickly catching up to Rito, making Rito's worry grow exponentially. It didn't help that at least both APCs were loaded with weapons and thick Armor plating.

Rito then began to hear the revving of weapons and looked in the mirror, sighing in annoyance, one of the APCs was revving up the chaingun on the top and was preparing to fire. The other APC proceeded to activate its missile launcher and aimed it at Rito's temporary car. They probably wanted whoever owned the car dead. Possibly due to the fact that there were six drivers in six different vehicles, two of which were in fact military APCs. It also told Rito that they were possibly high on the criminal ranking, or a part of a larger picture, not that it involved Rito.

Rito began to look for a way out of his predicament and saw a break in the guard rail, he also saw a sign that said that Tokyo and Seinan were ninety miles away.

Rito then quickly turned the car to the left and passed cleanly through the gap. Rito then started to dodge multiple cars coming towards him. As they say, Rito was thrown from the oven into a frying pan. The two APCs chased after him in the opposite lanes, while Rito was dodging with grace, the APCs knocked multiple civilian vehicles into the guard rails and sometimes over them.

Rito was dodging too fast in between the cars and trucks for the APCs to fire at him. Rito then saw a large semi-truck in the middle of the road coming towards him, and an idea occurred to him, a cruel, evil, yet effective idea. Rito dodged left and right, until he was in front of it and proceeded to play chicken with the truck, the driver saw him and held his hand down on the horn, trying to divert Rito. Rito remained strong and sped closer to it. The truck driver's will cracked and he quickly turned to the right as Rito turned to the left going around the truck.

Rito looked to the rear-view mirror and saw the truck lose control and flip onto its side, skidding down the road. The two APC smashed right into the trailer and burst through it, as both APCs showed no signs of damage.

Rito quickly looked at the dashboard and saw a radio that was playing unfitting Japanese pop music, AC buttons and vents, hydraulic switches and a large button that said the letters N, O, and S underneath it. Rito's eyes widened, this car had Nitrox boost?! Rito wanted to use it, but wasn't sure if it was a one-use boost. He then saw a dial above switch that showed that he had five uses of Nos.

The freeway was becoming barren for the first time in a good while. The APCs readied their weapons and were about to fire when Rito pressed the Nos button and blue flames shot out of the exhaust pipes, sending the car shooting forward. Rito was being pushed into the seat and thanked the gods that the chair was taking most of his weight without ripping. The car began to slow down and the blue flames cut off from the exhaust. The speedometer needle slowly dropped to eighty MPH and Rito began to relax, he got back into the right side of the highway and continued to drive.

He saw a sign that said that Seinan and Tokyo were twenty miles away. At the fifteen-mile mark, he began to hear the whirring of helicopter blades getting louder. He looked through the sun roof and saw a chopper getting closer to him, 'Is that helicopter carrying something on a magnet, or is it coming for me?' Rito thought to himself.

The helicopter got closer to his car and proceeded to try and lock him onto the magnet. Rito tried his best to keep away from the magnet, but all luck runs out at some point or another, the car was being lifted a few inches off the ground before he pressed the Nos button again, snapping out of the magnetic grip of the helicopter.

He then sped away from the chopper, with it quickly catching up to him. He then saw the road cut in half, the right side of the road going to Tokyo, and the left side of the road going to Seinan.

Rito turned left in the boosted speed, and the road went in a downward circle for one rotation.

 **TEN MINUTES LATER**

Rito stopped the car in front of the gates to the school, then looked in not seeing either the mist or any students. Rito wanted to go in, but he didn't want to go in unarmed. He proceeded to search the car for anything he could use as a weapon, he found a katana in the back and opened the glove box to find two berretta 93rs with normal and extended mags in the compartment. The 93rs had suppressors and laser sights that were somehow added on.

He strapped the katana to his back and the two pistols to both his thighs and quickly sprinted to the gate. Rito looked at it, then looked up, it would be a long climb if he did it normally, but he had a car to work with. It took him a few minutes to get over the gate and in the doors but he was able to get there in record time.

Rito slowly opened the door and saw that the inside was pitch black. He slowly went inside and flipped the light switch by the door to the on position. The lights flickered on and continued to flicker, making Rito gain a slight headache. There was no one in anyone in the clinic, either free or restrained, except for one person. He saw Yami looking out the window on the other side of the room from what he saw, only himself and Yami were in the room. "Yami?" Rito asked, "You alright?"

Yami turned to him and what he saw in her eyes was a mix of lust and hunger, a look Rito was all too familiar with, she was horny, very, very, horny.

Rito felt Yami's hair grab him in a hand, pinning him to one of the free beds. Yami straddled Rito and said, "Yuuki Rito," Rito looked to her and saw that she was blushing with a mixed look to her, "I hate Ecchi things and people, though I feel very Ecchi right now. Am I hypocritical?"

Rito saw her proceed to take off her dress and let her tiny breasts bounce free. Rito then saw Mikado come from behind a desk as quietly as she could, and she was holding what looked to be a syringe in her left hand, the look in her face said that she needed Rito to distract Yami for a minute. Rito looked back to Yami and said, "Yami, please stop! This isn't you!"

Yami grinned a perverted smile and said, "I don't think so Yuuki Rito, we'll have a good bit of fun, just accept-"

Mikado quickly wrapped her free arm around Yami's throat and slammed the needle into her neck injecting what looked to be a blue liquid. Yami passed out and the hair changed back to normal, "Thanks Ryoko, saved my ass there." Rito said and pushed the unconscious Yami off him.

Ryoko smiled and said, "Welcome back Rito, what happened to you?"

"The clothes or where I went?" Rito asked.

"Both of the questions, now." Ryoko said.

"The clothes I got from the succubus's home, and I was kidnapped by the same succubi." Rito said. He then yelled, "OH SHIT! Where the hell is Lala?!"

Ryoko showed him to a small safe area of the clinic and saw Lala was asleep on a bed. "Is she alright?" Rito asked.

Ryoko said, "She's just resting, she hasn't been affected by the drug."

Lala's eyes fluttered open and she saw Rito, she yelled, "RITO-KUN!" and proceeded to jump out of the bed and fly into his arms. Rito landed on his back and lightly groaned, "Hey Lala."

Lala kissed Rito on the lips and said, "I was so worried for you. When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Do you guys have a plan?" Rito asked.

Both Lala and Ryoko remained silent and said, "Nothing? Please tell me that you have the cure!"

Lala sighed and said, "Yes, but not enough. We only have enough for four hundred students and staff, yet there are five hundred here."

Rito then saw the vents and an idea occurred to him, "What if you turned the cure into a gas and vent it through the school?"

Both Lala and Ryoko looked at each other and realized, it was a good idea, if it worked, they would hit everyone and the Aphrodisiac would nullify. It would take them a few minutes to turn the cure into a gas, but it could possibly work.

 **FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

Rito and Lala proceeded to hook up the gas canisters into the vent filtration systems and locked them into place. The plan worked and the cure spread through the vents hitting everyone afflicted.

Lala and Rito slowly made their way back to Ryoko's office and proceeded to collapse onto the same bed together, falling into slumber.

They awoke an hour later and saw multiple students and staff coming in and out of the clinic, Rito looked to Lala and said, "I'd say the cure worked as planned, wouldn't you agree?"

Lala smiled and said, "Yep, I'd say it did."

 **MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE SUCCUBI SUITE**

The mother of the other Succubi was in her sextual torture chamber and said, "What am I going to do with you girls?" all of her daughters were locked to sextual torture devices, some to horses, others to racks, others chained face first to the wall, and some locked to vibrator machines. All of them were in a mixed state of bliss and pain, all of them screaming mental profanities to their eldest sister and the boy she kidnapped.

"Shall we go over the lessons again?" the mother asked as she pulled out two cat of ninetails.

 **CHAPTER 31: COMPLETE!**

 **Crimson: HOLY FUCKING HELL! This took me a while! With GTA 5's Gun Running Update, PayDay 2's Ultimate Edition dropping, me completing one of the hardest routes in Akiba's Trip, and a multitude of other things, I feel you guys deserve a few little gifts, so, here you go! An Omake and a teaser for the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **OMAKE 1: Popping the hood**

Rito, Momo, and Nana were pushing, steering, and moving the car into Lala's personal lab. "Okay you three, stop." The car stopped and Nana asked, "Need me to do anything?"

"Yea Nana," Rito said, "Pop the trunk and hood."

Nana looked to the steering wheel and Rito said, "The levers are by the pedals, the one on the left releases the hood, the one on the right releases the trunk."

Nana pulled both the hood and trunk levers and both popped open. Rito opened the trunk and saw multiple Nos canisters and a large set of hydraulic systems. Rito called out to Lala and asked, "What do you see?"

Lala said, "Whoever owned the car before decked the thing out to the maximum, what are you seeing?"

Rito said, "Nos Canisters and hydraulics, the owner spent a fortune on this thing."

"We'll have to scrap it for this thing to be space worthy." Nana said.

"Oh come on!" Rito said, "We can't scrap it! I want to be able to use it!"

"How? It's not like…" Lala started and turned to the suit in the charger, so that's what he wanted. "I'll see if I can do it, I make no promises though."

 **Crimson: There was the Omake, and now… wait, I just had it, let me find it. *multiple crashes and breaking noises* Found it! Here we are!**

 **CHAPTER 32: Shy Solace Part 1**

Rito looked to Haruna and then to Lala, "Can you share me for this night Lala? Can you let Haruna have me for this evening?"

Lala smiled kindly and said "Of course, I'll allow her to sleep with you."

Haruna blushed heavily as she squeaked out, "S-s-s-sleep with me?!"

Rito smiled and looked at Haruna, "You don't want to Haruna? We don't have to do the deed, we can just cuddle."

Haruna's blush slightly subsidedand she said, "I wouldn't mind it."

 **Crimson: There we are, hopefully this make up for my inactivity. This has been CrimsonFucker4455 with To Love Ru Restart, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	32. Shy Solace Part 1

**To Love Ru: Restart**

 **Crimson: Okay, I've loaded my steam account with four hundred dollars and am ready to do a bit of spending, what do I want this ye-**

 **Rito and Lala: *Slams open the doors to Crimson's office* CRIMSON! WE WANT ANSWERS! NOW!**

 **Crimson: Can you not smash through the doors; the door's handle is starting to mark the wall from how many times you smash the door into the wall.**

 **Rito: Just answer some questions and we'll leave.**

 **Crimson: What could you want now? Fine, ask away.**

 **Lala: Why in Nebula's name do you have us, Run, Risa, Momo, Nana and Yami bunking with you, the R+V cast, another four humans, a Psycho in a hockey mask and a Magical horse from another realm?!**

 **Crimson: *Looks at Lala as if she is insane* You think I'm done adding people? I'm just getting started hon.**

 **Lala: What if you have to give up your Fanfic page and stories? What then?**

 **Crimson: *Shifts uncomfortably* That is the million-dollar question, isn't it? What if I must give up my writing, my chapters, my stories? I honestly don't know, I've always loved writing and can't see myself without it. Though, all things must come to an end at some point, and I'm just hoping it is later rather than sooner. *Looks to the camera mounted on the screen* Until then, I'll just keep trucking along as I am now.**

 **Lala and Rito: *Looks at each other, then back to Crimson***

 **Rito: We just hope that you keep up your work, and pace yourself. Many of your stories never made it onto paper because you lost steam on them, try not to stress yourself. We'll be seeing you.**

 **Lala and Rito: *Leaves the room***

 **Crimson: Try not to stress yourself, huh? *Sits down in the chair* Let's get this started!**

 **Crimson: AHEM! I, CrimsonFucker4455 do not own either the To Love Ru Story or License, I do own both Riri Morigana Deviluke and Midnight the Nekogirl on the other hand, Here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko Girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

 **Rin Kujou**

 **Aya Fujisaki**

 **Mea Kurosaki**

"Welcome home sis.": Normal Speech

" _Why, oh dear god._ ": Thoughts

" _ **This is very bad!**_ ": Robotic Speech

" **He's just talking out his ass, isn't he?** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 32: Shy Solace Part 1

"Ah, this is nice." Rito groaned as he lowered himself into the massive tub in the bathroom. Out of all the things Lala upgraded in the house, the bathroom was one of his personal favorites. The VR Room was one thing since she created it herself, the bathroom was increased in size since before it was a small tub and a showerhead with a drain in the floor in the bathing room.

Rito was barely in the tub for a minute when the door opened, Rito expected that it would be Lala, Momo, or Nana walking in, but was genuinely surprised when he saw Haruna walk in wearing absolutely nothing. Both lovers looked at each other and Haruna proceeded to blush from her face down to her toes. "Um, Haruna?" Rito asked, "What do you need? I put a sign on the door that said I didn't want to be disturbed."

Haruna sputtered and quickly covered herself with the towel she brought in. As quickly as she entered the bathroom, she left just as quick. Rito sighed with a hint of annoyance, thinking, " _She will really need to be eased into the next level of our relationship, or she will end up going comatose._ "

 **TLR: R**

Four weeks have passed since the Valentine's Day Incident as Seinan High has dubbed it. Everything had ended rather good for what honestly happened, though some of the gay and bisexual student seemed to start having problems with Lala, due to the fact of the chocolate Lala gave everyone.

Lala and Rito were barely back one hour on start of the next week, when the student council summoned them. The two of them had made their way to the Student Council office and were told to wait outside for the time being. They waited for a few minutes then were summoned into the office, and were forced to be seated in front of the Student Council, the Student Correction Committee, and the teachers of the SC and the SCC.

There were many talks, threats, and possible punishments being thrown around, including expelling Lala and Rito. A few hour later, the Student Council and the Student Correction Committee had come to an agreement on punishment for both Rito and Lala, since they all had thought Lala was the one who spiked the chocolates with Aphrodisiacs. Rito had been called into question due to being an instigator since he didn't stop her.

The punishment was as such, two weeks out of school suspension and a month and a half of in school detention. Rito and Lala had to spend the first day at school while spending the rest of the days at home. Throughout the two suspension weeks, he had been training in the VR Room, though at the start of the first weekend, he noticed something that he missed before.

Some of the records he put down had been utterly annihilated by a user by the name of AlienGenius28790, he didn't need to be a genius to figure out that Lala had started using the VR Room for training, showing pure initiative to grow stronger then she already was. When Rito confronted Lala about it, she didn't even try to deny about it. Rito made sure she was well rewarded for the extra training she put into the VR Room, she wasn't walking well for a few days after the fact.

Once the two weeks were up, they went back to school, but were given different punishments, Lala had been given to the head teacher of the SCC and been forced to write multiple agonizing hours of lines. Rito's punishment was helping the SCC and the SC with whatever tasks they needed completed.

They had just gotten done with their seventeenth day of punishments and were walking home, Lala then said, "Dear Nebula! My hands feel like they are going to fall off!" as she was turning and twisting her wrists.

" _ **I cannot honestly believe that those kids are making Lala-sama deal with the repercussions of the Succubus family! The nerve of those ingrates!**_ " Peke said in a mix of annoyance and anger.

Rito then said to Peke, "Well, they don't want to face the fact that a succubus almost took over the entire school, besides, it wouldn't fit into their own special little world. That's how bureaucrats work in this world."

Peke was left to grumble in annoyance as Rito and Lala walked home as Lala whined about missing the newest episode of Magical Girl Kyoko. They were almost home when a very special date hit him, "I almost forgot!" Rito yelled.

Lala looked at him and said, "Almost forgot what Rito?"

Rito looked at Lala and said, "It's Haruna's Birthday in a few days!" Haruna's Birthday in the old timeline was a very important day to him, it was a special day to Haruna, since he proposed to her on that day. In simple terms, it held a lot of sentimental value to him/them at the time.

Lala then asked, "When is her Birthday?"

Rito smiled in a melancholic fashion and said "March seventeenth."

Lala's mind seemed to go into overdrive as she thought of what to make, what to get, and what to wear as she grabbed Rito's hand and cried, "What are we waiting for?! Let's get home now!"

Lala proceeded to drag Rito along with her all the way to their house, then proceeded to almost rip the door down in excitement.

 **TLR: R**

It was almost three hours later and Lala, Rito, Mikan, and Midnight were trying to bake a cake for Haruna. Around six attempts later, they finally got the cake done. The cake was a thick creamed carrot cake, with multiple pints of frosting, thick cream filling inside it, nuts and pecans coating it, and a layer of melted marshmallow on the top. Lala had tried to spice things up for a few of the attempts, and ended up burning, frying, overcooking, and solidifying them way over edible levels.

Since the cake was done, they needed to get not only gifts, but supplies for a party as well. At that exact moment, Haruna walked into the house, calling out, "Tadima!" There was a frantic shuffle to get the cake into the fridge while keeping it intact and edible. Haruna walked into the kitchen and saw Rito quickly close the fridge and place his back to it, facing Haruna, "H-hey Haruna, h-how was the club?" Rito stuttered as he pressed himself against the fridge.

Haruna looked at him, with a confused face and said, "The tennis practice was good, everything alright Rito-kun? You look a little flushed."

Rito laughed nervously as the other shot him looks saying to not say anything to her, "I'm fine Haruna, I promise."

Haruna either decided to drop it or really believed him and said, "Well, okay Rito-kun. I believe you."

Rito saw her leave the kitchen and everyone the room let out a collective sigh of relief, that had been a very, VERY, close call. Any closer and Haruna would've figured out what Rito put in the fridge. The others then looked at each other and didn't say anything, Mikan broke the silence by asking, "Rito, do you think you could go to the store and grab the supplies we need?" Mikan handed Rito a list and he saw it was very basic shopping list, "Party poppers, confetti, party hats, and plates, I can get them easily." Rito said, then walked to the front door of the house, putting on his shoes as he stepped down.

Rito then walked out of the house, on his way to the store. He got halfway there when he ran into a familiar pain in the ass, Saruyama. "Hey, Rito!" Saru called out to Rito, walking up to him.

Rito was not in the mood to deal with Saru, "What do you want Kenichi?" Rito asked coldly.

Saru grinned and said, "We haven't hung out in a while Rito, it is like you are avoiding me! Let's head back to my place and we can talk about girls!"

Rito felt a massive migraine come on, he proceeded to walk passed him and said, "Fuck off you perverted shitstain!"

Saru walked in front of him and took the shopping list out of his hand and proceeded to read for a few seconds, before Rito elbowed him in the jaw, knocking him on his ass and making him roll for a few feet, before coming to a stop by slamming into the guard rail. Rito swiped the list from the air and said, "If you know what is good for you, you'll stay down!"

Rito was about to walk away when Saru said, "Getting stuff for a party Rito?" stopping him in his tracks.

Rito then heard Saru say, "Haruna's, isn't it?" Rito wanted to crush Saru's face into dust at this point, if Kenichi appeared at the party, it would be pure hell for Rito, since he would start perving out on Rito's women.

Saru giggled perversely and said, "I missed out on Lala-Chan's Birthday, I'm not missing this one!" Rito decided, " _FUCK IT!_ " and proceeded to throttle the life out of Saru, Rito was close to killing him, but he regained control of his temper and released Saru out of the chokehold Rito had him in, Rito glared at Kenichi so intensely, he thought he saw the face of the devil himself, Rito then said, "Stay, way the fuck away from them Saru, I swear to Kami if you even try to get with one of them I will fucking castrate you!"

Saru proceeded to utterly piss and shit himself at the same time, as Rito walked away.

 **TLR: R**

Rito got home within an hour and hid the supplies with the cleaning supplies, closing, and sealing the doors. Rito saw that Mikan was making dinner, and walked up behind her, placing his hands on her hips, his chest on her back, and whispered seductively into her ear, "You look damn fine in the Kitchen Mikan, maybe I'll just eat you up right now." Mikan blushed, trying to keep her body from betraying her, but her nipples stiffened and her undies became soaked like a faucet. "N-not now Rito-kun, I don't feel comfortable with us doing… that yet. Maybe a little bit longer of a wait, until after our first date?" Rito sighed in annoyance and said, "Alright Mikan, I can be patient a little while longer." Rito let go of Mikan, but left her with a little parting gift of a hickey on the side of her neck.

Dinner was a quiet ordeal and Rito was the one to do the dishes as they were left in the kitchen. Lala was watching reruns of MGK, Nana and Momo were in their rooms, Haruna was doing her homework on the kitchen counter, Mikan was taking care of the laundry, Yami had retreated to her room, and Midnight was lazing around on the roof. Things had really picked up in Rito's life in this version. Rito continued to wash dishes as Haruna kept sneaking glances at Rito. Rito, well aware of the glances, made sure that Haruna was getting all the right angles to make her innocent mind spark and stutter, he even saw Haruna trying to wipe away a little bit of a nosebleed.

 **TLR: R**

Rito was the last one up this night, he had to make sure that no one would dare try and steal pieces on the cake, he was aware of the Deviluke sister's sweet teeth and didn't want them to Ruin all the work that was put into the cake. At 12:46 AM, Rito turned off the lights in the living room and Kitchen and walked up the stairs to his room. Rito saw that the door to his room was slightly ajar and he opened it to find Haruna sitting on the bed, next to Lala who was also sitting. Rito looked to the both and asked, "What's going on girls?"

Lala looked at Haruna and Haruna blushed, saying "R-rito-kun? Can we talk?"

Rito wanted to make a wisecrack, but shut that down, instead saying, "What do you want to talk about?"

Haruna blushed and said, "I-it isn't a 'Talk' talk, it is more of a request, so to speak."

Rito remained patient and said, "What is your request Haruna?"

Haruna seemed to want to curl into herself as she said, "C-can I be alone with you tonight?"

Rito looked to Lala and asked, "Can you share me for this night Lala? Can you let Haruna have me this evening?"

Lala smiled kindly and said, "Of course, I'll allow her to sleep with you."

Haruna's blush seemed to deepen as she squeaked out, "S-s-s-s-sleep with me?!"

Rito smiled and looked to Haruna, saying, "You don't want to? We don't have to do the deed, we can just cuddle."

Haruna's blush slightly subsided and she said, "I wouldn't mind it." She then let Rito lay down on the bed, then lowered herself on top of him, wrapping her arms around him. Rito also lightly wrapped his arms around her and they proceeded to start cuddling. "This what you wanted Haruna?" Rito asked.

Haruna yawned and said, "This is just perfect." Haruna then fell asleep on Rito's chest, leaving Rito to fall into slumber himself.

 **CHAPTER 32: COMPLETED!**

 **Crimson: *Looks at his screen, then sighs* This is good, good enough for now.**

 **Rito: What's up Crimson?**

 **Crimson: Well, I have a bit of an announcement to make.**

 **Rito: What is it this time?**

 **Crimson: I have started my own P atreon.**

 **Rito: *Silence* Why?**

 **Crimson: I want to be able to give more to the people that read this fic, and any of my other fics that I update or make!**

 **Rito: You could've just kept updating the fics? Why make a P atreon?**

 **Crimson: Well, that's the thing Rito, I'm kind of on a college paid Word year trial, once September hits, I can't use word anymore, which means no more fic updates, no more new stories, and no way to update without using Microsoft Word.**

 **Rito: Okay, what's the P atreon for?**

 **Crimson: If my dear readers want to support this fanfic and me, they can support my Pa treon, which in turn can lead to more stories, and more chapters for said stories. The link is on my profile.**

 **Rito: Hate to break it to you Crimson, no one will do it.**

 **Crimson: *Looks to Rito* We shall see Rito, we shall see. Anywho, this has been CrimsonFucker4455 with To Love Ru: Restart, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	33. Shy Solace Part 2

**To Love Ru: Restart**

 **Crimson: Well, I cannot say this enough, thank you all, from the bottom of my heart! You all have supported me through thick and thin and I can't wait for what I might have next! With that being said, I finally got a makeshift photo for the Fic, thank god for Google images. ANYWHO! Let's get this-**

 **Lala: *Opens the door to Crimson's office* Crimson? Can we talk?**

 **Crimson: Give me a minute Lala, let me at least do the disclaimer. AHEM, I, CrimsonFucker4455 do not own either the TLR Story or License, wish I did though. Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko Girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

 **Rin Kujou**

 **Aya Fujisaki**

 **Mea Kurosaki**

 **Peke**

 **Nemesis**

"Let's go home honey.": Normal Speech

" _Well this isn't good."_ : Thoughts

" _ **35% missed the targets.**_ ": Robotic Speech

" **I need an upgrade, soon!** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 33: Shy Solace Part 2

Three days have passed since the beginning of the preparations for Haruna's Birthday. Multiple streamers were bought, a good amount of party hats was bought, and multiple party poppers were bought as well.

Though every plan has its bumps and bangs, as it turns out, the party would be held at Akiho's Apartment, Haruna's old living home. It was on Akiho's request that Haruna would have her party at her Apartment.

Rito was thankful he was invited to the party, and not as a minor importance in Haruna's party. The entire party involved Haruna, Lala, Risa, Mio, Mikan, Yui, Rito, Momo, Nana, Yami, Rito, (And to Rito's chagrin) Saruyama. Haruna invited him out of pity and Rito tried to dissuade her, but she wouldn't have it.

Cut forward to 3/17, Everyone excluding Saruyama came from Rito's house to go to Akiho's apartment. It took them fifteen minutes to get there with everything that they got and made for the party. They had just gotten to the apartment when the doorbell rang.

Akiho unlocked the door and let everyone in. The party was about to get underway when Saruyama showed up. The party had started and Haruna had her fair share of cake, snacks, and goodies.

It was halfway through the party when things got a bit dicey, Saruyama started perving out at Rito's women. "Damn, they look hot!" Saruyama said as he watched Lala, Haruna and Yui play Color Twist getting tangled up in each other.

Rito gave Saru a heavy glare and said, "Keep those eyes moving Saru, or I'll send them spinning."

Saruyama glared at Rito and said, "Come on you bastard! You always get to see them, you fucking greedy prick!"

Rito and Saruyama glared at one another and both males proceeded to give each other very pissed glares, Rito, more in the 'I will fucking kill you if you even think of touching any of them' mindset, and Saru in the more perverted, lustful, and angry mindset.

The girls were halfway through the game when Saru snapped and lunged for Rito, Rito saw what Saru was about to do and dodged out of the way of the perv's charge. Saru slammed into the wall and Rito proceeded to pin him there, saying, "The fuck's your problem?!"

Every female heard the provocation and Yami was the one to act without screaming. She pinned Saru and Rito to opposite sides of the apartment with her hair the she turned into hands. Both males were throwing profanity like it was candy at one another. Saru was forced out of the apartment while Rito was forced onto the couch and was forced to calm down by every female in the room.

After the party, everyone in the apartment agreed the Saru was no longer allowed to come anywhere near Rito.

The rest of the party went along swimmingly, gifts were given, cake was eaten, and a… mostly good time was had by almost everyone.

After the party, everyone began to clean up the mess in the apartment. The present wrappings and bows were thrown out, the plates were placed in the sink, and the rest of the cake was packed up. Haruna turned to Rito and said, "Excluding your freak out with Saruyama-san, I'd say the party was fun."

Rito gave Haruna a slightly deadpan look and said, "I wouldn't say I freaked out, I'd say Saru was the instigator in or scuffle."

Haruna gave him a look of, 'I believe you, but what about his side of the story?' "What about Saruyama-san?" Haruna asked.

Rito gave Haruna a look of indifference and said, "Saruyama is no longer allowed to come near you all again, didn't you realize I didn't want him at this party?"

Haruna proceeded to glare at Rito and said, "I thought he was your friend!"

Rito looked to Haruna and said, "He's the type of guy who would throw me under the bus if shit got dangerous! Or did you forget the summer camp Dare?"

Haruna placed a finger under her chin, thinking, then said, "Oh, right. I forgot about that, but you should give him another chance!"

Rito placed a hand over his eyes and said, "He'd be on his fifteenth chance at this point Haruna. I dished out so many chances to him so many times!"

Haruna tilted her head and said "Fifteenth? What do you mean by that?"

Rito paled and though, " _Oh fuck me! I forgot that I'm in this verse instead of the old one!_ " Then said, "N-nothing Haruna! It's nothing!"

Haruna gave Rito a pout and asked, "Really? Is it really nothing?"

Rito's resolve almost shattered when he saw Haruna pull her own version of the puppy dog eyes and said, "If it was something I needed to tell you Haruna, I'd tell you. But there is nothing I need to tell you at this moment."

Haruna smiled lightly and said, "Well, alright then Rito-kun, I trust you."

 **TLR: R**

Everyone living at Rito's house made their way back to the Yuuki household, lightly chatting with each other. Yami and Rito were walking and talking, when Yami tripped and landed face first on the ground. "Yami! Are you alright?!" Rito yelled, getting everyone's attention.

Yami got back up into a sitting position and said, "I'm alright Yuuki Rito, you needn't worry about me."

Rito helped her up and Yami felt… warmer then normal, more so then usual.

As everyone walked back to the house, Rito was thinking about the dates of certain events, piecing them together on the timeline, Rito then shook his head and thought "No way! The date of Yami getting sick passed already, she didn't fall ill in any shape of the word!"

Rito swore he heard something as Yami passed him but he shrugged it off as nothing, Rito had no idea of what Murphy's Law had in store for him in the coming days.

 **CHAPTER 33: COMPLETED!**

 **Crimson: Holy fuck! Finally got it done!**

 **IC: What did you expect? You not only put off this chapter, you were busy with other projects of You tube as well! I was even roped into it!**

 **Crimson: *Mutters* Link on the profile if you want to check it out. *Says aloud* Your point?**

 **Inner Crimson: What the fuck do you mean my point?! You spend enough time doing fanfics! You don't need a YT channel!**

 **Crimson: I don't want to be cornered by one thing Inner! I can't draw, so drawing is off the counter!**

 **Inner: *Tackles Crimson***

 **Crimson: YOU FUCKER! *Rolls out of the office with Inner on top of him***

 **Both IC and C: *Beats the shit out of one another***

 **Lala and Rito: While those two are occupied, we'll do the outro.**

 **Rito: This has been Rito.**

 **Lala: This has been Lala.**

 **Both Rito and Lala: Thank you all for reading this chapter, and we'll see you in the next one! Bye-bye!**

 **Crimson: IT'S PEACE GODAMNIT!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	34. Musically Intoxicated

**To Love Ru: Restart**

 **Crimson: You all have been wonderful! Here is the next chapter in TLR:R!**

 **Yami: *Slams the door open* Crimson, I need to talk to you.**

 **Crimson: Kind of busy Yami, I'll listen to you after I get the disclaimer done.**

 **Yami: Let me, *AHEM* CrimsonFucker4455 does not own either the To Love Ru Story or License, you good?**

 **Crimson: I'm fine Yami, just have a few things on my mind, enjoy the chapter folks!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko Girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

 **Rin Kujou**

 **Aya Fujisaki**

 **Mea Kurosaki**

 **Peke**

 **Nemesis**

"Fire when ready!": Normal Speech

" _What the hell just happened?!_ ": Thoughts

" _ **We need to repair the ship!**_ ": Robotic Speech

" **Fucking hell!** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 34: Musically Intoxicated

Rito couldn't sleep, he felt that he was forgetting something, but What was it? Yami was supposed to fall ill earlier this week, but she didn't, so that wasn't it. What was bothering him so much!? As Rito thought that, a familiar feeling of needing to go to the bathroom came up on him.

Rito got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, and took care of his business. He had just left the restroom when he heard the sink faucet start dispensing water into what sounded like a cup. He went into the kitchen and saw Yami sipping a cup of water. She turned and saw Rito walk into the kitchen, "Yuuki Rito," Yami said, "What are you doing up at 2 AM?"

Rito slightly smirked and said, "I could ask you the same thing Yami."

Yami looked at Rito indifferently and said, "I asked you first Yuuki."

Rito's smirk faltered in annoyance and said, "I couldn't sleep to be honest. Is that your reason as well for not sleeping?"

Yami looked out the window onto the street and said, "Partially, I was thinking about my past is all," her arm turned into the familiar serrated blade, saying, "I've killed so many in my time as an assassin, both good people and bad people. Some of my target's faces still haunt me when I close my eyes."

Rito went over to the fridge, opening it, and pulled out a bottle of hard Sake, "That shows you that you have a sense of morality, you took no pleasure in the kills, therefore you still have a heart, the moment you enjoy the kill, you forfeit the right to live." Rito said from experience, pulling out a bottle of Cola from the fridge, mixing the two together into a makeshift alcoholic drink.

Yami looked at Rito carefully and went over Rito's words again, saying "You sound like you speak from experience Yuuki Rito. Why is that?"

Rito took a drink and said, "I've seen it so much in media of heroes the go for revenge, or villains that live for their next kill, even some people on this planet enjoy the kill in one way or another. It is never a good path to go down, many people lose their way once they take pleasure in the body count." Rito took another swig and let Yami digest this information.

Yami said, after so long, "Look, Yuuki Rito, you seem to be wiser then your years, but know this, I was hired to kill you, should I find out that what the contract said was true, I will have no choice but to execute you myself, are we clear?"

Rito, so accustomed to Yami's threats in this world and the previous one just said, "Hear you loud and clear Yami. I hear you loud and clear."

Yami looked at Rito and said, "Well, alright then, I'll be in the Training room if you need me. I still need to keep up on my skills."

Rito, still not feeling tired said, "Mind if I join you Yami? I get the feeling that if I go back to the room I won't catch any sleep."

Yami gave Rito a critical glare for a few minutes, then her gaze softened and she said, "Alright Yuuki Rito, though keep your hands to yourself when we fight!"

Rito grinned and said, "Aye aye Yami!"

 **TLR:R**

Rito and Yami ended up inside the VR/Training Room and Rito was putting the last few touches on the fight simulation, complete with Environmental Knockout spots and a custom soundtrack of the fight, since the fight would be around four rounds of baddies. "Almost done… and… we're good!" Rito said, pressing the Accept button on the keypad.

Yami looked to Rito and said, "Everything the way I wanted it?"

Rito turned to Yami and said, "Of course, with my own music to the fighting as well."

The room began to take form and light up as Yami asked, "Music? What music are you talking about?"

Rito turned to face Yami and said, "One of my oldest friends once said that a certain type of mood can make or break an atmosphere or situation, whether it is a fight or confession. Though, you'll see when we get into the fight."

Yami just nodded as everything went white. The sound of breaking glass filled both teens with what situation they'd be getting into. The white light disappeared and what replaced it was a mix of diner and a bar. Aliens and humans were punching, kicking, slamming, and throwing their combatant partner to cause as much damage as possible to the establishment and each other.

Yami was pinned between a fighting couple and Rito was being pinned down by multiple men in white tank tops of all human and alien ethnicity. Rito saw Yami looked very annoyed at this start of events. Before the fight even got underway, a loud clinking noise of coins entering a jukebox sounded, playing a song Rito remembered fondly.

 **NEW SONG UPLOADED: Song; Troublemaker, Artists; Olly Murs & Flo Rida**

 **You're a Troublemaker,**

 **You're a Troublemaker…**

As soon as those lines started, the fighting resumed from stasis and the insanity ensued. The all-out brawl in the restaurant had Yami crying out.

 **You ain't nothin' but a troublemaker girl.**

The beat to the tune pumped up as the entire restaurant had speakers that pumped up the bass to eleven. Rito threw off the males and proceeded to start fighting. Yami got out from under the couple and started fighting as well.

 **You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down,**

 **The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around.**

Rito picked up one of the males, placed him in a piledriver hold and slammed his head into the floor. Yami was about to transform her arm to incapacitate the couple, but thought better of it, and pulled a jumping roundhouse, knocking both out at the same time.

 **After a drink or two I was putty in your hands,**

 **I don't know if I have the strength to stand.**

Yami then moved onto a set of female aliens and humans slapping each other, Yami didn't have high hopes for the females combat capabilities. Rito on the other hand, was having the time of his life, the males were just lining up and Rito was knocking them down. One of the males pulled up a pool cue and tried to knock Rito over the head with it, but Rito saw the pool cue coming and knocked it out of his hands, headbutting the male.

 **Oh oh oh…**

 **Trouble troublemaker, yeah that's your middle name.**

Yami dispatched some of the females with ease, but the others were persistent with their attempts to hurt her, some were even using their handbags as poorly makeshift clubs. Rito, in turn had to deal with the females that were actually trouble, because they had brass knuckles, pipes, chains, and knives. Still meant that Rito had to put them down, though with more difficulty then normal.

 **Oh oh oh…**

 **I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain.**

 **And I wanna know**

Rito continued to deal out punishment, making his way to Yami as quickly as he could. Yami saw what Rito was doing and tried to do the same.

 **Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?**

 **Oh oh oh…**

 **My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can.**

Yami jumped over to Rito, knocking some of the males onto their asses and some out cold. Rito looked to Yami and yelled, "BACK TO BACK!" They did it and proceeded to fight both sides of their opposition.

 **I say I'm done but then you pull me back.**

 **Oh oh oh…**

 **I swear you're giving me a heart attack,**

 **Troublemaker!**

Yami and Rito fought with their backs to one another as many tried to knock the both of them down and out. A group of males and females surrounded them as Yami and Rito locked arms, Rito then proceeded to spin Yami around while Yami kicked the people surrounding them.

 **It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind,**

 **I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes.**

Yami then yelled to Rito over the roar of the brawl, "HOLD ON!" Rito then yelled back, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOLD ON?!"

 **There must be poison in those fingertips of yours,**

 **Cause I keep coming back for more!**

 **Oh oh oh…**

 **Trouble troublemaker, yeah that's your middle name.**

Yami then wrapped her hair around Rito's shoulder and blocked a male's machete slice, then her hair punched the man in the face, throwing him back.

 **Oh oh oh…**

 **I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain.**

 **And I want to know,**

 **Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?**

Rito caught himself and continued to fight like his life depended on it, Yami was doing the same as him.

 **My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can,**

 **I say I'm done but then you pull me back.**

 **Oh oh oh…**

 **I swear you're givin' me a heart attack,**

 **Troublemaker!**

Yami picked up a pool cue and handed it over to Rito, Rito got an idea as he grabbed it and he grinned. He snapped it in half and flipped the stick in his right hand into a reverse grip and placed himself in a combat stance.

 **Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?**

 **Oh oh oh…**

 **My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can,**

 **Troublemaker!**

Rito saw a duo couple rush him like mad, he bashed the left stick across the back of the male's head, and blocked the woman's Wakizashi with the right stick. He slammed the side of the left stick into the woman's stomach, sending her skidding back.

 **I say I'm done but then you pull me back.**

 **Oh oh oh…**

 **I swear you're giving me a heart attack,**

 **Troublemaker!**

At this point, Rito was fighting a psychopathic couple, and Yami was taking down multiple people at once. It hurt that even in this verse, Yami… or Eve still had the edge over him in the ways of combat.

 **Maybe I'm insane, cause I keep doin' the same damn thing!**

 **Thinkin' one day we gon' change.**

 **But you know just how to work that back, and make me forget my name.**

 **What the hell you do I won't remember, I'll be gone until November!**

Yami then surrounded herself and Rito in a hair bubble and everyone fighting them proceeded to start pounding on the bubble. Yami wasted no time as spikes shot out of the entire bubble, impaling so many combatants.

 **And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!**

 **Typical middle name is Prada, fit you like a glove girl.**

 **Sick of the drama, you're a troublemaker.**

 **But damn girl it's like I love the trouble, and I can't even explain why.**

Yami's shield bubble dissipated and Yami almost fell over, "YOU ALRIGHT YAMI?!" Rito yelled over the current brawl. "Yes! I'm fine Yuuki Rito!" Yami yelled back.

 **Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?**

 **Oh oh oh…**

 **My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can,**

 **Troublemaker!**

Rito looked over to Yami and saw that she looked hot, not in the sexy way, but in the heat way, her cheeks were tinged pink and her forehead was the same color of pink, worrying Rito.

 **I say I'm done but then you pull me back.**

 **Oh oh oh…**

 **I swear you're givin' me a heart attack!**

 **Troublemaker!**

The song repeated for a few more lines and as soon as the song finished, everyone in the fight was taken down by both Yami and Rito. Rito wiped the sweat off his head and whooped, saying "Best way to work off some stress or have a bit of fun, wouldn't you agree Yami?"

Yami just nodded and said, "It was a good… work...out." Rito was about to grab his drink when he heard a loud *THUD! * of flesh hitting the floor. He turned and saw Yami on the floor, curling up into a ball. At that point, Rito knew what he was forgetting, Yami's sick day had come, and it was not going to be pretty.

 **CHAPTER 34: COMPLETED!**

 **Crimson: Fuck to the hell yes!**

 **Lala: What… just happened?**

 **Rito: Not sure what just happened.**

 **Yami: Crimson… Explain!**

 **Crimson: Visual perfection of song and combatant! I've always been under the impression that certain music can fit certain moods, and destroy others.**

 **Everyone in the room: *Looks confused at Crimson***

 **Inner Crimson: I'd say it was an… interesting choice.**

 **Crimson: You all wouldn't get music like I do, ANYWHO! This has been CrimsnFucker4455 with more To Love Ru: Restart, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	35. Medically Intoxicated

**To Love Ru: Restart**

 **Crimson: Holy shit! Thirty-Five Chapters! THIRTY-FIVE!**

 **Inner Crimson: That many chapters so far? Awesome!**

 **Crimson: It isn't just me that brought up our views and reads, *Looks to the camera* It is all of you we need to thank!**

 **Inner: Correct! We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you! Thank you all!**

 **Crimson: Agreed.**

 **Inner and Crimson: See you all at the end of the chapter!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko Girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

 **Rin Kujou**

 **Aya Fujisaki**

 **Mea Kurosaki**

 **Peke**

 **Nemesis**

"Oh god yes!": Normal Speech

" _What the fuck is going on?!_ ": Thoughts

" _ **PROBLEMS ARE HAPPENING!**_ ": Robotic Speech

" **Fuck me raw.** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 35: Medically Intoxicated

Rito quickly sprinted to Mikado's house in a heavy downpour as Yami's Nanomachines were quickly overheating, burning his back and arms while carrying her piggyback. To understand what went on, we'll have to go back a few hours.

 **FLASHBACK START!**

Yami was placed on the couch by a sweating Rito, with everyone else trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes. It didn't help that Yami's skin was turning blistering hot, and Rito's skin was charred from carrying Yami.

Mikan looked to Rito yawned and asked, "What… are you two doing up at three in the morning?"

Rito gave a command to Nana to bring him a bucket of water and a towel. Rito then said, "Neither of us could sleep. We decided to get some training in the VR Room and at the end of the first round she fell to the floor, her breath ragged."

Momo grinned in a perverted manner and said, "My my, what training did the two of- "

Rito gave Momo a heavy stink eye and said, "You finish that sentence and I will cut you off from the sex."

Momo shrugged and said, "I can just fuck in the VR Room."

Rito gave Momo a sadistic grin, making her inadvertently pale as he said, "I'll just lock you out of the Room for six months."

Momo paled even more and said, "Shutting up now!"

Nana brought back a bucket of water and a cloth hand towel saying, "Here you go Rito-kun."

Rito took the towel and dunked it in water, wringing it out as he brought it out of the bucket, and placed it on her head. It only stayed on her head for about twenty seconds before it shriveled up and burst into flames, the couch was also slightly smoking.

Lala looked to Yami and said, "There's something wrong with her! She shouldn't be burning up the cloth and the couch!"

Rito started to see the smoke and began to worry, "Is Ryoko up right now?" he asked.

The girls looked at one another, and Nana roared, "HOW THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

Rito gave Nana a look of annoyance, then sighed at his own idiocy. "Can you just call her number? It's on my phone."

Twenty minutes later, Rito was talking to Ryoko on the phone. "Well Rito, why are you calling me at… three in the early morning?"

Rito started smelling more smoke and said "Well Yami is burning all cloth and any sort of leather. Her body is burning everything to a crisp, even burning flesh."

Ryoko sighed and yawned, saying "I'd ask how long it take to get to you, but since the storm is locking everyone in, I can't get to you."

Rito then said, "Then I'll take her to you."

Every female's eye cocked and Mikan said, "Take Yami to Ryoko-san's house in this weather? You must be insane."

Rito looked to Mikan and said, "Do you see an alternative? If we don't get her to Ryoko's place, not only will she die, we'll be out of a house."

Mikan looked at Rito worried and said, "You do realize that there are not only rain bullets going on out there, but also high-speed winds!"

Rito growled, sucked in his breath, and picked up Yami off the couch, feeling his back crisping up. He began to slightly giggle, trying to cover for the pain. "Rito!" Lala cried out, getting in front of him, "What are you doing with her?! You're not going to survive with her on your back!"

Rito grinned through the pain and said, "Thank you for the vote of confidence Lala, but I need to get her to Ryoko's Clinic."

Lala shook her head and said, "Mikado-sensei's Clinic is on the other side of the city! It'll take you at least two hours to get there!"

Rito started walking towards the door, just a set of police light went passed the doorway. "Fucking hell, police officers are out there?!" Rito growled out.

Lala then got in front of Rito, and she looked like she was about to cry, "Rito, please! Don't go out there!"

Rito then said to Lala, "Lala? Can you get my earpiece from my room?"

Lala sighed in defeat and said, "I'll go get it." She then left the front of the house and went to his room to find his ear piece. Around a minute later Lala came back with his ear piece, placed it in his ear and turned it on, "Yukimoura? You there?" Rito asked.

Yuki's voice appeared in the ear piece, sounding somewhat tired, "What… *yawns* do you need Rito-sama?"

Rito then said, "Well, I need to get to Mikado-sensei's Clinic right now."

Yukimoura then said, "Mikado-sensei's Clinic? That'll take you an hour at minimum if you sprint nonstop! Not only that, but the police are patrolling now!"

Rito then said, "That's why I need your help. Are you in the SSS HQ?"

Yukimoura then said, "Never left the HQ. What do you need?"

Rito shifted Yami on his back, trying to giggle off the pain and said, "Well, the police are out on patrol tonight in force, I need you to be my eyes and ears while I make my way to Mikado's Clinic."

Rito heard Yuki get up and call the other girls in the underground base, "Give us a few seconds Rito… Okay, we're live."

Rito looked to Nana and Momo, cocking his head to the front door and they nodded, getting in front of the door grabbing the handle, "Three, two, one, NOW!" Rito yelled and the two of them threw the door open as high speeds of winds blasted through the house. Rito sprinted out of the door, jumped over the gate connecting the house to the road, and went Mach speed down the road.

Rito sprinted through the city and avoided police when Yukimoura alerted him to them. Overall, Rito got to Ryoko's Clinic in about fifteen minutes.

Rito's skin was burning itself up while carrying Yami, it didn't help that there was a massive storm spraying him with cold rain, solid hail bullets, and thirty-five to forty mile per hour winds. The fact that Yami's body was heating up in the fifteen minutes it took to get there was not helping Rito in the slightest.

Rito pounded on Ryoko's door, and she opened it as immediately as she could. "Rito-kun! Get in here!"

Rito quickly got in and asked franticly in a mix of pain and worry, "Where do I put her?!"

Ryoko quickly directed him to the medical wing of her clinic and Rito quickly found one of the examining pods, dropping her into the machine. Rito raised her up and strapped her into place. Ryoko closed the pod and then saw Rito's burnt back, "Oh Sweet Jesus! Did Golden Darkness do this to your back?!"

Rito stripped off his shirt and looked to Ryoko, "How is she?" He said with a major bit of worry.

Ryoko shook her head and said, "You're the one worse off and you care for others more then yourself, most women would pay to have a male with a heart of gold like yours."

Rito grinned devilishly and said, "What? You don't like it when I'm being perverted?"

Ryoko grinned and said, "Not saying that, I just like you more when you're trying to be classy."

Rito slowly stripped off his pants and Ryoko saw a few burns on his waist, "Looks like I'll get the burn salve." She said and went to the medical cabinet, searching through the cabinets giving Rito a nice view of her plump ass.

Ryoko must've felt Rito's perversion and walked with a bit of a hip sway on her way back. " _Nebuladamnit Ryoko! You fuckin' tease!_ " Rito thought to himself.

Ryoko looked to Rito and said, "Alright Rito-kun, lay on your stomach."

Rito looked at Ryoko confused and she said, "Your energy might be able to heal wounds, but you need actual medicine to treat the dangerous wounds."

Rito got on his stomach on a bed, then looked to Yami in the examination pod and asked Ryoko, "Has this ever happened before?"

Ryoko got on then got on the same bed and placed her legs on both sides of his waist, applying the burn salve onto the burns on his back, with Rito sometimes giving out slight hisses of pain when Ryoko applied the salve to certain parts of the burnt skin, "Golden Darkness was a regular patient when I was moving around in the universe."

It took Ryoko around ten to fifteen minutes to apply the salve to the entire burn area on not only his back and waist, but back of his arms as well. When the entire salve job was done, Rito's KI started healing the salve covered burns.

Ryoko then said in wonderment, "No matter how many times I read the results from the test, words do not do it justice."

Rito then rolled his eyes and said, "Knowledge over power, eh Ryoko?"

Ryoko then grinned and looked at Rito saying, "Knowledge is Power Mister Yuuki. If you give knowledge of a high reward low risk stock to a person that plans to go into the stock market, they might become rich. If you give knowledge of a future attack, they can plan for it and possibly stop it, the only problem is intent of the person."

Rito sighed and said, "Don't tell me what I don't know Ryoko."

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Ryoko's phone went off and Ryoko picked it up. "Hello?"

Ryoko heard Mikan say, "Miss Ryoko? Are Rito and Yami there?"

Ryoko lightly smiled and said, "Rito-kun is healing and so is Yami-chan."

Mikan sighed in relief and asked, "Are they alright? Were they at your house all night?"

Ryoko looked to a sleeping Rito and said, "Yep, both are healing off their injuries."

Mikan then said, "That is a relief. Rito was very worried for Yami."

Ryoko then said, "You needn't worry, I'll drop them off at your house when they're done healing."

The conversation went back and forth for a few minutes, then Mikan said unexpectedly, "Miss Ryoko, can I ask you something?"

Ryoko then smiled and said, "Of course miss Yuuki, what do you need to ask?"

Mikan then asked, "What are your feelings towards my brother?"

Ryoko was caught off guard, being throw for a loop. "W-what brought this up Mikan-san?"

Mikan then said, "My brother talks of you fondly whenever he can. If you are manipulating him I swear I'll-"

Ryoko then sighed and said, "I don't know how to feel about him, it's a mix of wanting to know him and attraction to him. He also made me feel like a woman again."

She could feel Mikan blush and she stuttered out, "W-w-w-well, alright then. But I'll be keeping my eye on you!"

Ryoko giggled slightly and said, "Oh don't worry Mikan-san, I won't steal your Onii-chan away from you, I only wish to share him around."

Mikan stuttered and Ryoko ended the call, she looked over to Rito and walked over to him kissing him on the cheek, "Oh Rito-kun," Ryoko said sadly, "If only you knew what my past held, you wouldn't hold so close to yourself as you do."

She walked away from Rito and his eyes slightly opened, he thought to himself " _I already do Ryoko, I could never push you away. I'll do right by you Ryoko, I promise you that._ "

 **CHAPTER 35: COMPLETED!**

 **Crimson: Fuck yes!**

 **Inner Crimson: The Chapter is completed! And just in time for Halloween!**

 **Crimson: We have a few more projects on Fanfiction and You tube to get done!**

 **Inner Crimson: We'd love for you to check out our You tube channel, not only that, we have two more chapters of different stories to add to the list!**

 **Crimson: My Little Insanity and another story you'll see very soon!**

 **Inner Crimson: The link to our channel is on our profile, and if you don't go there, we'll just leave it here!**

 **www. you tube channel/UCYE7Ihlabsm4uZMog1P4wcQ (Get rid of the spaces)**

 **Crimson: Well, we've overplayed our stay!**

 **Inner Crimson: Shall we Crim?**

 **Crimson: Do you even need to ask?**

 **Inner Crimson/Crimson: Thank you all so much for taking the time to read our story/stories! This is Inner/CrimsonFucker4455 with Chapter 35 of TLR: R, PEACE OUT! AND HAPPY OKTOBERFEST/HALLOWS EVE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	36. Appearances of the Father

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: Well, Chapter 36, we're at this point.**

 **Gid: What point?**

 **Crimson: Lord Gid, welcome to my humble abode.**

 **Gid: Where is this?**

 **Crimson: One second, AHEM! I, CrimsonFucker4455 do not own either the TLR Story or License, You all know by now. WHY THE FUCK MUST WE ALL SAY THIS EVERY GODDAMN TIME?!**

 **Gid: What are you talking about? Who are you talking to?**

 **Crimson: *Points to the camera* Them, the fans I keep up with.**

 **Gid: I'm completely lost on this. Wait, is that camera recording us?!**

 **Crimson: Yes, it is.**

 **Gid: *Throws something at the camera, knocking it onto the floor***

 **Crimson: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-**

 ***The Camera shorts out***

 **AN: WARNING! THERE WILL BE A LEMON AT THE START OF THE CHAPTER! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU READ THIS FAR AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ON THE INTERNET?! IF YOU GET BUTTHURT WITH WHAT I SAID, GTFO THE INTERNET AND STICK TO YOUR SOCIAL LIVES!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko Girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

 **Rin Kujou**

 **Aya Fujisaki**

 **Mea Kurosaki**

 **Peke**

 **Nemesis**

"Welcome home Honey,": Normal Speech

" _Why does this happen to me?!_ ": Thoughts

" _ **This isn't good!**_ ": Robotic Speech

" **Well, fuck!** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 36: Appearances of the Father

Rito scrubbed the dirt and sweat off his person as he ran the soap across his person. He had just gone through a rigorous training session, multiple gun katas, hand to hand practice, weapon practice, and general stamina training. To say the least, Rito was coated in a thick sheen of sweat and grime.

Rito then turned on the shower, spraying him down with water, rinsing the suds off. Rito poured shampoo into his hair and scrubbed it deeper into his hair. The shower head sprayed water into his hair and sprayed the suds off his head.

Rito turned off the shower and pulled out a towel from the cabinet and dried himself off, then wrapped it around his waist. Rito then walked out of the bathroom, and walked back to his room, he was tired, and he wanted to rest.

Rito got to his bedroom and started hearing… noises, noises of pleasure. Rito slowly placed his ear to the door and heard Nana and Momo going at it, to the point where he was hearing his bed squeak and squeal loudly.

Rito opened the door and he couldn't help dropping his jaw at the sight.

 **18+ PART STARTING NOW! YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW!**

Nana was thrusting into Momo with what looked to be a thick black strap on penis, Momo's breast bouncing back and forth, Momo moaning loudly and Nana letting out sharp breaths and orders to Momo, "You want it to be Rito's dick, don't you bitch?" Nana said with the edge of a dominatrix.

"Yes Nana-sama! I want it to be Rito's dick!" Momo moaned out and squealed as Nana started playing with Momo's puckering asshole.

Rito felt his dick harden as Nana dominated Momo, Rito then dropped the towel, letting it fall to the floor and letting his erect member into the air. Rito slowly walked over to Nana and wrapped his arms around her stomach, rubbing his dick on her ass crack, grabbing her attention, "R-r-r-r-rito-kun!" Nana cried out, stopping her thrusting.

Rito started nibbling on Nana's ear and said, "You don't have to stop for me, I quite enjoyed you dominating Momo. I quite like this new sextual personality of yours."

Nana continued to blush and said in an embarrassed tone, "I-I-I-I don't want you to see me in this form, It's lewd!"

Rito stopped nibbling on Nana's ear and said, "Well, if you want someone to blame, blame both Lala and yourself."

Nana gave Rito a withering look and said, "Explain yourself."

Rito shrugged and said, "Well, Lala spiked you with an aphrodisiac almost a year ago while her personality was changed, and there was nothing you could've done. The second part is the fact that no matter how many times you say you hate sex, you keep coming to either me, your sisters, or the VR Room for pleasure."

Nana continued to give Rito a withering look and said, "What about you, you beast? You do the same thing with the VR Room, Anue, this bimbo and myself."

Rito slapped Nana's ass and said, "Show your younger sister some respect, you two might bicker and argue, but you two are still family."

Nana stopped glaring at Rito and started giving him a questioning look, "How did you know I was the older sister?" She asked.

Rito looked to Nana and said, "Lala, though, I think Momo is growing impatient with us just chatting with one another."

It was true, Momo was starting to quiver and shake at the large rubber dick inside of her. "Oh, right." Nana said, "What should I-"

Rito then said, "Mistress Nana, what would you have me do?"

Nana then regained her dominatrix style of speaking and authority, saying, "Rito, ram that monster down this slut's throat!"

Rito stopped rubbing his dick on Nana's ass and walked over to Momo's side of the bed, got on it, and placed his legs to the sides of Momo's head, making Momo look up, he placed his hands on the sides of her head and thrusted his member into her mouth, gagging her.

Nana resumed her thrusting and Momo started sucking Rito's member, which was being jammed down her throat. Rito saw Nana thrusting roughly into and out of Momo, letting out sharp breaths.

Rito internally grinned and saw that Nana was reaching her limit, Momo had already passed it and was trying her best not to cum. "Nana," Rito said, "Yourself and Momo seem to be at your limits."

Nana tried giving Rito a hard glare, but was failing to do so with her breath ragged and tongue lopping out of her mouth. "I-I'm fine you idiot, and don't say my name without my permission!"

Rito let out a cheeky grin, saying, "Come on Mistress, release your frustrations onto Momo."

Nana's eyes rolled to the back of her skull and she let out a loud scream of utter bliss cumming, making Momo also cum. "FUCK!" Nana screamed, and Momo moaned into Rito's dick.

Nana pulled out and fell onto her back, breathing heavily. Rito pulled his member out of Momo's mouth and began to unstrap the strap on and Nana was in too much pleasure to notice. When Nana finally noticed that the toy was no longer on her person, she felt Rito's tongue licking her still sensitive nether regions. "R-r-r-rito-kun?!" Nana cried.

Rito continued to suck and lick on Nana's pussy, then stopped, saying cheekily, "Yes mistress?"

Nana whined, "Please, stop." Trying to play to Rito's heart strings.

Rito knew what Nana was doing, but held strong, saying, "What? I just want to keep you entertained."

Nana grabbed Rito's hair and tried to push his head away, and said, "Please! S-stop!"

Rito continued to lick Nana's pussy, and started to finger her.

Nana's body started to betray her, then she heard Rito say, "Well Nana, want me to stop?"

Nana moaned loudly and said, "N-no, d-don't stop!"

Rito grinned and said, "As one of my queens asks." Then continued to please Nana's pussy.

Nana then came again, squealing and screaming in pleasure. Rito then stopped pleasing her, and placed his member onto her pussy, rubbing it back and forth. Nana bit down on her lip and looked at Rito with a begging look that screamed, 'Take me now' and Rito was ready to give her everything.

Rito then thrusted into Nana's pussy, making her moan in pleasure. Rito knew Nana was already horny, so he didn't even hold back on her. She moaned, squealed, and sometimes even grunted as Rito thrusted into Nana.

Rito felt Nana tighten up and he felt her cum again, "How many times have you came in these rounds?" Rito asked.

Nana moaned out, "Five times, ah!"

Rito smirked and said, "Only five times? Let's make it eight to ten."

Nana blushed and said, "T-ten? I won't last this long!"

Rito grinned in a perverted way, and said, "Okay Nana, if you can hold out that long, I'll do whatever you want."

Nana looked at Rito and said, "Anything?"

Rito then said, "Anything you want, within reason."

Nana then said, "Deal."

 **18+ SCENE IS NOW OVER! MOVE ALONG!**

Almost an hour later, Nana and Momo were cuddling closer to Rito. "Well," Rito said, then asked, "How was it?"

Nana smiled as she cuddled into his chest and said, "It was incredible."

Momo smiled and said, "Very good, never knew you had perversion to that level on you."

Nana gave Momo a look and said to her, "You learn something new every day."

Rito realized that this might've been the first time that the two of them had a civil conversation in a few months to a year. The two of them could do with this more often, hell, he could do with this more often.

Unfortunately, that only lasted a few minutes before the arguments started. " _Oh well, it was fun while it lasted._ " Rito thought to himself.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Rito, Lala and Haruna walked over to Seinan high, chatting amongst themselves. They only got halfway there when Zastin appeared in front of them and asked to talk to Lala alone, Lala said to go ahead of her and they did so. Next one gone was Haruna, saying she needed to meet up with her club for last minute training.

Rito got to the front of Seinan High and saw… " _Oh FUCK!_ " Rito thought to himself as he saw who he wasn't expecting for another week, Gid Lucion Deviluke. He was a lot smaller and seemed to be in his kid form, possibly from taking care of a few enemies or revolutionists. He was standing right in front of Saki, Rin, and Aya. "Well now," Saki started, "Are you lost kid?"

Aya seemed to answer Saki and she said, "Seems to be the case Saki-sama."

Saki then said, "Aw, are you too tired to walk?" It seemed that Gid was shaking his legs in a way that seemed like he was tired to get her to think it.

Gid said in a much younger voice, "Please pretty lady, carry me!"

Saki was caught off guard at the Kid's complement and said, "I, I guess I have no choice, do I?" giving an aura of not caring, but in her head, she was squeeing like a kid on Christmas.

"Really?!" Gid said, pretending to sound happy.

Saki got into a piggyback crouch and said, "Alright, get on my back."

Aya, squealed and said, "That's our Saki-sama, she's so kind!"

Saki grinned and said to Aya, "You can call me the queen of kindness." Saki then turned her head to Gid and said, "Okay little guy, where's your house?"

Rito could see Gid grinning perversely and said, "HERE!" grabbing Saki's large bosom and laughing, catching her off guard.

Aya and Rin's jaws dropped, then they proceeded to glare at Gid, Rin readying her practice sword and Aya clenching her fist. "Stop right there!" Rin yelled, "How dare you touch Saki-sama's chest!"

Gid saw Aya and Rin as new targets and launched himself at them, pulling up their skirts and grabbing their bosoms. Rito couldn't help but facepalm at Gid, if he was the king, why did he have to act like a massive pervert? In both this timeline and the old one, he was a pervert, but it was still just an act, to be honest he was completely whipped by Sephie.

Gid then saw Rito, rushed up to him and said, "Big brother! Save me! Those mean ladies are scary and being mean to me!"

Rito could feel the heated glares of Saki, Rin and Aya on him, so when Gid rushed up to him, intent on tackling him, Rito just moved out of the way and let Gid land on his face. Gid turned around and said, "Big bro?"

Rito came down on Gid like a bag of bricks and pounded his fist into Gid's head, slamming him on the ground. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Rito roared at Gid, like an older brother would do to his younger.

Gid held his hands to his head and asked, "Big bro? What's wrong?"

Rito crossed his arms and said, "What the fuck do you think is wrong?! You're groping and feeling women up again!"

Gid pretended to pout and said, "But big bro! You told me-"

Rito interrupted Gid by saying, "I swear to fuck, you spend too much time with auntie and uncle."

Saki seemed to glare at Rito and said, "Rito, how do you know this brat?" covering her bosom.

Rito grabbed the back of Gid's shirt and bowed to Saki, saying, "He's my brother, and I'm sorry he felt you up. Reason why he did so is the fact that it is a mix of him reading our father's manga collection and our neglectful aunt and uncle."

Gid tried to say something, but Rito interrupted him saying to Saki, "My little brother is sorry that he did it, I'll be taking him away now."

Saki pouted angrily and said, "Take him away, I don't want to see him again."

Rito took him through the school to the back of it and then Gid made Rito drop him to the ground, saying, "Get the fuck off me brat!"

Rito dropped Gid and said, "Finally got off your ass to come visit, or did Sephie-chan finally kick you in the ass to come make a visit, Lord Gid?"

Gid glared at Rito's tone and said, "I came on my own accord brat! I just had to take care of a few problems before I came here."

Rito shrugged and said, "You sure you weren't perving out on other women?"

Gid glared at Rito and said, "Shut the fuck up. By the way, how did you know I was coming?"

Rito giggled and said, "That can be taken so many different ways."

Gid gave Rito a withering look and said, "You know what I mean."

Rito grinned and said, "You were coming to visit at some point, what king wouldn't visit his daughter and husband-to-be?"

Gid shrugged and said, "You are quite cocky, you know that right?"

Rito bowed and said, "I know it and fully embrace it."

Rito looked up to Gid and saw his energy flare up, "You know what I want, you worthless human?" Gid asked.

Rito let his energy flare up as well and said, "To test my skills Lord Gid?"

Gid lunged for Rito and roared, "DAMN STRAIGHT!"

 **CHPATER 36: COMPLETED!**

 **Crimson: *Adjusts the camera* Finally got it working again, fucking Gid.**

 **Inner: What happened?**

 **Crimson: Gid shorted out the camera by knocking it off the computer. That is the last time I bring him in here!**

 **Inner: You couldn't have known that would be his reaction to being recorded.**

 **Crimson: You've got a point, ANYWHO! This has been CrimsonFucker4455 With more To Love Ru: Restart, PEACE!**

 **Inner: PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	37. Royal Flush

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: Well, we've come this far in such a short time?**

 **Inner: I have to admit, it is shocking.**

 **Crimson & Inner: Thank you, All of you, for 100k views on this story!**

 ***Multiple Party Cannons and Fireworks go off spelling out "We thank all of you for all of your support!" ***

 **Crimson: Before we get started, we'd like to address a few new additions to the story, back in Chapter 34, we implemented our own song into the story. Like chapter 3 we want your help with songs, anything goes when it comes to music, so long as we can understand it.**

 **Inner: The last thing we need is a song we can't understand, like one in German or Bulgarian. WE ONLY SPEAK ENGLISH AND A BIT OF SPANISH, AND OUR SPANISH IS VERY LIMITED IN MEMORY!**

 **Crimson: Jesus Inner, you needn't yell that loudly to get the fact that we only know two languages across.**

 **Inner: Sorry Crim.**

 **Crimson: Not a Problem, anyway, shall we get started?**

 **Inner: Not a Problem, AHEM! CrimsonFucker4455 does not own Either the TLR Story or License, how long must we do this Crim?**

 **Crimson: Until the story is done, and I already made that complaint.**

 **Inner: FUCK! How long will that be?!**

 **Crimson: We're in Chapter 37 right now, we have a long while till we're done.**

 **Inner: DOUBLE FUCK!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko Girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

 **Rin Kujou**

 **Aya Fujisaki**

 **Mea Kurosaki**

 **Peke**

 **Nemesis**

"Oh my god.": Normal speech

" _Fire in the hole!"_ : Thoughts

" _ **What just happened!?**_ : Robotic Speech

" **This is really bad!** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 37: Royal Flush

Yami slowly ate a piece of Taiyaki and continued to read the book she was holding, she stopped looking at her book, then looked at the piece of Taiyaki. She was confused about Rito, who was he? He seemed like a normal boy, but how did he know the look of Tear, a woman she once called a mother and older sister to her? And the rage in the VR Room, what was he talking about wives?

Yami felt a rumbling in the ground and looked up, seeing everyone else screaming and holding onto poles and such, things were being knocked over, people were falling over, and some kids were hugging their parents, crying. Then, as suddenly as soon as it started, it stopped just as quickly. She turned to Seinan High and heard a faint crashing noise and a scream. Yami felt she needed to be there and used her trans ability to make a pair of wings and began to fly towards Seinan High. _"What is going on there!?"_ Yami thought to herself.

 **WITH RUN**

Run slowly made her way back to her/Ren's old classroom. _"Please let Rito-kun be in there!"_ Run thought, she could hear Ren gagging and he said to her, "Why do you waste your time with that human filth?! He isn't worthy of you! Nor is he with Lala!"

Run internally groaned and thought, _"Need I remind you that you got caught off guard and were forced to change into me?! You're fucking useless!"_

Ren roared at Run, "I'M NOT USELESS YOU IDIOT! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!"

Run rolled her eyes and thought, _"You've been doing a stellar job so far Ren, and tell me, how many words have you said to Lala while Rito was around?"_

Ren scoffed and said, "Forget words, we've kissed before!"

Run shuttered and she thought, _"A body pillow, you made out with a nebuladamn body pillow. Not the real person."_

Ren sighed and said, "I'm preparing for the real thing! Don't rush me!"

Run couldn't help but facepalm, then thought, _"You do realize Lala and Rito have a sex life? Right?"_

Ren sputtered and cried, "WHAT?! I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD! HE TAINTED MY PERSIOUS LALA SATALIN DEVILKUE! WHEN I-"

Run made a twenty-pound weight appear above Ren's head and let it drop onto his head, knocking him down, "Ow! What was that for!?" Ren yelled.

Run sighed and thought, _"Your constant moaning and bitching was becoming unbearable. You weren't here, but I've been keeping tabs with other students that are in this school, Lala isn't exactly quite about it."_

Ren growled as they got closer to the door, then said, "Run, when you open the door, change into me so I can beat up Rito!"

Run internally glared at Ren and thought, _"Not fucking happening."_

Run got to the door and opened it, not seeing Rito or Lala in their seats, _"They can't be, not at this hour."_ She thought. Before Ren could imply anything, there was a loud crashing noise coming from outside near the soccer fields.

"What the hell's going on!?" One of the males yelled as a massive shockwave shook the school. "There's something going on at the Soccer Fields!" A female yelled.

Run paled and thought _"Oh Nebula, RITO!"_ and proceeded to rush out of the room to the Soccer Fields.

 **WITH YUI**

Yui slowly checked the papers she was supposed to do, then stopped thinking about Rito. He was… odd, to say the least. Yui had learned the hard way that all men excluding the ones in her family were scum, they were all the same. They used women and when they were done with them, they'd move on from them, and they were massive perverts for any woman. She pulled up her purse and pulled out the photo that was taken of them at the Maid Café, as much as she hated to admit, he looked handsome in the suit. She shook her head and thought, _"What is wrong with me!? I despise men! They are all the same! They only care about themselves!"_

That's when the three little Yui's appeared around her head, the pure innocent side of her in front of her, dressed in a white toga and carrying a harp, The lustful horny side of her on her left, dressed in a skintight leather S&M suit, carrying a cat o nine tails and riding crop, and the pissed off logical side on her right, wearing a business suit top with Camo pants and carrying a book and a set of keys.

The Pure Yui said, "It's not that bad, he's a male with a heart!"

The Lustful Yui said, "From what Lala-san is saying, he's hung like a horse. I want a ride on him!"

The Pissed Yui said, "He doesn't care about us! He'll use us! He's just like all the rest!"

The three of them yelled at one another, then proceeded to get into a massive catfight with one another, screaming and yelling at one another. Yui was rocked from her thoughts from a massive shockwave rocking the entire school. "What was that?!" Yui yelled and rushed out of the room towards where the shockwave came from.

 **WITH RISA & HARUNA**

Risa, Mio and Haruna were in the tennis court talking after practice, "Come on Risa," Haruna said, "You've been spacing out more often and for longer periods of time."

Risa rubbed her head with a wet towel and took a drink of water saying, "Sorry Haruna, parents fighting again and I'm not getting much sleep with these flashes of vivid dreams forcing me awake."

Mio got in front of Risa's face and opened up her eyelids with two fingers looking into her eye, making Risa cry out in shock, she cried, "MIO?! What are you doing!?"

Mio continued look into Risa's eye and then sighed, then stopped, letting go of Risa's eyelids and said, "You need rest Risa-chan, I'll see if Sugasa-sensei can let off for a few days."

Risa shook her head and quickly said, "I don't need it Mio! I'm fine! I want to be on my best at the tournament!"

Haruna shook her head and said, "Risa, training is one thing, but we need our team one hundred percent rested for the tournament, that includes you Risa."

Risa was about to say something, but the shockwave hit them harder than everyone else, then the loud crashing sounded. "What the hell was that?!" Risa yelled fearfully.

Haruna and Mio saw a lot of other students running towards the sound and Haruna said, "We'll find out, let's go!"

 **WITH MIKAN**

Mikan looked at the board and wrote down her notes, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Rito. She looked out the window to Seinan High and thought, _"Why does it feel like something bad is happening to Rito?"_

That's when the shockwave rocked the entire school, Mikan's teacher yelled to everyone to get underneath their desks, but as soon as they did it, the shockwave stopped. Mikan's family danger sense went off like an alarm and she got out from under her desk and rushed out of the school to Seinan Academy.

 **WITH LALA**

Zastin and Lala were on the roof of the school and Lala was talking to Zastin. Lala looked to Zastin and said, "What is it Zastin? If it is about my allowance, I'm still good on that front."

Zastin shook his head and said, "It isn't about your allowance, it's about your father."

Lala's eyes widened and she let Zastin continue speaking, "He's coming for a visit, to test Rito."

Lala's eyes widened and she began to hyperventilate and fell to her knees, tears threatening to fall. "I've almost lost him once, please tell me Papa will be easy on him."

Zastin shook his head and said, "I can't know for sure, but he did use most of his energy during an enemy raid. So, the Groom-to-be will have that much of a crutch."

Lala looked up to Zastin and said, "How much energy does he have?"

Zastin shook his head and said, "Ten percent of his normal KI, five million units."

Lala sighed and said, "Rito nearly matches that! He's at four point nine!"

Zastin sighed and said, "We can only hope that Rito-sama holds his own against Gid-sama."

Both of them heard Rito and Gid yell and a loud explosion along with a massive shockwave made itself known. "Oh no." Lala muttered.

"Lala-sama…" Zastin said.

"Take me to him, now!" Lala cried.

Zastin sighed and said, "Yes Lala-sama."

 **WITH RITO**

Rito and Gid slammed into the ground on opposite sides of the Soccer Field. Rito and Gid looked at each other for a few seconds before Gid said, "You know why I'm here, don't you boy?"

Rito nodded and said, "Of course sir, you want to test me if I'm worthy enough for m- your daughter."

Gid cracked his neck and said, "You're right, and just so you know, you wouldn't survive my full power, you're looking at Gid Lucion Deviluke at ten percent power! You'll be fighting me with a massive crutch, but I'm feeling generous with you."

Rito knew that Gid never felt generous at all in his life, but wasn't going to let it pass him up. Rito bowed and said, "I'll give it my all then!"

Gid readied himself for combat and so did Rito, Rito then whistled and summoned Alpha. Gid rushed towards Rito and dodged out of the way. He needed a minute at most, Lala upgraded his standard suit and made the final touches on a new suit that came from both the crystal C gave him and the Custom engine from the succubus mother's car. She also made the speed on the summon to at most a minute.

Gid continued to swing and kick at Rito, and their fight so far was attracting all the students' attention. Alpha landed in front of Rito and opened his back up to Rito. Rito stepped into Alpha and the suit locked onto Rito himself. _**"Hello Rito, I'm glad to see you're still in one piece."**_

Rito cracked his neck and said to Alpha, "I need you to switch suits to the new one Lala was working on."

Alpha started to switch the plates on the suit around and said, _**"Of course sir, let me run the first-time use guide for you."**_

Rito felt the armor plates become smaller and the suit become lighter, "I can guess that the suit sacrifices most of the armor for a massive speed boost."

" _ **Of course sir, though your strength increases by a bit, not by much though."**_ Alpha said.

Rito felt the suit stop shifting and he started to stretch. "Not so tight fit." Rito said, and the helmet turned to a fox styled helmet.

Gid growled and said, "You're hiding behind my daughter's tech? Well, I can't blame you, your race is frail."

Rito said to Gid, "Not hiding, biding my time." Then sped around Gid, punching, and kicking him around like a ragdoll. Rito punched and kicked him back and forth, up, and down.

Gid finally stopped Rito by grabbing his hand, blocking his punch. Rito punched with his other hand and Gid did the same with the other. _"Fuck! Not good!"_ Rito thought to himself.

Gid jumped up and kneed him in both elbows, Making Rito cry out in pain, then Gid unloaded his entire fury upon Rito, giving Rito many injuries and broken bones. "A-alpha! G-get o-of m-me!" Rito gasped in pain.

Gid must've heard him because Gid headbutted Rito's visor, shattering it, sending glassing into his head. "Fuck!" Rito cried out in pain.

"RITO-KUN!" He heard Haruna cry out.

Rito felt Gid kick Rito off and send Alpha flying off his body, sending both of them flying. Rito rolled into a hill and groaned in pain, it had been a long while since he had been beaten this heavily.

Rito felt his whole body cry out in a clusterfuck of sparks in his body. He wanted to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. The world needed him, whether it wanted it or not. Rito slowly got up and felt Gid kick him right in the ribs, cracking a few of them. Rito cried out in pain and Gid said "Just give up human, you can't win against me."

Rito looked up to Gid and said, "No way in fucking hell am I giving up against you, you shit!"

Gid then said, "I like your fire boy, but you need to know when to give up!"

Rito got back up and pulled out pieces of glass from his head, and raised his fists. "Not a fucking chance Lord Gid."

Gid shook his head and said, "You're as stubborn as a mule boy, just stay down!"

Rito readied himself and said, "I've heard that a lot!"

Gid and Rito remained silent and ready for a few seconds, then the both lunged for each other. "ONII-CHAN!" Rito heard Mikan cry out.

"DADDY! RITO-KUN! STOP, PLEASE!" Lala cried

Both of them readied punches and they both hit at the exact same time, sending a massive shockwave out.

Zastin's eyes widened, "This is going to be a fight for the ages," He said.

 **Chapter 37: COMPLETE!**

 **Inner: Thank you for reading this chapter, though, we have to end this chapter on a sour note.**

 **Crimson: Yes, sadly. To the Certain Guest Reviewer saying that we were part of a cancer, I'd like to see you do better.**

 **Inner: And to put it as a person we watch once said, "Just because you hate us, you ain't gonna stop us."**

 **Crimson: We kind of knew that this was coming from day one, and you know what? We don't fucking care about hate. If you want to hate on us, hate on us, it will not stop us, sure we've had people joke about hunting us down, but they knew, and we knew it was a joke, no harm in it. So, anyone want to hate on us, do so, we won't give two shits about it, but if you threaten to take our work down, so help us we will not let this story die by any means necessary! You take it the fuck down, we'll just reupload it! We already remade and revamped all the chapters we've uploaded! So, we dare anyone stupid enough to test us, we'll open both barrels on anyone stupid enough to come after our work that we've spent blood sweat and tears on! Try us, we dare you.**

 **Inner: We didn't want to pull this up, but we don't like it when people hate on us just to hate, it's stupid.**

 **Lala: What's going on in here?**

 **Crimson: Ending the chapter.**

 **Lala: Mind if I?**

 **Inner: Not at all Lala.**

 **Lala: This was CrimsonFucker4455 with Chapter 37 of To Love Ru: Restart.**

 **Inner & Outer: PEACE!**

 **Read, Review, Enjoy!**


	38. All In

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: Chapter 38, we've gotten to this part!**

 **Inner: The final Gid/Rito fight part?**

 **Crimson: For right now. Let's get it started.**

 ***The door to Crimson's Office opens and Sephie walks in***

 **Sephie: So, this is Crimson's office.**

 **Crimson: Queen Sephie! What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with your daughters and their Fiancé?**

 **Sephie: They can handle themselves just fine, mind if I do the… what do you call it, disclaimer?**

 **Inner: If you can, we'd be much appreciative.**

 **Sephie: AHEM! CrimsonFucker4455 does not own either the To Love Ru License or Story. Was that good?**

 **Crimson: You did great Miss Sephie!**

 **Inner: Smashing job!**

 **Sephie: *Lightly blushes* T-thank you, you two.**

 **Crimson: See you all at the end of the chapter!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko Girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

 **Rin Kujou**

 **Aya Fujisaki**

 **Mea Kurosaki**

 **Peke**

 **Nemesis**

"Bottoms up!": Normal Speech

" _What the fuck is even going on?!"_ : Thoughts

" _ **I fucking missed!"**_ : Robotic Speech

" **We're gonna die!"** : Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 38: All In

 **WITH MOMO & NANA**

Momo and Nana were lazing around the house, with Momo tending to the plants while Nana was tending to the animals in her Virtual Safari. Both were in their own little worlds, until they both heard the doorbell going off.

Momo and Nana broke away from what they were doing and went to the door. Momo opened it and saw their mother standing in front of it with armed Elite Devilukian Guards. "Mama?" Momo asked, "What are you doing here?"

Sephie sighed and said, "It has to do with your elder sister's Fiancé."

Nana proceeded to get worried and asked, "Does it also have to do with Papa as well?"

"Yes," Sephie said, "Your father insisted to test Rito-kun's strength in combat."

Both Nana and Momo looked at each other, then groaned at their father's insatiable thirst for combat and violence. "Where is he?" Momo asked.

"This city's high school. Seinan High I think it's called." Sephie said.

Nana then asked, "Have you come to get us to watch the fight?"

Before Sephie could give an answer, there came a massive shockwave, making Celine thrash around and roar angrily. "I get the feeling that the shockwave was Papa's doing?" Nana asked.

"Seems like it." Sephie said, then asked, "Shall we go?"

They didn't need a second to think about the answer.

 **WITH RIRI**

Riri slowly made her way to one of the windows to watch the fight that was going on at the Soccer Field. She knew that Gid was there, as was Rito. She wanted to just rush down to the field and utterly massacre Gid while he was like this, but she'd bide her time for now. She managed to get to an unoccupied window and looked out it with her elbows on the windowsill and her chin in her hands, "Try not to disappoint me Rito-kun. I don't want my investments to be wastes of time." She said in a dreamy tone.

 **WITH RITO (PRESENT TIME)**

There were a few times in Rito's life that he just wanted to give up, dig a hole, and bury himself in it, the first real one being the torturous training with Gid and Zastin in his previous life, the second one being having heard that his chances of getting Lala pregnant in his previous life was 0.0085% at best, and the final time was here in this life, facing off against Gid Lucion Deviluke in a battle, possibly to the death.

Rito, knowing his normal odds against Gid didn't like them. Even worse when he knew that he had a fifth of his standard KI Reserves. If it was anyone else, they'd be fighting a loosing battle, but Rito remembered Gid's combat style if he needed to get up and personal, quick and pain-inducing. Even though Rito knew Gid's combat style, it was going to be tough since he hadn't fought against him in combat in around SEVEN years, even though he had the VR Room, he hadn't gone up against Gid in any training or stress relief he had done.

Rito and Gid traded punches and blows, hurting an injuring each other. "Oh good god!" One of the males yelled, "They're killing each other!"

Rito grabbed Gid's leg as he kicked it towards Rito, and flipped him over, slamming him multiple times into the ground, then letting him go, sending him skidding down the field. "Not bad brat!" Gid growled and spat out a bit of blood, "But playtime is over! Surrender and I'll show your planet and yourself a quick mercy!"

Rito wiped a bit of blood from his lip and said, "Not happening Lord Gid, it'd be more likely that I'd be dead from boredom than your fighting. I mean, really! You hit like a bitch!"

A large Tick mark appeared on the back of Gid's head and Gid roared, "YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Gid rushed Rito and Rito dodged out of the way, and grabbed the back of Gid's shirt and threw him down the field, making a large skid mark as he went down the field. Gid rolled onto his feet and rushed Rito, punching him in the gut, catching him off guard and making the rest of Rito's breakfast itself known, along with a tiny bit of blood.

Rito stepped back a few steps and fell to his knees and heaved the contents of his breakfast and a bit of blood as well onto the ground. Gid, wanting an advantage, rushed Rito and kicked him in the face, making Rito backflip and sprayed the rest of the bloodied puke all around himself and on himself. "ONII-CHAN!" Rito heard Mikan cry out.

Run prayed for Rito to make it out of this fight, but Ren couldn't help but boast out, "If I was in a fight with Lord Gid Lucion Deviluke, I'd have already won by now!"

Run proceeded to glare heavily at Ren and thought, _"If you were fighting him Ren, you'd be a smear on the grass by now. You talk big game, but you can never, and will never be able to back it up! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

Risa could see the pain in Rito's eyes and feel it with every punch, kick, and broken bone that sounded off like a fog horn. "What the fuck are we doing here just sitting?! We've gotta help him!" Risa yelled to Haruna and Mio.

Mio looked to Risa and asked, "What do you expect to do?! This is a battle of two colossal titans in the form of a child and one of our classmates! We'll just get caught in the crossfire if we intrude!"

Risa grabbed her tennis racquet and said, "Better to do something than nothing at all!"

Haruna grabbed Risa's arm and Risa looked back to Haruna, "Haruna?" Risa asked.

"Rito told me, if he ever got into these situations to just trust him." Haruna said.

Risa tried to shake off Haruna's hand and cried, "Don't you see what the hell is going on with him?! Rito is being clobbered by that kid! I'm doing something whether you like it or not!" She broke free of Haruna's grasp and rushed the child that was utterly wailing on Rito.

Multiple cries of "RISA! NO!" Sounded from everywhere but the adrenalin in her brain kicked into overdrive and she raised the racquet over her head, and smashed it into the back of the child's head. Risa was hoping that the force from the weapon in her hand would send the kid flying, but it only bounced off his head and grabbed his attention.

Risa paled as the kid glared at her, the voice made it all the more frightening, "So, you wanted my attention girl?"

Rito must've seen Risa, as he grabbed the racquet from her hand and smashed it into Gid's jaw, sending him flying back. "RISA! RUN!" Rito yelled at her.

"B-but-" Risa started.

Rito knew that Gid would be up in about a few seconds so Rito picked up Risa, saying "Please, find it in your heart to forgive me!" then proceeded to kiss her, and then threw her back up the hill to where Mio and Haruna were.

Gid rushed Rito and smashed the racquet into Gid's throat and then into his jaw, though the racquet had taken enough of a beating and snapped into two pieces. Rito threw it away and Gid proceeded to tackle Rito, and went to town on him. Rito, caught onto this tactic and guarded himself from Gid's blows. Rito punched Gid in the face and sent him stumbling off Rito. Rito took advantage of the momentary turnaround and unloaded his entire fury onto Gid.

Alpha must've woken up because music started playing from his direction, a tune that Rito had the feeling would've gotten him in a lot of trouble if his parents could understand it.

 **NEW SONG UPLOADED: Song: This is gonna hurt,** **Band: Sixx A.M.**

The guitar riffs started off on a metal like tone and seemed to pick up in ferocity, then the guitar started shredding to a sweet tune.

 **Feels like your life is over,**

 **Feels like all hope is gone,**

 **You kiss it all away, maybe, maybe**

Rito and Gid rushed one another and wailed on each other, not letting the other get ahead in the fight, back and forth they went to town on each other.

 **This is a second coming,**

 **This is a call to arms,**

 **Your finest hour won't be wasted, wasted**

Rito grabbed Gid's arm and proceeded to ram his knee right into his elbow, feeling it stand firm, but making Gid gasp out in pain.

 **Hate, Hate, hell is what you make, make**

 **Rise against your fate, fate**

 **Nothing's gonna keep you down**

 **Even if it's killing you**

 **Because you know the truth**

Gid broke from Rito's grip and roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending both of them skidding back. They stayed still for a mere second, then they rushed one another.

 **Listen up! Listen up!**

 **There's a devil in the church!**

 **Got a bullet in the chamber and THIS IS GONNA HURT!**

Rito and Gid both kicked each other in the face and sent each other skidding or rolling back. Rito was having a difficult time finding steady ground, but so was Gid.

The guitar riffs returned for a second time and then stopped with the lyrics,

 **Let it out, let it out**

 **Keep your secrets in the shadows and**

 **You'll be sorry!**

 **Everybody's getting numb!**

 **Everybody's getting numb!**

 **Everybody's on the run!**

 **Everybody's on the run!**

Rito and Gid got back up and sprinted towards one another, many of the students couldn't help but feel bad for the both of them. Both the kid and the teen were giving each other their all, and neither of them had admitted defeat yet.

 **Listen up! Listen up!**

 **There's a devil in the church!**

 **Got a bullet in the chamber and THIS IS GONNA HURT!**

Both continued to unload on one another, with a certain Deviluke woman crying for both males to stop fighting.

 **You got your hell together**

 **You know it could be worse**

 **A self-inflicted murder, maybe, maybe**

No matter how many punches and kicks either male gave one another, both remained strong and determined to stay up. The toll on their bodies were starting to show though, their movements became more clunky and janky.

 **You say it's all a crisis**

 **You say it's all a blur**

 **There comes a time when you gotta face it, face it!**

Rito quickly rushed behind Gid, picked him up and lobbed him into one of the hills where the Soccer Field was. Gid immediately got back up and rushed Rito.

 **Hate, Hate, Hell is what you make, make**

 **Rise against your fate, fate**

 **Nothing's gonna keep you down**

 **Even if it's killing you**

 **Because you know the truth**

Gid made sure to injure Rito, and slammed his foot into Rito's head, Rito could feel his skull crack from the force. _"If that's the way he'll play it, sure! I'm definitely game!"_ Rito then grabbed Gid's leg and dropped an elbow on it, he could feel part of Gid's leg crack.

 **Listen up! Listen up!**

 **There's a devil in the church!**

 **Got a bullet in the chamber and THIS IS GONNA HURT!**

Gid jumped off Rito and fell to one leg, grunting in pain. "You little shit." Gid muttered.

 **Let it out, let it out**

 **Keep your secrets in the shadows and**

 **You'll be sorry!**

 **Everybody's getting numb!**

 **Everybody's getting numb!**

 **Everybody's on the run!**

 **Everybody's on the run!**

Gid and Rito readied up for another attack, but a voice cut through their fight and the music, "PLEASE! DADDY! RITO! STOP!" Lala cried out, tears staining her cheeks.

Both Gid and Rito turned to Lala and Gid said "Lala, you know what I must do, I do it with the ones I find worthy."

Lala wiped the tears away and said, "Please, don't-"

"Lala," Rito said, "I'll be fine, trust me Lala."

Lala nodded and said, "O-okay Rito. I trust you."

Rito felt Gid power up to full power at the time and said, "Now is for everything boy, show me your full power!"

Rito unleashed his entire KI reserves and both sets of KI made everyone have trouble breathing and made it felt like they all were in and arctic tundra. Then, the girls Rito cared about no longer felt the intense pressure of the KI, instead feeling like they were inside a warm, cozy wooden cabin with a crackling fire and hot cocoa.

Gid and Rito rushed one another and their entire KI reserves were put into their good fist.

 **Listen up! Listen up!**

 **There's a devil in the church!**

 **Got a bullet in the chamber and THIS IS GONNA HURT!**

Rito's and Gid's fists slammed into each other's person, Gid into Rito's jaw, and Rito into Gid's skull. Both men were lobbed into other sides of the Soccer Field and into Goal posts and nets.

"Oh Kami! RITO-ONII-CHAN!" Mikan cried and went to rush towards Rito, only for Zastin to stop her, "What are you doing Zastin!? I have to see him! HE NEEDS ME!"

Zastin held Mikan back and said, "We can't intervene! One must get up to be the victor!"

Everyone waited for what seemed to be an eternity for either to wake, then, almost twenty minutes later, Rito's fingers twitched, then his hand moved to push himself up. The entire school went nuts as Rito got up. Rito grunted in pain as he got up. Mikan and Lala rushed up to Rito and as soon as he got up, both women got underneath his armpits and held him steady.

"You're a fucking asshole Rito! A STUPID, FUCKING, ASSHOLE! Why did you need to do this?!" Mikan cried into her side.

Lala also gave Rito a piece of her mind as she said, "You risked your life against my father! And you're hurt beyond all hell!"

Rito giggled, then hissed in pain as he laughed, "Sorry for worrying you girls."

Both girls carrying him said at the same time, "Just shut up and let us take you to Ryoko-sensei."

Gid groaned in pain and got up, "Well done Rito Yuuki." He said and dusted himself off. "You've managed to beat me. But don't think you've won her hand yet boy."

Rito lightly saluted and said, "Read you loud and clear."

Gid then vanished into a teleporter beam and the beam disappeared.

Rito was then swarmed by every student thanking, praising, and cheering for him.

Rito was almost dropped by Lala and Mikan, but the SSS surrounded them and made themselves like a shield around the three of them.

Soon, they got to Ryoko's office and shielded in so that Rito could heal.

Mikan and Lala had questions for Rito, and they wanted them answered, now.

 **Chapter 38: COMPLETED!**

 **Crimson: Second chapter within a week?**

 **Inner: Seems like it.**

 **Crimson: I'll be damned!**

 **Sephie: How come?**

 **Crimson: We normally update once to twice a month. Been a long while since we've updated within a week.**

 **Inner: Been a long while.**

 **Sephie: What now?**

 **Crimson: One sec, This has been CrimsonFucker4455 with Chapter 38 of To Love Ru: Restart!**

 **Inner: PEACE!**

 **Crimson: Want something to Drink Sephie?**

 **Read, Review, Enjoy!**


	39. Revelation is at… Wait… WHAT!

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: Chapter 39? Already?**

 **Inner: Seems like it.**

 **Crimson: We've been on for little over a year, doesn't feel like it's been that long.**

 **Inner: As they always say, time flies when you're having fun.**

 **Crimson: September 9** **th** **2016, Jesus H Tapdancing Christ.**

 **Inner: You need a moment?**

 **Crimson: I've already shed my tears of joy, any more and it'll be goddamn weird.**

 **Inner: Come on, cry your-**

 **Crimson: If you finish that motherfucking sentence, I will castrate you.**

 **Inner: I'll just grow back my balls.**

 **Crimson: Dude… TMI, T M Fucking I.**

 **Inner: And the ladies of the cast love me!**

 **Crimson: Quit stroking that goddamn ego Inner, they tolerate the both of us.**

 ***The Door to Crimson's Office opens, Sephie, Risa and Mikado enter***

 **Mikado: Oh Crimson.**

 **Sephie: Inner-san?**

 **Risa: *Grins lewdly* Your bed, now.**

 **Inner: You were saying?**

 **Crimson: Fuck off, and before I forget, CrimsonFucker4455 does not own either the TLR Story or License, almost forty chapters in and that is the only problem with writing these stories.**

 **Risa: *Grabs Crimson by the collar and pulls him away from the computer* The five of us, fucking like animals, now.**

 **Crimson: This is because I haven't either placed you with Rito or made him go on a date with you yet, isn't it?**

 **Risa: I have no idea what you are talking about.**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewelria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko Girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

 **Rin Kujou**

 **Aya Fujisaki**

 **Mea Kurosaki**

 **Peke**

 **Nemesis**

"Welcome back!": Normal Speech

" _This isn't good!"_ : Thoughts

" _ **When did this ever occur?!**_ ": Robotic Speech

" **What is honestly going on?** ": Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 39: Revelation is at… Wait… WHAT?!

Rito slowly rested and let his KI do its work on healing his body. Rito was not in a standard bed, Rito was floating in a medical healing tube in Mikado's office, the same medical tube that held himself and Yami months and himself a year ago. Rito was sleeping in the tube with an oxygen mask on his mouth and nose, feeding him oxygen.

 **RITO DREAMSCAPE**

Rito slowly walked past door after door of all the memories he held in his head. Rito then saw a familiar one and opened the door, going into it. The door closed behind him and he felt the last memory he had with Lala that wasn't war related start to surface.

It was at Mikado's personal Room in the Castle, her medical wing. Rito knocked on the door and a much older, and much more scarred Mikado opened the door. "Ah," Ryoko said, "My husband and my Devilukian Sister! How are you two doing?"

Rito slightly nodded and said, "Alright Ryoko, we have a bit of a favor to ask of you."

Ryoko grinned and said, "Come in you two, it seems like this is a personal matter."

Both Rito and Lala went into Ryoko's clinic and saw a few other busty nurses walking around. When the nurses saw Rito, some of them blushed and said shyly, "L-lord Deviluke, hello sir."

Ryoko shooed them away and brought them to her office in the palace, when they got there Ryoko closed and locked the door, then asked, "What can little old me do for the two of you?"

Lala took the lead and said, "Ryoko-sensei? Can you run a diagnostic scan and compatibility scan on the both of us?"

Ryoko looked confused at Lala and turned to Rito, asking, "What brought this up?

Rito shifted uncomfortably and said, "You all know about the bride's oath you all took, right?"

Ryoko nodded and remembered the oath, it was agreed that Lala would have the first child. "Of course, what's the problem?"

Rito looked to Lala who nodded to him, and he turned back to Ryoko and said, "We've been trying to make a kid for the past three years, we've been married almost six."

Ryoko shrugged and said, "Have you been making love during one of her more accessible periods?"

Lala nodded and said, "Every time I bare an egg we try, yet every time no child is made!"

Ryoko nodded and said, "Okay, I'm gonna need a sample of both your DNA, anything will do."

Rito and Lala spat a bit of saliva into test tubes and Ryoko got to work. The more she worked, the unhappier she seemed to get. Almost an hour later, Ryoko turned back to them and said, "I'm sorry you two, but you two bearing a child is almost next to impossible."

Lala's world turned white, and she fell to her knees, Rito shook his head and asked, "What is the percentage?"

"Rito," Lala cried, almost on the verge of tears.

Ryoko looked to Rito and said, "You won't like it Rito-kun."

"I don't like most shit, now, hit me."

Ryoko sighed and said, "0.0085% Compatibility with the two of you."

Rito's world seemed to stop almost instantly, 0.0085% compatibility? Lala and Rito wanted to have kids, and hearing this almost made him give up on it all together, but then he remembered a certain medicine that Momo, Nana, Lala and Ryoko were working on. "What about the meds you and the Deviluke girls were working on?"

Ryoko's eyes widened and she said, "What would that do? Oh no… don't tell me."

Rito nodded and said, "If there would be anything to be able to have a child with Lala, I'll take it, even if it is dangerous."

Ryoko then said, "We've made the pill, yet we don't have any results of how long it last, how many rounds the person who took the pill can handle, or how many times he/she could cum."

Rito then said, "Then we'll be taking it on a test run, to say the least."

Ryoko then was about to try to dissuade Rito, only for him to find the pill bottle and for him to look at the dosage. "Ryoko? Can you cut off a small portion of the Wing for the both of us?" Rito asked.

Ryoko knew why he wanted to fuck Lala in the Medical Wing and she couldn't blame him, the beds in the Medical Wing were a lot softer than the standard beds anywhere else in the castle. Hell, the beds in the Medical Wing were made of very rare material that compensated for the movements of the aliens and people on it, not only that, the material in the bed was softer than the normal Relax Deluxe mattress made by a race of inventors.

Almost forty minutes later, Rito and Lala were secluded in the Medical Wing, with Lala cuddling close to him. Rito was about to pop the pill, when Lala stopped him and said the words he knew would've crushed him if it failed, "I'll still love you, even if we have to adopt a child."

Rito then popped the pill, and went utterly to town on Lala's body. Almost four hours later, the pill's effects finally ended and to Lala's thoughts, it was very close to her passing out. If someone saw Lala at this point, she would look like a stuffed and glazed doughnut bite. She was coated from head to toe in Rito's cum, and that was just the outside of her, she honestly looked almost fully down the line for the standard Devilukian female pregnancy of the latest six months.

Almost a week later, Lala took a pregnancy test and finally found herself pregnant, more tests found that she was pregnant with twins.

 **RITO DREAMSCAPE END!**

Rito started to hear not only Ryoko, Lala, and Mikan talking, but Gid screaming as well. To be honest, he didn't sound very happy, "… do you mean he's resting and healing?! I'm already healed from our fight!"

Rito could hear Peke say, " _ **Well Lord Gid, you're of a race that has a rapid healing rate, while Rito is part of a race that has a much lower healing rate, the only thing is that his KI is compensating for his slow healing rate.**_ "

Rito then heard Ryoko growl out, "Lord Gid, get away from the door, now!"

Rito then heard the door slam open and Gid walked in. Rito then remembered, he was nude in the damn tube. Reason being was that Rito was in a tube of a rare healing fluid that increased the heal rate of the person or alien inside the fluids.

Gid then saw Rito in all his nude glory and proceeded to blush up a storm and sputter rapidly. "What are you doing here Lord Gid? I'm trying to recuperate at the moment." Rito said through the oxygen mask.

Gid sputtered and then roared, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NUDE?!"

Rito then heard the doors open again and Ryoko, Lala, and Mikan get in front of him and attempt to drag him out. "Lord Gid!" Ryoko growled, "My patient needs his time to heal after your fight! If you want to talk to him, talk to him into the mic placed in the wall outside the room!"

Gid then yelled at Ryoko, "Fucking stupid woman! I will talk to whoever the hell I want to talk to!" he was about to slap her, when he felt the combined pressures of two people in front and behind him, cutting him to pieces, with Rito in front of him, and Sephie behind him.

"Honey?" Came Sephie's voice from behind Gid, "You aren't thinking of hitting a woman, are you?"

Gid paled considerably and said, "N-n-n-not at all S-s-s-sephie, darling."

"Good." Rito heard Sephie say, effectively cutting off whatever else he was gonna say to her. "Rito-san?" Sephie asked, "Are you feeling alright? You took a few nasty hits from my muscle-brained idiot husband."

Rito waved her off and said, "Feeling a bit sore, but with what Mikado-sensei set me up with, I'll be walking out of her by tomorrow evening."

Lala then got in front of her mother and asked, "Rito-kun? Can Mikan and I ask you something?"

Mikan went to the side of Lala and said, "Lala is right, we have something we want to ask you, and it is pretty important."

Rito gave them a gesture that said they were free to ask their question. "How did you get so strong in such a short amount of time?" Mikan asked.

Rito was already prepared for this question so he answered immediately, "The VR Room had almost any fight scenario, and at any sort of difficulty."

Lala then said, "That's not the only thing Rito-kun, how do you have the amount of KI that you have?! The most powerful human in your race had only one thousand KI Units, and the standard human has only two hundred fifty units on reserve!"

Rito expected this as well, and said, "The VR Room has a time distortion unit inside the system."

Lala thought for a moment and said, "But I didn't implement it to the VR Room!"

Rito then said, "But you did Lala-san. A few days after new year's I asked you to add it."

Lala looked absolutely lost and mikan couldn't help but think that Rito was very much hiding something, because she remembered all the added parts and modules to the VR Room, none of them could distort time, even for a few seconds in the day. At this point, she knew Rito was hiding something big, even bigger then the normal things he was hiding. It just wasn't adding up, what was he hiding and why did it hurt her head to think about them?

Lala then said, "Oh wait, yes, I did add a time displacer to the VR Room, but I'm not sure it was a few days after new year's."

Gid began to get fed up and roared "I still need to talk to him!"

Rito then cocked his head to the sides and the girls got out of Gid's way, "Yes Lord Gid? What do you need?"

Gid then said, "Since you bested me in combat, I'll let you marry my daughter in a month's time!"

Rito then became confused and asked, "Was the whole, 'Don't think you've earned my daughter's hand in marriage' an act?"

Gid grinned, making his shark-like teeth show, creeping out almost everyone non-Devilukian in the room. "It was an act, I'll even let the two of you marry tomorrow afternoon!" He began to laugh loudly and acted as if it was already sealed.

Rito then said, "Ah yes, I was wondering when we would hit this little snag."

Gid looked at Rito with an annoyed look as he said, "Huh? What do you mean brat?"

Rito then said, "I can't marry Lala yet."

Lala looked as if Rito had just stepped on a landmine as those words left his lips. Gid's power spewed from his body, making the glass press deeper into the tube, "What are you talking about brat?! I thought you'd be happy that you'd marry my daughter!"

Rito then clicked his tongue and said, "I'm not complaining, but my parents' word is law."

Gid was already reaching the end of his already short tether and said, "What did they say?"

Rito then said, "I have to graduate from high school, no ifs, ands, or buts."

Gid then scoffed and said, "I'll just tell them that-"

Rito interrupted Gid and said, "They won't listen to any words other then their own about their children. King of the Galaxy or not, I drop out, they will bury me alive and dance on my grave."

Gid growled and said, "Fine, but you still owe me a fight!"

Rito then said, "So it wasn't an act?"

Gid then growled out, "You pissed me off, so we'll be fighting for my daughter's hand in marriage!" He then stomped out of the clinic in a childish sort of anger.

Sephie sighed and said, "Sorry about him, he just wants to hand off the throne at this point to piss around in the galaxy."

Rito shook his head and said, "Don't act like I don't know it, he's a goddamn pervert."

Ryoko then ushered everyone out of the room and they complied to her demands.

Rito then proceeded to fall asleep in the tube, recovering his strength.

 **CHAPTER 39: COMPLETED!**

 **Crimson: Fucks sake! Finally got it done!**

 **Inner: And just in time for the holidays too!**

 **Crimson: Meant to get this up a week ago, but I ended up getting sick and all creativity goes out the window when a person is sick as a dog.**

 **Inner: All I'll say is this, the next story we'll update is NANANA, so look forward to that!**

 **Crimson: PEACE!**

 **Read, Review, Enjoy!**


	40. New Year, New Madness

To Love Ru: Restart

 **Crimson: *Checks his calendar* Four to seven months of silence? Damn do I feel bad for leaving you all hanging for this long. To make a long story short, reality is a harsh and cruel mistress. With me trying to find a job, working on my YouTube channel, and the fact that I needed to get another hard drive due to the old one getting infected with malware, yeah, this chapter has been hell to try and get to you all! ANYWAY, enough about me rambling, let's get this chapter started!**

 **Inner: *Walks in* Finally getting this chapter done?**

 **Crimson: Inner, would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

 **Inner: Not at all, AHEM CrimsonFucker4455 does not own the TLR Story or License, he only owns this fanfiction Idea.**

 **Crimson: Thank you Inner, LET'S GO!**

 **Girls that will be with Rito are as follows:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **Haruna Sairenji**

 **Yui Kotegawa**

 **Run Elise Jewleria**

 **Ryoko Mikado**

 **Risa Momioka**

 **Golden Darkness/Yami**

 **Tearju Lunatique (When she comes into play)**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Nana Aster Deviluke (Now in play)**

 **Midnight AKA Neko Girl**

 **Mikan**

 **Riri Morigana Deviluke**

 **Rin Kujou**

 **Aya Fujisaki**

 **Mea Kurosaki**

 **Peke**

 **Nemesis**

"Hello.": Normal Speech

" _What... just happened?"_ : Thoughts

" _ **We'll get him next time."**_ : Robotic Speech

" **How? Why?"** : Robotic Thoughts

Chapter 40: New Year, New Madness

It has been two weeks since Gid's fight with Rito, in that time, Rito has been thanked and praised more times than he could count. Many of the females who had crushes on Rito seemed to grow more obsessed whenever Rito was brought into the conversation or was seen, if the girls not close to Rito saw him in the hallway, they tried to get in on the action whether Rito was around his friends or not. It got so bad that Rito had to go everywhere with armed escorts, shoving their way through the hordes of desperate fan girls. With the males, some seemed to wizened up and stopped trying to attack Rito, there were those who stayed fixed in their ways, with Saruyama always at the head of the pack most of the time. If it wasn't Saru, Motemitsu would be the next head of the pack, not that it made a difference.

Rito and Lala were walking to school, with Rito's arm buried in Lala's cleavage. This seemed to become their daily routine at this point. Of course, Haruna would also be grabbing Rito's other arm, just with a bit more modesty.

Many of the students would comment, but they knew that Rito had saved not only their asses in the fight with the kid, but the city's as well, possibly the world. Many of the once vigorous males trying to woo Lala had been reduced to a sort of obsession fan club, devoted to 'Praying and Worshiping' to the idea of Lala Satalin Deviluke, since Rito had swiped her off the market as soon as the fight with the kid ended.

There was also some of the other clubs trying to sell and profit off good that were hot at the time, which was Lala themed goods. Fake signatures, patches, figurines, and posters were being sold of Lala and Rito tried to get it sorted, but Lala shrugged and said that the stuff they were selling wouldn't make it far in the Galactic Marketplace, which brought up the fact that in the Galaxy, Lala had her own fan club, albeit, multiple races of aliens, both males and females and that like Rito with Earth, Lala had her own guards for some of the more rabid fan, or guard so to speak. With the form of an alien gorgon named Stella, able to freeze and choke anyone who got too close with her hair. Rito asked how the whole thing went and Lala said that sadly, her guard had ended up not only disrespecting Nana, calling her a boy, but ended up sent to prison over assaulting Momo, thinking she was a rabid Devilukia fan, from what Lala described of what happened to Stella, she ended up needing a full body cast from the amount of broken bones she suffered from Momo, and Momo had ended up gaining the name of Flora de Sadist, for the fact that Momo enjoyed causing pain to the woman who insulted her.

"So Rito?" He heard Haruna ask, "You feeling better?"

Rito looked to Haruna and said, "I'm no longer feeling like I got run over by a bullet train, if that's what you're implying."

Haruna looked at him with a worried look and said, "You fought Lala-chan's father, and all you can say the pain was like getting run over by a bullet train?"

Rito asked, "How would you put it then dear Haruna?"

Haruna blushed, not used to being put on the spot. Before she could answer, a set of two hands began groping Haruna's breasts. "AH! Momioka-chan!" Haruna whined.

Risa giggled and said, "Oh ho ho? Haruna-chan, your breasts have grown a little bit! Has Yuuki-kun been helping you with that?"

Rito's eyebrow rose and he asked, "What are you implying Risa?"

Risa giggled and said, "You've been sleeping with her!"

This caused Haruna's blush to get worse, Rito to shake his head, Saruyama to glare at Rito, and Lala to look confused. "What's wrong Risa?" Rito asked, with a bit of a tease in his voice, "Getting a bit thirsty for the D? I thought you didn't swing that way!"

This caused Risa to blush and start sputtering and stuttering, "Well I don't need to see your d-dick! I've seen plenty of them!"

Rito decided to rile her up a little bit more and said, "You know Risa, we could go to Mikado-sensei's clinic and, deal with our differences."

Risa's blush only seemed to get worse and she began trying to glare at Rito, and failing badly at it. Before Risa could even make a comment to Rito, Riri walked through the doors, saying, "All student, desks, now!"

Every student rapidly made their way to the desks they were assigned, not wanting to piss off an already annoyed psychopath of a teacher. Riri stalked towards her desk, pulled out a massive tome from between her chest and slammed what looked to be an extremely thick history tome on the desk, "Since the school has began questioning my teaching methods, I've been forced to teach you an actual lesson," Riri said in a completely strained voice, continuing with, "So if you all value your genitals, I'd suggest you all shut the fuck up and pay the hell attention."

Every student in the room, even Risa paid rapt attention to Riri's lesson, hoping to whatever gods that were listening that their privates would remain on their bodies.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

Riri snapped the tome close, "Well, my first and only lesson for the year, hope you shitheads enjoyed it." Riri said and put the tome back in between her boobs. "You all are dismissed."

Riri didn't even wait for the bell to go off to leave the classroom, leaving the students questioning what to do until the bell rang. One by one, the students broke into their normal groups. Rito and his female friends went over to Rito's desk. "Okay," Rito said, "Anyone want to run by me what the hell she was trying to teach?"

Haruna looked completely lost and said, "I don't think she was teaching an accurate history lesson, whatever that book was, i've never seen it in my life."

Risa looked at Haruna and said, "Come on, the lesson wasn't that bad."

Every person in their group looked at Risa in disbelief, then Rito said, "Okay, if you understood it, what was Riri-sensei trying to teach?"

Risa held a finger up and opened her mouth, trying to find an answer... only for her to close her mouth and silence herself, "That's what I thought." Rito said.

 **FOURTY MINUTES LATER**

Riri slowly walked down a hallway, aimlessly wandering the school. She then saw Yui Kotegawa walk out of the classroom and was about to pass her when she remembered that this was one of the females that was interested in the man she was trying to court. A devilish, cruel grin crossed her lips as she stopped and turned to Yui. Yui then saw Riri and said, "Ah Mikoroko-sensei, how are you settling in?"

Riri smiled lightly and said, "I'm doing alright miss Kotegowe."

Yui looked annoyed and said, "It's Kotegawa, Mikoroko-sensei."

"Details, details." Riri said. "I just happened to notice you were interested in a certain boy." She said and saw Yui face light up like a Christmas tree.

"I-i-i-i'm not i-i-interested in b-b-boys! They're all the same!" Yui stuttered and screamed.

Riri, not buying it for a second looked over Yui's shoulder and said, "Hmm? Is that a nude Yuuki Rito I see?"

Yui quickly turned around, hoping to see Rito in all his glory, only to see an empty hallway. Yui paled as she heard Riri start giggling darkly, "So that's how you see him Miss Kotegawa?"

Yui quickly turned around and said, "NO! NO! NO! I don't have any feelings for him!"

Riri continued to giggle coldly and said, "Oh? Your bodily reaction differs from your words. It seems to me that you care immensely about him."

Yui paled as she realized a teacher knew that the rule-enforcing student like Kotegawa Yui had a crush on a male. Her mind was going a mile a minute, but screeched to a halt when she heard Riri say, "Can't have that now can we?"

Yui felt nonexistent hands grab her by both her throat and torso, pick her up, and slam her into the window opposite the classroom door. Yui began to feel her throat being choked as she was pressed deeper into the window, she then started gasping for air and thrashing around as best she could. "Come now Miss Kotegawa," Riri said in a icy cold tone, "I don't want to snap your neck, so stop struggling and I won't have to add your soul to my collection."

If anything, hearing that Yui thrashed around even more to try and break free. Riri sighed and telekineticly slammed Yui's head into the window to get her to stop thrashing around. "Listen up and listen good you human worm." Riri growled. "If you value your life, you will sever contact with Yuuki Rito, if not..." Riri giggled, honestly letting Yui know that Riri was well past the point of unhinged, "I'll enjoy seeing your soul being violated by everyone in here."

Yui rarely cried, Yui rarely sobbed, she had a good control on her emotions, but when faced with an honest-to-god Yandere, Yui began to silently sob. Riri cut off the telekinetic choke hold and Yui slid down the window, gasping and sobbing. "Oh, and by the way," Riri said, "If I find you talking to Rito-kun or telling him what transpired, well... you already know." She then walked away, with only Yui's sobs being heard in the silent hallway.

 **NEARING THE END OF THE DAY**

Rito was honestly worried, he would at least see Yui patrolling the school once per day, at most, five times. But throughout the day, Yui didn't show herself. Even when Haruna texted Yui to meet with them for lunch. As Rito walked the halls, he heard sobbing coming from one of the empty classrooms. Rito slowly walked towards the classroom and the voice started to become familiar, it was Yui's sobbing. Rito was familiar with Yui's sobs, dues to the fact that there were some times in the previous timeline where Yui would need to sob into his shoulder to deal with the stresses of married life.

Rito opened the door and saw the classroom being lit up in the afternoon glow, he was about call out Yui, but didn't need to due to the fact that she was sitting in the front row middle desk, her face buried into her arms. "Yui?" Rito said.

Her sobbing stopped and she looked up and what he saw made his heart break slightly, she had tears readily flowing down her cheeks. "Yui..." Rito said sadly, and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He made his way over to her, but with every step he took, she shrunk back further into the desk.

Soon, he was standing in front of her, and Yui was trying to shrink into the desk, looking everywhere else but at Rito. "Yui?" Rito asked, "What happened?"

Yui looked at Rito, her fears of Riri's threat and her emotions fighting each other like two predators after the same meal. Finally, her emotions won out and she got up, tackling Rito in a hug, sobbing into his chest, Riri's threat be damned. She unloaded all her nonverbal emotions onto Rito, and he seemed to get the general gist of her sobs. Rito hugged her back and whispered into her ear that nothing would happen to her while he was around. Rito then looked up and saw Riri at the back of the classroom, looking emotionless. "Well well well," Riri said, walking towards the two of them, Yui upon hearing the voice, wrapped her arms tighter around Rito and shut her eyes tightly, praying that Rito would send this... monster, away. "I thought I told you to stay away from him you little whore!" Riri said in a cold tone.

Rito pulled out one of his Beretta 93's and aimed it at Riri, while keeping his free arm wrapped around Yui's back, Rito said in a tone just as cold (if not colder) to Riri, "What did you say to her, Riri Morigana Deviluke?"

Riri giggled and said, "Oh, nothing she wouldn't say."

Rito pulled the trigger on his pistol as a bullet pierced her right ear, blowing part of it open, "Speak the truth, or the next round goes through your skull."

Riri sighed and said in a nonchalant manner, "I said if she got near her, I'd take her soul."

Rito growled, and said "I swear Morigana, if you threaten any more of my friends, the entire clip will go through you."

Riri smirked and said, "Awww, worried about your little girlfriend?"

Rito had heard enough and said, "Leave, now."

Riri could tell that she wouldn't rile up Rito any more today and said, "Fine, fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted." She then vanished into thin air and the surrounding room seemed less like a warzone.

Rito attempted to help Yui up, but every time she got up she would either fall down or over. "Would you like me to carry you home?"

Yui tried to say that she could handle herself, but Rito pointed to her still shaking legs and said, "You sure 'bout that?"

She pouted and Rito got down into a carry stance, with Yui blushing up a massive storm. Almost fifteen minutes later, and multiple walking fails later, Yui begrudgingly let Rito carry her home, with Yui saying the whole slew of quotes like, "Don't mention this to anyone," and "If you mention this to anyone, this'll/that'll happen."

Rito got Yui back to her house and knocked on her door. The door opened and a male with dirty blonde hair with shorts and a tanktop on was on the other side. "Yui?" The male asked.

Rito tilted himself and said, "I've got her right here."

The male let Rito in, letting him go to Yui's room. Rito then sat her on the bed and said, "This good m'lady?"

Yui blushed in embarrassment, and muttered that he was a good enough carrier. Before Rito left, Yui 'Forced' him to kiss her on the head like a spoiled child. After the whole thing, Rito closed the door on the outside of Yui's room, and who else was there but Yuu, Yui's older brother. "So," Yuu said in a concerned voice, "How is she?"

Rito smirked and said, "She'll be fine oh glorious delinquent king."

"Har, har." Yuu said unamused. Rito got the feeling Yuu wanted something else and asked, "Something else you need?"

"Yeah," Yuu said, "Do you have feelings for my sister?"

Rito then countered, "Do you feel the same about Ahiko?"

Yuu blushed and asked, flustered, "How did you know?"

Rito smirked "It's clear on your face. You already know my answer."

Yuu attempted to give an embarrassed glare, only to seem more embarrassed then annoyed or angry. "If you hurt her," Yuu started.

Rito shrugged it off and said, "I already got the 'If you break my daughter/sister talk', so you have nothing on me."

Rito made his way to the front door and said, "Besides, I doubt you could be worse then what I had to face two weeks ago." He then walked out of the apartment, and closed the door behind him.

 **CHAPTER 40: COMPLETED!**

 **Inner: Checks Crimson's Room* Crim? You in- Sees the Completed Chapter 40 and screams***

 **Everyone else: Rushes into Crimson's Office* What?! What is it!***

 **Inner: He finally completed Chapter 40!**

 **Moka and Lala: Get the champagne!**

 **Momo: I'll bring the food!**

 **Crimson: *Sees them planning for the epic afterparty* Heh, finally.*turns to the camera* So, you all might be wondering, where have I been for the last half a year? To put it simply, A little bitch by the name of reality decided to throw wrenches into so many of my plans, So i've been stuck with little time to work on new chapters. To put it simply, i've been bombarded with multiple reality checks and wake up calls, so honestly, I need all of your help. Below I will be placing both a link to my Pa treon and Youtube channel. If you can support me in any way, It would be much appreciated, thank you, all of for putting up with my bullshit and silence, hopefully, i'll see you next chapter, or video, oh before I go, I have a few previews to show you, Let me find them for you all. *Multiple Crashes and Clangs* AHA! Here's one of them!**

 **PREVIEW #1**

 **An empty garden maze opens up to hedges, followed by two vices getting closer, "... not believe you are honestly doing this Twilight, I mean you tried to purify him once and that failed, why are you trying again?"**

 **A Purple Alicorn appears on the screen with a glowing horn leading the two of them. "You do realize that he's our chance at survival, right?"**

 **A human male, standing at seven feet tall even holding a scoped carbine appears on the screen wearing a tactical black combat vest and leg pads, underneath that is a 111 numbered jumpsuit. "I don't like it Twilight."**

 **The now named Twilight rolled her eyes and said, "You never do." The two of them delved deeper into the maze, soon they came across...**

 **EQUESRTIAN GAMING (Coming to Fimfiction & FanFiction)**

 **Crimson: Hehe, how'd you like that, here's the other one.**

 **PREVIEW 2#**

 **A male and a female slowly stumbled out of the TeeNay Strip club, one with white and black hair, and one with a lightning blue hue of hair, the female giggled slightly, "I did much better handling my drinks J."**

" **Shut the hell up Rook." The white haired male growled and stumbled to his car.**

" **What's the matter J? Not happy that you couldn't hold up? Not surprising since i'm just that awesome." The female giggled and got into J's car. The two of them then drunkenly drove off.**

 **Inside the strip club, A black haired male slowly looked to his female companions, "Think they'll be alright?**

 **An orange haired female downed another beer and said, "They'll be fine sugercube."**

 **The male sighed and said, "Hope you're right Thunder thighs."**

 **SAINTS ROW ONLINE: EQUESTRIAN EDITION (Coming to FimFiction & Fanfiction)**

 **Crimson: Okay, now that I got that out of my system, PEACE!**

 **www. CrimsonFucker66**

 **www. youtube channel/UCYE7Ihlabsm4uZMog1P4wcQ?view_as=subscriber**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


End file.
